Anomalies
by Ayla Pendragon
Summary: Un accident durant la retenue de douze étudiants provoque la disparition du professeur Snape. Des bizarretés les frappent, aussi. Des anomalies étranges, des alliances soudaines, des amitiés intéressantes et des amours incompréhensibles planent
1. Introduction

**Titre : Anomalies  
Auteur : Ayla Pendragon  
Résumé :** J'aime le concept d'accident de potions, c'est tellement facile de commencer une histoire... Donc, un accident dans la salle de potion durant la retenue de douze étudiants provoque la disparition du professeur Snape. Des bizarretés frappent ces étudiants, aussi. Des anomalies étranges, des alliances soudaines, des amitiés intéressantes et des amours incompréhensibles planent entre les murs d'Hogwarts. Mais avec tout ça où est le professeur Snape, pour de vrai ?  
**Type :** humour(j'vais essayer), **slash**  
**Rating :** PG-13(je crois...)  
**Couples :** Draco/Neville(mais vraiment très loin dans l'histoire), Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Blaise  
**Personnages :** Dean, Seamus, Millicent, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Albus, Poppy, Sirius, Lucius, Voldemort et autres petits caméos  
**Commentaires :** si vous voulez, mais je veux pas de "flames", ça aide personne et surtout pas mon esprit tordu  
**Bêta :** nope  
**Disclaimers :** Donc, on doit connaître la rengaine, maintenant. Rien est à moi, tout appartient à la femme la plus riche d'Angleterre. Oui, oui ! Celle qui a plus de fric que leur reine !(j'm'amuse tellement avec celle-là) Si vous aviez pas compris, je parlais de J Rowling... Pour changer la chanson, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, hun ?  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Bon, hum ! C'est plus une idée folle qui voulait se mettre sur papier. Est-ce que je vais le finir avant mes trente ans... Yup ! Est-ce qu'elle aura autant d'attention que mes autres 'fics ? Yup ! Est-ce que j'avais quelque chose à dire d'intéressant dans cette notice ? Nope... 


	2. Prologue

**Prologue  
Prévisions ? Brouillard...**

"Vous savez quoi ?" siffla Remus, pour la première fois en colère après l'imbécile au cheveux gras. L'approche de la pleine lune n'aidait pas son humeur, malgré ses efforts. "Un jour, quelqu'un en aura assez et vous frappera d'un mauvais sort... Et ce ne sera pas votre Lord !"  
"Cessez d'ennuyer mes oreilles, Lupin. Prenez votre potion et fichez le camp. Emmenez votre sac à puces avec vous," ricana Severus en secouant la tête.

Les lèvres pincés, blessé dans son amour-propre, Remus prit le gobelet et regarda la mixture épaisse. Il jeta la tête vers l'arrière en avalant d'un coup la potion, se contrefichant de son goût horrible. Il déposa le verre sur le bureau du maître de potion avec plus de force que nécessaire. Avec raideur, il lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour sursauter. Il grogna dans le fond de la gorge faisant reculer Trelawney qui l'avait pris par surprise. Il siffla entre ses dents et appela Sirius à ses côtés. Il haussa des épaules au grognement d'avertissement de son ami sur la façon dont le loup le traitait. Le loup-garou jeta un dernier regard meurtrier dans la direction de Severus qui lui offrit un sourcil levé et moqueur avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Sybill regarda l'homme ravagé par son affliction s'éloigné à grands pas. Elle poussa un soupir ennuyé et pris courage. Elle mit un large sourire sur son visage et ouvrit la porte.

"Que voulez-vous, Trelawney ?" demanda Severus. Il l'avait vue et s'était levé pour lui barrer l'entrée de son bureau."Je suis venue vous avertir de quelque chose... Je..." hésita la voyante, en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez étroit. Elle devait lever la tête à une hauteur inconfortable vu la proximité du maître. "Je suis un homme très occupé, lorsque vous aurez finalement trouvé le courage et les mots pour me dire ce que vous me voulez, revenez me voir..." dit Severus, en se préparant à lui fermer la porte au nez. Cette femme l'exaspérait tellement.  
"Non, Severus. J'avais deux choses à vous dire, finalement," fit-elle en le poussant et se laissant entrer.  
"Je vous demande pardon ?" murmura avec menace Severus, en retournant derrière son bureau.  
"J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous traitez cet homme de la sorte... Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé... Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas de mes affaires, mais je me souviens de mes années passées à Hogwarts durant mon adolescence et vous étiez toujours ensem..."  
"Venez-en au fait, Trelawney. Et la façon dont je traite le loup-garou ne vous regarde aucunement," interrompit-il, le ton menaçant.  
"Non, vous avez raison... Mais c'est quand même dommage... Mes compagnes et moi croyions que vous formiez un si joli coup..."  
"Trelawney, vous avez encore dix secondes pour me dire ce vous avez **d'important** à me dire et je souligne : important, avant que je ne vous jette à la porte !" grinça le noiraud, fâché que la médium lui fasse remonter le temps dans des souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à enfouir très profondément sous d'autres souvenirs plus douloureux.  
"Bien sûr... Hum ! N'allez pas travailler demain, Severus... Vous courrez à votre perte !"  
"Ma chère dame, je prendrai en considération ce que vous venez de me dire," nargua la main gauche de Voldemort en se redressant.  
"Vous ne comprenez pas... Vous disparaîtrez... Je n'ai pu voir comment, ni à quel moment précis..."  
«Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de précis dans vos âneries...» pensa Severus, en l'attrapant forcement par le bras. "J'ai eu une dure journée, Trelawney. Je prendrai en considération ce que vous venez de dire. Je ferai plus attention durant mes cours."  
"Puisque je vous dis que ce ne sera pas assez, Severus. Écoutez-mmmooooooaaaaah !" s'écria la femme lorsque Severus la poussa dehors, lui claquant la porte au nez.

Elle cligna des yeux et gonfla ses joues maigres. Elle passa la main sur sa robe, regarda le long du corridor pour voir s'il y avait eu témoin de la scène et s'en alla. Elle devait avertir quelqu'un de plus haut placé. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle voyait avec son troisième oeil. Elle haussa des épaules. Il y aurait du brouillard demain, épais, lourd et la disparition de Severus s'occurerait. Il fallait qu'Albus l'écoute.


	3. 01

**Chapitre 1  
Disparition...**

Harry ouvrit la mâchoire pour baîller. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était assis à écrire une thèse sur pourquoi il ne fallait pas se battre durant le cours de potion. Il fit une grimace en regardant Ron qui jetait des regards meurtriers à Malfoy. Le noiraud cligna des yeux en se tournant vers Neville qui n'avait rien eu à voir avec la bataille de cet après-midi, mais Snape n'avait pas montré de clémence. Hermione, une trace de main rouge sur la joue, lançait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil dans la direction du professeur qui lisait un livre et ne les regardait pas. Elle avait fini son travail depuis longtemps. Elle regardait avec un regard supérieur Pansy et Millicent qui lui retournaient des coups d'oeil haineux.

Severus leva les yeux vers ses élèves et ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégoût. Personne ne lui avait expliqué, et il n'avait rien voulu savoir, ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il y ait eu un combat général durant son cours. Il les avait laissés dix minutes seuls et des chaudrons revolaient partout, des traces de potions jusqu'au plafond. Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Vincent, Gregory, Draco, Pansy, Millicent et Blaise étaient les responsables. Comme il avait passé une très mauvaise journée, il avait décidé de tous les punir et de leur enlevé à chacun 50 points. Il avait souri largement devant les protestations et les vingt points excédentaires par plaintes proférées par ses victimes.

Il était huit heures du soir, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils écrivaient un petit essai de vingt pages sur l'irresponsabilité de leurs actes. Tout de suite après, ils allaient nettoyer la salle de cours. Il aurait pu leur faire faire cela tout de suite après la fin du cours, mais il attendait que les morceaux rouges sèches bien pour que cela soit plus difficile pour eux. Ensuite, il allait les faire refaire la potion qu'ils avaient tous ratés.

"Cela fait presque trois heures, j'espère que vous êtes rendus loin dans votre essai. Sinon, vous allez devoir revenir demain soir, vers six heures, pour me compléter ce travail," dit-il avec une mine ennuyée, tournant une page de son roman sorcier.  
"Monsieur Snape ? J'ai fini !"  
"Bien, miss Granger. Vous allez pouvoir passer à la partie B de votre punition. Ouvrez cette armoire, vous y verrez des seaux et des brosses. Vous savez quoi faire," dit Severus, en prenant les parchemins de l'intelligente fille, sans montrer sa satisfaction en voyant que la jeune femme allait souffrir pendant un moment avant que les autres ne viennent lui donner un coup de... brosse.  
"Mais c'est complètement injuste," s'écria Ron, ne pouvant se retenir. "C'est Malfroid qui a commencé ! Il a traité Neville de cracmol, je n'ai fait que répliquer que son gorille me saute dessus."  
"20 points de retirer au gryffondor," marmonna audiblement Severus en retournant à son livre. "Rassoyez-vous, monsieur Weasley et finissez votre travail. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous entendre."  
"Quu..." s'étouffa Ron de rage, mais il se rassit devant les regards irrités d'Harry et d'Hermione.

Le silence revint. Et pour Neville, il n'avait rien de doré. Il poussa un soupir en regardant ses parchemins. Comme il ne savait pas quoi écrire, il avait pris une plus grosse écriture, mais rien d'exagérer. Il n'avait écrit que sept pages et n'avait plus aucune idée. Il grimaça lorsque le professeur leur demanda de lui remettre leur travail. Il allait devoir revenir demain pour finir le travail. Il allait y penser toute la journée et demander de l'aide à Hermione, alors. Les élèves de la maison du serpent et du griffon passèrent au plan B de Severus qui avait rangé son livre et les regardait frotter et décrasser avec un malsain plaisir.

"Dès que je le peux, je lui arrache la langue au serpent !" siffla Ron, à l'oreille de Harry.  
"De quel serpent, tu parles, vieux ?" demanda sombrement Dean qui l'avait entendu. Il avait l'oeil gauche beurré. "J'aimerais m'occupé du cas Goyle et Crabbe, sales babouins !" marmonna-t-il, en leur envoyant le doigt lorsqu'ils le regardèrent.  
"Tu peux les avoir," continua Ron, avec un sourire en coin . "Je veux la langue de Malfoy..."  
"Et tu vas en faire quoi, l'offrir en cadeau à Neville ?" demanda avec dérision Hermione qui s'était arrêtée, les bras raides de fatigue. Les autres l'avaient rejointe au plancher après un long moment. Severus l'ayant fait exprès.  
"Tu la veux, Nev ?"  
"Je ne... v... vous écoute pas," dit avec ressentiment le blond sans regarder Ron, les sourcils froncés.  
"Quoi ?" marmonna Seamus qui essuya son front, de ses mains savonneuses laissant des traces.  
"Harry ? Ron ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection. Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. Malfoy m'insultait moi..." soupira-t-il avec aigreur. "Peu importe la raison, il faut que vous entrez dans la danse quand il s'agit du connard !" siffla Neville, les joues rouges de colère. "Ce n'est même pas pour mon soi-disant honneur, comme tu as dit Ron. Vous vouliez seulement une raison pour frapper Malfoy. N'importe laquelle. Seigneur ! Vous n'avez pas changer depuis la première ! C'est à croire que vous voulez vraiment le sauter !" finit-il acidement.  
"Monsieur Longbottom, veuillez baisser le ton et continuez de nettoyer. Venez vous mettre dans ce coin. Il y a une énorme tâche qui mérite d'être frotter," dit Severus en se levant. "Séparez-vous. Il est vrai que mon plancher sera reluisant à vous mettre tous dans le même coin, mais nous n'avons pas que cela à faire !"

Neville se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédients dans le coin gauche de la classe sous les regards étonnés et quelque peu honteux de ses compagnons de maison. Le blond soupira en se remettant à nettoyer.

Harry était le plus silencieux dans la classe. Il entendait les murmures acerbes des serpentards et ceux blessés par l'injustice commune de leur professeur de ses amis. Il soupira et fronça des sourcils retournant à sa corvée. «Neville a raison... Toutes les fois que les autres serpentards l'ont appelé cracmol, nous n'avons fait que leur crié des insultes en retour... Mais Malfoy est tellement enrageant... Sale snob !» pensa le Survivant, en trempant sa brosse dans l'eau savonneuse magique et frottant avec plus de rage. Il était au moins heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu à utiliser du savon moldu pour nettoyer.

Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent finis, ils purent se redresser et s'asseoir à leurs tables usuelles. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkynson, Draco Malfoy -ces trois-là inhabitués au travail physique, malgré le fait que le dernier était joueur de quidditch- et Hermione Granger gémissaient, mains aux reins, les muscles de leur bras spasmant. Neville grognait aussi à cause de son dos, mais la douleur n'avait rien à voir à être resté trop longtemps à genoux et penché. Il avait voulu nettoyer une tâche sur le mur qui était à trois têtes au-dessus de la limite qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il avait pris une chaise de bois, mais il était tombé sur le dos, lorsqu'il avait tenté de redescendre pour tremper sa brosse dans l'eau savonneuse, oubliant qu'il était en hauteur. Il ne s'était pas fait trop de mal, au grand chagrin de Severus qui le voulait au loin pour la partie C de sa retenue.

Severus les regarda avec ennui, assis derrière son bureau attendant qu'ils aient fini de nettoyer leurs chaudrons. Il avait faim, pas qu'il allait le laisser paraître, mais il n'allait pas les laisser seuls à nouveau. Il décida d'abréger la retenue. Il allait leur faire faire une potion simple, alors. Il pris un grand cahier noir et l'ouvrit en son centre. Ses yeux parcoururent les deux pages un instant avant qu'il ne se décide. L'infirmerie avait besoin d'une nouvelle garnison de somnusine léger. Avec eux douze, il pourrait commencer la commande. Il leva les yeux dans leur direction et prit sa baguette pour marquer les ingrédients sur le tableau.

"Voilà ce que vous allez faire. La recette que je vous donne va produire 20 éprouvettes de somnusine. Je veux que vous m'en fassiez trois chaudrons, donc soixante éprouvettes pour ceux ne sachant pas compter. Faire un chaudron ne prend que quinze minutes, si vous suivez à la lettre les instructions. Une heure suffira. Vous pourrez ensuite retourner dans vos maisons..."  
"..."  
"Allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?... Oui, Zabini ?" demanda Severus avec une grimace hautaine. L'enfant était d'un énervement avec son envie de tout savoir, presqu'aussi pire que Granger.  
"Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez besoin d'autant de cette potion, monsieur ?" posa le garçon, tournant une mèche de cheveux sombres autour de son index, ses yeux violets grands ouverts.  
"Non. 20 points de retirer au serpentard..."  
"Quoi !" s'écrièrent Draco et Millicent. La grosse fille allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour s'indigner haut et fort.  
"Continuez comme cela et ce sera 40 points. Débutez votre assignation," interrompit l'homme lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Elle ferma la bouche d'un bruit sec et détourna les yeux.

Satisfait, le professeur retourna derrière son bureau. Il allait donner une pondération minime pour les essais. Les douze élèves n'en savaient rien, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devrait juste en discuter avec Dumbledore qui allait certainement lui demander de retirer ces notes de leurs carnets scolaires. «Demander, mon étroit arrière-train, oui !» pensa avec amèretume, le sorcier en faisant une grimace en voyant les fautes de Vincent juste pour la première page. «Je devrais vraiment aller me chercher quelque chose contre la migraine qui risque de m'assaillir après la lecture de ses mièvreries...»

Blaise se leva et jeta un regard haineux à sa tête de maison. Aucun des serpentards ne savaient pourquoi le maître en potion était autant sur les nerfs. Depuis le début de la journée que les serpentards subissaient sa colère tout aussi gravement que les autres maisons. Ce qui était une première pour un homme qui favorisait tant la maison du serpent. Draco avait casé dans sa mémoire ce mauvais traitement pour le reporter à son père. Le blond n'avait pas encore reçu la marque, ce serait pour les vacances de noël, mais son père qui était la main droite de Voldemort en toucherait peut-être mot à leur maître. C'était un comportement louche pour l'espion. Un sourire méchant se posa sur ses lèvres minces et il regarda supérieurement son professeur qui avait la tête penchée sur ce qu'il lisait. Snape avait beau être un ami de la famille Malfoy, il n'échapperait pas à une confrontation avec son paternel qui lui, au moins, n'était pas suspect de trahison aux yeux de leur maître.

Il secoua la tête dans la direction de Crabbe et Goyle qui lui demandaient doucement si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien. Il s'assit finalement et attendit les dix minutes qu'il fallait pour qu'il ajoute la poudre d'estragon. Il observa les gryffondors. Il garda un visage vide d'émotion en les observant, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'offrir un sourire moqueur lorsque Ron leva la tête dans sa direction. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant l'indignation s'installer sur le visage piqué de son ennemi. Il tourna la tête vers la table de Dean, Seamus et Neville, son visage retrouvant sa neutralité. C'était le noir qui avait réagi le premier dès que Goyle avait envoyé son poing dans les dents de Ron. Draco fit une grimace en voyant ces amoureux de cracmol et de sang-de-bourbe. «Ils ne font que polluer cette école ! Vivement la montée en pouvoir du maître... Dès que j'ai la marque, mon présent pour lui sera la tête de Potter sur un plateau d'argent... Ha ! Si cela ne me fait pas monter les échelons... À moins que le Lord veut le tuer de ses propres mains ?...» se dit avec irritation Draco, en y réfléchissant plus à fond. Il arrêta la minuterie magique et mit la poudre. Il brassa la potion pendant deux minutes et sortit sa pipette lorsqu'un pouf jaune sortit de son chaudron, désignant sa potion prête.

Severus leva la tête et fit une grimace en voyant l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de Neville. C'était donc lui qui l'avait dérangé de sa lecture. Il avait cru entendre un hoquetement d'horreur. L'homme soupira en se levant. Dans le fond de son esprit, il demanda un répit à ceux qui voulaient et pouvaient bien l'entendre. Il s'installa devant la table des trois gryffondors, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le chaudron et ne vit rien d'anormal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait rien à redire de la potion de Longbottom. Pas comme s'il allait lui laisser découvrir cela de bon coeur.

"Longbottom, le temps est presque écoulé de votre minuterie. J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien mesuré la poudre d'estragon."  
"Oui, m'sieur," couina Neville, en blêmissant. Il avait hoqueter de surprise en voyant qu'il n'avait pas raté la potion. Il leva la tête finalement et offrit au professeur un petit sourire satisfait, quoique tremblant de peur.  
"Il semblerait que pour la première fois depuis votre arrivée à Hogwarts que vous puissiez concocter une potion sans catastrophe et sans la recommencer trois fois... Félicitations !" dit-il avec moquerie. Les serpentards ricanant dans leur barbe, Severus ne leur prêta pas attention. Il allait s'éloigner de la table pour vérifier le travail des autres quand la réponse de Neville l'arrêta.  
"Mais, merci, professeur !"  
«Finalement, la demi-portion me tient tête !» se dit Severus en tournant les yeux. "Ne faîtes pas trop vite le fier, la potion n'est pas encore finie... Très bien monsieur Malfoy, diminué l'intensité de la flamme sous le chaudron lorsque vous mettez en éprouvettes la potion... Monsieur Zabini, je ne vous ai jamais montré comment accéléré les procédés de concoction, je vous demanderais, pour notre sécurité, de ne pas le tenter... Miss Parkynson, voulez-vous avancer plus rapidement ?..." continua Severus avec ses récriminations des potions des deux maisons.

L'accident aurait pu être éviter tellement facilement que cela en aurait été risible, mais l'accident était trop sérieux pour offrir un petit sourire à quiconque. Lorsque cela se produisit, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Pansy et Dean étaient en train de finir leur troisième chaudron de somnusine. Ron, Seamus, Millicent, Vincent et Gregory ne faisait que débuter leur troisième. Neville qui avait eu de la misère avec son deuxième chaudron avait dû recommencé à la grande satisfaction morbide de Severus Snape. Le professeur, qui avait décidé de débuter le compte de ses ingrédients dans l'armoire de la salle de classe, se tassa sur le côté pour laisser Neville placé son deuxième lots de vingt éprouvettes. Draco, qui était en manque de poudre d'estragon, se leva pour en chercher. Il ne vit pas la brosse que Neville avait oublié dans sa chute. Elle avait glissé à côté de la table de Pansy, Millicent et Blaise. Dans l'émotion du moment, personne d'autre ne le lui avait rappelé cet oubli...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH !"  
"Oh ! Merde !" " Drake !" "NEV !"

Draco avait fait une glissade comique dans la direction de son professeur et de Neville, les écrasant tous les trois dans l'armoire à ingrédients et potions. Une explosion survint, des verres revolèrent dans la direction des autres élèves qui se jetèrent au sol pour les éviter. Ils se redressèrent pour voir une fumée bleue faisant disparaître les trois victimes de vue. Une lumière blanche éblouit les témoins de l'accident pendant un long moment. Lorsque Harry put enfin voir, malgré les larmes de douleur qui lui roulaient sur les joues, il mit la main à son nez. Il y avait une fumée noire épaisse et nauséabonde qui remplissait la salle. Il hurla des directions rapidement :

"Hey ! Quelqu'un, ouvrez la porte pour laisser la fumée sortir."  
"J'le fais..." hurla en toussotant Seamus.  
"Parfait ! Va chercher miss Pomfrey !"  
"D'accord !" hurla Seamus, sa voix diminuant déjà, comme au loin.  
"Où est Drake ! Huh ! Huh !" toussotait Pansy. "Drake !"  
"_Lumos_" dirent Hermione et Blaise l'un après l'autre. "Cela ne sert à rien, il nous faut plus de lumière !" grogna Hermione.  
"Stupide donj... Ah ! _Nox_ ! Les voil... Merde !" souffla Blaise, lorsque la fumée s'évapora rapidement.  
"Par les dieux !" tonnèrent Millicent et Vincent, devenant tout aussi pâle que les autres.  
"Prof..." béguaya Dean, les yeux écarquillés, malgré leur picotement.  
"Où est Snape ?" demanda Harry, se tournant rapidement vers une Pansy qui venait de perdre connaissance.


	4. 02

**Chapitre 2  
Anomalies...**

Draco éternua.

"À tes souhaits, vieux !" dit Blaise, d'une voix monocorde, sèche et tremblante.  
"Mersshi ! Qu'essshqui sshe... Putain ! Mes ssshhh !" s'écria le blond, en se redressant lentement. Il avait mal à la tête et, en portant la main au front, il vit qu'il avait une légère bosse. Il grogna et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui riait, un rire forcé. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'air morose de Blaise.  
"Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu dois t'être mordu la langue en rentrant dans Neville et... et..." s'arrêta Blaise, de grosses larmes prenant en otage ses yeux. Avec frénésie, les yeux écarquillés de rage, il fouilla dans les poches internes et externes de sa robe pour prendre des mouchoirs de papier.  
"Hey ! Blaise ! Que t'arrive-til ?" dit Draco, après plus de cinq secondes, le temps que cela lui prit pour réfléchir à une phrase sans 's'.  
"Fudge et plusieurs Aurores s'en viennent cet après-midi... Le... pr... Oh ! Merde ! Drake..." s'écria le noiraud, en cachant son visage dans ses mouchoirs, beuglant à la mort.  
"...Panssshhy ? Les gars, comment va ?" demanda Draco en voyant Pansy, Vincent, Gregory et Millicent faire leur entrée. Il se tourna rapidement vers Blaise en fronçant des sourcils. "Peut-on me dire sssse qui sche passhhe ?... Merde ! Vous revenez toussshh d'un enterrement ?"  
"Draco, on va te protéger," dit rapidement Vincent Crabbe en prenant place sur une chaise. Lui attrapant avec rapidité la main droite et la serrant fortement. Draco essaya d'arracher sa main au fou.  
"Ouais ! Ces satanés lécheurs de culs moldus ne t'enverront pas à Azkaban," continua avec ferveur Gregory, les poings serrés et levés au plafond.  
"Cessez vos pitreries, les gars," siffla Millicent en tournant des yeux. Draco se tourna vers elle et fronça des sourcils, il y avait quelque chose... Mais il retourna à Blaise qui venait de se moucher forcement dans les mouchoirs de papier, les jeter dans la corbeille à côté du lit de Draco. Il s'en prit d'autres pour continuer à pleurer.  
"Merde ! Parlez ! Pourquoi Blaizzze pleure-t-il ?"  
"Un effet de l'accident de potion," dit madame Pomfrey en s'approchant du lit. "Il semblerait que la fumée de l'accident que vous avez provoqué ait des effets étranges sur les dix autres élèves qui étaient restés avec vous et monsieur Lonbottom. À part vos 's' mal prononcés, sentez-vous d'autres anomalies ?" Elle les avait laissés un moment ensemble avant de pousser la porte de son bureau adjacent à l'infirmerie.  
"Vous recherchez quoi comme anomalies ?" demanda avec hargne Draco, en tentant de faire l'introspection de son corps. "Rien. Vous zavez parler de Longbottom, mais et Sshnape ?"  
"Ggaaaaahhh !"  
"Sssheigneur ! Blaise !" s'écria Draco, manquant de tomber en bas de son lit. Mais la poigne ferme de Vincent l'en empêcha.  
"Snape est... a disparu, Malfoy," dit Harry en entrant avec sa clique : Hermione, Ron, Dean et Seamus.  
"Pardon ? Euh !... Pas mal les cheveux Thomas..." dit Draco, en clignant des yeux, perplexe en regardant le noir.  
"La ferme, Malfoy... C'est de ta faute, crétin."

Draco cligna des yeux en se pinçant le bras discrètement. La voix qui était sorti de la bouche de Weasley était celle de Granger ? Il fronça des sourcils et observa finalement de plus près les changements chez ses compagnons d'infortunes. Blaise pleurait comme une Madeleine. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues fermes, sans que son nez et ses yeux ne deviennent rouges comme ils le devenaient chaque fois qu'il pleurait, ce qui n'était pas rare pour lui, dans la maison du serpent. Vincent et Gregory avaient la peau plus claire et des yeux bleus. Draco recula contre la tête métallique de son lit en voyant la brillance, la ferveur, les flammes dans leurs yeux. Comme s'ils étaient prêts à tout braver pour lui. Il haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Pansy... Qui dormait en travers de son lit. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant l'infirmière user du _enervate_ pour la réveiller. «Semblerait qu'elle ait perdue connaissance...» pensa Draco en se tournant vers Millicent. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant sa maigreur, comprenant ce qui l'avait chicoté plus tôt. Elle avait perdu toute la graisse qu'elle avait sur elle, gardant ses muscles qui avait été assez prononcé auparavant. Elle avait toujours sa mine revêche et peu attirante, par contre. Il se tourna vers les gryffondors.

Potter ne semblait pas avoir grandement changer. Il eut une moue en le regardant de haut en bas. Il haussa des épaules et allait se tourner vers Seamus quand il les vit. Harry avait des fesses plus... rondes ? «Pas que je les avais remarquées avant... Ggaah !» se dit le serpentard avec dégoût.

"Potter ? Décroise les bras, un moment..."  
"Je t'emmerde, Malfoy !" siffla Harry, des joues rondes et lisses prenant une teinte rosâtre.  
"Tes yeux ne te trompent point, Draco," dit Gregory, le poing serré. "C'est une femme... Les cheveux par contre..." critiqua-t-il avec une moue en regardant Harry qui lui offrit son majeur.  
"Qqq... Ggaaah ! Oh ! Seigneur ! Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air changé ? Ne me ménagez pas !..." hurla Draco en se mettant debout sur son lit en essayant de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de changer chez lui. Il manqua se défoncer le crâne sur la lumière au-dessus de son lit.  
"Non, vieux !" lui dit Millicent en haussant des épaules, remontant le col de son chandail qui avait glissé de sa forte épaule. "Il n'y a rien de changer chez toi."  
"Tu es tellement chanceeeeuuu-euh-euuuh !" pleura Blaise. "J'sais... -sniff-... même p... paaah d'où vient le liquide pour mes larmes... -Snorggh- Depuis... Depuis hier que je ne cesse de pleurer-heh-heeeeeh..."  
"Hier ?"  
"Nous sommes mercredi, Malfoy," dit Ron...  
"...Granger ?"  
"Non, connard ! Ron !... Avec la voix de... Mimi..." bouguonna Ron, mains dans ses poches, lui jetant un regard venimeux.  
"Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Pour les cours, je veux dire ?" soupira Draco, en se rassoyant. Il était tellement soulagé. Il n'y avait rien de changer chez lui.  
"Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve ce qu'on a, nous sommes exempts de cours avec les autres. Nous recevons nos cours l'après-midi avec les professeurs dans la salle à côté de l'infirmerie," expliqua Pansy, en bâillant. "Le comble du malheur, nous dormons tous ensemble et... et... Graaannn... Miss... MISssss..." son cri se termina dans un petit ronflement, en s'écroulant sur le lit à nouveau.  
"Elle ne peut pas rester éveillée plus de trente minutes," expliqua Hermione, en haussant des épaules. Elle demandera à la serpentarde ce qu'elle avait à dire sur elle.  
"Et... Finnigan ?"  
"..."  
"Il est le plus chanceux de nous tous, enfin... Je crois... Il est muet..." dit Dean, rictus amusé sur les lèvres.  
"Je crois que tu es le plus chanceux, Thomas," dit Malfoy, en fronçant des sourcils, l'observant de plus près.  
"Pff ! À chaque trois heures, je dois me couper les cheveux si je ne veux pas manger une débarque... Et t'as vu la couleur ? Blanc ! Comme ceux d'un vieillard et raide, par dessus le marché ! Pas que vos cheveux ne vous vont pas... Mais pas à moi ! Je veux mes cheveux crêpus... Non, Seamus est le plus chanceux. De plus... Ça soulage les oreilles... Aïe !... Merde ! Arrête... Je plaisantais..." s'écria Dean, en mettant Harry, entre lui et son meilleur ami. Le noiraud décroisa les bras en essayant de repousser un Seamus faussement fâché. Draco put voir les anomalies de Potter à la perfection, maintenant.

Draco se dit qu'il devait dormir. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un rêve étrange. Snape ne pouvait pas être...

"Professeur Snape a disparu ?"  
"Moui !" renifla Blaise qui semblait se calmer pour l'instant.  
"Mais comment ?" s'écria le blond, les yeux fermés de douleur. Il ne savait pas comment il expliquerait celle-ci à son père.  
"Nous n'en savons rien," dit Harry se mordant des lèvres pleines et rosées. "Lorsque la fumée s'est évaporée, nous avons remarqué qu'il n'était plus là. C'est à ce moment que Parkynson s'est écroulée au sol se cognant la tête sur sa longue table. Qu'une lumière semble diffusée constamment des corps de Goyle et Crabbe. Tu les as vus ? Que nous avons remarqué les changements de voix de Ron et Hermione. Que les cheveux de Dean ont commencé à pousser et que la graisse de Bulstrode a fondu pour... She-Ra..."  
"Quoi ?" grogna Millicent, les yeux plissés.  
"Pff ! He-Man," plaisanta Hermione, Seamus secouant la tête avec force, riant silencieusement. "Ce n'est pas une insulte, Bulstrode. She-Ra est un personnage de dessin animé américain, une princesse qui..." Hermione s'arrêta en voyant les regards vides des sorciers. "Contente-toi de savoir que ce n'est pas une trop grosse insulte. C'est même un compliment pour une... serpentarde tel que toi."  
"On revient à notre situation... ? C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je me suis... remarqué... J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer, cette fois. J'aurais préféré affronter Voldemort..."  
"Ssssshhhhh !" siffla les sorciers à la ronde, faisant tourner les yeux d'Hermione et d'Harry.  
"Il faut absolument que Fudge et sa bande nous sorte de cette galère... Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce qui t'es arrivé..." continua Harry avec une moue, en colère.  
"Avec les ingrédients et les potions qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire, vous pouvez vous compter chanceux de ne pas avoir de nouveaux membres accrochés à votre corps," dit Poppy en déposant des vêtements sur le lit de Draco. "_Enervate_ !... Je n'ai aucune potion qui peut garder quelqu'un éveillé... Severus... Ha !" soupira l'infirmière en se tournant vers Draco. "Tenez, monsieur Malfoy. Vos vêtements d'hier, nettoyés et propres. Vous êtes, pour votre sécurité et celle des autres, mis en quarantaine. Je suis vraiment désolée, les enfants," dit la sévère femme, son visage s'adoucissant en les regardant tous. Elle trouvait ce qui leur arrivait tellement étrange. Elle n'allait certainement pas leur dire qu'elle s'était marrée de soulagement hors d'écoute. Cela n'ajouterait que de l'huile sur le feu. Dire qu'au début, elle avait cru mourir de peur.

Lorsque Seamus était entré en courant dans son infirmerie, elle avait tout de suite su que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et que rien n'en sortit, qu'elle vit l'incompréhension et la terreur sur le visage pâle de l'irlandais, son coeur se contracta de peur. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu arrivé pour terrifié un garçon aussi enjoué que lui. Seamus Finnigan l'avait attrapée par la main et l'avait tirée vers les donjons. Son angoisse augmentant à chaque pas qu'elle fit. Elle avait failli tomber à la renverse en voyant Harry, Vincent, Gregory, Millicent et Dean. Elle avait envoyé Seamus quêté Dumbledore. Avec l'aide d'un Blaise en larmes et celle d'une Hermione rouge de gêne et de colère, elle avait soulevé magiquement les corps de Pansy Parkynson, Draco Malfoy et Neville Longbottom. Ce fut en déposant les trois corps sans connaissance sur les trois lits qu'elle eut la version des deux maisons.

En seulement une heure, ce fut la panique totale. Tous les professeurs vinrent voir ce qui se passait avec les élèves des deux maisons rivales. Les adolescents avaient regardé avec horreur, humour et larmes les adultes leur tourner autour. Ils avaient tous tenté de trouver une solution à leurs dilemmes, mais l'expert qui aurait pu les mettre en piste n'était plus. Albus avait envoyé un message par cheminée à Cornélius Fudge qui lui avait assuré d'amener avec lui le lendemain des aurores et des spécialistes en accident de magie et de potions.

"Ne vous inquietez pas pour nous, m'dame Pomfrey," dit Dean, en haussant des épaules. "Nous allons nous en sortir, pas vrai les gars ?"  
"Mouais !" "Ouais !" "Pfff !" marmonnèrent ses compagnons d'infortunes autour de lui. Dean secoua la tête devant leur manque d'enthousiasme, ses cheveux revolant autour de lui.  
"Longbottom," dit Draco derrière le paravent se changeant. "Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est devenu... adroit ?" ria-t-il, Millicent le suivant tout de suite dans l'amusement. Elle avait le coeur léger. Elle n'allait jamais l'avoué à voix haute, mais elle était contente pour l'accident. Elle n'était pas vaine, mais elle préférait sa taille svelte et musclée.  
"Nous ne pouvons savoir," dit Gregory, secouant la tête de tristesse.  
"Il ne s'est pas réveillé," continua Vincent.  
"Je... Je le suis..."  
"NEVILLE !" s'écria Hermione, en se tournant vers son lit.  
"Seigneur, vieux ! Tu nous as fait peur !" dit Ron, avec soulagement de le voir réveillé.  
"Her... Ron... ?"  
"Comment te sens-tu, Neville ?" demanda madame Pomfrey, en lui mettant la main au front. Bougeant sa baguette au-dessus de son corps, marmonnant une incantation.  
"Bien... Mais... J'ai mal au coeur... Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?"  
"Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de ta faute," dit Pansy, en s'étirant, ses yeux papillotant, un léger sourire d'aise aux lèvres.  
"Non... Un concours de circonstance..." dit Blaise, les yeux se remplissant de larmes à nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait soulagé du réveil du gryffondor.  
"De la pure malchance," soupira Harry, qui avait toujours gardé sa jolie voix grave. Neville regarda la robe qui était étroite à la poitrine et aux hanches. Il cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers tout le monde avec horreur et reporta son attention à la poitrine de Harry.

Poppy les laissa lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle devait aller voir Albus pour lui avertir du réveil des deux garçons. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et sursauta en voyant les trois êtres devant elle. Remus, Sybill et... Snuffles étaient prêts à pousser la porte lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. La femme poussa un soupir. Son infirmerie n'avait jamais été autant remplie de personnes. Mais elle leur permit d'entrer. Ils allaient pouvoir garder un oeil sur ces enfants turbulents.

Toute de suite à son entrée, Trelawney se mit à marmonner en regardant Neville, les yeux plissés. Elle semblait presque surprise en le regardant. Elle mit la main sous son menton.

"Je le lui avais dit... Je l'avais averti... Je lui ai dit de ne pas travailler hier, mais est-ce qu'il m'a écouté ?... Dumbledore était au courant... Inquiète, je l'étais... Personne ne m'écoute... Maintenant... Tout est diminué, étrange... Tout dépendant de la vitesse... de la progression... Ah ?..." fit la femme en retirant ses lunettes, les nettoyant et les remettant. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?" marmonna la médium ce qui fit tourner de dérision les yeux d'Hermione.  
"Euh !" fit Remus qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Harry. "Vous vouliez voir les enfants... Vous avez dit vouloir leur annoncer quelque chose..."  
"Moi ?... Vraiment ?... Pourquoi ?... Je ne crois pas que je... Je repars... Bonne chance, monsieur Malfoy ! Vous en aurez de besoin !" lança-t-elle en sortant, la tête vers l'arrière regardant le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'elle ait vu depuis longtemps.  
"Elle est complètement marteau," marmonna Harry, en se tournant vers son parrain et son meilleur ami, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. "Regarde-moi, Remus ! Regardez-moi..."  
"Je te vois à la perfection, Harry..." dit Remus en ne détournant pas les yeux de ceux du fils de son meilleur ami, ne voulant pas le contrarié en regardant ailleurs. Il avait trébuché sur Snuffles lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu hier soir et il ne voulait pas faire un fou de lui à nouveau.  
"C'est complètement fou ! Totalement !" soupira Pansy, avec une moue.  
"De plus, Neville et Malfoy ne sont pas touchés," dit Ron, aigre.  
"Ce qui est complètement injuste et impossible," s'exclama Hermione en faisant les cents pas. "Ils sont tombés dans la potion... Oups !" ricana la brune en secouant la tête. Elle avait l'esprit légèrement embrouillé depuis hier. Les professeurs s'en étaient rendus compte.  
"C'est frustrant !" dit Millicent. "Pas que je te souhaite quelque chose de mal, mon vieux, mais comme l'a dit Granger, c'est impossible que tu ne subisses aucune anomalie tandis que nous... Je ne suis pas la pire, mais maintenant, je dois revoir ma garde-robe," grinça-t-elle, en pensant qu'elle détestait les sorts rétrécissant. Elle ne savait pas trop bien les opérés.  
"Pff ! Je suppose que je peux comprendre," dit Draco en sortant derrière du paravent. Il s'assit sur le lit et bougea des épaules, avec une moue. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"  
"Vous attendez l'arrivée du ministre, mais ne vous inquietez pas, Albus ne les laissera rien vous faire," assura Remus.  
"Ils vont accuser Drake," dit Gregory, les dents serrés.  
"Nous ne leur laisserons pas faire telle une chose," s'écria Vincent, se mettant debout, poing levé dans les airs.  
"Des champions," dit Remus, sourire triste sur les lèvres. "Ils ne peuvent rien vous reprocher monsieur Malfoy, ce n'était qu'un accident... Terrible, mais accidentel tout de même."  
"Tout ce que je veux ce sont des explications sur ce qui est arrivé au professeur Snape," dit d'une toute petite voix Neville, pâle, main à la poitrine.  
"Neville, ça va ?" demanda Dean en l'attrapant par le bras. Neville sauta en bas du lit et, avec l'aide de Dean, se dirigea rapidement vers la toilette de l'infirmerie.

Draco les regarda passer et se perdit.

Remus qui observait les réactions de ses élèves haussa des sourcils devant le regard vide de Draco Malfoy. Il s'approcha du lit, leva la main pour calmer les deux 'chevaliers' du blond et déposa la main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il ne réagit pas. Il avait toujours les yeux dirigés à l'endroit où avaient disparu Dean et Neville. Finalement, il cligna des yeux doucement et se tourna vers le loup-garou. Remus vit ses pupilles dilatées laissant un maigre cercle argenté autour du noir. Le regard toujours perdu. Le professeur lâcha un juron. Il prit l'adolescent par les épaules et le secoua doucement, l'appelant par son nom. Il ne s'attendit aucunement à la réaction qui suivit.

Dans un cri de rage, Draco le repoussa, le faisant tomber en bas du lit. Il sauta hors du lit lui aussi et se jeta sur Dean qui était revenu de la toilette avec Neville. Il allait abattre des coups de poings quand Millicent le redressa de la seule force de ses bras et de son dos. Elle le balança sur son lit et se mit en travers de son chemin vers Dean qui se redressait avec l'aide de Seamus et de Pansy qui grogna de dégoût en perdant connaissance. Blaise la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se défonce la tête sur le plancher. Aucun des adolescents ne remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient entraidés. Ils se tournèrent vers Draco qui se débattait dans les bras de Vincent et Gregory qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que leur ami fasse du mal au gryffondor. Malfoy avait le visage figé dans la rage qu'il ressentait à la vue de Dean qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ses cheveux avaient pris trois pouces durant le temps qu'il était parti, mais cela ne pouvait être cela, se disait-il en regardant avec stupeur les yeux sombres de Draco lancer des éclairs.

"_Stupefy_ !" tonna une voix sombre. Draco s'écroula dans les bras de ses amis. "Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"On dirait que son anomalie vient de se pointer," soupira Remus qui s'était redressé du plancher et ne perdait pas du regard les gryffondors et serpentards qui entouraient le lit.  
"Vous êtes certain ?" demanda Poppy en passant sa baguette au-dessus du corps du serpentard, murmurant tout bas à nouveau.  
"Les enfants, retournez dans votre chambre. Content de voir que vous êtes réveillé, monsieur Longbottom," dit Albus, en rangeant sa baguette. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?"  
"Nauséeux, mais mon estomac se calme..." dit le petit gryffondor avec une moue.  
"Han !" soupira le vieil homme, fatigué. La disparition de Severus avait grandement pesé sur lui, il essayait tout de même de ne pas le montrer. "Allez-y ! Quant à vous, monsieur Longbottom, vos vêtements vous attendent sur votre lit. Changez-vous et monsieur Finnigan vous accompagnera à votre chambre. Dès que nous pourrons nous assurer du bien-être de monsieur Malfoy et de votre sécurité, monsieur Thomas, il vous rejoindra."  
"Oui, m'sieur le directeur," marmonnèrent les enfants en sortant, les pieds traîntant, les coeurs lourds.

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Mini**

«Parfait ! Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Par Salazar, où est-ce que je suis ? Ils vont en entendre parler. Je vous le jure, ils ont tous été mis sur Terre pour avoir ma peau... Et il semble que cet enfant de Mangemort m'a eu...»

Severus se redressa et tourna sur lui-même pour se placer. Il fronça des sourcils. Il faisait sombre. Il poussa un soupir, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, et entreprit de trouver la sortie. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un embranchement. Il pouvait soit continuer sa route droit devant ou tourner sur la gauche ou la droite. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, par contre. «Où diable ces monstres m'ont envoyé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au fait ? Longbottom déposait sa rack de vingt éprouvettes... Un cri ? Cela ressemblait à la voix de Malfoy... Et puis plus rien. Pff !»

Il décida de prendre la gauche, tout en cherchant sur lui quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à s'éclairer. Ce fut avec dépression qu'il cessa de chercher dans la multitude de poches qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'y avait rien pour l'aider. Il remarqua à quel point le plancher était inégale. Il montait sur des petites bosses et descendait dans des crevasses. Il plissa du front, curieux, en se mettant à quatre pattes. Il frappa du poing le sol. Il n'était pas meuble, il était de la solidité du roc. Il allait continuer sa petite exploration du sol quand la lumière fut.

Avec un petit cri de joie, il leva la tête et... porta vivement la main sur sa bouche. Le coeur lui montant aux lèvres. Lorsqu'enfin il put bouger, cligner des yeux devant la monstruosité, c'était pour pousser un hurlement à la mort lorsque l'énorme ombre et l'objet passa sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse, les bras portés devant son visage. Pas comme si cela le protégerait... Il était un homme mort...


	5. 03

**Chapitre 3  
Folies...**

Harry bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dommage que l'accident ne l'ait pas rendu imperméable au ton ennuyeux de Binns. Il était dans une salle de classe avec les onze autres victimes de l'accident en potion. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait des seins et qu'il n'avait plus de... membre masculin. Et il était à couteau tiré. Personne n'osait lui parler de peur de se faire arracher la tête. Il s'en foutait. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa condition avec l'infirmière. Déjà qu'il avait trouvé cela humiliant lorsque les "spécialistes" en accidents magiques l'avaient touché et posé des questions embarrassantes sur ses réactions face à l'anomalie. Il s'était retenu à peine de ne pas leur jeter un cruciatus bien planté. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Malfoy qui était assis à côté de lui. Le serpentard ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux par la fenêtre. 

Il n'avait pas réagi violemment après sa tentative d'il y a trois jours sur Dean. Il était même très passif. Harry haussa un sourcil lorsque le serpentard se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un rictus mauvais. Il n'en fit pas cas. Depuis cet été, Harry avait maîtrisé l'art de paraître ennuyé par quelqu'un. Cela avait énervé au plus haut point Dudley et Vernon. Petunia l'avait laissé tranquille durant tout son été. Il semblerait qu'elle avait appris par une source inconnue la tragédie de sa fin de quatrième. 

Le gryffondor reporta son attention sur le fantôme qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Blaise, Pansy(assez _a_normal pour elle), Ron, Neville et Seamus dormaient sur leurs bureaux. Hermione semblait écouter, mais le fait qu'elle dessinait sur son parchemin prouvait le contraire. Harry secoua la tête, sa meilleure amie était en train de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Dean était assis, mais il avait un miroir devant son visage et une paire de ciseaux en main, tentant de se faire une nouvelle coupe pour les trois prochaines heures. Millicent regardait les images d'un catalogue de vêtements. Elle allait forcer ses parents de l'emmener au Pré, pour de nouveaux vêtements. Leurs parents, ceux qui le pouvaient, devaient transplaner pour demain. Dumbledore les avait avertis ce matin, après le départ du ministre et de ses hommes. Il n'y avait aucune solution pour leur problème. 

/Tant que je ne tombe pas dans **la** phase... C'est tout ce que je souhaite... Retrouver mon coprs avant... **cette** phase...\\ Harry n'arrivait pas à dire le nom au complet. Hermione avait dit en riant, hier soir, qu'il serait encore plus insupportable s'il entrait dans une phase menstruelle. Il avait peur. Il portait toujours ses vêtements, que Remus avait élargis aux bons endroits pour lui, donc, il pouvait toujours passer pour un garçon. Ses cheveux courts et sa fine musculature, mais si jamais il devait écouler du sang au mauvais endroit, selon lui, ce serait le comble. Il soupira à cette pensée dégoûtante. Il tourna la tête vers la fenête et surpris Draco en train de dessiner. Il haussa des épaules et se pencha sur le côté. 

"Psst !" siffla-t-il, doucement. L'animosité entre ce groupe de serpentard et gryffondor avait semblé réduite à néant au grand désarroi des professeurs et d'eux-mêmes. Aucuns d'eux diront qu'ils avaient envie de se tenir par la main et tourner en rond, en chantant sous le soleil, mais ils ne trouvaient pas l'énergie pour se lancer des insultes et se mettre en colère plus que d'habitude.  
"Quoi, Potter ?" sursauta Draco en tentant de cacher son dessin.  
"Calme-toi ! J'voulais te dire que c'est un très beau dessin. Je ne savais pas que tu avais du talent autre que d'emmerder les gryffondors," plaisanta le noiraud.  
"Tu oublies le quidditch," railla Draco, sourire en coin. "Non... Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce talent... Une anomalie parce que je ne savais pas dessiner, avant," soupira-t-il frustré.  
"Je vois... Bah ! C'est très bien. Tu devrais mettre de la couleur pour ta licorne... Euh ! C'est sensé être qui, assise dessus ?"  
"P... Pa... Pas de tes affaires !" s'écria Draco en déchirant son dessin rapidement, les joues en feu.  
"D'accord ! Gee ! Calme-toi... C'est pas comme si je te demandais de me faire un nu de Fleur..." grogna Harry, en se redressant sur son siège.  
"Pff !" siffla tout simplement Draco. Il prit une autre feuille parchemin et essaya de recommencer son dessin. Il voulait juste la licorne et non la personne-sans-nom qui était assise dessus. 

Tout le monde essayait d'agir à la normale, ce qui était loin de la vérité. Tous les professeurs étaient tendus. Hier, Dumbledore avait annoncé aux élèves la disparition du professeur Snape. Plusieurs hiboux s'étaient envolés ce matin. Hogwarts attendaient la tempête. Connaissant les Snape, Albus était certain qu'ils demanderaient rétribution. Connaissant Voldemort, le vieillard savait que Lucius Malfoy viendrait faire un petit tour pas seulement pour s'enquérir de son fils. Ce serait une très longue fin de semaine en perspective pour Albus et ses professeurs. Pour l'instant, le cours de potion était donné par lui, il avait envoyé ce matin des messages publicitaires pour des journaux sorciers d'Europe. Il avait envoyé aussi une lettre à une connaissance de feu-Severus. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et cela le tuait, petit bout par petit bout. 

Quant à Remus et Trelawney ? Le premier se mourrait de honte et de culpabilité. Ce n'était que la veille de sa disparition qu'il l'avait menacé à cause d'une petite perte de contrôle. Le loup-garou restait dans son coin, silencieux, et ne faisait que donner des lectures à ses élèves. L'amusant et interactif professeur avait disparu. Trelawney traînait dans les corridors du donjon où c'était déroulé l'accident. Certains serpentards l'avaient entendue se marmonner à elle-même et, parfois, le nom de leur tête de maison était prononcé. 

Pour les serpentards, personne n'arrivait à comprendre leur réaction. Tout d'un coup, ils s'étaient tous mis à porter des robes blanches, au lieu des noirs instaurés par l'école. Minerva les aurait félicités pour le blason de la maison de Serpentard, brodé argenté et vert dans le dos de leurs robes, si elle n'était pas envahi par le chagrin. C'était le seul tribut pour le souvenir de leur professeur disparu. Aucunes larmes n'avaient été versées. Aucuns cris de vengeance cités. Leurs blagues idiotes contre la maison du griffon tenaient toujours la route. Au grand dégoût d'Harry. 

Comme ils étaient coupés des autres élèves pour un mois, juste pour voir si leur condition n'allait pas empirer, ils ne recevaient des informations que de Remus et de madame Sinistra. Ce qui était peu, puisque tout deux étaient trop aterrés par les évènements pour se soucier réellement de ce qui se passait avec les élèves hors du contexte scolaire. 

Harry poussa à nouveau un soupir, de soulagement, cette fois. Le professeurs Binns avait fini. Le pauvre regardait la poignée de porte avec déroutement. Hermione, prenant pitié, lui ouvrit la porte en souriant. Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle alla réveiller les autres, usant du _enervate_ sur Pansy. 

"Merci," bâilla-t-elle, en s'étirant. Elle se tourna vers Neville qui venait de sursauter et qui grinça des dents soudainement, en se frottant le genou. "Je voudrais pas échanger nos anomalies pour tout l'or du monde, Longbottom," marmona-t-elle. Le pauvre semblait avoir des attaques nerveux de temps à autre et sans aucune raison. Lorsqu'il était entré dans leur salle commune pour la première fois après son réveil, il s'était jeté au sol, en hurlant d'horreur. Personne n'avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, mais depuis tout le monde lui jetait un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.  
"Le pauvre !" dit Hermione, grimaçant en entendant sa voix. "C'est quand même étrange. Une chance que cela ne t'arrive pas souvent. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?"  
"J'ai ressenti une douleur lacinante au genou. Comme si je me l'était cogné contre une porte," gémit le blond en déposant la tête sur ses bras.  
"T'inquiète ! Tout le monde voit ce que tu veux dire..." bouda Harry. "Enfin..." continua-t-il, en tournant la tête vers Vincent et Crabbe qui pôlissaient leurs baguettes, en discutant à voix basse. Ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés du cours d'Histoire. "Ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte que leur fervente protection de tout le monde ici est hors de la norme..."  
"Est-ce que l'on va rester comme ça toute notre vie ?" s'écria avec rage Ron. Il se mit debout et commença à faire les cents pas.  
"Oh ! Seigneur ! J'espère que non... Comment voulez-vous que je fonctionne dans cet état ?" gémit Blaise, en pleurant.  
"Toi, au moins, t'es conscient..." grincha Pansy, en regardant sa montre. Elle devait toujours l'observer pour au moins préparer la position de son corps avant de perdre connaissance. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se blesse gravement.  
"Je pense toujours que le plus chanceux, c'est Drake..." marmonna Millicent, en tournant une page de son magasine, ne regardant personne.  
"Et toi. Tu ne sembles pas affecter par ton changement," dit Hermione, en plissant des yeux se concentrant sur la raison de l'apathie de la grande fille. "Et je ne vois tellement pas pourquoi ?" finit-elle, lamentablement.  
"Granger, j'ai perdu du poids que je n'avais jamais arrivé à perdre auparavent. Je suis affectée par ce changement. Je suis extatique."  
"Cela ne paraît pas trop, mais il me semblait aussi," marmonna Pansy, avec un petit sourire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son copain. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Drake ?"  
"Mmm ?" fit-il trop concentré sur ce qu'il dessinait pour se rendre compte de sa présence.  
"Wow ! Tu dessines très bien , mon vieux. Le décor en arrière de ta licorne est magnifique... Mais qui est-ce ?" s'écria-t-elle, en rougissant, mains sur les joues. "Draco Malachius Malfoy, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me dessiner nue ! Tout le monde va croire qu'on l'a fait et..."  
"C'est pas vrai ?" demanda en rigolant Hermione, faisant un bruit de gorge.  
"Silence Granger, je ne... Hey !" s'écria la jolie noiraude, en se tournant vers Draco qui déchirait son dessin à nouveau. Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant pâlir. "Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Tu n'avais qu'à ajouter des vêtements... À moins que..." finit-elle lentement, pensant se rendre compte de quelque chose.  
"Ouh, la la !" fit Blaise, de grosses larmes perlant sur ses joues, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. "À moins que ce ne soit pas un dessin de ta dulc... dulcinée."  
"La ferme, Blaise !" grinça Draco en se levant. 

Il ramassa ses effets scolaires et s'enferma dans le dortoir provisoire des garçons, n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte pour faire plus d'effet. Pansy plissa des yeux, fâchée. Elle se jeta sur le siège laissé par Draco et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle essayait de voir qui aurait tapé dans l'oeil de son petit ami. Hermione regarda Ron qui haussa des épaules et tourna des yeux vers les airs. Harry souffla et se leva à son tour. Il allait voir s'il pouvait pas tirer les vers du nez du serpentard. Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient assis ensemble à faire leurs devoirs. Ils discuteraient plus tard avec Draco, ils allaient le laisser seul avec son ancienne némésis. 

"Yô !"  
"Potter !" marmonna Draco assis sur son lit vert. Il avait la tête sur ses genoux relevés.  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On voulait juste voir ton dessin et ta petite amie te disait que tu avais du talent... Même si ce n'est qu'à cause de l'accident."  
"Je... Je n'en sais rien. Depuis mercredi dernier... Je ne sais pas... Ce n'était pas Pansy que je voulais dessiner sur la licorne..." murmura le blond, en relevant la tête. Il croisa des bras sur ses genoux et déposa son menton dessus. Il ne croisait pas le regard d'Harry.  
"Ce doit être une conséquence de l'accident... Tu verras, je suis certain que cela passera..." dit Harry avec un large sourire, s'assoyant sur le lit du serpentard.  
"Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment que tout va redevenir comme avant ? Est-ce que tout le monde veut redevenir comme avant, premièrement ?"  
"Tu en doutes ? Regarde-moi !"  
"Euh !" fit Draco avec une moue, pour sourire en coin, ensuite. "D'accord. Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Neville et toi voudriez que tout redevienne comme avant, mais... Millicent ? Je n'en suis pas certain."  
"Et Crabbe et Goyle ?"  
"Pour une fois que je les trouve intelligents... Depuis que l'on a recommencé nos cours, ils ne sont pas venus me voir une seule fois pour des explications... Et ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrive..."  
"Mouais... Même chose pour Hermione... Elle devient de plus en plus..."  
"Lente et perdue... Tu crois que l'accident aurais interchangé l'intelligence d'Hermione contre celles de Vincent et Gregory ? C'est d'une telle cruauté... Pour les trois !" maudis le blond avec tristesse.  
"Et toi ?" demanda Harry, ne voulant pas continuer avec cette partie de la conversation. "Tu ne voudrais pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant ?"  
"Je n'ai rien de changé... Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui...J'aimerais tout de même garder mon talent pour le dessin," ria Draco, en décroisant les bras. "Je pourrais faire des caricatures grotesques des gryffondors sur les murs d'Hogwarts."  
"Pff !" sourit Harry, voyant que le blond se sentait un peu mieux.  
"Mais... Ce que je voudrais réellement... C'est le retour de Snape. On a beau dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais c'est moi qui ai glissé sur la brosse et causé tout ceci... Mon père va me tuer, Snape et lui sont... étaient de très bons amis," soupira Draco, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de nervosité.  
"Draco, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tout le monde le pense. Et on va continuer à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que cela te rentre dans la tête. C'était un stupide accident," murmura Harry, en lui mettant la main sur une épaule tremblante. 

Draco mis les mains dans ses cheveux et laissa la pression des derniers jours s'écouler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était maintenant qu'il obtenait une conscience. Le remord le rongeait jusqu'à la moelle. Avec grand étonnement, pour les deux adolescents, Harry le pris dans ses bras et Draco se laissa faire, continuant à pleurer sur l'épaule de son rival. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se racla la gorge et se redressa, les joues en feu, le nez et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer. Il avait la voix rauque d'avoir sangloter. Les deux garçons ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux, cherchant autres choses plus intéressantes à observer. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?" marmonna Blaise, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était venu chercher ses devoirs d'arithmancie qu'il allait faire avec Pansy et Hermione.  
"Rien !" se précipita Harry, avec une petit couinement. "Pourquoi il se serait passer quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passer ?..."  
"Potter," marmonna Blaise, légèrement ennuyé, en sentant les larmes recommencer à glisser le long de ses joues. "Calme-toi... Ce n'était qu'une question comme cela. Tu t'es calmé Drake ? Pansy et moi allons faire nos devoirs d'arithmancie avec H... Hermione. -Sniff !- C'était quoi ton problème de toute fa... façon avec elle ?"  
"Rien du tout !" soupira Draco. "Mais je crois que... Je vais mettre un terme à notre relation."  
"Elle a été courte !" s'écria le noiraud, en fronçant des sourcils. "Tu as une bonne raison ? C'est Pansy qui sera furieuse," soupira Blaise en s'assoyant à côté d'Harry qui était toujours silencieux et observait les agissements de ses homologues serpentards.  
"Je suppose, mais..." grinça Draco, face à son inaptitude à s'éclaircir sur le sujet, lui-même. "Je ne veux pas la mener en bateau... Pas tant que je ne saurais qui je voulais dessiner sur cette licorne," finit-il tout bas, avec honte.  
"Mmm !" fit Blaise, en essuyant ses joues, pour la énième fois en moins de cinq minutes. "Tu es malchanceux, une potion d'amour ? Je me demande sur qui ce serait tombé... Hermione, Millicent ? Ce sont les deux seules filles mise à part Pansy..." dit son meilleur ami, poing sous le menton, réfléchissant avec sérieux.  
"...Oh ! Seigneur ! Et si c'était Neville !" s'écria Harry.  
"Quoi, moi ?" demanda Neville, en entrant avec Dean, Seamus, Ron, Vincent et Gregory.  
"RIEN DU TOUT !" hurla Draco, en jetant un regard meurtrier dans la direction de Harry et Blaise qui haussèrent des épaules, affichant leur indifférence pour le moment.  
"Pas vrai," dit Harry, en levant la main pour calmer Draco. "Je me demandais de vous deux qui avait la pire anomalie... Comme on attend toujours une vrai réaction bizarre de Draco, on n'arrive pas à se décider. Je dis que c'est toi. Il faut résoudre ces réactions physiques que tu as."  
"C'est vrai," marmonna Dean, en soupirant, soufflant sur la mèche de cheveux blancs qui retombait devant ses yeux. "C'est étrange que madame Pomfrey n'ait rien trouvé ?"  
"Pas tant que cela... Elle ne voit pas c'est quoi le problème chez Draco, non plus," dit Ron en se laissant tomber sur son lit avec un soupir irrité par la voix qui sortait de sa bouche. 

Draco, Blaise et Harry n'écoutait plus ce que se disaient les autres garçons. Ils observaient Neville. Et Harry et Blaise observaient les réactions de Draco au maladroit jeune homme. Rien. Il ne semblerait pas que Draco soit attiré pour un sou par le gryffondor. /Pourquoi diable, j'ai pensé que ce pouvait être Neville ?\\ se demanda le Survivant, en réarrangeant son soutien-gorge avec dégoût. /J'ai sorti ça avec une telle certitude. Est-ce que mon subconscient se serait rendu compte de quelque chose que je ne vois pas ? C'est ridicu... Oh ! Mercredi dernier... Draco a attaqué Dean lorsqu'il revenait de la toilette avec Nev... Jalousie ?... Il semblait en transe lorsque les deux ont disparu... Mais... Oh ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Neville depuis l'accident, aussi. Devrais-je essayer ? On serait fixer !... Et ce serait assez drôle... rien de bien méchant..."\\ se dit Harry, en se levant, déterminer. 

Il s'approcha de Neville qui prenait une potion aigre-douce que l'infirmière lui avait prescrit, c'était sensé le calmer. Le petit blond se tourna vers Harry et lui offrit un petit sourire. Il redéposa sa petite fiole et ouvrit la bouche pour demander au noiraud ce qu'il voulait. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque Harry se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Dean s'esclaffa, main sur la bouche. Seamus avait la bouche ouverte et regardait la scène. Gregory et Vincent ne semblaient pas perturber par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils semblaient accepter ce petit dénouement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Ron avait la mâchoire au niveau du sol et les yeux de la taille de soucoupes. Blaise beuglait, un son intéressant, mélangeant le rire et le sanglot. La réaction la plus vive et celle qu'attendait Harry se produisit. Personne ne réussit à stopper l'assaut de Draco. 

Harry poussa un petit cri lorsque Draco, réussissant à esquiver Vincent et Gregory, le poussa hors du chemin de Neville. Si cela n'avait été de Vincent qui réussit à reprendre sur lui, il se serait jeté sur le noiraud pour le tabasser. La rage aux lèvres, il jetait des regards meurtriers dans la direction d'un Harry qui se redressait avec l'aide hystérique de Blaise. Le serpentard pleurait à chaude larme et essayait de calmer son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas l'entendre. 

Neville était resté figer sur place devant l'attaque de Draco. Il avait été surpris du béquot de Harry, mais il n'allait pas sauter au plafond pour autant. Il regarda la réaction des autres garçons. Dean avait haussé un sourcil, resté noir, et se tournait vers la porte qui laissait passer les filles qui avaient entendu la commotion. Ron fronçait des sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'expliquer cette réaction. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de frapper le serpentard pour la tentative d'attaque contre son meilleur ami. Juste de le bousculer un peu pour lui remettre les idées en place. Seamus ne disait rien, pas comme s'il pouvait. Il attendait seulement les explications de Harry et de Draco lorsque ce dernier serait redevenu comme avant. 

Hermione fut la première à briser le silence : 

"Peut-on me dire ce qu'il se passe ?... Et est-ce que cela pourrait attendre après que l'on ait diné ? J'ai extrêmement faim..."

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Atome**

Severus avait mal aux jambes et regardait la porte qui se trouvait encore à des kilomètres, semblerait-il, de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à l'écraser. 

À son réveil, il avait marché un long moment dans la noirceur la plus totale. Lorsque la lumière avait été ouverte, il se rendait compte pourquoi le sol sur lequel il marchait était inégal et pourquoi cela lui prenait du temps pour se rendre à une destination. Il était de la taille d'une fourmi et il était en train de circuler entre les craques du plancher de pierres de son donjon. Il avait poussé un hurlement quasi inhumain lorsqu'il avait vu le pied d'Albus voulant l'écraser. La craque dans laquelle il se trouvait lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il avait décidé que ce serait son moyen de circuler. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie ! 

Durant ces dernières heures, il avait tenté de retrouver sa baguette pour tenter de s'agrandir. Peine perdue, il semblerait qu'Albus l'ait prise. C'était la seule chose qui restait de lui. Tout le monde le croyait mort. À cette pensée, le professeur secoua la tête dégoûté de tout. Si jamais, il arrivait à se réveiller de ce cauchemar, il allait demander une année sabbatique à Albus. Peut-être trois ans... En tout cas, le temps que les élèves de l'année de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter graduent. Il ne voulait plus enseigner à ces monstres qui avaient réussi, accidentellement bien sûr, à le vaincre d'une façon si ridicule. 

Hier soir -il ne savait pas quel jour, il était, se trouvant dans les donjons- il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses seize ans, il avait sangloté comme un bambin. Il ne dormait pas. Dans la noirceur, il entendait trop de choses étranges gigotées. Il était en plein désespoir et la porte de son donjon se trouvait si loin. Il croyait avoir des hallucinations. Il croyait entendre Sybill marmonner des mièvreries. Il fallait dire que la faim commençait à le gagner. Il n'était pas un gros mangeur, mais son dernier repas remontait à mardi midi. Et d'après la visite de Remus, il y avait quelques heures -ou était-ce plus que cela ?- il serait vendredi. 

/Je deviens fou. Je me suis défoncé le genou, en trébuchant sur cette trace de ciment durci, j'ai faim et je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, par la suite. Pour le nombre d'ingrédients, de potions que cette armoire contenaient, je suis horriblement chanceux d'être vivant... Enfin, en ce moment, je voudrais être mort... Allez, je dois atteindre cette porte et sortir de ces donjons. Il fait trop sombre et qui sait le nombre de bestioles qui peut rester ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer par une créture inconnue,\\ se dit avec hargne le maître en potion en reprenant la direction de la porte de la salle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et bien, cette 'fic a plus de succès que je l'aurais cru. Merci ! J'avais l'intention de poster cela lundi, lorsque j'aurais fini d'écrire le chapitre 9 de _Kalux_ et le quatrième sur celui-ci. Mais bon... Passons au remerciement ! 

**HPFF ORG**

**Mione :** Merci, pour tous ces commentaires, chère. Voici, la suite. Quant à Snape, tu sais maintenant ce qui lui est arrivé. Ne saute pas au plafond, je ne suis pas si méchante que cela, tout s'arrangera pour lui. Et j'ai toujours eu envie ou cette pulsion de changer le sex de certains personnages de JK ou de les faire échanger de corps. C,est un fétiche, je suppose. Merci, encore ! J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 4, bientôt. 

**Asuka Snape :** Désolée, d'avoir pris autant de temps. Voici, la suite. J'essaierai de prendre moins de temps pour la suite. Merci, pour ta review. Toujours enchanté si je fais délirer quelqu'un. 

**FFN NET**

**Xyrae :** Moi-même j'ai rigolé en cherchant des anomalies. J'ai pensé à plusieurs autres, mais fallait que je m'arrête et que je pense à la suite de mon histoire. Pour la longueur de l'histoire, j'essaie de pas faire trop long, je me connais, dès que je commence, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre. Pour l'espacement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Désolé, tu peux essayer d'agrandir le texte, sinon. 

**LuxuryMalfoy :** Merci ! J'aime bien le couple Draco/Neville, cela fait changement du reste. Et voilà la suite, ce ne sera pas tro plong pour le chapitre 4, je vais faire mon possible. 

**Elrith :** Meci ! Et voilà la suite ! 

Merci, les filles ! Continuez comme ça à m'écrire, je ne vous oblige pas. Mais ça fait vraiment, plaisir ! 


	6. 04

**Chapitre 4  
Découvertes...**

Lorsque Draco se calma, une dizaine de minutes après l'entrée des filles dans le dortoire des garçons, ils décidèrent de discuter devant un plat chaud. Ils étaient assis dans la pièce principale qui leur servait de salle de cours et de dîner. Harry était assis entre Draco et Ron, Seamus se trouvait à côté du gryffondor, toujours aussi silencieux et poussant des mèches de cheveux de son meilleur pote à sa droite. Draco boudait et gardait les yeux sur son assiette. Il essayait de ne pas entendre les reniflements, pas si discret que cela, de son meilleur ami qui discutait tout bas avec Hermione, qui lui faisait face. Blaise tentait de calculer le restant de QI qui pouvait rester à la jeune fille. Pansy tournait des yeux de dérision aux réponses de la jeune fille qui ne voulait rien savoir du serpentard. La jolie fille se tourna vers Millicent qui était toujours le nez dans son magazine de vêtement. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux deux, communément appelé, chevaliers qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu leur appétit d'antan. Neville était finalement assis à côté de Gregory et lui, non plus, ne levait pas le nez de son assiette.

Pansy poussa un soupir, contrite. Tout le monde discutait de tout sauf de ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle eut une moue en observant son petit ami qui était assis en face d'elle. Elle grogna doucement et dit :

"Alors ! Ces explications que vous nous avez promis ?" demanda-t-elle, les paupières tombantes, attendant impatiemment ces explications. Elle devait savoir où elle en était avec Draco.  
"Explicatiooonnns ?"  
"Draco Malachius Malfoy !" grincha la noiraude avec venim.  
"Pourquoi quand tu dis mon nom de la sorte, tu me fais penser à ma mère ?" bouda le blond, tentant de porter la conversation dans une autre direction.  
"Tu as le complexe d'OEdipe assez dur, mon vieux," marmonna Dean, entre deux bouchées.  
"Le quoi ?"  
"Blaise, je ne veux pas savoir, revenons à ce qui s'est passé dans votre dortoire," siffla la serpentarde qui jeta un mauvais coup d'oeil à Dean. Le noir haussa des sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais continua plutôt :"Pourquoi tu as attaqué Potter ? Est-ce que vous aurez mis la main sur ce que serait ton anomalie, Drake ?"  
"Oui," marmonna tout bas Draco.  
"Vraiment ?" s'écrièrent Neville et Ron. "Alors, est-ce pire que la mienne ?" demanda Neville, sourire en coin.  
"Non."  
"Pourquoi réponds-tu à ma place, Potter ? Oui, elle est pire que la tienne !" siffla Draco, acerbe et dégoûté.  
"N'exagère pas. Toi, nous pouvons contrôler tes envies meurtrières de jalousie, mais les attaques de Neville... Elles vont et viennent."  
"Une minute ! Jalousie ? De quoi ?" s'écria Pansy, perplexe.  
"Je crois que l'on devrait se demander de qui," dit soudainement Vincent, en secouant la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Gregory qui lui fit signe de continuer. "Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez tout deux attirer par Neville ; Draco, Harry."  
"..."

Harry, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Seamus et Ron étaient pétrifiés dans un silence horrifié par la suggestion du corpulent serpentard. Hermione, Millicent et Dean avaient un sourire amusé en coin devant la réaction des autres garçons. Pansy était seulement perplexe et légèrement curieuse. «Bah ! Ma mère me l'avait déjà dit. Si un homme est trop beau, soit il est gay ou il est déjà pris... Mais Longbottom ? Il... n'est pas vraiment le type de personne... Enfin, je ne crois pas. Il est peut-être mignon -si les embompoints attirent- mais à part ça, rien d'extraordinaire.»

"Eh ben... Félicitations, je suppose ?" marmonna la serpentarde. Draco la regarda comme si tout d'un coup deux têtes venaient de lui pousser sur les épaules. Elle eut une moue, en regardant Harry, spéculant tout haut. "Je me demande comment Longbottom va choisir, je veux dire... Vous êtes tous les deux un bon parti..."  
"Un duel à mort, alors," dit sérieusement Gregory, attirant l'approbation de Vincent.  
"C'est la seule issue," dit son compagnon, en secouant la tête, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
"Il y a peut-être une autre issue," s'écria d'une voix tremblante et étranglée Neville. "Peut-être que je ne suis pas attiré par aucun des deux. C'est flatteur, mais... mai... moi ? Harry... J... Je suis vraiment..."  
"Non !" couina Harry, en repoussant son siège de la grande table. "Je ne suis pas attiré par toi et par personne d'autre."  
"Pansy !" tonna Draco, finalement retrouvant sa voix et son indignation.  
"Quoi ? Une fille se pose des questions... Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire, Vincent, que ces deux-là soient peut-être en amour avec Neville ?"  
"Hum ! Harry l'a embrassé et Draco a attaqué Harry pour lui faire payer ce mauvais pas," fit-il en haussant des épaules.  
"D'accord ! J'ai embrassé Neville **sur la joue** pour attendre la réaction de Draco dont je soupçonnais l'anomalie être en rapport avec Neville. Souvenez-vous, mercredi dernier."  
"C'est vrai," s'écria Dean. Il retira son attache-cheveu pour mieux le serrer au bas de sa nuque. "J'étais parti avec Neville au toilette. Wow ! Personne ne pouvait se douter... Une potion d'amour. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance," marmonna le noir, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
"Ôte ce sourire suffisant de ton visage, Thomas !" cingla Draco, réussissant à ne pas rougir de honte. Il se tourna vivement vers Blaise et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
"Quoi ! J... -snif- Je pleure, vieux... Je ne me... moque paaa-haahaaaa !" renifla Blaise, en essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoîre, cachant efficacement un petit sourire.  
"Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas plus vivement, Parkynson ?" demanda Ron, avec une moue. "Je veux dire... Vous avez toujours le don de tout dramatiser."  
"Hum ! Je crois que tu te trompes de maison dans ta caractéristique. C'est bien vous qui faîtes un océan d'une flaque d'eau," susurra Pansy, en le regardant en dessous de ses cils. "Mais je ne dis rien parce que... Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Un très mauvais concours de circonstance. On ne peut qu'attendre que tout cela disparaisse de notre système ou qu'un maître puisse trouver un antidote à tous nos maux."  
"Mmmm !" fit Hermione, finissant son morceau de gâteau au fromage. "Ce n'est pas pour jouer au pessimiste, mais est-ce que quelqu'un va pouvoir trouver solution à nos problèmes ? Si personne ne sait quelle quantité, quelle qualité de potion nous aurait touché, comment trouvé la bonne antidote ?"  
"Bah ! Les experts savent de quoi on souffre, ils pourront trouver quelque chose," dit Dean. Il se tourna vivement vers Seamus qui l'avait pincé pour lui montrer sa plaque. "..."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda Blaise, qui se calmait, finalement. Il sursauta lorsque la tête de Pansy se cogna sur la table, en tombant sans connaissance. Il soupira en tirant sa baguette. "_Enervate_ ! Je ne sais pas ce que tes parents te diront en te voyant."  
"J'ai tellement pas hâte à demain," soupira la serpentarde, après lui avoir offert un petit sourire reconnaissant. Elle sursauta et se frotta la machoîre.  
"Seamus se dit peut-être que les experts ne tenteront rien de peur d'empirer nos anomalies," marmonna Dean, en réfléchissant. "C'est peut-être vrai. Ils vont sûrement nous envoyer à St-Mungo pour les accidents magiques. Pas comme si nos problèmes nous empêchaient de vivre."  
"Parle pour toi," murmura Blaise. "Mon père va encore me descendre demain et ça, s'il prend la peine de venir voir comment je me porte... Mmm ! Peut-être viendra-t-il, puisque monsieur Malfoy sera là."  
"Euh..."  
"Pose pas de question, Potter," marmonna Draco, en haussant des épaules.

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil en regardant Draco et Blaise, à tour de rôle. Il tourna les yeux vers Pansy qui n'avait pas réagi aussi vivement qu'il l'aurait cru. Et il trouvait cela bizarre. Il eut une moue en observant les réactions de tout le monde. Les suggestions de Seamus, Dean et Hermione venaient de baisser le morale de quelques uns d'entre eux. Millicent ne semblait pas plus perturber qu'à l'annonce de Vincent sur leur attirance présumé de Neville. Ce dernier n'était plus aussi rouge, après les récris des deux garçons. Ron, non plus, ne semblait plus perturber par ce qui avait été dit de son meilleur ami. Seul Seamus semblait regarder Vincent avec reproche, mais cela pouvait être parce qu'il continuait à engloutir nourriture après plat de nourriture.

Le Survivant(e) avait remarqué que les deux garde-du-corps de Draco semblaient manger plus que d'habitude. Enfin, ils semblaient manger comme s'ils ne verraient pas demain, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de manger avant. Le noiraud poussa un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est pas plus scandalisé par ce qu'a suggéré Vincent, tout à l'heure ?" Harry regardait dans les yeux Pansy et tentait de jauger les réactions de ceux qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision. "De quoi tu parles ?" demanda la serpentarde, en se redressant. Elle regardait avec Millicent les pages du magazine lui donnant quelques conseils.  
"Je crois savoir," dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. "Harry, tu serais surpris. Les sorciers n'ont aucun problème avec l'homosexualité."  
"Tu plaisantes ? Je ne penserais même pas annoncer une telle chose, même en blague, aux Dursley, si je veux avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête. _Mais qu'est-ce que les voisins vont penser de cette dépravation ?_" mimiqua Harry, voix aigue, mains sur les joues, roulant des yeux.  
"Wow ! Ces moldus sont vraiment bigots," renifla Hermione avec dédain. "Mes parents et tous leurs amis sont plus tolérants que cela. Il faut dire qu'ils sont éduqués et adoptent la maxime de vivre et laisser vivre, mais à un point tel..."  
"Intéressant !" dit Blaise, en fouillant à nouveau dans ses poches pour des mouchoîres. "Il faut se demander si les enfants de moldus pensent pareil ?"  
"Bah ! Je ne me suis jamais penché sur cette question," marmonna Harry. «Pas avant que... Cela m'apprendra ! J'aurais juste dû lui passer le bras autour des épaules.» Il tourna des yeux, se moquant de lui-même, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
"Je ne peux rien dire," dit Dean, avec un rictus. "Ma cousine moldue a une petite amie. Mais elle est bisexuelle, donc, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, elle va rester avec Marylane." Il haussa des épaules, montrant que ce n'était pas de ses affaires ce que pouvait bien faire sa cousine.  
"..." Seamus écrivait sur son tableau avec la craie magique que lui avait offerte professeur MacGonagall. En tapant deux fois sur le tableau, les écrits s'effaceront d'eux-même. Dean se pencha sur le côté.  
"Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, tant qu'il ne tape pas dans l'oeil d'aucun mec," pouffa le noir, en passant rapidement son bras autour de son cou. "Mon vieux, tu ne savais pas ? Ces cinq années comme meilleurs amis, c'était ma manière de me rapprocher de toi pour t'avoir dans mon... Ouch !... Ha ! Ha ! Okay ! je ne faisais que plaisanter, tu le sais très bien. Merde ! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper aussi fort," geignit le jeune homme, se massant les côtes avec un large sourire tout de même.  
"Je suis désolé," dit Neville sortant de son mutisme.  
"Euh !" fit Harry, en regardant derrière lui, personne. "De quoi tu parles, Nev ?"  
"Pour Malfoy..."  
"Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, Longbottom," grincha Draco qui se refusait toujours à lui jeter un coup d'oeil.  
"Oh ! Neville, tu as vraiment le don," dit Ron, en tournant des yeux. "On l'a dit , ce n'est de la faute de personne. Et c'est pas comme si Malfoy était attiré par toi avant, tu n'y es pour rien. Et il faudrait éviter de trop te coller. On ne voudrait pas pour Malfoy plus d'embarras qu'il n'en a déjà," sourit le rouquin, ne cillant pas devant le coup d'oeil dudit serpentard.

Harry poussa un soupir en se levant. Il n'avait plus faim de toute façon. Il allait faire ses devoirs. Il paraîtrait que cette année serait infernale avec leur OWL. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui faisait de l'origami avec une feuille de parchemin qu'elle avait sorti de la poche de sa robe. Il espérait que pour elle, les professeurs puissent faire une exception. Mais s'ils devaient faire une exception pour elle, ils devraient peut-être pénaliser Gregory et Vincent. «Méchante circonstance ! Si on ne trouve pas comment nous aider, nous sommes foutus. Merci, Seigneur que Rita Skeeter est sous la menace de Hermione, sinon... Hun ! Mais et demain ? Je suppose que les Weasley voudront me voir, je ne pourrais y échapper. Je porterai une des robes de Gregory, elle réussira à tout cacher...» se dit désespérément Harry, en refermant la porte de leur dortoire provisoire.

"Albus et que faisons-nous si Nathrach fait son apparition ?" demanda Minerva, en se frottant le cou avec irritation.  
"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Remus, sans trop d'intérêt. Il était assis à côté du professeur de transfiguration au bureau du directeur. Ils attendaient la venue des parents des élèves d'ici peu.  
"C'est le père de Severus," dit Albus, les yeux n'ayant pas retrouver leur pétillant depuis l'accident.  
"Son vieux est toujours en vie ?" demanda Sirius, tentant de ne pas faire transparaître la haine qu'il avait pour le feu maître de potion dans sa voix devant Dumbledore. "Et pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait faire quoi que ce soit ? Vous lui donnez la version des enfants et il devra accepter la disparition de son fils."  
"Vous ne le connaissez pas, alors pas du tout. Il voudra sûrement porter des accusations contre l'école. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'il tenait tant que cela à son fils," dit Minerva avec une moue, dégoûtée.  
"Pff..."  
"Ne dis rien, Siri. Ne dis rien."  
"Je crois que..."  
"Directeur ?" C'était le professeur Flitwick, enfin sa tête dans la cheminée. Il venait avertir Dumbledore de l'arrivée des parents. Ils étaient presque tous venus en même temps. "Les parents sont arrivés. Nosie leur a dit de tout de suite monter à votre tour, ils seront là d'ici peu."  
"Merci, Filius !"  
"Seigneur ! J'ai eu un arrêt cardiaque," marmonna Remus, en passant la main sur la fourrure lustrée de son ami. "Tu n'es sûr nul part, vieux. Est-ce que je dois partir, directeur ? Je ne crois pas qu'un loup-garou arrangerait les choses. Pas après le combat que vous avez dû mener pour mon retour..." marmonna le brun, secouant la tête de consternation au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au ministère pour son emploiement à Hogwarts.  
"Non. Ils vont devoir s'y faire. Mais descendons. Il n'y aura pas assez de place ici. Nous devrons les mener à leurs enfants."

Albus se leva, laissant passer Minerva, Remus et Sirius, avant de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent en bas de la tour pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Lucius Malfoy se retenant à peine de jeter un mauvais sort aux moldus qui osaient se montrer entre les murs d'Hogwarts. Albus l'interrompit et demanda aux parents qui se turent à leur vu de le suivre. Ils pourraient voir leurs enfants.

Les Granger se rapprochèrent des Weasley le plus qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Après les regards que leur ont jeté les familles des serpentards, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'être proche d'eux. Surtout, qu'ils savaient la réputation des descendants de la maison du serpent de leur fille. En pensant à Hermione, Cassidy se mit à trembler légèrement, elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Réarranger par magie ses dents de devant, c'était une chose, mais le monde que leur enfant avait décidé de connaître était dangereux. Pourquoi est-ce que Albus ne leur avait pas dit ce qui était arrivé à leurs enfants dans la lettre qu'il leur avait envoyé, aussi ?

"Nous y voilà," dit Albus en s'arrêtant devant la porte et se tournant vers avec une mine calme et posée. "Rien de vraiment fâcheux ne leur ait arrivé, comme vous allez le voir."  
"Ouvrez cette porte Dumbledore que je puisse en juger par moi-même," grinça hautainement Lucius Malfoy.

Albus ne réagit aucunement à cela et poussa la porte.

Narcissa Malfoy, Dawnika Waylon Zabini, Molly Weasley, Cassidy Crispin Granger, May Parkynson, Jamie Finnigan et Fola Thomas renversèrent presque les hommes qui les accompagnaient pour entrer les premières dans la salle et voir leurs enfants.

Harry, Millicent, Pansy, Neville Vincent, Gregory, Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient rapproché leur pupitre pour pouvoir étudier ensemble pour leur cours d'histoire avec les notes de Blaise. Ce dernier était assis avec Draco et Hermione pour leur cours d'arithmancie, les deux garçons essayaient d'expliquer les nouvelles notions qu'ils avaient apprises hier à la jeune fille qui devenait de plus en plus perdue. Pansy ne voulait pas les aider à accomplir ce qui semblait devenir l'impossible avec la gryffondor Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir entrer en trombe plusieurs femmes hystériques.

"Draco !" cria Narcissa, d'une voix aigüe, en courant à ses côtés et le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Le garçon était toujours assis et avait la tête contre la poitrine de sa mère. Il essayait de la repousser sous les rires essoufflés et pleurés de Blaise.  
"Blaise, chéri ! Oh, Salazar ! Tu vas bien ? Non !... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Qui te fait souffrir, mon bébé ?..." s'écria Dawnika précipitemment, ne le laissant pas le temps de respirer et de lui répondre.  
"Neville," commença Aeldra Athelward, qui s'était faufilée dans la salle après ces furies. Elle se pencha sur son petit-fils et l'observa sévèrement. "Comment te sens-tu ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?"  
"Rien, grand-mère. Je vais bien," fit tout bas le blond avec un petit sourire nerveux sur les lèvres.  
"Hermione !"  
"M'man ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais comme sur des roulettes," s'écria Hermione avec un petit sourire, le pouce levé.  
"Hermione !... Hum !" fit avec horreur Cassidy, en regardant sa fille avec soupçon. Elle se tourna plutôt vers Ron qui était approché de sa mère.  
"Ronald Weasley, tu vas t'expliquer tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"Mais, j'ai rien fa..."  
"Aaaaahhhhh ! ARTHUR !" tona Molly, avec rage. Elle se tourna plutôt vers Hermione et Cassidy qui regardait Ron avec terreur.  
"Mais, m'man !" s'écria Ron, fâché. "On a juste échangé de voix, je suis Ron."  
"Pansy Parkynson, réveille-toi quand je te parle ! Je t'interdis de faire comme ton père, tu vas m'écouter, ma... Pansy ?" grincha May Groove.  
"Madame," dit Vincent, en se mettant debout. "Votre fille n'a rien de plus étrange que nous autres. Elle vient seulement de perdre connaissance et... Merci Po..."

Avant de pouvoir finir, May Groove Parkynson, Puck Parkynson, Lucius Malfoy, Samuel Crabbe, Robert Goyle, Aimery Bulstrode et Albern Zabini avaient tiré leur baguette magique de divers endroit et la pointaient dans la direction de Harry qui avait sorti la sienne pour réveiller Pansy. Les adolescents se redressèrent rapidement pour entourer Harry et le protéger de leur corps de leurs parents. Les autres adultes poussèrent des cris pour empêcher les serpentards de faire quelque chose de drastique. Remus et Minerva étaient de ceux qui criaient, baguettes sorties aussi, pour empêcher une catastrophe.

"ON SE CALME IMMÉDIATEMENT !" dit Albus avec le sonorus, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Personne ne baissa leur arme, mais tout le monde tendait l'oreille. "Monsieur Potter, rangez votre baguette, je vais la réveiller. Assoyez-vous les enfants ! Et tous les autres, reculez." Tout le monde s'exécuta lentement, mais sans qu'aucun sort ne soit cité. "Bien, _enervate_ !"  
"..."  
"Pssshhh !" siffla, ennuyée, Pansy, en frottant ses yeux du dos de la main. "Merci, directeur !... Euh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Personne ne lui répondit, pendant un long moment. Mais Harry explosa de colère.  
"J'allais te réveiller quand ces imbéciles ont tenté de me jeter un mauvais sort !" cria-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres, de nervosité et de soulagement.  
"Quoi ? C'est absurde ! Mes parents n'auraient... Personne ne vous avait dit que je ne pouvais être réveiller qu'avec ce sort lorsque je m'endors soudainement ?"  
"Ce fut une erreur de ma part. Je m'en excuse !" dit Albus dans la direction des adultes qui étaient cette fois-ci sidérés par le soutien physique et moral qu'avaient prodigué tous les enfants à Harry.  
"Dumbledore, je crois que maintenant des explications seraient dûes," dit Lucius, le visage impassible, rangeant sa baguette dans sa longue canne, avec nonchalence. "Et est-ce que mes sens me tromperaient-je ? Ce sont bien des... Est-ce une poitrine plus développée que d'ordinaire, monsieur Potter ?"

Harry ne fit qu'une grimace effronté à l'aristocrate qui avait un sourire en coin. Le noiraud se retint de ne pas croiser les bras sur la poitrine et il se retenait plus difficilement d'offrir son majeur à l'ancien serpentard.

"Blaise, sale pleurnichard ! Arrête ces larmes ridicules, tout de suite," persiffla Albern avec dégoût, regardant son fils de haut. Blaise ne fit que rouler des yeux."Déjôlé -snif !- Je ne peux m'en empêcher... -snif- Tout comme Pansy ne peut s'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes pratiquemment toutes... 'scusé !" s'interrompit-il en se mouchant. «Tiens ? Je n'avais pas besoin de me moucher avant ! Bah ! Mon père me mets dans tout mes éats, comme d'habitude...» "De tomber dans les pommes toutes les trentes minutes... C'est mon anomalie, comme on l'appelle."  
"Vraiment !" dénigra Albern qui ne se préoccupa pas de la main de sa femme posée sur son bras en signe d'avertissement. "Il aurait fallu un accident de potion pour montrer au monde entier ton vrai caractère de soupe-au-lait ?"  
«Mais pour qui il se prend ?... Okay, pour son père, mais Blaise va pas se laisser manger la laine sur le dos comme cela devant tout ce monde ?» se dit Harry, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Il haussa un sourcil, en se tournant complètement, en voyant que le serpentard n'allait rien dire. Harry grinça des dents, il ouvrit, finalement, la bouche pour insulter Zabini père, mais se fit dammer le pion par Dean.  
"Excusez-moi, mon vieux !"  
"Pardonne-toi ?" siffla Albern devant l'insolent. "Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Votre fils aurait pu se faire tuer dans cet accident et vous ne trouvez qu'à l'insulter et le rabaisser ?" continua le noir, en se levant cette fois, le regard jetant des éclairs.  
"Dean !" fit Fola, en lui mettant la main sur le bras.  
"Mais le type est un trou-d'cul, m'man !"  
"Ouais !" firent les autres en même temps, Seamus, ne pouvant que secouer la tête et Blaise ne faisant que rouler des yeux, cachant son sourire derrière son sixième mouchoire depuis l'arrivée des parents. Les adultes, mêmes les professeurs, ouvrirent grands les yeux devant cette preuve de solidarité.

Lucius fronça tout de suite des sourcils, il jeta un regard colérique dans la direction d'Albern qui voulait exploser. L'homme se calma tout de suite devant le regard froid de son ami et pinça des lèvres attendant ce qu'allait dire le blond.

"Dumbledore, je dois porter des accusations pour négligence criminelle !"  
"QUOI !"  
"Silence, vous autres !" siffla-t-il dans la direction des enfants qui s'étaient tous levés comme un seul homme. "Severus Snape est mort et mon fils a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui s'il est de conivence avec des gryffondors. Je ne sais pas ce que le ministre Fudge vous a dit, mais vous n'allez pas vous en tirer de cette... Rassied-toi, Draco !"  
"Non ! S'il y a quelqu'un à accuser, c'est bien moi."  
"Draco !" s'écria Lucius et Narcissa, se rendant compte avec mystification que les enfants avaient fait de même.  
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute," pouffa Hermione.  
"C'était un accident, vieux !" murmura audiblement Blaise.  
"Quand est-ce que l'on va réussir à te renter cela dans la tête ?" demanda exaspéré Harry.  
"Ouais !"  
"Bon, les enfants, calmez-vous. Monsieur Malfoy, comme l'a dit si bien vos camarades, personne ne vous accuse de quoi que ce soit. Donc, comme j'allais le dire avant que monsieur Zabini ne s'attaque à son fils..."

Mais avant qu'Albus puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Nosie Vector et trois hommes derrière, elle. Minerva ne fit que se taper le cou et se gratter le plus discrètement possible maintenant que tout le monde s'était tourné pour faire face à l'arrivée des Snape.

"Albus Dumbledore, personne n'accuse le jeune Malfoy, mais moi si ! Vous-avez-tué-mon-fils !" cingla le plus vieux.

Les narines de Lucius s'entrouvrirent de rage, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, les enfants se redresser et se remettre à crier. Il ne s'occupa pas de sa femme qui poussait des vagissement stridents de rage. Il ne faisait que tuer des yeux Nathrach et Heolstor Snape.

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Rikiki**

Severus regardait son père avec horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le salaud faisait une entrée aussi remarquer pour accuser de meurtre le fils d'une connaissance, tandis que l'homme ne ressentait que de la haine pour lui. Il renifla de dégoût.

Il fit une grimace en essayant de monter plus haut que sa position accrochée. Il passa le bras droit sur son front en sueur. Il attrapa un morceau de peau et retira la dague pour l'enfoncer à nouveau pour se hisser. Il siffla entre ses dents jaunes en retirant rapidement la dague et se laissant glisser, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Avec un sursaut, il réussit à accrocher la dague au haut col de la robe noire de Minerva.

Hier, l'animagus était venue se recueillir à l'endroit où il avait eu son accident. Il avait été surpris de la voir, mais tellement heureux. Il avait sauté sur la chaussure et s'était accroché comme un damné avec sa dague enfoncée dans le cuir de la bottine. Il avait tout lâché lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement de la vieille dame. Il avait gémit à cause des bleus qu'ils s'étaient procurés lors de sa descente et à cause de ce qu'il vit en regardant autour de lui. C'était trop grand et ses narines reniflaient l'odeur de nourriture. Et. Il. Avait. Faim.

«Comment je fais ? Je dois monter sur cette table et... Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas athlète... mais j'ai trop faim, si je reste sans manger, je vais tomber... Mmmm !... Je risque de tomber si je fais un mauvais pas, par contre... Bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !» se dit avec faiblesse Severus.

Il s'approcha du bureau et enfonça sa dague magique, qui avait rapetissé avec lui, dans le bois de la table de Minerva. Elle s'enfonça comme dans du beurre. Il fit deux entailles parallèles l'une à quelque distance de l'autre, assez profonde pour y mettre ses pieds et une autre en hauteur pour s'y accrocher. Il continua ainsi pendant encore deux, trois heures. Il fit une grimace en arrivant à l'horizontal, nageant dans sa sueur, bave au menton de rage et de faim. Il continua à quatre pattes, glissant et finissant par ramper jusqu'au rebord de l'assiette. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Minerva, assise à son bureau devant la cheminée en train de noter des devoirs. L'assiette était froide et il ne restait que des miettes, mais avec sa taille, c'était le paradis.

Il dormit sur la table même. L'elfe de maison qui vint nettoyer l'appartement de Minerva pendant qu'elle était sous la douche ne le vit pas. Il se réveilla le lendemain, s'étira et craqua les muscles de son cou. Il avait le corps raidi, il avait mal partout, mais il avait le ventre plein. Il avait gardé des morceaux de son énorme festin dans une de ses poches vides.

Il se mit debout et regarda autour de lui. Minerva dormait toujours. Il décida qu'il venait de trouver son moyen de transport. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se retrouver sur elle et dès qu'il serait en présence d'Albus, il se jeterait sur le vieux. Il aurait plus de chance d'être sauvé avec lui. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il allait être couvert de bleus (ou d'indigo pour le nombre de bleus qu'il avait déjà) que les muscles de ses bras le feraient souffrir pour encore des jours, à monter, à descendre, à grimper, à glisser sur les vêtements de la vieille dame. Et ses jointures semblaient à jamais fixer dans une seule position, comme s'il ne lâcherait jamais sa dague magique. Il devait avoir des ampoules sur la paume de ses mains. Et cela n'était que cinq heures après son réveil. Il devait absolument trouver Albus et retrouver sa taille, il ne pourrait supporter cela pour une journée de plus.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau d'Albus, il s'était préparé à descendre de sa monture pour aller rejoindre le vieux sorcier, mais les parents étaient arrivés. Il s'était retrouvé devant les enfants et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il les voyait. Il remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient autant affecter que lui. Il maudis les cieux, levant le poing et faillit tomber de son perchoir lorsque tout le monde commença à se crier après.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en remarquant le front uni des affligés. Il trouve cela encore plus surprenant que sa taille de microbe. Des serpentards... «Non. **Ce** groupe de serpentards et **ce** groupe de gryffondors qui se montrent solidaire les uns aux autres... Il fallait bien un stupide accident pour qu'une telle impossibilité arrive...» s'était dit avec amertume le miniaturisé professeur, avant que son père et son demi-frère ne se pointe.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :** Non, je ne suis pas morte, mais mon ordi a failli l'être. Il faut vraiment que je retourne au crayon et papier... Ça fait réellement suer lorsqu'on a rien sous la main pour continuer une histoire, c'est bien beau la mémoire... Mais enfin, le docteur donne à mon ordi encore quelque mois, dois commencer à économiser, maintenant.  
Bon, fini les plaintes. Je dois répondre à ces commentaires. J'adore ça. J'en ai plus que je l'aurais cru. Je croyais réellement que cette histoire ne saurait attirer autant d'attention. Ben, ceux qui pense voir la solution au bout du chemin pour tout... Juste dire que j'ai fini les plans de chaque chapitre de l'histoire et me semble que je l'arrête au chap. 22. Des questions se posent, alors... Allez-vous me suivre jusque là ? Est-ce que je garderai la touche d'humour dans lequel plane l'histoire jusqu'au bout ? Une seule réponse : on verra cela à la fin, mmm ? 

**Réponses**

**HPF ORG**

**asuka snape :** Merci ! J'trouve que je me suis bien débrouillée avec les anomalies, mais 'faut dire que j'ai un fond bizarre... ou que je lis trop. Merci, voilà la suite !

**lilie evans :** Merci ! J't'embrasse en retour ! Pour Neville et Snape... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire pareille chose ?(j'suis scandalisée, là) Vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux dévoiler des parties de mon histoire de cette manière... Bah ! Continue de lire et... on verra...

**lea black :** Merci ! Je suis désolée pour la lenteur de mes mises à jour. Pour l'anomalie de Harry, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu voir un homme dans mes chaussures au moment de **la** phase. Je vais me marrer pour la suite ! Ne plains pas Severus trop vite, comme tu le verras pour le chapitre suivant, il va... s'amuser.

**Doïna :** Merci ! Vive le velcro ! Continue à t'accrocher. Pour le couple Draco/Neville, c'est qu'avant je ne faisais que lire Draco/Harry et je me suis tannée. Je m'amuse avec Draco/Neville parce que Neville est tout ce que déteste Draco(gryffondor, nulle en magie, mou comme ça se peut pas, fond trop bon...) et après avoir lu le tome cinq, il fallait que je continue dans cette voie du slash ! Pour les noms en anglais... Je suis coupable de lecture de potterfiction qu'en anglais, je suis à genoux, veuillez me pardonner, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est en lisant des fanfics' en anglais que j'ai amélioré mon anglais, en plus, c'est un très bon exercice.  
Moi, maltraiter **ton** Severus ! Jamais de la vie... Je te contacte tout de suite après avoir posté le chapitre ! Et pour mon pseudo, j'ai pris Ayla du personnage principale de J. Auel. Je l'adore cette p'tite bonne femme. Merci, encore pour la review !

**Ehwinn :** Merci ! Originale, je crois. Mais j'ai une vive imagination, faut dire ! T'inquiète, moi aussi j'aime l'aventure de Severus en parallèle. Essayons de voir si l'une d'entre vous pourrez voir le lien entre les titres des chapitres de Snape. Voilà la suite et le chapitre 5 ne prendra pas plus de temps que celui-là, enfin... Merci, encore !

**FFN NET**

**lumina :** Hey ! J'viens de remarquer que je t'avais oubliée le précédent chapitre, désolée ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. J'espère que tu continues à la lire ma 'fic.

**Elrith :** Merci ! Tu l'as eu la suite ! Je ne sais même pas si je dois catégoriser les réactions de DRaco comme de la jalousie d'homme Cro-Magnon ou de l'obsession maladive. Je verrai cela dans le chapitre 6. Combien de temps va tenir Sev ? Il faut dire qu'il a la couenne dure, il faut pour être mangemort, paraît. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire trop longtemps souffrir.

**mafalda :** Merci ! Pour l'inhabituel, je voulais faire changement des dix milles Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius. Et j'espère que tu sauras te rappeler d'au moins le nom de l'histoire(ce qui ne me semble pas si dure), si tu ne te souviens pas de mon pseudo. Bonne recherche !

**Xyrae :** Merci ! Allez, fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des indigestions... Quant à Drago/Neville, ça ira, tant que l'on ne juge pas une fic' complète pour un couple, j'déteste quand les gens font cela. J'en ai lu de toutes les couleurs(rolls eyes !) Harry en période de règle est inévitable, ça je peux le dire ! Changement de sexe pour un homme, il faut absolument(à mon avis) qu'il passe par là. Le faire souffrir comme je souffre et... Huh-hum ! Désolée, je me laisse emporter... Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Severus, il aura beaucoup de bleus et de crampes, mais ne mourra pas. Il me le faut pour rendre Remus heureux. Merci, pour le commentaire. Au prochain chap, alors !

**Ilsie :** Merci ! Voici la suite, je ne te ferai pas attendre trop longtemps pour le chap 5, si tu me suis toujours. Pour les couples anormaux, "Welcome in to my world !"

**Ready :** Merci ! Harry/Blaise ? Mais sans les dires de JK, tout le monde se battait pour savoir de quel sexe, il était. Je serais tombée des nues s'il s'était avéré femelle. Un personnage pas développé de JK est une mine d'or pour moi car je peux faire ce que je veux de lui sans que personne puisse dire qu'il est OOC. C'est pour cela que Blaise sera toujours dans mes fics comme meilleur pote de Drake. Jusqu'à ce que Rowling décide de faire quelque chose avec lui, il lui reste deux tomes pour cela (croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne fasse rien avec Blaise)  
Je ne me considère pas quelqu'un de comique, j'ai juste un très grand sens de l'humour. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais sarcastique, cynique et sèche. Merci, alors ! S'il te plaît, tu vas me faire rougir !(tu peux continuer à déclarer ton amour, par contre). J'espère que vous êtes pas trop essouflés ? Je fais vite pour le cinq, alors. Faudrait pas que vous tombiez dans les pommes ! Merci, encore, chère !


	7. 05

**Chapitre 5  
Nathrach et Heolstor Snape...**

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte en voyant arriver le portrait cracher, mais en plus vieux, en plus sec et plus venimeux -et il ne croyait pas cela possible- de son défunt professeur de potion. Il se tourna vers le plus jeune, il devait avoir l'âge de Charlie. Il trouva qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux Snape. /Enfin... Il semblerait que ce nez soit de famille !\\ pensa Harry, toujours sonné par les accusations de l'homme. Il cligna des yeux et regarda ses amis et les serpentards se mettre du côté de Draco, comme pour le protéger d'une attaque. Il sourit en coin en voyant que Seamus ne faisait que flipper les deux hommes comme il ne pouvait rien dire. 

Albus observait tout ce brouhaha avec une touche d'humour dans le regard. Qui eût cru que Narcissa Malfoy pourrait perdre si facilement la tête. Elle serrait tellement fort le bras de son mari, que ses jointures étaient ivoirines. Albus toussota doucement. Personne ne l'entendit. Pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde se taise. /C'est une vraie follie ! Pauvre Nosie qui n'est pas du tout habituée à ses cris, surtout provenant d'adultes,\\ pouffa Albus avec un humour tempéré par les visages ressemblant à celui de son disparu professeur. Il se racla la gorge et murmura le _sonorus_ : 

"SILENCE ! TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS ! Et assoyez-vous," finit-il doucement, en faisant apparaître des chaises. "Monsieur Snape, je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez faire grand chose. Ce qui est arrivé à Severus était purement accidentel. Le ministre en a décrété, lui-même. Il a surtout accepté les dires de ses enquêteurs. Je suis compatissant pour votre peine, mais en tentant de punir injustement monsieur Malfoy, pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le pouvoir de contrôler, ne ramènera pas Severus." 

Un lourd silence s'installa après ses dires. 

Lucius et Narcissa se calmèrent très rapidement après les paroles d'Albus. Nathrach regardait Albus avec un regard impassible. Son fils s'assit finalement sur son siège et cacha son visage dans ses mains, tentant de se retenir de s'écrouler devant de parfaits inconnus. Il grimaça lorsque l'autre homme vint lui poser la main sur l'épaule, compatissant. 

"Et vous croyez que je vais me contenter de cela ?" demanda finalement Nathrach, calmement. Son fils leva la tête à cela. Il fronça des sourcils et attendit ce que son père allait dire ensuite.  
"Et que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Albus, le ton de sa voix l'avertissant qu'il ne tolèrerait aucune insensibilité.  
"Vous m'avez enlevé mon fils..."  
"Par les grands pieds de Merlin !" s'écria Vincent, des yeux bleus grand ouvert. Son père était resté sans voix en le voyant en entrant. "Vous voulez rétribution pour un accident."  
"Mais c'est d'une telle bassesse !" continua Gregory, ses longs bras le long du corps, les poings serrés d'outrage.  
"Que voulez-vous, précisément ?" demanda Dean, les yeux plissés. Il tremblait de la tête au pied. "De l'argent de l'école, de Dumbledore ou des Malfoy ? Puisque vous pensez que c'est de la faute de Draco."  
"Vous n'êtes qu'une... euh ! un... grippe-sou ! Oui, c'est ça. Vous n'êtes qu'un grippe-sou qui ne s'intéresse pas à son... fils," dit Hermione, trébuchant sur ses mots à la grande surprise de ses parents. Ils se tournèrent vers elle pour lui poser des questions, mais la jeune fille les tassa gentiement de son champ de vision.  
"Peut-être était-ce à vous que j'adressais la parole !" grinça Nathrach sans même leur jeter un coup d'oeil. Il ne faisait qu'observer la réaction de Dumbledore qui l'observait avec impassivité. 

Albus n'était pas du tout impressionner par ce que disait Natrach et par son allure impassible. Le vieil homme ne fit que se redresser sur son siège et jeta un regard glacial à l'autre homme. Il ne se tourna pas vers l'inconnu aux côtés de Heolstor lorsque celui-ci s'approcha du cercle que formaient les sièges où se trouvaient les parents des affligés. 

"Je suis désolé si monsieur Snape paraît insensible par rapport à votre fils, monsieur Malfoy. Mais comprenez que l'homme souffre énormément de la mort de son propre fils et qu'il veut comprendre ce qui s'est passé," continua le grand homme, ignorant le reniflement de dédain et incrédule de Minerva qui se caressait à nouveau le cou avec irritation. "Si vous pouviez me laisser seul avec les enfants, je..."  
"Il n'en est pas question !" hurla Dawnika Zabini, ses yeux améthystes lançant des éclairs. "Vous pourriez leur mettre je ne sais quoi dans la tête et leur faire dire n'importe quoi. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul avec mon unique fils."  
"C'est parfait ! Restez, pendant que je les interroge, alors," marmonna-t-il, sans hausser le ton et montrer son impatience.  
"Tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Cassidy Granger. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. "Et si vous pouviez vous décagouler, pour que je puisse voir à qui je parle."  
"Oh ! Je l'avais encore sur la tête ?" s'écria l'homme, en repoussant rapidement sa cagoule. Il se tourna vers Heolstor avec irritation. "Tu aurais pu me dire que je l'avais toujours sur moi."  
"..." Le dernier des Snape l'observa avec curiosité. "Pour un détective, j'aurais cru que cela aurait été plus évident. Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu ne te découvres pas," soupira l'homme, se retenant de tourner les yeux. "Je vous présente Dominikc Noyr. Je l'ai invité avec nous pour découvrir la vérité de la disparition de mon frère."  
"Demi-frère !" marmonna Dominikc, se tournant vers Harry, les sourcils froncés. 

Il ne regardait pas le noiraud dans les yeux. Il avait les siens rivés à son buste. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller revêtir la robe de Gregory. L'arrivée des adultes les avaient tous surpris. Le Survivant croisa finalement les bras sur sa poitrine. La façon dont ce détective le regardait lui donnait des sueurs froides. Cela ne sembla pas déranger l'homme qui commença à déboutonner sa large robe. 

"Nous pouvons savoir ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda rapidement Albern.  
"Je me mets à l'aise. Cela risque d'être assez long," fit Dominikc, la voix étouffée par le tissu de la robe qu'il avait décidé de retire par le haut. Il semblait y avoir trop de bouton à son goût. Il déposa son vêtement sur un des bureaux. Il secoua ses cheveux noirs, en bataille, et se redressa. Il passa la main dans la poche arrière de son jeans. "Bon ! On commence par qui ?" demanda-t-il, calepin et crayon à encre en mains.  
"Euh !" fit Pansy, avec une moue, regardant les autres.  
"Nous avons vu la même chose, vous savez," dit Dean, soupçonneux.  
"J'ai glissé sur une brosse et je suis rentré en collision avec professeur Snape et Neville dans l'armoire à ingrédients," marmonna Draco.  
"Mmm ! Merde !" souffla Dominikc, se précipitant vers sa robe. Il fouilla dans ses poches et retira des cache-oreilles. 

Lucius tourna des yeux de dérision en voyant l'objet. Tous les adultes savaient exactement ce que s'était. Enfin, Cassidy, Edward et Fola se doutaient que ce n'était pas de simples cache-oreilles. Ils observèrent les réactions des autres adultes. Comme ils ne virent personne monter sur leurs grands chevaux, ils se calmèrent quelque peu. 

Dominikc marmonna un sort et ses cache-oreilles se multiplièrent en une douzaine. Avec un petit sourire, il les tendit aux enfants, sauf à Draco. Aucun d'eux ne les mirent. Ils le regardaient avec expectation. L'homme haussa des sourcils et se tourna vers le directeur qui semblait curieux par ces procédés d'enquête, mais qui n'allait pas l'aider pour tout l'or du monde. 

"Cela ne va pas vous tuer, les gosses ! Seulement, vous n'entendrez pas la conversation que j'aurais avec monsieur Malfoy, vous entendrez le style de musique qui vous plaît le plus. Je ne veux simplement pas que ce qu'il aura à dire vous influence."  
"Pas de chance !" soupira Dean. "Pourquoi vous n'allez pas écouter nos dépositions au ministère, c'est une perte de temps."  
"Laissez-moi, faire mon travail et être le juge de cela. Nous verrons par la suite," s'impatienta l'homme en tapant du pied. 

Dès que Dean déposa ses cache-oreilles, il haussa un sourcil et sourit en entendant l'introduction d'un rythme américain qu'il aimait bien. Il commença à secouer la tête en suivant les paroles de Coolio. Hermione sursauta en entendant à quel point la musique qu'écoutait Dean était forte. Elle se secoua et fit de même. Elle cligna des yeux et son visage se fendit en un large sourire en entendant la voix de soprano de Julie Andrews et la plus grave de Dick Van Dyke. Ses parents tournèrent des yeux en l'entendant chantonner et se tromper sur la difficulté et la rapidité des mots. Millicent poussa un petit soupir et suivit le geste d'Hermione qui tapait dans ses mains au rythme de la chanson. La colossale fille sourit en coin au premier soufflement de la cornemuse des Weird Sisters. 

Dominikc s'assit en face de Draco qui s'était tourné vers Harry qui semblait se faire défoncer les tympans avec des sons plutôt étranges. /Je dirais... électrisant... Pff ! Tellement moldu !\\ dénigra le Malfoy, avec une moue dégoûté. Il se retourna vers l'enquêteur et recommença pour la énième fois cette semaine son histoire. Il commença son histoire par la bataille en cours de potion. 

Les parents qui entendaient pour la première fois ce qui s'était passé poussait des soupirs contrits, exaspérés et déçus. Un accident stupide qui aurait pu facilement être évité. Natrach, à plusieurs reprises, s'esclaffa sèchement tout au long de l'histoire. À ses yeux, finalement, ils étaient tous coupables. Il se mit debout pour dire ce qu'il pensait des élèves d'Hogwarts, mais faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'Hermione, Dean, Harry et Pansy se mirent tous à chanter à tue-tête la partie qu'ils connaissaient bien de leur chanson respective. Hermione était debout, en train de faire les pas de Mary Poppins. Harry grattait une guitare invisible avec rage suivant le rythme de Queen et donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Sa tête allait de haut en bas, faisant prendre peur aux adultes qu'il allait se la décrocher. Pansy avait les mains sur la poitrine et poussait sa voix à de hautes octaves, chantant l'opérette de Blanchetta Firefox. Dean rappait à tue-tête, mouvant son corps, mais surtout la tête et ses bras sur le son du "Gangsta's Paradise". 

"Que leur arrive-t-il ?" s'écria Samuel Crabbe, en voyant les autres faire autant et... pire.  
"Euh !" fit Dominikc, pâlissant et sursautant lorsque Millicent et Pansy montèrent encore d'une octave. "Quelle horreur ! Je croyais que les aristocrates et les membres de la baronnie offraient, obligatoirement, à leurs enfants des professeurs de chants !"  
"Ne plaisante pas avec cela, Dom," sourit Heolstor qui se rappelait de ses cours. "Les temps changent et surtout les enfants... Seigneur ! Je sonne tellement comme vous, père," ria Heolstor, devant les manies de Seamus qui chantait, mais aucun son sortait d'entre ses lèvres.  
"Faîtes les taire !" siffla Natrach.  
"Je n'ai pas fini avec, monsieur Malfoy, ici," pointa Dominikc. Draco était en train de rouler de rire par terre. Blaise chantait et sanglotait en même temps sur une chanson sensée le faire bouger des Torrid Bastards. 

Remus qui avait l'ouïe fine regardait avec envie Snuffles qui était couché au sol, les pattes sur les oreilles. Il ne voulait absolument pas attirer l'attention sur lui, en faisant pareil. Il sursauta lorsque Harry essaya un ton plus aigü que sa voix le lui permettait. Il fut le plus rapide lorsqu'il vit les mouvements de Pansy ralentir pour l'envoyer sans connaissance vers le sol. Il la rattrapa, rapidement et la réveilla, par la suite. Elle s'étira, se gratta le bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle ne voyait personne et recommença à chanter. /J'aurais dû la laisser sans connaissance,\\ pensa avec horreur le loup-garou. 

Dominikc eut une moue. Avec les adultes, cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il n'avait jamais essayé ses cache-oreilles sur des enfants et personne ne lui avait parlé de cette réaction. Les enfants semblaient dans leur monde. Pourtant, ils avaient les yeux ouverts. Le détective poussa un soupir, ce devait être une malfonction de ses cache-oreilles. On lui avait pourtant dit que de les dupliquer ne dérangerait en rien leur fonctionnement. Il allait devoir ajourner le tout et se rendre au porte du vendeur qui les lui avait vendus. 

"Okay, les enfants ! Rendez-moi, ces cache-oreilles," marmonna-t-il, avec une moue. Il retira celui de Harry. Le noiraud, mine sérieuse, poussa un cri :  
"_We will not let you go / Let me gooooo_ Oh ! Huh ! Hum !" toussota le Survivant, rouge pivoine. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je debout... Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, sale pervers ?" hurla-t-il, finalement, remarquant qu'il était tout en sueur, qu'il avait extrêmement chaud.  
"Écoutez-vos amis, plutôt..." fit calmement Dominic, avec une moue, ne se souciant pas du tout du quolibet. Il regardait l'objet magique qu'il avait entre les mains. 

Harry fit un bond en arrière, en se rendant compte pourquoi il avait chaud. Il rougit encore plus profondément, en voyant comment Millicent dansait. Il mit la main sur son front et s'assit, les yeux dans le vague, ne voulant regarder personne. 

Avec peu de difficulté, Dominikc réussit à reprendre ses cache-oreilles, il les réduisit à un unité et les remit dans une poche de sa robe. Draco continuait à rire en voyant les faces que faisaient ses compagnons. Aucun d'eux, à part Hermione, Vincent et Gregory, ne levait la tête et regardait autour d'eux. Ils ne voulaient même pas se regarder, entre eux. Finalement, Heolstor se redressa. Il ramassa son chapeau et sa canne, avec un toussotement. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à son père. 

"Et bien, nous allons y aller. Dominikc essait de trouver un autre moyen de découvrir ce qui s'est passé des autres enfants. Quant à moi, je crois en la version du jeune Malfoy," soupira l'aristocrate, amère. "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur Dumbledore, puis-je offrir les services de monsieur Noyr pour aider ses enfants. Je ne fais qu'émettre une hypothèse, mais il me semble qu'ils ne réagissent pas très bien avec des objets magiques. Une conséquence de l'accident, peut-être..."  
"Oouuuhhh !" fit Dominikc écrivant comme un malade dans son calepin. "Je n'y avais pas pensé... Je dois utiliser ses cache-oreilles sur des enfants normaux... Désolé !" dit-il dans la direction de tous sans lever la tête de ce qu'il écrivait, ne semblant pas contrit du tout.  
"Je ne crois pas que l'aide de monsieur Noyr, qui me semble être un simple enquêteur, soit d'une quelconque utilité," dit Lucius Malfoy.  
"Annh !" soupira Heolstor, remettant ses gants de cuir. "C'est soi cela ou une poursuite contre l'école. Des brosses traînant partout, des enfants turbulants, un professeur tel Severus, aussi aimant que..." Le noiraud ouvrit grand les yeux de rage, en entendant les bruits de gorge des gryffondors, les toussotements se voulant discrèts de certains adultes. "C'est parfait ! Il semblerait que nous devions faire appel à la firme Smooth et associés, père. Cette école sera fermée durant tout le temps que prendra leur investigation et il paraîtrait qu'ils soient surchargés."  
"Ce sont des menaces à peine camouflés, monsieur Snape," dit Albus en se levant, le visage un masque de pierre.  
"Vous m'en direz tant. Fais du bon travail, Dom. Envoie-moi un rapport toutes les semaines, je les acheminerai moi-même à Fudge. De toute façon, nous avons un souper avec sa famille à la fin du mois." 

Les implications de l'homme étaient parfaitement clairs aux oreilles de tous. Même les enfants avaient levé la tête devant celui qu'il croyait leur allié des deux Snape. Ils venaient de se tromper. Il semblerait que tous les Snape soient du pareil au même. Albus ne montra même pas d'étonnement aux dires de Heolstor et fit peu de cas du sourire condescendant de Natrach. Il ne fit que se tourner vers Dominikc qui lisait ce qu'il avait d'écrit dans son calepin jusque là. 

"Quel est votre curriculum ? Sachez que je ne peux vous laisser tenter quoi que ce soit, si vous ne connaissez rien en potion," commença Albus, levant la main pour taire les protestations des parents.  
"..."  
"Dominikc, Dumbledore vous adresse la parole !" grinça Natrach.  
"Hun ?" fit l'homme, clignant des yeux rapidement, au grand dam de Lucius, Albern et Edward Granger.  
"Êtes-vous apte à aider ces enfants ?" répéta Albus, sans réagir à l'air ébahi du sorcier-enquêteur.  
"Je..." hésita-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Heolstor qui ne le regardait pas. "Je suppose... Une question, à mon tour. Vous ne m'avez pas dit quelle était votre anomalie, monsieur Malfoy. Quelle est-elle ?"  
"Je n'en sais rien," mentit tout d'un go Draco. "Je ne l'ai pas encore découvert."  
"Mais c'est pas vrai," s'écria tout de suite Harry, sourire en coin.  
"De quoi tu parles Potter ! Nous. N'avons. Pas. Encore. Découvert. Mon. Anomalie."  
"Drake !" sermonna Blaise, souriant dans la direction d'Harry. "C'est très vilain de cacher cela. Comment veux-tu que monsieur le gentil enquêteur puisse nous aider ? Monsieur..."  
"BLAISE !" s'écria Draco, en se levant, renversant son siège.  
"...Draco Malfoy..." fit Harry, main à la poitrine, semblant gravement ému. "A un talent immense pour le dessin..."  
"...Ah... /Je les hais !\\ Ouais... Euh ! Je ne sais pas d'où cela me vient... Et... Je trouvais que c'était une anomalie trop embarrassante pour vous le dire devant les parents des autres... Mon anomalie est tellement insignifiante," bafouilla Draco, debout les yeux grands ouverts comme un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture moldue.  
"Vraiment ?" murmura dubitatif Dominikc. Il n'était pas le seul. Lucius et Narcissa se regardaient du coin de l'oeil. Leur fils mentait tellement mal et ce n'était pas ce qu'ils lui avaient appris. 

Harry et les autres se retenaient de ne pas pouffer de rire. Ils essayaient de montrer des visages innocents à leurs parents et aux adultes les observant de près. Leur performance trop médiocre mit la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde, même de Crabbe et Goyle seniors. Et en parlant de puce, Remus observa avec ennui Snuffles se raidir et se secouer. /Bon, il va lui falloir le bain anti-puce, il ne doit pas se promener de la sorte dans l'école,\\ se dit le loup-garou, tentant de se rappeler, sans se morfondre, s'il lui restait de cette potion que lui avait préparé Severus pour Sirius. 

Ce silence embarrasant pour Draco s'interrompit par un gémissement provenant de Neville. Le jeune gryffondor se pencha vers l'avant, mains au ventre, la tête entre les genoux. Il tentait de ne pas dégobiller sur lui-même. Intrigué, Dominikc s'approcha du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas trop bien saisi son anomalie. Avant même que Pansy, Ron, Millicent, qui étaient les plus proche de Neville, ne puissent l'avertir. Il déposa la main sur l'épaule de leur camarade et se pencha vers lui pour s'enquérir de son bien-être. 

Tout vira à la panique. 

"CRU..."  
"NON ! DRACO !" hurla Harry, lui rentrant dedans. 

Harry l'avait vu sortir sa baguette. Il ne se demanda pas quel sort il allait jeté, il sauta sur Draco, la baguette de ce dernier revolant dans les airs. Les deux adolescents tombèrent au sol avec fracas. Draco se releva avec facilité pour se jeter avec un bond gigantesque sur le dos de Dominikc qui n'avait pas été rapide à se retourner. Le serpentard avait les deux bras qui tentaient d'étrangler le plus grand homme. Ses jambes serraient fermement sa taille coiçant un bras le long de son tronc et il poussait des cris de rage. 

Harry se redressa avec l'aide de Blaise. Ils allaient tous les deux, avec l'aide de Vincent et Gregory, arracher Draco du dos de l'homme qui essayait de le déloger violemment, mais Pansy perdit connaissance en travers de leur chemin, les faisant trébucher au sol. Seamus et Hermione reçurent des coups de pied de Draco, au visage pour le premier et aux côtes pour la seconde. Ron en essayant d'aider Dominikc reçut une gifle de celui-ci qui tentait d'arracher Draco de sur son dos. 

Les adultes furent tellement sidérés qu'ils n'attentèrent à rien. Lucius avait la bouche grande ouverte, oubliant sa dignité de pure-sang. Narcissa avait les mains sur les joues, les yeux voulant sortir de leurs cavités. Albus regardait la danse frénétique de Dominikc avec grande perplexité. Minerva en oubliait de gratter ses démangeaisons latentes, Remus, aussi, avait la bouche grande ouverte et Sirius semblait extrêmement perturbé. Il hurlait, comme à la lune. Natrach se rassit, il venait d'avoir la preuve à quel point cette école avait besoin d'un bon "lifting". Heolstor ne put s'en empêcher, tout comme Arthur Weasley, il éclata de rire, en voyant le visage rouge, au bord de l'étouffement, de son ami. 

Finalement, Harry et Vincent réussirent à déloger Draco du dos de Dominikc qui se laissa tomber à genoux, main au cou, les yeux larmoyants et toussotant à s'en arracher la gorge. Draco se démenait dans les bras de Vincent. Il avait les bras qui allaient dans tous les sens, il lançait des coups de pied à ceux qui voulaient l'approcher pour le calmer. Blaise qui en avait soupé des morsures et coups de pieds, fit un mouvement rapide, esquiva le pied gauche de son ami et réussit à gifler Draco. 

Le son de la peau rencontrant de la peau résonna dans la salle. 

"Prend sur toi, vieux !" siffla Blaise, se voulant tout bas, mais n'y réussisant pas.  
"... J'ai... Je... Désolé, monsieur !" fit Draco, qui se vit redéposer au sol par son garde-du-corps, devenu ami. Il secoua la tête pour le remercier. Il ne regardait personne. Il avait les joues rouge rouille. Il avala sa salive en levant la tête dans la direction des Snape.  
"Dom..." hoqueta Heolstor, qui s'était tu à la gifle. "Tu vas bien ?"  
"..."  
"Fais pas cette tête... C... C'est juste un môme de 5 pieds six qui t'a mis dans cet état," pouffa à nouveau l'héritier Snape, à l'idée d'un homme de plus de six pieds se faire attaquer par un môme. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de reprendre. "Il semblerait qu'au sujet de monsieur Longbottom, tu dois garder tes distances..."  
/Aïe !\\ fit Draco, retournant son regard à ses botillons dernier cri, les épaules tombantes de défaite.  
"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda très lentement Lucius, ne perdant pas du regard la tête blonde de son fils, les yeux plissés.

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Infinitésimal**

Severus était encore plus dégoûté de son père qu'il n'aurait pu le croire possible. L'homme qui n'avait jamais eu une seule petite pensée pour lui osait se montrer, porter des accusations contre son bienfaiteur, le fils de son ami et contre des enfants. Il était très touché de remarquer qu'Heolstor semblait affecter par sa soi-disante disparition, mais... /Pourquoi avoir amené cet imbécile avec vous ? Je sais exactement qui est en-dessous de cette capuche.\\ 

Severus n'avait pas été grandement surpris de découvrir que la terreur de sa pré-adolescence était aux côtés de son jeune frère. Il semblerait que même adulte, ils ne pouvaient être séparé dans l'adversité. Se disait Severus en tentant de s'agripper le plus fermement à un fil noir qu'il avait réussi à couper de la robe de Minerva. 

L'homme préparait sa descente sur Albus. Il avait plus de chance d'être sauvé s'il était sur le directeur d'Hogwarts. Il penserait au moyen de communication plus tard. Il devait jouer les casse-cou pour l'instant. Et il détestait cela. Il se trouvait beaucoup trop vieux pour attenter à ce genre de chose. Il n'allait pas du tout penser à son allégeance à Voldemort en comparaison... 

Lorsque les enfants se mirent à divaguer, il perdit pied et tomba. Le coeur au lèvre, l'estomac à la poitrine, il observa comme tout autour de lui devint flou à la vitesse que la Terre l'attirait à elle. Il poussa un cri étranglé. /Ces monstres auront eu de moi, finalement !\\ pensa-t-il avant de voir une forêt sombre montée le rejoindre. 

Il atterrit durement avec un hurlement de douleur. Il gémit en tentant de se redresser. Il s'était foulé quelque chose, il en était certain. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait des larmes de soulagement qui roulaient sur ses tempes et dans ses cheveux gras. Il toussota et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui et se dit tout de suite qu'une seule chose avant de reprendre ses esprits : 

/Putain ! Où suis-je ?\\ 

Il fit un pas dans une direction aléatoire lorqu'un aboiement le fit tomber à genoux, les mains aux oreilles. Finalement, il savait parfaitement où il était. Il regarda autour de lui avec une moue dégoûté. Son aventure allait de mal en pis. Il était chanceux d'avoir toujours sa dague avec lui. Il devrait peut-être se faire couper les doigts lorsqu'il aura retrouvé sa taille normale, mais il s'en foutait. Il n'allait pas lâcher sa seule aide de la sorte. Il l'avait appelé miss Coupante. Il fallait bien qu'il parle à quelque chose sinon il en perdrait la tête. 

Avec un soupir, il décida de marcher. Sirius ne pouvait pas être trop pire, tant qu'il n'aboyait pas aussi souvent. Un petit sourire s'accapara des lèvres minces et sèches par la soif de Severus. Il lâcha sa dague... 

"Oups ! Elle m'a échappée des mains..." 

En se penchant pour la ramasser et recommencer, il eut le vertige. Il fronça des sourcils, en se laissant à nouveau choir sur le dos, tournant sur le côté pour reprendre ses sens et pour continuer sa mince vengeance. Ce fut en entendant la baguarre qui suivit qu'il s'arrêta de martyriser Snuffles pour une minute. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se mit debout et courut, en boîtant à sa grande horreur, vers ce qui lui semblait être le nord, souhaitant que la chance lui revienne. Il dû s'arrêter lorsque le silence s'imposa. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il se tourna vers un énorme poil solide. Il eut une moue, mais décida qu'il devait absolument savoir où il se trouvait. Il décida de le grimper. En grimpant, il décida de porter attention au bruit de fond qu'étaient devenues les voix des habitants de la pièce pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi plus personne ne parlait. 

D'après son frère, la commotion provenait du fait que Dominikc venait -et c'était parfait avec le miniaturisé- de se faire attaquer par Draco qui... /Jalousie pour le maladroit, la terreur, le monstre innocent, l'inconscient, la demi-cracmol et le gryffondor qu'est cette vermine de Longbottom ? Oui, il ne fallait qu'un accident pour qu'une telle erreur... Qu'est-ce que... ?\\ 

Severus arrêta son train de pensée et pencha la tête vers le "sol" qu'était l'épiderme de Sirius Black. Le professeur de potion pâlit horriblement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, il enserra ses maigres jambes autour du poil et enfonça sa dague dedans s'y accrochant le plus possible. Il ne savait pas ce que des puces pouvaient lui faire et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le découvrir. Il avala de travers, expulsant de l'air par ses narines en voyant qu'il venait d'être repéré...

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bon, il faut bien que je vous avertisse, hein. Je mets l'histoire en pause pour au maximum deux mois, minimum un. C'est que mon coeur et mon esprit me force à relevr le concours de Angel of Shadows. La trame de fond est trop intéressante pour que je n'ose pas le faire. Vraiment désolée pour les mordus de la 'fic. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublierai pas. J'avais dit que cela viendrait vite, et c'est vrai, en ce qui me concerne. Je remarque beaucoup moins de reviews qu'avant et cela me rend triste... Bah ! J'y peux rien ! Et ben, amusez-vous et bonne lecture ! 

**Remerciements :**

**HPF ORG**

**lea black :** Merci pour la review ! Tu trouves pas qu'il s'amuse là. Bon, bon... Je le dépeins pas très gentiement le Severus, mais il est pas gentil ! Nah ! Merci, encore ! 

**asuka snape :** Merci, chère ! Je suis encore plus désolée, maintenant. Je vais quand même essayer de poster le chapitre 6 ce mois-ci, mais il faut que je me concentre sur _Disorder_, le titre de ma prochaine 'fic. Il faut que je la remette avant le mois d'août et dire que je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle job ! Aïe ! 

**Doïna :** Merci ! Alors, là ! Tu vas vraiment pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis en train de faire à Severus. Et je n'avais pas prévu ce revirement dans mes plans de chapitre, pour dire à quel point j'aime dévier de la route. (-soupir-)C'est chronique chez moi, je ne suis pas capable de suivre une carte sans que quelque chose attire mon regard et me retarde, tout le chapitre 5 en est la réfléction. Bon, ben... Euh ! Part pas en peur pour Severus, okay ! Tout fini par s'arranger... Réellement... 


	8. 06

**Chapitre 6  
Lourdeur et mauvaise humeur...**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il n'était pas en très bonne forme. Il regarda les autres lits dans le dortoir improvisé des garçons. Neville était en travers de son lit, la bouche ouverte, ronflant légèrement, un filet de bave luisant sur la joue. Harry roula des yeux en entendant Ron se disputer avec sa mère. Il se redressa et se tourna vers le lit de Dean. Le noiraud fit une grimace, comment le noir faisait pour respirer avec tous ces cheveux ? Draco avait un bras sur les yeux, son drap vert au sol, les jambes écartées. Harry eut un rictus en coin, en le recouvrant. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner tout bas en voyant Blaise et Seamus avec leur pouce dans la bouche, dormant sur le côté, dans la position foetal. Il fut par contre surpris, pas pour la première fois cette semaine, de voir que les lits de Crabbe et Goyle étaient vides et bien rangés. 

Harry se dirigea vers leur seul salle d'eau, vêtements de la journée sous le bras. Pansy lui avait demandé avant-hier pourquoi il dormait avec les garçons avec les nouvelles formes qu'il avait. Il n'avait fait que la regarder. C'était déjà assez déroutant d'avoir le corps d'une fille, il n'allait tout de même pas se retrouver au milieu de filles, de vraies. Bah ! C'était compliqué dans sa tête et il allait rester avec les mecs tant et aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fit une grimace. L'on aurait dit que de jours en jours, son visage s'affinait, s'efféminait. /Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver de pire ? Hein ! Je suis une fille... Quoi ? De plus gros... Aark !\\ grincha Harry en détournant le regard. 

Il hésitait encore à se déshabiller. Si cela n'avait pas été du commentaire de Blaise sur son odeur, il n'aurait pas pris de bain le lendemain de l'accident et il aurait gardé les mêmes vêtements sur le dos. Il sursauta lorsque les autres se mirent à bouger et à se réveiller. Il devait se dépêcher pour leur laisser la place. 

Millicent mangeait rapidement, sans prendre la peine de respirer, on aurait dit selon Pansy. La serpentarde avait une moue sur les lèvres en la regardant, ne sachant pas si elle devait être dégoûtée ou fascinée. Elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre des garçons et salua de la tête Harry. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de la corpulente serpentarde et prit le temps de la regarder avec un sourire étonné. 

"Elle a rendez-vous dans trente minutes avec ses parents", lui dit Hermione qui s'assit en face de lui.  
"Mouais ! Ils vont magasiner au Pré," marmonna Pansy, en soupirant.  
"Étrange ! Moi qui nous croyais en quarantaine, pourquoi cette faveur ?" demanda Harry, en fronçant des sourcils, contrarié, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi.  
"Bah ! Cet enquêteur le lui a permis, hier," commença Vincent, qui n'avait pas levé la tête à son arrivé.  
"Les Bulstrode lui ont parlé après la catastrophe qu'était notre rencontre," continua entre deux bouchées Gregory.  
"Seigneur, il faut que je fasse tout en mon possible pour que ce Dominikc ne s'approche pas de moi," finit la jolie fille avec une moue dégoûtée, jouant avec sa nourriture de la pointe de sa fourchette. 

Cela ne prit pas cinq minutes que Millicent leur disait aurevoir et sortit en courant de leur salle. Harry poussa son assiette et croisa les bras sur la table. Il n'avait pas faim, il avait presque envie de vômir. Et les paroles de Pansy et Gregory lui rappelaient l'horreur qu'avait été la journée d'hier. 

Lorsque les garçons s'installèrent à table, ils remarquèrent tout de suite sa mauvaise humeur et personne ne discuta plus de ce qui s'était passé hier. Draco n'aurait pas été le premier à ouvrir la bouche de toute façon. 

Un lourd silence plâna sur la table. Neville regardait l'espace qu'il y avait entre lui et Pansy et Vincent qui l'entouraient. Depuis hier, Draco et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, pas comme s'ils se parlaient régulièrement avant la découverte de Malfoy senior. 

Hermione se morfondait sur quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi, elle regardait Harry et Ron à tour de rôle. La dynamique du trio avait changé quelque peu. Elle pouvait comprendre que le fait d'avoir la voix de Ron et qu'Harry ait des seins y soient pour quelque chose, mais elle se sentait triste tout de même. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une formule d'arithmancie et cela la tenaillait. 

Blaise s'ennuyait ferme. Il ne détestait personne ici, ce qui l'étonnait bien, mais il avait envie de revoir ses camarades serpentards. Il grimaça en sortant un mouchoîre de papier en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être trouver quelque chose de plus imbibant et qui s'assèche tout seul. D'après une septième année de sa maison, mais il ne le croyait pas... trop. 

Pansy dormait sur la table. Personne ne s'occupait d'elle dans leur humeur nuageuse. 

Vincent et Gregory ne semblaient pas se soucier de la mauvaise humeur générale. Il continuait à s'empiffrer. Pourtant, Gregory avait ses yeux clairs légèrement plissés. Une formule dont il ne se rappelait de la provenance roulait dans sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il en parlerait à son pote pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, plus tard. Vincent, quant à lui, observait attentivement les changements de couleurs et d'émotions sur le visage d'Harry. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. 

Dean s'était fait une coupe punk. Il ne ressentait aucun humour, par contre, et avait envie de ravoir en main les caches-oreilles de l'enquêteur. Il avait besoin d'écouter de la musique, mais ne voulait pas se voir chanter. 

Seamus n'avait... rien à dire. Il se fatiguait simplement de s'entendre penser. Il voulait s'entendre parler et il mettait tous ses espoirs, malgré ce que toute la bande lui avait bien dit, hier, sur les épaules de Dominikc. Il devait garder espoir de retrouver la voix. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que faire des gribouillis sur son ardoise pour passer le temps. 

Draco réveilla Pansy, ennuyé de la voir coucher sur la table, la joue sur un morceau de tarte. Il mangeait lentement et sans appétit. Il attendait à tout moment la venue de son père. Au moins, il avait semblé comprendre que son fils ne pouvait rien à son anomalie. Enfin, le blond le souhaitait. 

Un peu d'action éleva les moeurs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Minerva. Elle leur annonça la venue des parents de Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Draco et Pansy. Blaise ne fit même pas mine d'être surpris. Vincent et Gregory ne semblaient pas se soucier d'avoir été oubliés par leurs parents. Neville avait déjà tout discuté avec sa grand-mère. Il lui avait demandé de repartir, il n'avait rien d'aussi grave que les autres pour inquiéter la vieille dame. Elle n'avait fait que rigoler, sans vice, de ce qui arrivait à Malfoy, en le quittant. 

"Monsieur Potter, les Weasley et les Granger voudraient bien vous voir," dit la vieille dame, forçant un petit sourire encourageant pour tous.  
"Euh ! Je vais laisser passer," marmonna-t-il. Il était heureux de voir que les parents de ses meilleurs amis voulaient le voir et lui parler, mais il n'avait pas envie de leur passer sa mauvaise humeur. Mais comme les rencontres devaient se faire au Pré, il n'avait aucune intention de se faire reconnaître là-bas dans son état. Il manquerait qu'il tombe sur un journaliste. 

Ils finirent de déjeuner et les appelés traînèrent des pieds pour leur sortie familiale respective. 

Harry se moqua de l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons d'infortune. Son humeur semblait avoir retrouvé son chemin. Les garçons avaient décidé de s'avancer dans leurs cours et s'étaient assis ensemble pour s'entraider. Ce fut en lisant un chapitre fastidieux sur un oranger flamboyant que la première crampe survint. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle était passée tellement rapidement. Ce ne devait qu'être une occurrence. Lorsque la seconde le pris au paragraphe suivant et la troisième, une minute après. Il fronça des sourcils. Finalement, la dernière crampe fut la moins douloureuse, mais elle resta en place. Une douleur sourde en bas-du-ventre. Il referma son livre. 

Harry passa une main tremblante de peur sur son front, il ignora Blaise et Neville qui s'inquiétèrent de sa réaction. Il se leva et sortit rapidement. Direction : infirmerie. 

Miss Pomfrey le regarda avec toute la compassion qu'elle arrivait à mettre dans ses yeux sans montrer qu'elle se moquait de Harry. Le garçon était assis sur la chaise droite devant l'infirmière sonné. Il ne bougeait pas, il était sidéré, horrifié, consterné, mais, surtout, oh surtout, dégoûté de la tournure des évènements. Un sombre nuage vint se planter au-dessus de sa tête. Il fronça des sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, à lui. Il n'avait pas survécu, grâce à sa mère, à Voldemort pour se retrouver... à quinze ans avec des seins, qui lui faisaient légèrement mal, maintenant qu'il leur prêtait attention, des hanches plus rondes que cela ne lui devait être permis et... Il baissa la tête dans ses mains et resta dans cette position pour un moment. 

Il se redressa vivement, les joues en feu, posant ses yeux agrandis sur l'infirmière qui était restée silencieuse pendant son moment de drame. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant son regard paniqué et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, comprenant finalement. C'était le moment de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. 

"Harry, viens ! Je peux rester avec toi pendant que tu le fais," dit-elle, essayant d'être sympathique, mais sachant que dès qu'elle le saurait au loin, elle se jeterait au sol, hurlant de rire.  
"Hum ! Non... Si... j'ai besoin d'aide... de plus d'instructions..." dit-il, en se levant. Il prit le mince objet des mains de la femme potelée et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'infirmerie. 

Poppy se permit un petit esclaffement derrière sa main. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. /Seigneur ! Cette année est une merveille, que va-t-il arriver d'autre ?\\ 

Harry, pendant ce temps-là, avait d'autres pensées qui lui traversaient la tête //Je vais brûler ces horreurs... et merde ! Elle ne prend pas prise avec ces... Non ! Je n'en achèterai pas d'autres... pas question que je donne plus d'importance à ce qui m'arrive... Oh ! Il faut que je fasse jurer madame Pomfrey de garder le silence !\\ continua à pester l(a) noiraud(e) en silence et tremblant(e) de rage. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il déposa l'emballage dans la poche de sa robe et se dirigea vers Poppy qui remplissait une fiche. Il fronça des sourcils et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. 

"Madame Pomfrey... Il ne faut absolument pas que cela se sache !"  
"Harry, monsieur Dominikc Noyr doit être prévenu de ce nouveau développement chez toi, c'est bien lui qui doit vous aider, tous," lui dit-elle, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas attirer sa colère.  
"Ce n'est qu'un incompétant !" cracha-t-il, ses yeux verts s'illuminant à la mention de l'autre homme pouvant -non, devant !- savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.  
"Harry ! Tu ne l'as pas encore vu à l'oevre... /Personne d'autre, d'ailleurs...\\ Je suis certaine que tu seras surpris. De toute façon, tu sais parfaitement bien que le directeur doit savoir ce qui vous arrive."  
"Le doit-il ? C'est... mon problème, pas le leur !" s'écria Harry, les lèvres serrés de frustration.  
"Je suis désolée, mais il le faut. Ils doivent bien trouver un moyen de t'aider et ce n'est pas en leur cachant tout phénomène nouveau que cela arrangera les choses. Veux-tu retrouver ton s... corps ?"  
"..."  
"Je suis soulagée de voir que tu comprends. Tu peux partir, tu reviens me voir pour tout nouveau développement et si tu as des douleurs trop horribles à supporter, je te donnerai une potion pour les men..."  
"Parfait !" s'écria Harry, l'interrompissant, ne voulant pas entendre **ce** mot, précisément. Il se leva et sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. 

L'infirmière ne partit pas en rire, finalement. Elle soupira de malaise en regardant la fiche qu'elle remplissait. Elle se redressa. Elle devait parler à Albus des avancements de l'anomalie de Harry Potter. 

Draco s'avachit sur son siège. Il était éreinté, sa mère était plus épuisante psychologiquement que ne devait être cette petite personne. Il sourit dans la direction de Blaise qui travaillait avec Hermione. Il ne semblait pas comprendre, ou vouloir reconnaître, le fait que la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à donner les mêmes résultats qu'avant académiquement. 

"Où est Potter ?" demanda-t-il, finalement, constatant l'absence du gryffondor.  
"Il a dit aller voir Pomfrey," répondit Neville, sans lever la tête de ce qu'il écrivait.  
"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" s'inquiéta Pansy, qui ressortait de sa chambre avec quelques livres pour faire aussi ses devoirs.  
"Non, mais... Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, une heure ou deux après votre départ. Il n'est même pas revenu pour dîner," leur expliqua Blaise, finalement s'avouant vaincu. Hermione et Ron étaient revenus deux heures plus tôt que Draco, Pansy et Dean. Seamus et Millicent étaient arrivés, quelques minutes avant elle et le rouquin. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il tentait de lui expliquer une formule d'arithmancie. Elle avait pourtant semblé bien comprendre ce qui sortait de sa bouche, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le mettre pratique sur parchemin.  
"Il doit avoir ses règles," dit soudainement Gregory, tournant la page qu'il lisait de son livre d'Herbologie. 

Un silence éberlué s'abattit dans la salle. Ils se tournèrent tous vers les deux colosses qui étaient assis ensemble à lire leur bouquin. Draco éclata de rire. Blaise et Pansy firent une grimace en entendant le son de la voix de leur ami. Malfoy était désabusé. L'anomalie d'Harry avait progressé, elle n'avait pas régressé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour eux ? 

Ron ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fâché. Il n'aimait pas comment il entrevoyait le futur. Il adorait la voix de son amie, mais pas provenant de lui. Il fronça finalement des sourcils, tout ce qui arrivait ne voulait pas dire que leur anomalie progressait. /Cela veut juste dire qu'Harry est bel et bien une fille. On doit espérer que cela régresse. Que nos anomalies s'effacent d'elles-mêmes, c'est impossible qu'après plus de cinq jours que cela ne commencent pas à s'effacer de nos systèmes. Pas comme si je comprenais quelque chose en potion et en accident magique...\\ Ron interrompit, momentanément, ses pensées à l'entrée de Harry. 

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son bureau assigné. Il jetait des regards sombres à tout ceux qui osaient croisés ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le bord de son siège, raidement. Il eut une moue, les joues prenant une teinte rosée, en bougeant légèrement de gauche à droite, tentant de trouver une meilleure position assise. 

Draco qui avait son pupitre à côté du siens soupira doucement, se tournant vers la fenêtre. 

Albus regardait son visiteur nocturne par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Ses yeux clairs ne perdaient pas un seul geste nerveux de l'homme qui lui avait demané audience. L'homme était assis sur le bout de son siège duveteux, le dos droit, les mains gantées de noir croisées sur ses cuisses. Il regardait partout sauf son interlocuteur. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il était ici et il n'avait encore rien dit. Albus éclaircit sa gorge et offrit : 

"Du thé et des biscuits, monsieur Snape ?"  
"Non, merci ! Je ne suis pas ici pour cela..."  
"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, précisément ?"  
"Pour savoir... discuter d'une pesonne qui nous est..." commença nerveusement l'homme pour s'arrêter en soupirant misérablement. Il se poussa dans son siège pour s'appuyer au dos. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir droit de lui-même. Il croisa le regard d'Albus et lui sourit tristement, l'encourageant à continuer. "Cela faisait approximativement cinq années que je ne l'avais vu en personne, on s'écrivait, s'enquérrant du bien-être de l'autre, mais c'était tout. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était heureux, enfin, dans ses lettres, il le semblait. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, pourtant... Chaque fois que j'utilisais la poudre de cheminette pour le contacter, il me montrait son dos et me disait qu'il était occupé. J'ai toujours, toujours, respecté sa vie privée. Il était... **Il** est... un homme extrêmement privé. Je me disais pour alléger ma conscience et le coeur qu'il devait y avoir une femme quelque part, mais... Je l'aurais su, non ? En tout cas, Hlynn l'aurait su, j'en étais certain, mais..." 

Albus écouta attentivement les bribes de paroles que lui offraient le jeune Snape. Il se cala plus profondément dans son siège et poussa un soupir. Il semblerait que Heolstor se sente coupable de négligence fraternelle, pourtant il venait de répondre à ses doutes, lui-même. 

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi me dire tout cela à moi ? J'aurais cru que vous seriez en train de chercher réconfort auprès de votre ami Dominikc ?"  
"Pff !" renifla Heolstor, sourire fatigué aux lèvres. "Dominikc était notre voisin d'en face, nous avions toujours, lui et moi du plus loin que je me souvienne, été amis. Il est un peu tête en l'air... Bon, d'accord ! Il n'a pas les pieds sur Terre la plupart du temps," confessa-t-il, après le sourcil levé d'Albus. "Mais c'est un brave type, Severus l'a tout de suite détesté, après l'avoir rencontré, par contre. Jamais su pourquoi. Je suis désolé pour hier."  
"..." Albus ne dit rien, il ne fit que se préparer une tasse de thé. Il transfigura un morceau de sucre en une autre tasse et soucoupe, après avoir fait retransfigurer l'autre. Il souleva sa théière et regarda son invité.  
"...Merci, je veux bien ! Mais pas de biscuit, je n'ai pas la dent sucrée."  
"Ah !" pouffa le vieil homme, ses yeux pétillants de bonne humeur. Il lui tendit sa tasse, sourire aux lèvres.  
"Merci. Je suppose que c'est de famille. Du côté de mon père. Nos mères adoraient les sucreries, par contre," soupira le jeune homme exténué. Il prit une gorgée avant de retourner son regard vers le directeur. "Oui, je vois toujours votre questionnement sur ma présence ici. Mon père, et c'est un euphémisme, n'a jamais été le genre à avoir le coeur sur la main. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais le sujet... Severus et lui n'ont jamais été de grands amis. Je suppose que vous le savez."  
"Oui," acquiesça Albus se disant que c'était un euhpémisme comme il ne pouvait pas il y en avoir un.  
"Aucuns d'eux n'ont voulu m'expliquer leur antipathie de l'autre, mais j'ai mes soupçons... En tout cas, je ne pouvais aller auprès de mon père pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours. Dominikc, malgré ses grands efforts, n'est pas très sensible au sujet de Severus, non plus. Hlynn est hors du pays et irrejoinable. Je ne savais vers qui me tourner."  
"Et vous étiez dans les parages."  
"Cela aussi. Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas de confirmation sur... la..."  
"Vous gardez toujours espoir."  
"Bien sûr !" s'offensa Heolstor, comme si cela ne pouvait être autrement. 

Albus ne dit rien à cela. Lui-même n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il avait fait appel à une spécialiste en potion. Il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en Dominikc. Il ne le trouvait pas très utile, malgré ce que pouvait dire Heolstor. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge grand-père dans le coin de son bureau. Il s'approchait de minuit. Heolstor attrapant son regard, compris et se redressa, les lèvres pincés. 

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuner," fit-il en se redressant.  
"Vous pouvez encore rester quelques heures," dit Albus en se resservant de son thé et mordant dans sa petite friandise.  
"Je... Merci !" 

Heolstor sortit du bureau d'Albus à trois heures du matin, les yeux pouffis, son énorme nez -le définissant Snape- rouge et la gorge sèche. Ils avaient discuté des peurs du jeune homme, de sa culpabilité mal placée et de Dominikc. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendu sur ce que pouvait faire l'enquêteur sorcier. Mais s'était rassuré l'un l'autre au sujet qui leur tenait le plus à coeur. 

C'est en descendant les escaliers qu'il rencontra Neville sur sa route. L'enfant était assis sur l'escalier et dodelinait de la tête en marmonnant quelque chose. L'héritier Snape allait voir s'il pouvait avertir l'infirmière, mais s'immobilisa en entendant le nom que lui avait donné toute son enfance et pré-adolescence son grand frère. 

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il s'accroupit aux côtés du somnambule. Il hésita, cherchant le serpentard aux alentours, avant de déposer la main sur l'épaule du gryffondor. Il se racla la gorge et murmura, tout bas, se sentant légèrement ridicule : 

"Sevvy ? C'est toi ?... Est-ce que tu m'entends ?" 

Un léger ronflement fut sa réponse. Heolstor ferma les yeux, les épaules tombantes, défait. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux au sol. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans les corridors de l'école la nuit. Il accrocha sa canne à son bras et prit le petit corps dans ses bras, souhaitant ne pas tomber sur le jeune Malfoy en entrant dans l'espace réservé aux douze enfants. 

Il remonta les escaliers au troisième étage, le coeur lourd. 

En utilisant une main pour ouvrir la porte, il l'entendit à nouveau, un gémissement et... 

"Heol-Éos... es trop froid... gare à Natrach... pas comme lui..." souffla Neville, en fronçant des sourcils. Il essaya de se coller plus confortablement contre la source de chaleur qui l'entourait en bâillant. 

Heolstor regarda le visage du gamin qu'il tenait dans ses bras, un moment, avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire. /Il est vivant ! Il est vivant !\\

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Lilliputien**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh //Aaaaahhhhh !\\" hurla Severus, en se laissant tomber dans l'eau de la baignoire. 

Il cracha, toussota et se débattit pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Lorsque tout se calma -enfin ! quand le monde commença à ralentir son tango- il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un autre hurlement, pour la troisième fois depuis son aventure hors de la brousse noire qu'était la chevelure de l'autre homme. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Il aurait préféré affronter les monstres aplatis buveurs de sang sur le cuir chevelu de Snuffles que de voir cette horreur ! Et un Sirius tout nu et mouillé n'était pas quelque chose dont il voudrait se vanter d'avoir eu vision, plus tard. 

Il tenta de se calmer. Il devait se rapprocher du bord de la baignoir en céramique pour commencer son escalade. 

Il. Était. Exténué ! Et il y avait de quoi 

Son coeur avait repris le son de tambourin quelques minutes -lui semblait-il- après qu'une des puces l'ait repéré. Il avait déglutit péniblement. Il se rappelait du peu qu'il savait sur ces parasites. Ils pouvaient sauter des hauteurs inimaginables pour leur taille, donc leurs pattes devaient posséder une grande force. Ces monstres pourraient le broyer d'un seul coup de pattes et, avec sa taille, ils pourraient le vider de son sang, en deux secondes. 

Des tremblements commencèrent à le saisir en voyant la plus grosse des cinq puces se mettre en branle. /Oh ! Seigneur ! Ces monstres m'auront eu, finalement !\\ s'était-il dit, sans savoir quels monstres il désignait. Le groupe de douze enfants qui l'avait réduit ou cette puce qui se mettait à enfoncer ses mandibules dans la chaire de Padfoot. 

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tentant de ne pas l'émettre trop fort. Il semblerait que les puces préfèreraient ne pas trop se forcer pour se nourrir. Il sentit ses membres faiblir de soulagement, mais il n'allait pas bouger de cet endroit. Pourtant... /Une minute, lorsque la démangeaison se fera ressentir, le sac à puces va se gratter et se mordiller. Putain ! Je ne dois pas rester dans les parages, je vais me faire écraser... Okay ! Il faut que je me rappelle quel est l'endroit de préférences de ces insectes... La queue, les flancs, la tête... Comme je ne glisse pas vers le sol et que je ne bouge pas frénétiquement, je dois me trouver à la tête. Parfait !\\ 

Severus se laissa glisser lentement, très lentement, et, les gardant dans son champ de vision, se mit à reculer. Il se foutait de la direction qu'il prenait, il devait se retrouver sur le museau de Snuffles, là où le poil est moins long et dense. Il s'arrêta soudainement, lorsque tout se mit à trembler. Il leva la tête avec horreur, il allait se faire écraser pas les griffes du chien, mais ne vit rien venir. Sirius devait se déplacer, donc. 

Il n'entendit plus le brouhaha incompréhensilbe qu'étaient les voix des adultes et adolescents peuplant la pièce privée des douze. Il se mit à courir, finalement. Il devait faire attention à ne pas rencontrer de parasites ou leurs larves ou leurs oeufs, mais il ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit qu'eux. Ils pouvaient se déplacer rapidement, mais lui, il ne pourrait éviter de se faire massacrer. 

Il cessa de bouger lorsque la lumière qu'il arrivait à percevoir entre la forêt de poil disparut. Il déglutit, la peur l'attrapant à la gorge. Tout se pouvait dans le noir. Il s'accrocha à un poil et allait le grimper quand la lumière revint. Il plissa des yeux en entendant la voix de Remus qui parlait de potion antipuce. Le maître en potion se sentit l'envie de vômir. Il avait préparé la potion pour qu'elle soit extrêmement nocive pour les parasites de tout genre, mais inoffensive pour les humains... de taille normale. Il ne savait aucunement s'il s'en sortirait. 

"Tu préfères que je te frotte l'antipuce avec la brosse sous ta forme animagus ou préfèrerais-tu te laver avec à la place ?" demanda Remus. La voix du loup-garou résonnant dans la tête du sorcier. Severus était horrifié, aucune des deux options ne l'avantageait. Il se ferait tué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et de façon horrible //Je préfèrerais le cruciatus n'importe quand !\\ 

Il sentit une vibration parcourant son corps et sa vision devint rapidement flou. Il mit la main à ses lèvres, mais ne put s'empêcher de vômir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans l'estomac sur le cuir chevelu de Sirius qui était redevenu homme. /Oh ! Mon dieu !\\ gémit l'homme, en se laissant tomber à genou dans son vomit, se souciant peu de l'hygiène. De toute façon, il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis l'accident. /Si je m'en sors vivant, je prends ma retraite, des deux camps. Un ex-mangemort espion a ses limites !\\ 

"Merde ! Ces saloperies me donnent envie de me raser la tête !" /IL MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE ÇA !\\ hurla Severus, des larmes de désespoir s'installant, finalement dans ses yeux, après plus de cinq jours. "Je vais prendre un bain et me laver avec la potion, avant. Si tu pourrais me passer la brosse après, Rem !"  
"Pas d'problème ! Vaut mieux être sûrs," pouffa Remus. "Il va falloir aussi, s'occuper de la chambre. Je dois la passer au peigne fin !"  
"Vraiment désolé, Remmie !" soupira Sirius. Le bruit d'une porte se faisant entendre de Severus.  
"Ne t'en fais pas, cela m'occupera l'esprit !" dit Remus, la voix feutré par la porte. 

Severus eut le temps de réfléchir en deux secondes sur ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsque le bruit d'eau remplissant la baignoire résonna dans la toilette, il se redressa et se remit à courir, en titubant. Il devait trouver l'endroit où il pourrait sauter. Il priait tous les dieux qu'il se trouvait assez proche du bord du crâne de Sirius. Il jura en trébuchant lorsque l'ancien maraudeur se mit à bouger, il devait se déshabiller. Severus entendit le son de Sirius entrant dans la baignoire pleine d'eau pour son bain. 

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il vit la lumière au bout de la sombre forêt. Il n'avait plus rencontré les parasites et il arrivait au bout de son chemin. En tremblant, il s'approcha, lentement, de la pente du côté de la tête de Sirius qui se dirigeait vers le précipice qu'était sa tempe. Il enfonça sa dague dans la chaire et regarda la direction qu'il devrait prendre. Il ne vit rien, mais il vit le miroir qui était parallèle sur l'autre mur de la toilette. Il poussa un hurlement en voyant Sirius tout nu qui s'assoyait dans son bain. Dans un mouvement sec pour s'éloigner de cette horrible vision, la dague magique comprenant un ordre de lâcher prise... lâcha prise et le précipita dans le vide. 

Maintenant, il se retrouvait, après maintes batailles, maints déboires, sur le plancher ferme. Il prit la décision qu'il ne monterait plus sur aucune créature vivante pour accélérer sa progression vers Albus Dumbledore. Cela allait lui prendre peut-être des mois à pieds, mais au moins, il aurait plus de chance d'être en un seul morceau. 

Il se traînait vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il se mette à l'abri des titans. Avec un sourire amer, il passa sans se pencher en dessous de la porte et put se réfugier dans un coin sombre de la chambre de Remus Lupin. Il allait s'asseoir quand il se rappela qu'il y avait peut-être invasion de puces. Avec un soupir dégoûté de sa situation, il se dirigea vers le petit et légèrement délabré bureau de Lupin. Il refit ce qu'il avait fait chez Minerva. Rendu à l'horizontal, il se laissa tomber. Il n'allait plus se relever. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son souffle et pas avant que les muscles de son corps n'ont cessé de spasmer et de lui faire mal. 

Il s'endormit rapidement et rêva de son père et de son demi-frère. Il gémit en se rappelant d'avoir entendu et sentit le froid dans la voix de son petit frère s'adressant aux enfants et à Albus. Il tourna sur le côté, main droite toujours encerclée autour de sa dague. Il s'était étonné plus tôt de ne pas l'avoir perdue dans sa chute et son a(baignoir)rissage. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait dans son cauchemar. Il essaya de rassurer son petit frère, il y avait déjà assez d'eux -son père et lui- de froid et austère. Il n'allait pas permettre à l'une des deux seules lumières de son enfance de tourner comme lui. 

"Heol-Éos, tu es trop froid. Fais gare à Natrach et moi... Il ne faudrait pas devenir comme lui... ou moi..."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et bien, c'était ennuyant ! J'arrive pas à croire à quel point l'humour s'est évaporé si rapidement de la première partie de ce chapitre. J'essaierai de changer pour le chapitre 6, promis ! Mais avouez ! La partie de Snape était la plus intéressante, à date. Enfin, sans fausse modestie, je le trouve. Mal écrit, mais plus intéressant. lol  
Ben... Il semblerait que j'ai réussi avant la fin de juin à l'écrire, je croyais que je ne pourrais plus continuer, je hais les pages blanches. Pour ceux qui se le demandent, non, rien ne va avec la nouvelle fic que j'écris pour le concours de Angel-of-Shadows(euh! bien écrit ?). Mais bon, je sais au moins dans quelle direction dans laquelle je veux qu'elle va.  
Bon, passons aux remerciements, d'acc-o-dac ! 

**FFN/NET**

**Lilly-Margot :** Merci ! Pour l'inspiration, elle est revenue. J'espère ne pas trop me décevoir pour le prochain par contre. Je suis une critique, vraiment trop dure envers moi-même. Merci, encore pour le commentaire. 

**Frudule :** Merci ! Pour le rapprochement, j'voulais une excuse facile pour envoyer Blaise dans les pantalons d'Harry . Alors voilà, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu du chapitre, quand même ! Pour Snape, mon second personnage favori, c'est avec grande joie que j'écris ses péripéties. MErci, encore ! 

**Namyothis :** Merci, pour le commentaire. Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais j'espère que tu vas vraiment mieux. Ne t'étouffe pas trop de rire, il faut que tu lises la suite. Merci, encore ! Mon style ? J'ai jamais été très changeante dans mon style d'écrit, jamais vraiment porté attention, j'devrais, mais c'est long pour rien. Peut-être quand j'aurais enfin pris le courage de publier mes écrits... Pas de sitôt ! Allez, je dois me remettre à l'écrit ! 

**HPF/ORG**

**pottypotter76 :** Et bien, tu l'as, plutôt que moi-même je le croyais. Merci, d'avoir laissé un message. 

**lea black :** Merci ! Moi, non plus je n'ai jamais pensé à ces bestioles, mais comme je voulais dériver légèrement de mon histoire(inconsciemment, voyez-vous), je les ai ajoutées. Et le pire ! Je suis allée faire des recherches sur internet pour en savoir plus sur ces monstres. 


	9. 07

**Chapitre 7  
Attractions et catastrophe numéro 2...**

"Okay ! Tout va bien aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et... Il faudrait peut-être que l'animosité qu'il y a toujours eu entre nos maisons revienne, non ?" demanda Pansy, incertaine, légèrement pâle. 

Albus avait décidé de les réintégrer dans la communauté estudiantine de l'école puisqu'il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour les autres après les sorties des jeunes. Les professeurs étaient d'accord et Dominikc avait donné son feu vert. Il pourrait les observer en pleine foule de cette façon. Il était justement assis à la table des professeurs et attendait l'arrivée des enfants qui se trouvaient derrière la porte. 

Les douze semblaient nerveux. Même les deux chevaliers, comme tout le monde les appelaient. Harry avait le ventre tordu de peur, ce pouvait être ses règles aussi, mais il était certain d'avoir les chiennes. Il y a trente minutes, il avait serré Gregory dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci lui avait donné une de ses robes. Le colosse était devenu tout rouge en sentant les fermes protubérances de la poitrine d'Harry contre la sienne. Il l'avait repoussé en l'intimant de se calmer. Harry n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne cessait de vérifier si ses seins paraissaient ou pas. 

Ron était nerveux pour des raisons évidentes, il voyait et entendait déjà les futurs moqueries. Et ceux à l'encontre d'Hermione qui était plus lente que d'habitude et qui ne se rendrait peut-être compte de rien. Il allait devoir la défendre. Il sourit dans sa direction, la jeune fille le lui retourna sans trop comprendre. Elle était seulement énervée à cause de sa voix. Les profs étaient habitués à la différencier sans la regarder, mais les autres ? 

Blaise s'était préparé depuis longtemps, depuis le départ de son père au fait, aux moqueries des autres serpentards à huis clos. Il avait seulement peur pour Pansy, sans moniteur, elle pouvait se faire mal. Ils s'étaient entendus entre eux, mais surtout Vincent et Gregory, d'être toujours à ses côtés pour la rattraper. 

Draco s'inquiétait d'autres choses par contre. Et les gryffondors lui avaient promis qu'ils feraient attention à ce que Neville ne soit pas approché de trop près lorsqu'il serait dans les parages. 

En prenant un seul souffle, Pansy poussa les portes et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards avec ses compagnons. Harry prit la tête pour celle des gryffondors. 

Le silence qui les accueillit fut tellement lourd que Dean hoqueta de nervosité. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés et ne prit pas en compte les regards pesant sur le haut de sa tête. Aucun élève n'avait été au courant de ce qui se passait chez leurs camarades. Ils savaient seulement qu'il y avait eu un accident et que Severus Snape en avait payé le prix fort. 

En s'assoyant, Harry déglutit en sentant les autres élèves le scruter du regard cherchant son défaut. Une sueur perla sur son front en se rendant compte d'une chose. Personne de l'extérieur d'Hogwarts n'était au courant de leurs anomalies. Le monde savait, tout comme les élèves, qu'il y avait eu un accident que Severus Snape était mort que la famille Snape avait laissé derrière eux un enquêteur pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était tout. Que se passerait-il si l'on découvrait qu'il était une fille ? Les élèves se précipiteraient à la volière comme s'ils avaient Voldemort lui-même aux fesses pour envoyer la nouvelle à leurs familles et au Daily Prophet. 

"Harry !" s'écria Neville qui s'était arrêté derrière Harry qui était assis raidement sur le banc. Le noiraud hyperventilait. Le petit adolescent jeta un regard peiné dans la direction de la table des serpentards. Les six autres de leur bande les observaient. Il ne pouvait pas toucher Harry. "Hey, Harry ! Ça va aller !"  
"Harry ?" fit Ron, en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Neville. Dean, Seamus et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait les yeux fermés et des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, respiration un peu trop vite. 

Blaise qui ne perdait pas de vue la table des gryffondors jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la forme angoissée de Harry. Il essuya ses propres larmes en se tournant vers Draco. Pansy pinça des lèvres. Millicent essayait de tasser de son champ de vision une fille qui était encore plus énorme qu'elle ne l'avait été et qui lui demandait ce qu'il y avait dans la potion lors de l'accident. Vincent fronça des sourcils. Il avait envie de se lever et d'aller chercher la raison de la détresse de leur ami. Il ne pensa même pas à quel point était étrange cette pensée. Gregory poussa un soupir avant de laisser échapper un petit cri en se levant et attrapant le bras de Draco qui s'était levé, le regard fou. Un regard que reconnaissait parfaitement le colosse. Les cinq autres serpentards se tournèrenet pour voir Ginny et Colin entourés d'un peu trop près Neville. 

Dean et Seamus étaient debout et essayaient de repousser rapidement les deux autres gryffondors. Neville était devenu rouge et faisait son possible pour ne pas se tourner dans la direction de la table des serpentards. 

"Seamus, tasse-toi de mon chemin !" siffla Colin. "Je veux demander quelque chose à Neville !"  
"Passe ton tour, crétin !" cingla Ginny, les yeux lançant des éclairs. "On est allé au bal de noël l'année dernière ensemble ! Tu te souviens Neville !"  
"Euh ! Oui, mais je t'ai marché un peu trop souvent sur les pieds, je croooaaahh... HAaaa ! Qui m'a touché !" hurla Neville, en se retournant, les joues en feu, les mains protégeant trop tard son postérieur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le nombre d'élèves debout et pas juste des gryffondors. "Oh merde !" souffla-t-il.  
"MERDE ! DRACO !" 

Chaos prit avidement place dans la Grande Salle. 

Harry, oubliant ses problèmes devant les cris de Neville et ceux de Pansy, Blaise et Millicent, se leva et forma une barrière avec Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean de leur corps autour de Neville. Ils devaient sortir de la salle à manger. Il entendit à peine les cris du directeur demandant le calme. Il ne vit pas Dominikc et les professeurs se lever pour empêcher peu importe ce qui risquait d'arriver de se produire. 

Le noiraud grinça de dents en sentant des mains le toucher, le pousser et le pincer. Il essayait de repousser la foule en folie sans utiliser sa baguette, mais il n'allait pas y arriver. Il leva les yeux et vit avec consternation les regards vides que lui renvoyaient tous les élèves qui semblaient vouloir un morceau de Neville. Cela s'était fait à son insu, il n'avait pas remarqué que les regards qui s'étaient posé sur lui avaient tous glissé vers Neville qui tentait de le consoler sans trop s'approcher de lui et qui n'avait rien remarqué non plus jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se lève et empêche Ginny de le toucher. 

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils se mouvaient avec une telle lenteur, mais ils se faisaient pousser et frapper. Harry sursauta en recevant un coup de poing, il tituba et ne vit pas venir l'autre qu'il l'atteignit au visage. Ses lunettes tombèrent au sol, mais il devait garder position, sinon Neville allait se faire tuer. La pensée qu'il allait devoir se faire tuer pour que les autres puissent atteindre son camarade de maison ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. 

Soudainement, il entendit le nom d'Hermione crier par Ron. Il aurait voulu se retourner, mais il ne pouvait pas, tellement il était coincé contre tout ce monde. Il avait de la misère à respirer. Plusieurs coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, maintenant, un croc-en-jambe, le fit tomber à genoux au sol. Il voulut se redresser, mais sentit des mains le pousser au sol. Il poussa un cri, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. 

"STUPEFY !" hurla Blaise à plusieurs reprise. "Accio lunettes !" 

Harry sentit une fine main l'attraper par le bras, il se débattit légèrement, mais la voix tremblotante de Blaise le rassura. Il se laissa redresser et plissa des yeux. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione et Neville n'avaient pas bougé, ils avaient plutôt sorti leur baguette et jetaient des sorts de pétrification à la ronde. Comme les professeurs d'ailleurs qui leur criaient de tout faire pour sortir. Pansy, qui avait un bleu monstre sur le front causé par sa perte de connaissance plutôt, Gregory, qui avait un bras autour de la taille d'un Draco sans connaissance, Vincent et Millicent entouraient les gryffondors et les aidaient avec leurs sorts. Harry sourit, doucement ne voulant pas faire saigner davantage ses lèvres fendillées, et reprit sa place. Blaise fit pareillement lui tournant le dos et prenant place devant lui. Il lui tendit en arrière-pensée ses lunettes détruites avec un sourire désolé. Harry les mit dans sa poche, elles ne lui servaient plus à rien. 

Ils recommencèrent à bouger vers la sortie, mais ils avaient de nouveaux problèmes. Les étudiants conscients avaient sortis leurs baguettes. Harry gémit de peur. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils allaient leur lancer comme sort. Blaise recula, fronçant des sourcils, il colla son dos à Harry et lui dit de laisser son corps au sol s'il était touché. 

"QUOI !" hurla-t-il, en entendant dans l'arrière-plan les cris consternés de ses compagnons gryffondors. "Il n'en est pas question ! Je..." La peur s'empara de sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Et le nombre d'étudiants diminuait, mais à un rythme tellement lent. 

Il ferma les yeux un instant de désespoir, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, c'était pour voir une sorte de bulle rosée les entourée et les six fantômes d'Hogwarts prenant place devant les serpentards. 

Mimi Geignarde lui fit un clin d'oeil, malgré sa mine sérieuse, avant de se retourner pour faire face aux étudiants qui lançaient des sorts. Le Survivant, qui n'avait pas pensé survivre à cela, un moment plutôt, avait cru que le bouclier renverrait les sorts jetés, mais non, il semblait les absorber. Et le coeur dans le fond de la gorge, Harry entendit des sorts impardonnables cités. Il ne voulait pas savoir par qui, mais en voyant la pâleur du visage de Blaise avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui et la grimace sur celui flou de Vincent, il était certain que la plupart provenait de serpentard. Il trébucha, en reculant, mais Dean, qui était à ses côtés, l'attrapa et le tint par la main. Il avait sa baguette dans l'autre main qui était par dessus l'épaule de Vincent et lançait ses sorts qui réussissaient à sortir de la bulle protectrice. 

Harry savait pertinemment qui était leur sauveur. Il poussa un soupir en entendant les portes s'ouvrirent. Toujours comme un seul homme, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Les portes revinrent sur leurs gonds toutes seules rapidement, frappant de plein fouet plusieurs étudiants sans merci. Ils purent disposer des quelques étudiants qui étaient sortis avec eux sans problème. La bulle protectrice avait disparu lorsque les portes s'étaient fermées, mais ils eurent le temps de se débarrasser des élèves avant de se faire frapper par un sort. Les fantômes se tournèrent vers eux. Le Baron Sanglant leur dit de retourner dans leur chambre spéciale, ils devaient retourner dans la Grande Salle. Ils traversèrent les portes en lançant des regards perplexe, pour des fantômes, dans la direction de Neville qui tremblait de la tête au pied. 

Les portes tremblaient sous le poids des coups de poings, de pieds et des sorts des étudiants qui voulaient sortir. Neville apeuré prit les jambes à son cou. Harry crut entendre des sanglots, mais il voulait se tromper. Il suivit plus lentement, main à son bas-ventre, dur comme de la pierre. Son corps lui faisait mal et il était toujours sonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Blaise resta à ses côtés. Il avait aidé Vincent à installer Draco sur le dos de Gregory. Millicent rattrapa Pansy et Hermione qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir tenir sur leurs jambes tremblantes. Pansy pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais n'émettait aucun son, donc les sanglots qu'Harry avait entendus ne pouvaient être d'elle. Harry secoua l'épaule de Ron, en passant à côté de lui. Ron tourna la tête vivement dans sa direction, il avait les pupilles dilatées, laissant un minime cercle bleuté. Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione et l'aida à marcher, remerciant de la tête Millicent. 

"Hum !" toussota Dean, en regardant la direction que pointait Seamus. Son ardoise avait été brisée dans la confrontation. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Draco ?" demanda-t-il, la voix rauque d'avoir autant hurlé.  
"On le réveillera lorsqu'on sera en sûreté. Pressons le pas," fit Blaise, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur horrifié. 

Ils reprirent leur marche pour le troisième étage, plus lentement qu'ils avaient fait dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient pour la plupart les jambes qui tremblaient, le coeur qui continuait à palpiter et la gorge sèche. 

Millicent poussa la porte, laissée entrouverte par un Neville émotionnel, elle traînait Pansy qui avait perdu connaissance à nouveau. Elle l'assit sur sa chaise et la réveilla. La serpentarde se redressa sans un mot et se tourna vers la boule misérable et tremblante qui était dans un coin au sol et leur donnait le dos. Harry pinça des lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Blaise fit de même. Hermione et Ron hésitèrent avant d'aller s'asseoir. Dean aida Vincent et Gregory à asseoir Draco, mais s'éloigna au moment où Vincent leva sa baguette pour le réveiller. Seamus était assis à terre, dos collé contre la porte. 

Draco ouvrit doucement des yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois pour retrouver ses horizons et regarda autour de lui. Il se releva vivement et se mit debout, les yeux gris lançant des éclairs. Finalement, il n'attendit pas de recevoir une gifle de personne pour revenir à lui. Il mit la main sur son front et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il se rassit et fit tout pour ne pas redéposer les yeux sur la forme prostrée de Neville. Il demanda d'une voix rauque d'angoisee : 

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous... Aouh !" fit-il, déposant doucement le bout de ses doigts à ses côtes. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était blessé, aussi. Il se rappelait s'être battu avec plusieurs serpentards qui s'étaient levé et qui se dirigeaient vers la table des gryffondors, mais après plus rien.  
"Sss... Ce... qu... qui...s'est pas... pass... passé ?" hoqueta Neville, d'un ton incrédule. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus bel. "JE SUIS UN DANGER PUBLIQUE !" hurla-t-il, finalement, voix feutré par ses genoux.  
"Nev..." commença Hermione, mains sur sa poitrine, elle lui faisait atrocement mal, tout d'un coup. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ce n'est pas de ta faute...!"  
"Ce n'est pas en continuant à dire cela que je vais me sentir mieux," murmura Neville, tout bas, tout d'un go.  
"Neville...Viens t'asseoir..." dit Harry avec lassitude.  
"Non !" prit peur le petit sorcier, se rapprochant du mur.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" répéta Draco, ne regardant que le dos de Neville. Il voulait le consoler, mais il avait peur de sa propre réaction s'il devait toucher l'autre garçon. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois depuis l'accident. 

Pas qu'il l'avait fait avant, mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait s'il devait simplement déposer la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Est-ce que lui, Draco Malachius Malfoy, qui avait été entraîné à contrôler ses émotions, et qui échouait lamentablement depuis son arrivé à Hogwarts, allait tomber plus bas qu'il se trouvait maintenant ? Dire qu'il se croyait au niveau du sol après ce qui s'était passé en présence de sa famille... 

Blaise, déposant la tête sur ses bras repliés sur le bureau, raconta, d'une voix haletante, tremblante et complètement pathétique, ce qui s'était passé. Une aventure qui lui sembla avoir duré des heures, mais qui ne devait pas avoir duré moins de quinze minutes. Il ferma les yeux au souvenir du bond qu'avait fait son coeur en voyant les six gryffondors qui avaient trébuché, qui avaient reçu de si violents coups. Il serra fortement le dos de sa main contre ses yeux larmoyant en se souvenant d'avoir presque vômit lorsque les étudiants avaient sorti leur baguette et l'avaient pointée dans leur direction. 

Draco resta silencieux. Les sanglots de Neville se turent. Et le silence s'établit dans la pièce. 

Harry poussa un cri en se redressant si vivement qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Il gémit en déposant sur son cou une main tremblante et plus fine que son vrai sexe le lui permettait. Il grogna et mit l'autre main à son visage. Il voulait pleurer, mais... Finalement... /Je peux utiliser mon corps de fille comme excuse !\\ se dit-il, en laissant rouler les larmes avec soulagement. Sa gorge se décoinçant peu à peu. Il avala sa salive et expliqua son cri, en remerciant mentalement ses amis qui lui laissèrent le temps de pleurer avant de poser des questions : 

"Le ministère va revenir !"  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco, sans trop d'intérêt.  
"Oh ! Non !" marmonna Millicent, en comprenant finalement. Harry acquiesça légèrement en voyant que les autres comprenaient aussi et ses yeux devinrent triste voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore pigé.  
"Des sorts impardonnables ont été dits," murmura Neville, en se redressant. Il se leva, les bras croisés autour de sa taille, le regard à ses pieds, il alla s'asseoir. "Que vont-ils faire de moi ?"  
"Rien du tout !" s'écrièrent Vincent et Gregory, montrant des dents. "Nous n'allons pas les laisser t'approcher," continua Vincent, sourire mauvais en coin.  
"Et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas envie d'avoir Draco sur le dos... figurativement," finit Gregory, petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres. 

Hermione, Dean et Millicent forcèrent un rire hors de leur gorge, mais sans grande réussite. 

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence. Les douze observaient leur futur qui leur parraissait glauque. Harry grogna à nouveau. Personne ne se tourna vers lui cette fois. Il se sentait le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. 

"Cette fois-ci, cela va se savoir. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont garder la mémoire de ce qui s'est passé et j'espère tous les dieux que non, mais dès qu'ils vont se rappeler, ils voudront que leurs familles soient au courant. Et les familles de ceux qui ont lancé les sorts impardonnables **vont** être au courant, c'est certain ! Ils vont vouloir se défendre et auront besoin de leurs parents pour cela," dit rapidement Harry, les yeux flous. "Seigneur ! Le monde va savoir que je suis une fille, certains m'ont... MERDE !" hurla-t-il, en se levant et commençant à faire les cents pas. "Si seulement on pouvait demander à Dumbledore de leur effacer la mémoire, mais..."  
"Il ne voudra jamais," dit Ron, secouant la tête. "Je comprends ce que tu dis vieux."  
"Mais le problème n'est pas ce qui va se dire, enfin, ce n'est pas le summum de nos problèmes," dit rapidement Pansy, en levant les mains devant le coup d'oeil myope et rageur d'Harry. "Il faut penser à ce qu'ils vont tenter de faire à Neville."  
"Bah !" soupira le nommé, sans force. "Ils vont me renvoyer et ma grand-mère va... pas être contente du tout," finit-il lamentablement.  
"Il semblerait que personne ne veuille nous croire, Greg."  
"Tu as raison, Vince. Puisqu'on te dit qu'ils devront passer par dessus nos cadavres pour qu'ils t'atteignent," tonna Gregory à la fin.  
"C'est intéressant tout ça, vraiment, mais qu'est-il arrivé aux élèves ?" demanda Dean, ses sourcils sombres froncés, soufflant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. "J'ai pu voir ceux qui étaient proche de nous lancer des sorts, mais ceux dans le fond ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tué de nos camarades d'école ?" finit-il avec horreur.  
"Seigneur !" murmura Neville, déposant la tête dans ses mains.  
"Je ne crois pas," dit rapidement Blaise. "Ma mère m'a dit qu'il fallait réellement le vouloir pour qu'un sort impardonnable fonctionne."  
"Blaise, ils voulaient réellement nous tuer pour atteindre Neville," interjecta Millicent qui reçut un coup d'oeil mauvais de Draco quand Neville gémit plus fort et commença à glisser vers le sol pour se faire tout petit. Elle fit une grimace, contrite. "Neville..." 

Elle ne put finir. La poignée de porte se mit à tourner frénétiquement. Ils se tournèrent vers un Seamus qui avait de gros yeux et qui tentait de mettre toutes ses forces dans ses jambes pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir. Dean, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory et Harry accoururent pour lui donner un coup de main. Pansy poussait des glapissements apeurés, Millicent se plaça devant la porte, ressortant sa baguette. Elle avait déjà tuer un rat dans sa chambre chez elle, les vacances derniers, elle n'aurait pas froid aux yeux. 

"Les enfants ! C'est nous !" 

Avec un soulagement évident sur leur visage et dans leur voix, ils se tassèrent tous. Neville qui s'était mis debout de panique se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur du fond. Il se mit à glisser dans une position assise au sol. 

Albus entra doucement, les mains levées pour calmer ses élèves. Il s'approcha de Millicent qui n'avait toujours pas baissé la main, elle avait les lèvres serrées et le regard perdu. Il lui mit la main sur la sienne et l'autre sur son épaule. Il attendit. La serpentarde se mit à trembler et laissa tomber son bras, se laissant choir au sol. Albus ne la retint pas, il la suivit, un genou au sol et la main serrant toujours son épaule. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'était pas de ce genre. Elle tremblait, main serrant toujours sa baguette et ne se rendant compte que d'une chose : le directeur qui avait toujours semblé favoriser les gryffondors restait à ses côtés pour la consoler, silencieusement. Elle sourit. 

Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de Remus qui le serrait fortement contre lui. Sirius-chien aboyait et se collait contre leurs jambes. Les autres élèves regardaient Millicent et Harry avec tellement d'envie que cela fit mal à Minerva de les voir ainsi. Dominic restait dans le cadre de la porte et observait tout ce qui méritait attention à ses yeux. Il cherchait par contre quelqu'un. 

Albus avait laissé les autres professeurs avec les élèves qui s'étaient calmés une fois que les professeurs les avaient réveillés un à un. Il avait remercier toutes les entités auxquelles il avait pensées, il n'y avait aucun blessé grave. Il aida Millicent à se redresser lorsque celle-ci se calma. Il se racla la gorge : 

"Monsieur Longbottom ?"  
"..."  
"Neville, viens !" murmura Pansy qui était agenouillée à côté de lui. Il secoua la tête à la négative, les yeux dilatés par la peur.  
"Neville..." commença Albus, mais fut interromput par l'arrivée de Sonia Sprout.  
"Albus ! Cornélius est là et il n'est pas seul, on dirait une armée d'auror !" 

Albus sortit en trombe, Minerva juste derrière lui. Ils ne se retournèrent pas pour savoir si Remus et Snuffles les avaient suivis. 

Neville gémit et se remit à pleurer. 

Blaise grinça des dents et poussa Draco dans la direction de Pansy qui regardait l'inconsolable Neville. Elle ne voulait surtout pas provoquer la colère de son ami, mais elle sentait que le gryffondor se pensait bien seul. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Draco s'assit à côté de Neville et lui déposa la main sur l'épaule. Neville poussa un petit cri en se jetant contre lui. 

Pansy se redressa et s'éloigna pour les laisser seuls. Elle se tourna vers Remus qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry qui cachait son visage contre sa poitrine. Avec hésitation, Dean posa la question qui brûlait la plupart des lèvres : 

"C... Combien de morts ?" abrupte et concis.  
"Hein !... Que... Oh Merlin !" s'écria Remus, comprenant finalement leur angoisse, il se dépêcha de les rassurer. "Aucun. Ils sont juste extrêmement gênés et personne n'ose se regarder..."  
"Neville ! Tu as entendu !" souffla Draco, dans le fond de la salle, serrant plus fort le garçon contre lui de soulagement.  
"Je comprend vos peurs et..." Vincent l'interrompit.  
"Pour Neville ?" abrupte et défensif.  
"Quoi ?... Non... Ce n'était pas de sa faute !" s'exclama Remus, les yeux ronds. Harry commençait à trop s'appuyer sur lui. "Albus le rappellera au Premier Ministre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien ne vous arrivera... Harry !" 

Le noiraud ne sentait plus la force dans ses jambes, il se laissa tomber. Les bras autour de ses épaules empêchèrent sa chute. Il serra la main sur son ventre et grimaça, détournant le regard lorsque Remus l'assit. Il murmura quelque chose les joues commençant à prendre une teinte rouge, Ron l'entendit et compris. Il courut dans le dortoir qui n'avait pas été déménagé, les elfes de maison devaient attendre qu'ils soient en cours pour le faire. 

Ron pensa avec un sourire non amusé que les cours seraient annulés pour aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours détesté les lundis qui représentaient le début des cours de la semaine, voilà une raison de plus pour ne pas l'aimer. Lorsqu'il ramena la potion de madame Pomfrey à Harry, c'était pour se la faire confisquer par Dominikc. 

"Que faîtes-vous ?" siffla Remus, tentant de retenir Sirius d'attaquer et Harry de tomber.  
"Vous n'alliez tout de même pas le laisser boire cette potion **magique** après leurs réactions affreuses pour mes oreilles à de simples caches-oreilles **magiques**. Ce doit être des crampes de nervosité et de soulagement, il doit être tout tendu, un massage les lui fera passé, ou les diminuera de force."  
"Vous n'en savez rien," tonna Vincent, son visage devenant rouge de rage, rapidement. Couleur qu'il n'avait même pas prise lors de la confrontation.  
"Non," souffla Harry, le visage en sueur et sursautant à un élancement douloureux. "Il a raison. J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que l'anomalie me fera si je bois cette potion. Merci, Merlin, je ne l'ai pas touchée."  
"De rien !" fit Dominikc, ne cillant pas devant la colère des personnes présentes. Il soupira :"Allez-vous coucher, je vais vous faire ce mass..."  
"Vous le touchez et vous êtes un homme mort," dit calmement Gregory. Dominikc cligna doucement des yeux, observant le front commun des neuf qui étaient debout.  
"Viens, Potter," ordonna Millicent. "Tu n'as rien là que je ne possède. Et en plus... ce sera gratuit. Va t'étendre."  
"Han !" ricana-t-il sans humour. "Je ne peux pas bouger... Je..." s'arrêta le noiraud, ses joues devenant rouge vif. 

Elle le regarda et poussa un soupir. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait le troubler. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, se pencha vers l'avant et, se foutant des cris de colère d'Harry, le porta dans ses bras. Ron pouffa de rire courant ouvrir la porte du dortoir des garçons pour la jeune fille. Il la referma derrière eux. 

Comme tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers la porte, aucun des adolescents ne vit le regard troublé de Dominikc sur le siège qu'avait occupé Harry. Il croisa celui de Remus qui avait pâli et s'était tourné pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait vu comme lui. L'enquêteur sortit un bout de chiffon qu'il avait à l'intérieur de sa robe, il en déposa le bout sur la tâche de sang et d'un coup de baguette nettoya le reste. Il tourna le dos aux étudiants qui s'étaient détournés de la porte pour ne pas déranger Draco qui parlait tout bas à Neville. Il sortit un petit contenant en plastique et y déposa le mince chiffon de forme rectangulaire. Il allait le couper en morceaux et les envoyer à plusieurs personnes pour différents tests magiques et scientifiques. Sirius avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le siège, figé dans l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vu. Remus ne répondit pas lorsque Dean lui demanda ce que son chien avait.

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Insignifiant**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. La porte de la chambre de Lupin venait d'être claqué et l'avait sorti de son cauchemar. Il se leva, frotta le restant de sommeil hors de ses yeux et leva la tête. Remus semblait troublé et Sirius, lorsqu'il retrouva sa forme humaine, semblait tout aussi perturbé. Le maître en potion avait l'estomac en morceau. Il avait fait un cauchemar et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. 

"Tu crois qu'on aurait dû les laisser seuls ?" demanda Sirius désemparé, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise pas très confortable selon Severus.  
"Albus voulait leur parler seul. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"  
"De fort ?"  
"Allez... Indulgeons-nous !" fit Remus, en sortant une bouteille de liquide transparente. 

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il attendit la suite, mais rien d'autre ne suivit. Il se détourna de la vision morbide des deux hommes fatigués, à l'air malade, qui buvaient en silence une bouteille de ce qui lui semblait être de la vodka, moldue ou sorcière, il ne saurait dire. Il était plutôt étonné que le loup-garou ait pu se l'offrir. Son estomac gargouillant le força à regarder autour de lui. Il gémit en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Il devait sortir de la pièce, mais il se donnait au moins quatre jours dans son état d'affamé pour arriver à la porte. Et il mourrait avant même de trouver de la nourriture. 

Il s'étendit au sol et se prépara à mourir, donc. 

Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait autre chose en tête. L'on cogna à la porte. 

"Oui ?"  
"J'aimerais vous parler, messieurs !"  
"Merde !" siffla Sirius, en se retransformant et sautant en bas de son siège. 

Severus jura aussi, en se redressant. Il détestait tellement cet homme qu'il en avait des frissons. Le seul être qu'il haïssait plus que l'ami de son frère était loin en train de comploter quelque chose. /En parlant de complot justement, il ne m'a pas encore appellé depuis son retour...\\ Il vit Dominikc faire son entrée en faisant un salut de la tête à Remus. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et y déposa un verre de jus et un plateau de nourriture. Il était descendu se chercher queqlue chose dans les cuisines après s'être fait jeter dehors par Albus. Et comme il avait sa chambre sur le même étage que le loup-garou, il avait décidé d'avoir une discussion avec lui, en passant devant sa porte. 

Severus dilata ses narines d'extase. Il passa une main tremblante de faiblesse sur son menton et en essuya la salive qui y avait déjà glissé. Il leva la tête et remercia les cieux. Il n'écouta plus ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Lupin, il se mit debout en tremblant et se dirigea le plus rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers le plateau. /Éos, je te promets de faire un effort pour au moins être poli envers cet imbécile-fini lorsque je reviendrai faire un tour chez nous,\\ pensa-t-il avec ferveur. 

Il fit une grimace en observant la hauteur du plateau qui l'empêchait d'atteindre les assiettes. Il s'encouragea de faire un peu plus d'effort et sauta. Il s'accrocha au rebord et s'hissa de la seule force de ses maigres bras au rebord. Il s'assit un moment pour reprendre son souffle, mais l'odeur des assiéttés le vit se laisser glisser. Il s'approcha de l'assiette et sourit largement. Buffet ! 

Assis dans le fond du cabaret, Severus se curait les dents avec sa fidèle compagne. Il avait un petit sourire satiété et un petit bedon rond qui arrivait à se voir malgré sa large robe. Il baîlla et allait s'endormir quand il entendit son nom cité. /Unh ! Je croyais qu'ils parlaient de Neville qui s'était fait attaqué... Sex-magnet, pff ! Qui l'eût cru... seulement un accident aurait pu rendre ce moucheron attirant aux yeux de tous les étudiants...\\ 

"Que voulez-vous savoir de Severus ?" demanda avec lassitude Remus.  
"Je sais à peu près quel genre d'adolescent il a été, mais quel genre d'adulte était-il ?"  
"Est-il..." murmura tout bas le loup-garou, faisant aboyer Sirius-chien et levé les sourcils de Dominikc et Severus.  
"...Si vous voulez... Alors ? J'ai parfaitement compris que c'était un accident et en lisant le carnet des ingrédients de Snape, je ne fais aucune corrélation entre ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire et ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'y avait rien dans cette armoire, mélangé entre eux, qui aurait dû le faire évaporer."  
"Que suggérez-vous ?"  
"...Je ne peux rien suggérer, je suis dans une impasse," soupira Dominikc en prenant son verre de jus. 

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il semblait avoir diminué de niveau. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais lâcha un juron lorsqu'il s'arrosa du liquide. Il le déposa brutalement dans le cabaret pour retirer sa robe. Le verre était fendue. 

Severus, qui avait eu les dents entrechoqués par la force qu'utilisa Dominikc pour déposer son verre, se redressa. Il devait sortir de ce cabaret. Il avait utilisé sa dague bienfaitrice pour fendiller le verre à la base pour boire avant de retourner à son buffet. Il se laissa tomber sur le bureau avec un ouf! il était plein et avait de la difficulté à se déplacer. Une chance qu'il avait prit deux grains de riz comme provision pour demain. Il allait reprendre sa route vers Albus demain à l'aube. Il se sentait somnolent, donc il allait remettre son long voyage à demain. Il courut se cacher derrière l'encrier de Remus et continua à écouter la conversation. 

"Tenez," dit Remus, perplexe en tendant un linge à l'enquêteur.  
"Merci, mais j'ai ma baguette sur moi. Cet endroit me fait perdre mon latin," grinça l'homme en tendant sa baguette et réparant la petite fissure de son verre. Il nettoya le bureau de Remus et sa robe. "Donc, je disais qu'il n'y avait aucune corrélation entre les faits. Même entre les enfants."  
"Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a mentionné, mais les douze semblent plus lier qu'avant l'accident."  
"J'ai cru le comprendre. La bataille générale les a conduits à ces anomalies et, maintenant, ils se supportent..."  
"En parlant de support, qu'allez-vous faire avec cet échantillon de sang ?"  
"Je l'ai envoyé à plusieurs de mes collègues, amis et correspondants. Nous saurons si votre ami est guérissable."  
"Pardon ?"  
/Qu'est-ce qu'il nous sort, là ?\\ pensa Severus, en écoutant plus attentivement ce qui sortait de la bouche de l'incompétent.  
"J'ai préparé une potion qui pourrait lui rendre son sexe, mais... Aaaaa !" 

Snuffles venait de lui sauter dessus, les canines sorties, mais il ne faisait que grogner et lui aboyer au visage. Remus ne se leva pas. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Harry était toujours dans ses formes féminines. Tout comme Severus qui plissait des yeux. Il ne voyait plus le chien et l'homme, mais il connaissait Remus, le gentil homme allait remettre à l'ordre Sirius assez tôt. 

"Snuffles, laisse l'homme tranquille !"  
"...Grrrrr !" bavait Snuffles, le regard meurtrier. Mais il obéit son ami et alla se poster au pied de sa chaise. Il resta campé sur ses quatre pattes, attendant une autre raison d'attaquer.  
"Merde ! Si... Votre monstre aurait besoin d'une dose de sang-froid," fit Dominikc en se redressant et s'époussetant. Il se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé. "J'avais cru m'être expliqué il y a quelques heures. Je n'administrerai pas de potions à quiconque tant que je n'aurais pas plus d'informations sur la façon dont réagissent les anomalies des jeunes. Vous les voulez vivants, non ? C'est pour cette raison que j'ai envoyé tous ces morceaux d'échantillon aux quatre coins du monde... Une chance que c'est monsieur Snape qui paye."  
"...Je suis désolé de la réaction de mon chien, vraiment. Milles excuses," fit le loup-garou le plus humblement possible, ce qui ne se passa pas très bien avec Sirius qui grogna. De toute façon, Dominikc ne se soucia pas de ses excuses.  
"Il est pas mal intelligent ce chien, comprenant ce que j'étais en train de dire. Intéressant, mais je dois partir. Il faut que j'entre en communication avec monsieur Heolstor. Comme vous semblez proche des enfants, je peux vous dire que je vais leur demander des spécimens de peau et autres pour approfondir mes recherches."  
"Une minute !" s'écria Remus, en se levant à la suite de Dominikc. "Que pourrait révéler un test moldu ?"  
"Hum ! J'ai envoyé un morceau de l'échantillon, espérant que ce soit assez, pour un test des chromosomes, je veux vérifier le sexe de monsieur Potter. Si l'anomalie a même changé sa carte génétique, c'est plus grave que nous le croyions."  
"En..." déglutit Remus qui ne comprit presque rien de ce qu'il venait de dire. "En combien de temps vous pourrez le savoir."  
"Euh ! Cela risque de prendre quelques mois, le cas de monsieur Potter n'est pas aussi urgente que celle de monsieur Longbottom et madame Granger."  
"Pard... Comment ?"  
"Monsieur Potter est une fille, tandis que monsieur Longbottom ne peut être dans l'entourage d'autres adolescents sans créer une émeute meurtrière. Une chance qu'il n'y a eu aucun mort aujourd'hui..." soupira l'homme, le front plissé. "Et mademoiselle Granger... l'on m'a fait remarqué que son intelligence s'évaporissait, peut-être que bientôt elle sera rendu à l'état d'un légume et nous ne voulons pas nous rendre compte trop tard que c'est irréversible."  
"..."  
"Bon, pas que je voulais déposer un sombre nuage sur votre soirée entre hommes. À demain, monsieur Lupin."  
"Aurevoir." 

Severus avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait un rictus de dérision. /S'ils voulaient savoir qu'elle était l'anomalie la plus dangereuse et étrange, ils auraient eu besoin d'une loupe... Une minute !\\ sursauta l'homme comprenant quelque chose soudainement, il ne fut pas le seul. 

"Une minute ! Moony, il sait !"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Qui je suis, pardi !" siffla Sirius, pâle.  
"Mais non, il... a bien mentionné que j'avais une soirée entre hommes..."  
"Et à la porte, il a dit vouloir nous parler... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
"Bien entendu, Albus doit être mis au courant."  
/Bien entendu !\\  
"Bien entendu !... Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Quel putain de mauvais début d'année pour les gosses..."  
"Hum !"  
"Yeah ! Pour Snape aussi... Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu penses que Snivellus soit toujours en vie !"  
"Bois, Sirius. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur pour commencer cette conversation avec toi."  
"...Bah ! J'ai juste envie de dire, karma !"  
"Oh, bien sûr !" siffla Remus, en reprenant la bouteille des mains de Sirius et buvant au goulot. "Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !"  
/Aah-ha ! Je prends note messieurs...\\ se dit avec rancoeur Severus, se rappelant pourquoi il lui était important de sortir de cette chambre.  
"Prend pas ce ton-là, tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité... Jamais su ce que tu lui trouvais au pauvre type !"  
/Euh ! J'ai mal capté-là...\\  
"...Tu..."  
"Mmm ? Oh ! Nous étions au courant, tu croyais tellement bien gardé tes sentiments pour toi... J'me suis par contre étonné que tu n'es rien tenté contre nous pour... lui. Tu sais nous trahir." 

Remus ne répondit pas. Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Severus avait les yeux de la taille de soucoupes et la bouche qui touchait le bureau. Il n'en avait rien su. Il y avait juste eu un accident, mais c'était un accident et il en était certain, même maintenant. Cette révélation était plus perturbente qu'autre chose. /Attends, il n'a rien avoué du tout... Ouais, le chien fabule et déparle, c'est tout... Mais son silence l'incrimine, non ?... Et voilà ! Je suis devenu fou si je commence à faire des débats avec moi-même,\\ se dit le maître de potion dégoûté, mais prêtant plus d'attention aux deux hommes, maintenant. 

"Sirius... Je n'allais pas jeté notre amitié par les fenêtres pour ce que voulait mon... Il ne ressentait rien pour moi, alors... Et cette nuit de pleine lune n'a pas aidé..."  
"Détrompe-toi," marmonna Sirius, les lèvres collées au goulet, ne regardant pas Remus dans les yeux. Remus plissa les siens et reprit la bouteille. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux plus pétillents et leurs joues avaient pris des couleurs.  
"Que veux-tu dire par ça ?... Ne prend pas cet air surpris, je suis loup-garou, j'ai une bonne ouïe... Alors ? Je sais que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût... Oh, excuse-moi, de trrrès mauvais goût qui aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les deux, mais ça tu ne..."  
"Remus, ne remue pas le fer dans la plaie, je me suis excusé !"  
"Sirius !" soupira Remus en secouant la tête. "Je n'étais pas ta seule victime... Mais je m'écarte de ce que je voulais savoir... Vous avez compris mon affection pour Severus quand ?"  
"Oh, je l'ai su un peu avant les vacances de noël '74..."  
/Whoa ! Mouais ! Un bon bout ! Mais la ferme !\\  
"Oh ! Donc quand tu lui as donné les instructions pour arrêter le saule cogneur, tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, mais tu l'as fait quand même... Tu voulais faire quoi, hein ?" s'écria le petit loup-garou, tenant toujours la bouteille ne prenant plus une gorgée et refusant de la passer à son ami de toujours.  
"Contrairement à toi, j'ai bien vu que Snivellus te... euark... Passe-moi la bouteille..."  
"Non, continues !"  
"Il te reluquais bon ! Le dégoûtant.. J'peux ravoir la bouteille ?"  
"Non ! Tu... Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais rien dit, si tu voyais que j'étais aveugle !"  
"Justement, tu étais aveugle ! Tu pouvais faire tellement mieux. Bon, James et... le salopard de sale traître, visage à deux faces, le sale..."  
"Sirius, tu t'éloignes de la conversation !"  
"Hum ! Tu sais que j'ai l'intention de le tuer de mes propres mains... Peut-être que je vais être dans ma forme animagus pour le déchiqueter et lui broyer les os. Désolé, Remus ! Tu n'auras aucun morceau du traître, déjà qu'il a sa main argentée... AÏEEEUHHH!" hurla Sirius, levant la tête, main sur la joue.  
"Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais je me fous de Peter en ce moment. Je veux savoir ce que tu allais dire," s'irrita Remus.  
"...L'on était tous les trois tombés d'accord sur le fait que cela ne nous dérangeait pas que tu chasses le terrain du côté des mecs, j'veux dire, je n'étais pas mal, hun ?"  
"Ouais, très séduisant... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, ce n'est que la vérité... Sirius ! Je n'éprouve rien de tel pour toi, rassieds-toi !" s'écria Remus, large sourire fendant son visage fatigué.  
"...Seigneur ! Ne me fais plus des peurs pareils..." dit son ami tout bas, ne le regardant pas dnas les yeux. "J'allais tenter de remonter mes souvenirs pour savoir si j'avais loupé quelque chose, mais... et... Je..."  
"...Je sais, Siri... Calin ?"  
"Là, tu dépasses les bornes," éclata le maraudeur, chassant du même coup le souvenir d'Azkaban. "Donc, nous n'aurions rien dit si cela avait même été un mec sortant de Serpentard, mais Snivellus..."  
"J'préfère réellement que tu l'appelles au moins Snape !" murmura Remus, sourire pâlissant quelque peu.  
"Mouais... C'était hors de question !"  
"Cela ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que c'était **ma** vie ?"  
"Hein ?... Euh... Non ?"  
/Quel crétin, il ne m'étonne pas du tout... Par contre, le fait que toi aussi tu étais aveugle à ce que pouvait ressentir Remus pour toi... Je croyais réellement t'avoir demandé de te taire... Il faut que je cesse cela !\\  
"Sirius, j'apprécie réellement que vous aviez mes arrières, mais c'était allé trop loin... Tu t'es servi de moi et..."  
"Je sais... Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore me l'a bien faite savoir ce que tu encourrais si tu... le loup-garou... Et l'école... J'étais stupide..."  
/Tu m'en diras tant !\\  
"Nous étions jeunes..."  
"Je hais la mélancolie... Allez, laisse-moi me saoûler proprement, je sais que tu n'en as pas le droit, si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école le sache. Déjà que tu ne tiens pas très bien ton alcool," ria Sirius, en lui reprenant la bouteille. "Je suis juste content que cette affaire n'était qu'une amourette de ton côté et de la fabulation du sien, parce qu'il ne t'as rien dit... Nous avions imaginé le couple que vous auriez pu former, tu sais..."  
"Et ?" demanda Remus, ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans l'autre chemin.  
"Dé.Goû.Tant. J'suis désolé de t'apprendre que l'on s'est bien marré, James et moi, à tes dépens."  
"Tu me surprends !" fit le loup-garou avec un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres. 

La chambre redevint silencieuse et sombre. Quelques minutes après cette conversation tendue, Remus était allé se coucher. Sirius était devant le foyer qui avait un faible feu, bouteille à la main et le regard distant. Severus bâilla à nouveau et s'installa pour faire comme Remus, mais la petite voix dans sa tête ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait fait des découvertes qui, il allait se l'avouer, l'avaient franchement étonné. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir laissé sa haine de Black l'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire Remus, il y a deux ans. 

Avant que Morphée ne le prenne dans ses bras, il crut entendre Sirius marmonner : 

"Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi..."

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Long, hein ! Et pouvez-vous croire que dès que j'ai fini de poster le chapitre 6(samedi 04 vers midi), je me suis mise à écrire le plan d'une nouvelle fic' que j'ai fini le premier chapitre de ma fic' pour le concours d'Angel-of-Shadows et que décidant de commencer le premier paragraphe du chapitre sept, je l'ai fini à dix heures(deux heures de pause-nourriture, pause-café et pause-pipi, tout au plus) ! Il faut le faire. J'ai commencé le paragraphe et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ! C'est la seconde fois pour une fanfiction, quand j'étais plus jeune, cela m'arrivait plus souvent, mais au moins c'était mes fictions originales... Wow... J'suis toujours estomaquée.  
Maintenant, le débat est de savoir si je le poste tout de suite ou non. Je voulais attendre d'avoir plus de review, mais... Bah ! Je vais le poster après avoir fini le chapitre 2 de _Disorder_. Aïe ! Je ne sais pas si vous allez me tuer ou pas pour ce chapitre remplit de... drama/angst... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas(j'peux vous l'dire), tout ira bien pour nos treize persos touchés et pour les vrais maraudeurs survivants. Promis ! Merde ! J'me rappelle d'une autre promesse que je vous avais faite, un peu d'humour... Je le verrai pour le prochain chap. 

**HPF/ORG**

**pottypotter76 :** Wow, girl ! C'était rapide ! Merci, pour la review. En relisant, ton commentaire, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Tu dois être la première revieweuse à avoir un sentiment pour un de mes personnages originaux autre que... je ne sais pas moi... de l'irritation. En tout cas, je sais que c'est ce que j'éprouve pour des OC qui prennent trop de place. Surtout un personnage se disant frère/fiancé(e)/soeur/demi-cousine/nièce de Harry/Ron/Hermione, tu vois le genre. STOP ! Je sais c'est ce que je fais, mais j'ai fait exprès de dire Harry/Ron/Hermione, je me fous des autres personnages, inventez leur un nouvel arbre généalogique(convaincant), je ne dirai rien, mais qu'on m'emmerde pas la vue pour autre chose. C'est pour ça que je saute les fics du genre. Bon, je m'éternise ! Merci, encore ! 

**lea black :** Hey ! Merci ! Oui, mais j'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps. Vive l'internet ! J'ai lu une pleine page et je me suis forcé à garder les yeux sur les mots, mais mon champ de vision(le traître) me montrait les photos en bordure de ces horribles créatures. Mais j'ai appris quelques choses, moi qui les croyaient rondes, mais elles sont en faites aplaties. Mouais... J'pourrais maintenant faire une mini-thèse sur les puces. Psst !(-regarde à gauche et à droite-) Il y en a plus de 1 500 sortes dans le monde, dont 41 au Québec, 180 au Canada et 325 en Amérique du Nord. Ça t'étonne si je te dis que je me suis grattée pendant tout le long de la lecture ?  
Allez, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chap. Je vais tenter de mieux gérer mon temps entre les fics que j'écris, les idées de fic qui ne cessent de me frapper et mon travail, pour des mises à jour plus régulier. Mais je ne garantie rien. C'est dur d'avoir autant d'imagination et pas assez de vingt-quatre heures. Parce qu'il faut dormir et manger... 

**Doïna :** Yô, merci ! Comment tout s'est passé pour tes études ? J'te souhaite de très jolies notes, girl ! Perds pas trop de temps devant l'ordi, okay !(secoue un doigt désapprobateur, mais croisant les deux autres derrière elle )  
(-soupir-)Seigneur, moi qui croyais avoir les droits sur Sevvy... (-soupir-) Faut-il vraiment se le partager, mesdames ? Ne pouvez-vous me le concéder ? lol Des misères, mais... Il le faut... Euh ! _Vite trouve une excuse plausible avant l'antipuce... Pas l'antipuce !_ "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais..." Euh, oui ! Les misères renforce le caractère ! Pfiou ! _Mauvaise ! Il en a pas besoin, il a déjà mauvais caractère !_ "Mais tu te tais !... J'me fais penser à qui, là ?" Je sais, pour Harry et ses règles, j'ai cette idée sadique de faire connaître au sexe faible notre souffrance. Woman Powaaaa !  
Hey ! Merci pour la review de _Rencontre_. Moi, tordu ? Naaaannn !(-cache le plan du chap21 d'_Anomalies_-) En plus lors de l'écriture de la fic(ça fait au max trois ans), j'avais dans la tête un Arthur qui avait le même âge que Severus. En lisant le tome 5, j'ai failli retourner à mon ordi pour revoir les descriptions, mais bof ! Jamais aimé l'idée d'un Lucius et Arthur de près d'une dizaine d'années plus vieux que Sev et les Maraudeurs. Bah, mon complexe ! Merci, encore ! 


	10. 08

**Chapitre 8  
Pansements et chocolats...**

Harry regardait ses ongles avec beaucoup d'attention. Millicent mangeait peu et jouait avec sa soupe. Blaise les observait avec attention. Depuis leur retour du dortoir des garçons, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot. Bon, il fallait dire qu'ils ne se parlaient pas tant que cela, mais ils ne se regardaient pas. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose durant le massage. Le noiraud fronça légèrement des sourcils à cette idée. Il s'inquiétait et ne savait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas le mutisme de ses camarades. Même au retour de Dumbledore qui les avait tous rassurés sur les sorts de tout le monde, Harry n'avait croisé qu'une ou deux fois le regard du directeur. 

Le vieil homme leur avait annoncé que Neville devait retourner en quarantaine pour sa protection. Tout le monde avait compris et Neville ne s'était pas objecté. Par contre, Vincent et Gregory avaient répondu à l'homme d'un ton calme, parlant presqu'en même temps, qu'ils allaient rester avec lui. Pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils disaient, Draco emboîta rapidement le pas, surprenant légèrement tout le monde. Harry avait tout de suite sauté sur l'idée par la suite. Et cela fit boule de neige. Albus ne s'était réellement pas attendu à cela, il les savait unis, mais pas à ce point. Il en reparlerait plus tard à Dominikc, même s'il ne croyait pas en les capacités -et il les cherchaient encore!- de l'homme. 

C'était pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau à souper ensemble dans leur chambre assignée par la direction. Les cours avaient été annullés pour la journée. Le temps de permettre à tout le monde de reprendre leurs émotions et leur tête. Harry, finalement, mit l'index à ses lèvres et commença à ronger ses ongles. Blaise lui tendit un de ses papiers moûchoirs. Le garçon était nerveux. Il avait attendu toute la fin de journée à voir une envolée de hiboux, mais rien. Il ne voulait tellement pas que le monde extérieur sache qu'il était une fille ! 

Neville n'était pas à table. Il était allé se coucher plus tôt, il avait l'estomac trop tordu pour manger quoi que ce soit. Il avait offert un petit sourire, timide et reconnaissant à Draco qui avait tout fait pour ne pas rougir devant les regards connaisseur et moqueur de Blaise et Pansy. Le gryffondor était éveillé et tendait l'oreille, tout était silencieux. Ses camarades ne parlaient pas. Faut dire que ce fut une journée éprouvante pour tous. Et tout le monde tombait d'accord pour dire qu'elle fut beaucoup plus éprouvante pour lui. Il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir des compagnons tels qu'eux. 

Il fut encore plus étonné par la compassion que lui avait montré Draco. Il s'était tellement senti à part de tous assis au sol. Il avait eu envie de se jeter contre Pansy qui, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, avait voulu le consoler, mais s'était retenu pour la santé mentale de Draco. En sentant une main sur son épaule, il s'était raidit devant la stupidité de la personne, mais éprouva du soulagement en voyant Draco. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser en se jetant contre lui. Il avait pleuré contre la poitrine de son ami -il aimait à penser que le serpentard l'était maintenant après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Il s'était tellement mieux senti. /Jamais cru qu'il se serait approché de moi... Aaaahhh...\\ bâilla Neville, en se tournant sur le côté. 

Il serra la couverture contre lui. Toute la soirée, il avait eu des hauts-le-coeur et il avait même cru, à un moment, avoir un problème à cet organe fragile, tant il s'était mis à palpiter. Il avait eu extrêmement faim pour se sentir bizarrement rassasié quelques minutes plus tard. Devant tout le monde, il avait essayé de faire bonne figure, de ne rien montrer de ses crises d'angoisse, comme il les appellaient, mais il était certain que Pansy, Vincent et Gregory s'étaient rendus compte de quelque chose. Comme personne n'était venu le déranger pour lui demander s'il allait bien, il ne s'en faisait pas pour tout de suite. 

Par contre, son corps l'inquiétait grandement. Son anomalie allait en empirant avec le temps. Il voulait tellement passer une journée sans être stressé par l'attente de la prochaine attaque. Si ses anomalies allaient comme il le croyait, il n'aurait plus qu'à entrer dans un abbaye. /Mais si à mon âge, j'attire les jeunes entre 10 et 18 ans, est-ce que cela suivra cette tangente avec l'âge ? Je ne suis pas des plus costauds et mon avenir à ce sujet n'est pas reluisant...\\ soupira le blondinet en bâillant, à nouveau. /Il faut que je cesse de penser de la sorte... C'est trop déprimant !\\ continua-t-il en sursautant. Il se redressa et fronça des sourcils. 

Il n'était pas dans le dortoir des garçons. Il sortit de son lit et grinça des dents de douleur. Pour un lit qui lui avait semblé confortable jusque là, il avait mal partout. Il était toujours habillé de ses vêtements de jour remarqua-t-il, le visage perplexe. /J'devrais me changer avant de retourner au lit.\\ 

"Les gars, c'est pas drôle ! Je me suis réveillé," dit-il, en roulant des yeux devant la blague stupide. 

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et haussa un sourcil. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne voyait pas ses mains. Il les tendit devant lui et avança à tâton, lentement pour ne pas foncer sur quelque chose. Il toucha un mur et le longea, il allait réussir à trouver une porte, à un moment donné, non ? Toujours à tâton, il toucha le cadre d'une porte fermée, en peu de temps, comme s'il l'avait conjuré en pensée. Il allait l'ouvrir fortement pour scander ses amis pour lui avoir joué ce tour, mais s'arrêta net, main sur la poignée. Il y avait des sortes de gémissements qui provenaient de l'autre côté. 

Le gryffondor rougit profondément en se rendant compte que c'était des gémissements de plaisir, et il semblerait que c'était du plaisir se donnant solo. Il porta son autre main sur la joue imaginant Draco se masturbant derrière. Il posa son front chaud sur la porte en se réprimandant pour cette pensée déroutante. /Et, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à lui aussi rapidement... Bof ! De toute façon, c'est pas sa voix... celle-ci est plus grave... Qui... Non !... je n'ai pas vraiment le...\\ 

Neville entrouvrit la porte, il allait juste jeter un petit coup d'oeil et la refermer. Sa curiosité avait eu raison de sa gêne. Il jeta son coup d'oeil par l'ouverture minimie qu'il avait faite, son visage flamba à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il voyait Remus Lupin à genoux, le corps penché sur le lit, les mains disparaissant sous lui. Avec une fascination perverse, à ses yeux, Neville ne referma pas tout de suite la porte, il suivit tous les faits et gestes de l'homme. Son visage était le plus fascinant, tiré comme s'il souffrait, sueurs luisant sur son front et perlant à ses lèvres. 

Le jeune homme retint un hoquet passant la main à son cou, Remus venait d'ouvrir les yeux. L'homme était exquis //Merlin ! À quoi est-ce que je pense ?... Je dois partir, je dois... Aïe ! Qu'il fait chaud !\\ se dit le gryffondor, mordant fermement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas émettre de son. Il avait oublié de refermer la porte et s'en donnait plein la vue. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, finalement, en se rendant compte de deux choses. Il avait une érection douloureuse et Remus le fixait langoureusement du regard. /Merde ! Je...\\ 

"Anh... Entre... Mmmm ! Je... me sens... assez seul..." souffla l'homme en se redressant.  
"Q... Gl..." bredouilla tout simplement Neville, ses yeux ne perdant pas de vue le pénis de son aîné. "J... J... Nn... Ressst..." 

Remus descendit du lit et s'avança lentement vers la statue de son élève. Il ouvrit la porte plus grande, Neville faillit s'écrouler au sol, mais l'homme l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Le garçon garda les yeux grands ouverts en retournant très maladroitement le baiser. Il ferma les yeux d'extase, gémissant en entrouvant ses lèvres, accueillant la langue chaude de l'autre homme et glissant la sienne contre elle sans aucune hésitation. 

"Mmmphh !... R... _Remusss_..."  
"QUOI !" 

Neville se redressa avec un petit cri et tomba en bas de son lit au beuglement de Malfoy. Il mit la main derrière la tête avec un gémissement loin du plaisir et sursauta lorsque la porte se fit claquer. 

"Euh... Neville... Hum !" fit mal à l'aise Harry. Le noiraud frappait, un peu trop fortement dû à sa nervosité, le dos de Blaise qui s'étouffait et qui demandait grâce à la violence de son compagnon.  
"Nous éclaircirons ceci, plus tard," dit Vincent en ouvrant la porte.  
"Nous devons empêcher Draco de commettre l'irréparable," continua Gregory, la refermant derrière eux. 

Neville fronça des sourcils, tout en remerciant Dean qui l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds. /Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Mais... c'était tellement réel ! Que me...?\\ 

"Quoi, Seamus ?" demanda-t-il, calmant le jeu de bras de son compagnon qui avait voulu attirer son attention.  
"..." L'irlandais ne fit que pointer son bas-ventre. 

Sous les rires silencieux du muet, Neville courut vers les toilettes s'occuper de son problème. 

Ce fut avec force que Vincent et Gregory ramenèrent Draco et l'empêchèrent de faire tomber la porte de la chambre de Remus Lupin à coup de baguette vers les une heure du matin. Ils l'assirent de force sur son lit et le laissèrent se calmer, en attendant que Neville sorte des toilettes. 

Cela pris une heure pour que Neville trouve le courage d'affronter ses camarades. Cela lui avait pris une dizaine de minutes pour accumuler le courage de baisser ses pantalons. Pas même cinq minutes pour venir, mordant son poing pour garder le silence, il s'était tellement senti honteux qu'il avait sauté sous la douche. Après avoir revêti ses vêtements à nouveau, il s'était assis sur la cuvette et essayait, à nouveau, d'accumuler du courage pour sortir et affronter les garçons. 

Ron déposa son livre de transfiguration lorsque Neville passa timidement la tête par la porte ouverte. Le rouquin sourit largement devant la grimace que le petit gryffondor leur offrit en guise de sourire. 

"Euh !... Salut..."  
"Euh !... Bonne nuit, plutôt !" mimiqua Dean, déjà sous les draps. 

Neville les regarda, le front plissé, remarquant qu'ils étaient tous prêts pour la nuit. 

"Une minute ! Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous là pendant que je... r... dormais ?"  
"Une dizaine de minutes," répondit Gregory, en retirant ses pantoufles et s'installant sur son lit.  
"C'était assez embarrassant... vraiment," marmonna Harry, regardant ses pieds cachés par son drap.  
"Au début, on croyait que tu faisais un cauchemar," commença Ron, haussant des épaules.  
"Mais Blaise nous a fait comprendre que nous nous trompions," finit Vincent.  
"Il est passé... une heure du matin, que faisiez-vous debout encore ? Nous avons cours demain !"  
"Hum !" rougit Ron, passant la main sur son cou d'embarras.  
"Nous allions nous coucher, mais ces huluberlus..."  
"Que sont Harry, Blaise, Ron, Seamus et Dean," interrompit candidement Gregory, secouant la tête de désapprobation dans la direction des nommés.  
"Exactement..." reprit Vincent, "ces huluberlus faisaient des paris pour savoir de qui tu rêvais."  
"Quoi !" couina Neville se cachant presque le viasage par sa couverture, ayant trouvé refuge dans son lit.  
"Nous avons essayé de les faire entendre raison," continua Gregory.  
"Mais en vain. Déjà que Draco semblait réagir bizarrement à tes bruits de plai..."  
"Vincent !" s'écria Neville, maintenant complètement caché sous sa couverture, n'oubliant pas de déposer son oreiller sur la tête.  
"..."  
"...Hum, Neville ?... Tu vas mal respirer de la sorte," avertit Dean entre deux bâillements.  
"..."  
"Allez, vieux ! Nous sommes désolés, nous n'aurions pas dû faire ces paris," dit Harry, la mine contrite, mais ne levant toujours pas les yeux. Il rougit un peu plus au reniflement moqueur de Blaise.  
"..."  
"...De toute façon, écrit Seamus," lisait Blaise, avec un rire dans la voix, jetant quelques coups d'oeil à Harry. "De toute façon, nous avons tous perdu... Ha ! Il a raison. J'avais réellement cru que ce serait Drake !"  
"La ferme, Blaise !..." grincha le blond qui n'avait fait que trouer le mur face à son lit jusqu'à maintenant. "Et toi !"  
"Draco..." avertit Vincent, se redressant quelque peu. Son comparse ne l'entendit pas... L'ignora plutôt.  
"C'était quoi ça, hein ?"  
"..."  
"Longbottom, tu vas me répondre !"  
"Draco, ce n'était qu'un rêve, Merlin !" soupira Blaise. "Laisse-le tranquille."  
"Je t'ai rien demandé, Zabini ! Long..."  
"Fiche-moi la paix, Draco !" s'écria un Neville rouge, les cheveux en brousaille après avoir vivement tiré la couverture de sur sa tête. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé à monsieur Lupin... Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette manière et..." /Je compte bien découvrir si, vraiment, j'éprouve quelque sentiment amoureux pour lui que mon subconscient veut me faire découvrir ou si tout simplement je suis en train de devenir fou,\\ se dit Neville, jetant un regard furieux à son lit, comme si c'était de sa faute.  
"..."  
"Huh-hum ! Si c'est pas trop indiscret..."  
"Oui, Blaise, ça l'est ! Bonne nuit, tout le monde !" s'écria Neville retournant sous ses draps, échappant à la question qu'il savait que le serpentard voulait lui poser. 

Blaise gloussa en regardant la tête du blond disparaître sous les draps. Il se tourna vers Harry, mais ce dernier s'était couché aussi. Il roula des yeux en secouant la tête. Il allait se coucher, mais se rappela de Draco. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil compatissant, mais Draco ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur la forme prostré de Neville. Il était fâché, ça Blaise le voyait. Il se laissa glisser sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Demain serait une drôle de journée et les filles allaient poser milles et une question pour savoir pourquoi aucun des garçons ne se regardaient dans les yeux, minus Vincent et Gregory qui agiraient toujours normalement. /Vraiment, rien ne les affecte eux autres !\\ s'écria Blaise, jetant un dernier regard dans la direction de Draco. 

Il était toujours assis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux rivés sur Neville. Il serra plus fort ses bras autour de lui, il étouffait et avait mal à la poitrine. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était autant perturbé d'avoir découvert que l'autre garçon avait des rêves érotiques à propos d'un autre homme. Il était blessé et jaloux, il se l'avouait. Il y avait même un sentiment d'avoir été trahi et c'était là le comble du ridicule. Neville n'était rien pour lui. C'était seulement son anomalie qui lui faisait ressentir de la jalousie lorsque l'autre garçon était touché physiquement par quelqu'un. Ils ne formaient pas un couple, il ne devrait même pas s'en faire pour la vie amoureuse de l'autre garçon. Il semblerait que son anomalie ait évolué, il ne suffisait plus que quelqu'un touche physiquement Neville pour le faire réagir irrationnellement. /Pourtant, avant, je ne faisais que me mettre dans une colère aveugle et cela passait... Alors pourquoi cela me fait toujours mal,\\ souffla l'héritier désenchanté cachant, finalement, ses larmes de ses compagnons sous son drap. 

Ron se sentait embarrassé. Il avait trouvé amusant l'idée du pari, mais maintenant il ne trouvait même plus les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à mettre des bonbons dans le tas. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et rougit en se rappelant qu'en entendant Neville, il avait pensé à Hermione. Il se tourna sur le côté et se vilipenda pour y avoir penser. /J'suis qu'un pervers ! Comment je vais faire pour la regarder dans les yeux demain ? Déjà, qu'elle n'est plus toute là...\\ se dit le rouquin avec morosité. Il entendit un reniflement provenant du lit de Draco, mais fit la sourde oreille. 

Harry n'entendit pas Draco non plus. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. De toute façon, ses oreilles avaient été un peu trop active cette nuit. Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il était certain de ne pas trouver le sommeil et il serait fatigué et Millicent lui demanderait si tout allait bien et il ne saurait pas quoi répondre et... /Raaaahhh !\\ s'écria le Survivant, enfonçant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux myopes. Il devait cesser de penser. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait été émoustillé par un garçon ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire et n'allait pas le croire de sitôt. Il se tourna et se retourna. Ses pensées faisaient des ronds dans sa tête. Il pensait à cet après-midi, au massage de Millicent et à la conclusion qu'il avait tiré sur sa fuite en voyant l'état de ses sous-vêtements. /Remus et Sirius doivent me trouver bizarre... J'en savais rien... Je n'ai pas changé de... Pff ! Même le dire est embarrassant !\\ continua le noiraud, en bâillant. Sa journée avait été fatiguante, son corps allait se mettre hors-circuit malgré ses soucis. 

Dean se leva rapidement, tentant de reprendre son souffle, main sur son visage, les lèvres pincés de dégoût. Il sortit du lit et se pencha pour prendre un énorme sac en dessous. Il le déposa sur le lit, s'assit confortablement pour les prochaines minutes, prit ses ciseaux et se coupa les cheveux le plus court possible. Avec toute cette agitation, il avait oublié de se couper les cheveux pour la nuit. Il ne manquerait plus que ses potes le retrouvent mort, noyé, dans ses cheveux à leur réveille. Seamus lui avait donné l'idée après que ce premier lui eut caressé les cheveux, de les revendre à un coiffeur. Il s'était fait au moins trente galleons depuis qu'il avait commencé cette idée, il y a trois jours. Il envoyait à chaque matin un énorme sac de cheveux par les hiboux d'Hogwarts et ils revenaient avec l'argent. Le coiffeur lui envoyait toujours une lettre lui posant mille questions sur la provenance de ces cheveux. Il lui répondait toujours que ce n'était pas de ses affaires avec le prochain sac. /De toute façon, demain il lira que ce sont mes cheveux dans le Daily Prophet... Mmph ! Même s'il faisait sombre, on les a tous vu. Les hiboux des élèves ont passé comme des fusées devant nos fenêtres. Pauvre Harry, il ne cesse d'angoisser... Bah ! Rien ne sers de transpirer, nous saurons tout demain,\\ se dit le noir, ne grinçant plus des dents en entendant les coups de ciseaux, maintenant. Tout comme Blaise, Harry et Ron, il faisait la sourde oreille aux bruits de désespoir qu'émettait Draco. Il se disait que lorsque le blond aurait envie d'en parler, il en parlera. De toute façon, il savait que Blaise serait le premier à le mettre de côté pour discuter avec lui. 

Seamus ronflait sans bruit. Il avait eu une dure journée. Avant que Dumbledore ne sorte Dominikc, ce dernier lui avait examiné le fond de la gorge à la moldue et la sorcière. Le détective avait fait de même pour Hermione, qui s'était plaint par la suite qu'il lui avait fait mal, provoquant presque le meurtre de l'homme, mais Ron, Blaise et Dean avaient réussi à arrêter Vincent et Gregory. Ron, aussi, avait été examiné. Il n'avait grimacé qu'une seule fois, lorsque Dominikc avait joué avec sa pomme d'Adam, la cherchant et la mesurant mentalement. Ensuite, l'homme n'avait fait que rester dans un coin observant Pansy. La jeune fille avait fait des fautes graves dans ses devoirs de nervosité. Elle lui avait jeté plusieurs coups d'oeil mauvais, mais avait souri lorsque le directeur était arrivé pour leur parler et jeter Dominikc, Remus et son chien dehors. 

Vincent et Gregory dormaient à point fermé. Ils ne rêvaient pas et ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour ce qui se passerait demain. Ils n'allaient rien révéler aux filles, ce n'était pas leur place, ils laisseraient ce choix à Neville. Vincent avait vu dans le regard du garçon une détermination qui lui faisait penser que Neville aurait besoin d'un garde-du-corps demain. Gregory, sans en avoir discuté avec son meilleur ami, s'était dit la même chose. Neville irait voir Remus Lupin. 

Remus avait devant lui la dernière potion du chaudron de Wolfsbane qu'avait préparé Severus cinq jours avant sa disparition. Il devait prendre trois verres avant sa transformation, chaque verre devant avoir au moins sept jours de décalage s'il ne voulait pas tomber raide mort. Et chaque chaudron que préparait Snape en avait assez pour deux verres. Comme si le maître le faisait exprès pour en préparer autant par mois pour s'habituer, ou s'améliorer, à la concoction de la potion. Remus n'en savait rien et il ne le saurait jamais, de toute manière. 

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir de frustration, depuis hier, tout lui rappelait son collègue. Et c'était de la faute de Sirius. Ce dernier était maussade et n'avait pas voulu dîner avec lui, il y a quelques heures. L'homme le soupçonnait de bouder, comme un adolescent. Et cela le faisait sourire tendrement chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il se demandait bien quelle raison l'animagus avait à bouder, il n'en savait rien et il n'allait sûrement pas fouiller toute l'école pour chercher à le savoir. Il le mettait sur le compte d'avoir trop bu, hier, et d'avoir tant discuté de Severus. 

Remus soupira à nouveau reposant ses yeux sur le gobelet, le nez plissé de dégoût. /Le temps n'a jamais eu raison de l'affreux goût de cette mixture,\\ se dit-il, en prenant fermement son gobelet. Il prit un respire et faillit tout renverser sur lui lorsqu'un cognement se fit entendre. Il redéposa son verre, avec un soulagement inutile et permit à son sauveur d'entrer. Il haussa un sourcil, en voyant Neville, entouré de Vincent et Gregory, entré en tremblant légèrement dans son appartement. Il leur offrit un sourire en les invitant plus avant. Rien ne se montra sur son visage lorsque les deux colosses refermèrent la porte derrière eux pour attendre dehors. 

"M... Monsieur Lupin..."  
"...Oui ?"  
"Je vous... en prie... Ne vous mettez pas en colère !" s'écria Neville, se tordant les mains et regardant le verre fumant sur la table de l'homme qui s'était mis debout.  
"Oh ! Je suis assez difficile à mettre en colère, Neville... Qu'y a-t-il ? Serait-ce en rapport à ce que je vous ai montré ce matin ? Je peux revenir la dessus si tu veux. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout."  
"Non... C... C'est d'un niveau plus personnel, mon... problème..."  
"Personnel ?" demanda l'homme, perplexe.  
"..."  
"Alors ?"  
"Euh..."  
"Ah ! Où sont mes manières ? Assieds-toi, Neville. Du thé ?" fit Remus, sourire aux lèvres pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi tout d'un coup.  
"Non... merci ! Je... Je..." /Par les cieux !\\ grogna Neville, en se laissant choir sur la chaise et déposant la tête dans ses mains.  
"Neville ?" 

Inquiet, Remus s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. Neville rougit vivement, en se redressant prestemment et tentant de reculer, en croisant les yeux mordorés de l'homme qui semblaient tellement moins ahurissants que dans son rêve. Remus avait l'air fatigué et vieilli qu'imposait sa condition de loup-garou. /Et ses yeux sont emplis d'une si grande tristesse... Ce doit être dur d'être loup-garou,\\ pensa Neville, la compassion plein le visage. 

Le garçon poussa un soupir et déposa ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de l'homme. Remus se raidit, comprenant les intentions de son élève lorsque celui-ci approcha son visage du sien. Il leva la main et la déposa sur la poitrine du garçon, le repoussant doucement contre le dos du siège. Neville ouvrit les yeux calmement, sans paniqué. Il se sentait serein, même son coeur ne battait pas autant la chamade que dans son rêve, et cela le rendait perplexe. 

"Monsieur Lupin, je vous..."  
"Neville ! Je ne crois pas du tout que ce tu ressens soit... de l'amour," interrompit rapidement Lupin pour marquer son point. Il regarda la réaction du jeune homme et eut sa confirmation lorsqu'il ne réagit pas vivement.  
"Mais..."  
"Lâche-moi, je retourne à mon siège... Bien. Que ressens-tu en ce moment ?"  
"Mmm ?"  
"À propos de mon rejet, je veux dire."  
"Je... ne suis pas aussi blessé que je l'aurais cru ?"  
"Mmhmmm !... Je ne sais pas comment tu es venu à la conclusion que tu m'aimais, par contre. Je n'ai jamais rien vu venir et je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'impression que cette soi-disante attirance était réciproque... N'est-ce pas ?" demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés, tentant de se rappeler s'il aurait commis une impaire et aurait induit en erreur son élève.  
"Non... Mais... Soudainement, je... j'ai rêvé de vous..." s'écria Neville, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains qui serraient fortement ses genoux. Son coeur palpitait, mais d'embarras et... peut-être de soulagement ?  
"Oh !" toussota Remus, ses joues pâles rosissant doucement, attirant un regard brillant de feu de Neville. Il aimait bien la couleur qu'avait pris son professeur, mais c'était tout, il ne trouvait cela que mignon.  
"Nous... vous... Hum..." balbutia Neville, le rouge partant de ses oreilles et descendant à son cou, mais ne quittant plus le visage de Remus des yeux. Il ne devait pas vaciller. "Chambre sombre et dans l'autre pièce... vous... tout nu et... Nous allions le faire, mais Draco m'a réveillé."  
"Aïe !" s'écria Remus avec humour. "J'espère qu'il ne sait pas de qui exactement tu rêvais."  
"...Je... J'ai cité votre nom... Son cri m'a réveillé... Moi qui croyait que c'était seulement le toucher," marmonna le garçon avec irritation, roulant des yeux.  
"Je vois..." /Cela expliquerait cette commotion devant la porte de ma chambre, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Juste l'odeur de la colère, de la résolution... Trois adolescents. Je suppose que je devrais remercier messieurs Goyle et Crabbe,\\ se dit Remus amusé, avant de retourner au problème devant lui. "Neville, je ne sais réellement pas quoi dire au sujet de ton rêve, mais peut-être est-ce lié à ton..."  
"J'y ai pensé aussi, ce matin... et je trouve cela injuste ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout pris ? Draco est tombé, avec moi, dans l'armoire à ingrédient et il a deux nomalies... Et je continue à compter les miennes..." soupira Neville, main sur le front et l'autre serrant fortement l'appui-bras. "Devrais-je en parler à monsieur Noyr ? Ou devrais-je considérer ce rêve comme une fabulation de mes hormones ?"  
"Et bien... Je suis flatté, mais si cela s'occure réellement à nouveau, je verrais monsieur Noyr."  
"Vous êtes certain que cela ne voudrait pas dire que j'éprouve quelque chose pour vous ?"  
"...Je ne peux répondre à cette question à ta place. Tu connais ton coeur le mieux, sonde-le. Mais tu connais déja ma position."  
"Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi... Pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait... sans l'aide de cet accident," se dénigra Neville avec un large sourire, les yeux morts.  
"Mmm ! De une, je suis ton professeur, je n'ai pas le droit, sous aucune condition de te mettre dans une situation pareille. De deux, ne dis pas ça. J'ai confiance que ces anomalies ne seront bientôt qu'un souvenir hilare du passé et que si tu le veux et le cherche, tu trouveras quelqu'un."  
"Vous êtes si optimiste !" dit Neville son sourire devenant franc, la vie revenant à ses yeux en réponse au sourire que lui offrait son professeur. "Bon, je crois que j'ai assez fait un fou de moi. Je m'en vais..."  
"Si tu veux me parler, de n'importe quoi, tu sais où me trouver."  
"M... Merci ! Je... J'y vais..." 

Neville se retint de courir à la porte et parvint à marcher de la façon raide d'un soldat de l'armée anglaise. Le sourcil haussé de Gregory qui l'accueillit à sa sortie ne reçut qu'un mouvement de tête négatif. Vincent haussa des épaules et se mit en position, devant Neville, pour retourner à leur chambre. 

Lorsque Sirius-chien vint gratter à la porte de Remus, il était tard dans la soirée, les cours étaient finis et Remus était encore assis à son bureau les yeux dirigés vers son gobelet fumant, mais perdus au loin. 

Remus ouvrit la porte à son ami. Il lui dit, avec un rire, toujours consterné, dans la voix, qu'il avait failli être séduit par un adolescent de quinze ans. Malgré son insistance, Sirius n'obtint aucune identification sur ce soi-disant Roméo.

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Diminution**

Severus était assis les pieds croisé étendus sur la table. Il ne s'était pas encore convaincu de descendre pour commencer son périple vers le bureau d'Albus. Il était là, assis, à écouter la conversation entre Remus et Neville. Il avait haussé un sourcil amusé devant le bafouillement du gosse. Son sourire avait pourtant disparu lorsque le jeune garçon avait raconté une partie de son rêve. /Vraiment ?\\ s'était-il dit, poing sous le menton et ne prenant plus la peine de se moquer du visage des gryffondors embarrassés. /Il semblerait que nous ayons plus en commun, jeune Longbottom, qu'un stupide accident de potion. Lupin s'est glissé dans mes songes, hier soir, aussi... Rêve torride, mmm ! Et de chance, il n'y avait pas de Draco Malfoy pour te faire tomber en bas de ton... son lit !\\ 

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la voix, son subconscient, qui avait décidé de lui prêter compagnie en place de sa dague. C'était une autre raison pour lui de sortir d'ici et de trouver de l'aide, au plus vite. 

L'homme bâilla, il n'allait pas se mettre à rougir comme un prépubère juste en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Remus dans son rêve. Non, l'adulte en manque depuis quelque mois qu'il était allait juste se le ressasser en attendant que Remus, ou Sirius, apporte de la nourriture et qu'il joue au parasite qu'il était devenu. 

Au tout début, il s'était retrouvé dans une sombre chambre. Comme il avait dormi sur des surfaces dures depuis l'accident, son corps lui faisait souffrir. Il s'était alors demandé pourquoi diable son corps lui faisait mal dans un rêve, mais cela n'avait rien atténué. Oh, oui ! Il savait qu'il était dans un rêve. Ils commençaient toujours de la sorte, dans la pièce sombre qu'était la chambre qu'il avait occupé lors de son enfance et son adolescence. Sa seule surprise fut de constater que ni Natrach, ni Voldemort, ni les Maraudeurs -James ou Sirius- ni Remus-loup-garou, ni Albus aux yeux déçus, ni le fantôme sanglant de sa mère n'ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre pour transformer son début de rêve en cauchemar. 

Donc, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois en plus de dix-huit ans, il ne faisait pas de mauvais rêve tout de suite en fermant les yeux. Il força son corps à se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait levé les mains pour tâtonner aux alentours, comme s'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la porte de sa propre chambre. 

Lorsque sa main toucha au cadre, il ne tourna pas tout de suite la poignée. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans le corridor de la demeure Snape et se masturbait //Ah ! Je viens de tomber dans un drôle de rêve à moins que...\\ se dit l'homme en entrouvrant la porte et jetant un coup d'oeil. /Et oui, comme je le pensais. Je suis en train de recommencer à rêver de Remus. Il ne fallait qu'une admission assez tardive pour tous deux pour que la partie de mon être qui fabulait ces rêves, il y a plus de vingt ans, revienne à la vie !... Bah ! Il vient de me voir, aussi bien en profiter... C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Rêver de lui...\\ 

Severus ouvrit la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en notant les changements de ce Remus à l'ancien de son adolescence. Il l'avait vieilli, bien entendu, mais à la différence du vrai Remus, celui-là n'avait aucun trait aggravé par sa condition. Il était même plus jeune que dans les souvenirs du maître de potion. Il y avait par contre quelque chose d'exagérer. /Alors là, j'exagère ! Je sais bien qu'il y aurait eu une différence dans mon esprit, mais là ! On dirait que je la vois dans les bottines du gamin maigrichon et maladif que j'étais. Elle n'est pas aussi énorme. Pff ! Comment je le saurais, pas comme si je la verrais en vrai ! Géronimoooooo ! Oooooh LA FERME !\\ 

Son subconscient venait de réagir au baiser que lui imposa Remus-rêve. Severus passa ses bras autour des épaules musclées de l'homme et le serra plus fort contre lui. Glissant ses mains à ses fesses rondes et fermes frottant leur pelvis l'une contre l'autre. Soudainement, mais sans le surprendre, ses vêtements disparurent et ils se trouvèrent à l'horizontal sur le lit. Remus-rêve se redressa et s'installa sur la poitrine de l'homme sans l'écraser, l'invitant d'un haussement de sourcil langoureux à... 

"Allez, Remmie, qui c'était ?" 

/Par les sombres sourcils de Grindelwald ! Ce n'est pas une voix que j'ai envie d'entendre quand je m'imagine un pénis turgescent dans la bouche !\\ s'écria dégoûté le sombre sorcier, sortant abruptement de ses souvenirs. /Quel crétin, il ne connaît pas très bien son pote. Comme si Remus... Qu... Quoi ? Quoi "quoi" ? Remus ? Pas Lupin ? Trop cool ! Maintenant, la prochaine étape, c'est de le dire à voix haute. Après moi, une... Deux... Trois... Réééééé... LA. FERME !\\

* * *

**Notes de l'Auteure :** J'ai presque battu un de mes records de temps de mise à jour. Le dernier était de plus de six mois pour _L'échange de l'année_. Il reste à quelques-unes de mes fics de voir si je vais le battre de plus d'un an, ce record. C'est très bien parti pour _Héros d'hier, Légendes de demain_. Quoi ?... Je fais de la pub ? J'ai pas l'droit peut-être ! Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne explication ! Huh-hum ! 24 heures n'est pas assez pour une journée quand je prend la moitié de ce temps pour le travail. Deux, faut-il absolument que je dorme ?... _OUI !_ Ça s'était ma mère (-soupi-) Trois, ces trois dernières semaines, je préparais pour un déménagement et je vais bientôt me préparer pour une fin de semaine à Toronto à la fin du mois... Je crois que c'est tout. 

Je ne trouve réellement pas le temps pour me mettre devant l'ordinateur pour de long moment. C'est pour cela que je me suis acheté cinq petits notebook(et je dois aller m'en acheter dix autres...) pour écrire. Comme ça je ne perdrai pas de temps devant l'ordi à réfléchir à la prochaine ligne. Bon, comme cela me pris tout ce temps, je cesse d'écrire cette note pour me finir de mettre sur papier le chapitre 9. (-kotow 3 fois-)Vraiment désolée ! 

**FFN/NET**

**Frudule :** Merci, d'être toujours là ! Pour Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi vache. Et le fait que dans le tome cinq, il m'a énervé pendant presque tout le long, n'a rien avoir. Mais il était la fille et comme je ne planifiais pas -pour tout de suite- de continuer _Kalux_... Hey ! Il me fallait un mec dans mes chaussures ! Pour Draco et Neville, c'est venu tout seul. Quant à Blaise et Harry, moi qui croyais que c'était évident durant la débandade de lundi matin... Je me reprendrai pour le prochain chap, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber dans les bras de l'autres sans préliminaires quand même. Merci ! Je dois chuchoter 'kay :_"J'aime à mettre ce trio, Sev-Rem-Siri, dans l'embarras."_ Bon, à la prochaine ! 

**Choco-chan/Ilsie/Crazy Girl Korean/Sophie12 :** ...Wow ! C'est encore mieux que moi. Sur le net, je suis connue sous Ayla's lullaby/apendragon/Ayla Pendragon ! En tout cas, merci ! D'être restée jusqu'au bout, j'veux dire. Enfin, je verrai après avoir posté ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est arrivé aux douze, c'est venu tout seul. Je voulais seulement rendre Draco jaloux, mais j'ai renforcé les liens entre les jeunes des deux maisons ennemis. Ce qui est une très bonne chose pour ce que je vais leur faire plus tard. J'ai encore rien de prévu pour le baiser de Harry/Blaise. J'ai seulement ceux de Neville/Draco et Severus/Remus en tête. Pour te convaincre que je n'oublie pas l'autre couple primaire, j'ai en tête la première scènce XXX de Blaise/Harry. Contente !   
Pour la longueur, c'est ma plaie. Ces deux dernière semaines, j'étais vraiment pas dans l'mood pour me mettre devant un ordi sans internet(déménagement). Et je suis encore plus lente quand je ne trouve pas d'idée pour contineur. Quand cela m'arrive, je trouve soudainement des idées pour d'autres fics ou d'autres chapitres de la fic sur laquelle je travaille. Je suis bizarre comme ça.  
P.S. : je voulais seulement noter que tu avais dit les douze et j'en suis extrêmement contente. C'est comme ça que je veux qu'on pense à eux. One ne peut pas penser seuelemnet à Harry ou Drake, mais aux douze. Je vais travaitller fort pour que cela devienne un fait.  
P.P.S. : Pour ton site, je voudrais bien, mais j'y arive pas. Réécris-le moi, mais avec des espaces avant et après les points : www . fanfiction . net  
P.P.P.S : Que veut dire XD ? 

**HPF/ORG**

**lea black :** (-regarde sa montre-) Euh ! Est-ce que 768 heures fera l'affaire ? (-se met à genoux une 2e fois-)Vraiment désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre en aura valu la peine quand même ? Je me mets tout de suite au 9e chapitre, j'suis rendue à la partie de Snape. Je pourrais le mettre pour mardi, si c'est pas pour demain... Quoi ! J'ai une vie ! Vraiment ? Des amies... ! De chaires et de sang ? Un rendez-vous pour lundi... Oh ! Tes verres de contact ? Yeah ! J'commençais à avoir marre des lunettes... Euh... Merci encore, **lea** ! 

**pottypotter76 :** Aïe ! C'était pas un reproche, tu sais. J'trouve ça très encourageant, même. Cela me force à ne pas oublier mes fics, comme la dernière fois. Merci ! Et pour les adultes quand ils ont vu le sang de Harry sur le siège, ils savent qu'il a ses règles. Mais c'est vraiment deux chose, le savoir et en avoir la confirmation, non ? Et toujours troublant quand même, c'est un mec ! Allez, on se revoit au prochain chap ! 


	11. 09

**Chapitre 9  
Changements...**

Hlynn haussa un fin sourcil de jais devant les réactions tellement hors de proportion, à ses yeux, de la communauté Hogwarts. Elle se tenait droite sur son siège à la table des professeurs et attendait que les murmures se tarissent. /Ben, quoi ! Je ne suis pas si terrible que ça tout de même.\\ Beaucoup de mâles seraient tombés d'accord avec elle, non, les gens réagissaient aussi étrangement pour une autre raison. 

Et Remus n'y échappait pas. Il réagissait aussi vivement que les autres, mais pour des raisons contraire aux leurs. Il était figé sur son siège. Son visage était lui aussi figé à une seule émotion qu'il partageait avec les autres : la stupéfaction. Derrière cette façade de glace se pointait la tête de l'iceberg qu'était la déception, mélangée avec la jalousie et la colère. Sirius-chien, qui voyait ces changements sur le visage et par la posture de son meilleur ami, avait laissé tomber ses aboiements d'humour et de dérision pour des gémissements consolateurs. Il se frotta contre les jambes de Remus pour tenter de le calmer pour pas qu'il fasse une scène devant tout le monde. Il y aurait trop de questions si cela se produisait. 

Minerva regardait la jolie jeune femme d'un air médusé. Elle était ahurie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire comment la vieille dame se sentait. Et elle voyait bien que plusieurs gryffondors, et pas seulement eux, ne voulaient pas croire un seul mot de leur directeur. Fred et George se retenaient de faire une blague de mauvais goût, seulement par respect. Et cela se voyait à leurs visages crispés, comme si le fait de se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche les faisait souffrir. /Ce qui serait bien une première, ma foi. Ils ne peuvent pas faire d'humour d'une situation pareille. Cela offenserait beaucoup trop de monde. Les poufsouffles ne savent pas trop quoi penser, la plupart ont des larmes de pitié dans leurs yeux. Les serdaigles ont les visages figés dans l'incompréhension et cela aussi est une première. Même les serpentards ne savent pas quoi dire ! C'est l'année des premières...\\ 

Albus gardait son sourire de bon grand-père malgré les murmures incrédules, bordant l'effrontement, de ses élèves et même provenant de ses professeurs. Il allait devoir les convaincre de ses dires plus tard. Il savait pertinemment que Minerva, au moins, viendrait à son bureau pour tenter, et le plus poliemment possible, de lui demander s'il croyait sa plaisanterie drôle. Le vieil homme réussit à se retenir de rouler des yeux. Au moins, il était certain que Severus devait rouler de rire quelque part. 

"Par les jambes poilues de Morgane !" s'écria frustrée Hlynn Fontaine, avec son profond accent français, à son compagnon de gauche, ne pensant pas être entendue des autres. "Est-ce si difficile à croire que je puisse avoir été fiancée à Severus ? Ben, quoi ! Je ne suis pas assez bien, peut-être ?"  
"..." 

Fred et George échangèrent un coup d'oeil incrédule avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre haut et fort que non, que c'était plutôt le contraire. Comment une laideur ambulante telle que Snape avait pu gagner le gros lot ? Ils reçurent des petits morceaux de pain au visage de leur soeur qui voulait les faire taire. Elle leur jeta un regard qu'ils qualifieraient, plus tard à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, de digne de leur mère. 

Plusieurs serdaigles et poufsouffles avaient ricané de nervosité et d'incrédulité lorsque la jolie femme s'était exclamée. Les serpentards avaient pincé des lèvres. Ils croyaient finalement que la femme se moquait de leur tête de maison décédé. Elle ne pouvait pas penser cela. Ils allaient lui donner du fil à retordre plus tard. De quel droit osait-elle quand l'homme n'était plus ? 

Minerva et plusieurs autres professeurs avaient réussi à garder le silence et un masque d'impassibilité fendillé, avec grand effort. Il fallait montrer un visage neutre à leurs étudiants. S'ils se mettaient à rire, ce serait la paguaille. La tête de la maison du gryffon se dit avec tristesse que pour réagir de la sorte, elle pensait bien peu de leur disparu collègue. Remus avait avalé sa salive de travers et avait porté vivement un verre à ses lèvres pour tenter de faire bonne figure. Sirius-chien s'était couché au sol pour cacher ses frissons de dégoût de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles. 

Hlynn Fontaine, ancienne fiancée de feu Severus Snape, avait été repêchée par Albus Dumbledore pour prendre sa place en tant que professeur de potion. Lorsque la nouvelle lui était parvenue dans une lettre, elle avait tout de suite accepté. Elle se rappelait avoir pleurer un coup en lisant dans le journal, le Daily Prophet qu'elle se faisait livrer en Suisse, la disparition de son ami. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et était retourné en Angleterre voir Heolstor pour avoir confirmation et s'était à nouveau écrouler en larmes dans les bras de son ami de pré-adolescence. Elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore quelques heures après cette visite, lorsqu'elle était enfin retournée chez elle à Londres pour la première fois en quatre ans. Le jeune frère de Severus lui avait dit, avant qu'elle ne parte, que Dominikc était sur place pour enquêter sur la disparition du professeur et aider les autres victimes de l'accident. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle elle s'était dépêché d'accepter la requête. Elle ne pouvait laisser cet homme seul dans le tableau. Il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire rien en potion. /Ben, comparer à moi...\\ se dit la femme en souriant à son compagnon d'enquête. 

Dominikc était assis à côté d'elle, la coinçant entre lui et Remus. Il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, il avait les yeux rivés sur un rapport préléminaire qu'il était en train de paufiner pour elle. Ils auraient rendez-vous après dîner avec les gosses pour qu'elle en sache plus sur l'accident et sur ce qui les touche. Il lui avait déjà donné ses avertissements hier soir quand elle était venue le voir dans sa chambre pour rattraper les mois qu'ils avaient passé perdus de vue. Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit, alors il n'était pas d'humeur patient et joyeux. Il avait remarqué après la présentation de Dumbledore, comme plusieurs avant de se désintéresser du spectacle, la surprise suivi d'un triple "d" sur les visages de pratiquement tout le monde. Les airs déroutés, dégoûtés et, ensuite, désolés avaient passé à la queue leu leu sur tous les visages. Finalement, ses propres réactions quand il apprit plusieurs années auparavant l'arrangement entre les familles de Severus et de Hlynn. 

Alors, il fut juste un peu surpris d'entendre Neville éclater de rire lorsque la femme, debout à ses côtés, se présenta lors de son cours de potion. L'homme avait remplacé ce cours pour la rencontre des douze victimes et Hlynn Fontaine. Neville était à genoux au sol, mains sur la bouche, larmes roulants sur ses joues, s'esclaffant seul devant les regards mortifiés de ses compagnons. 

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron qui haussa des épaules avant de bousculer Draco dans la direction du garçon incontrôlable. Draco lui lança un coup d'oeil horrifié et impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire lors d'hystérie. Pansy murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Seamus qui acquiesça silencieusement avant d'écrire sa réponse sur son ardoise. Dean et Blaise lurent par dessus son épaule et roulèrent des yeux en même temps. Blaise se tourna vivement vers Hermione qui avait tiré sur la manche de sa chemise pour savoir ce qu'avait écrit Seamus. Il le lui répéta tout bas en souriant avant de faire un commentaire et de finalement expliquer les dires de l'irlandais qu'Hermione ne semblait pas saisir. Millicent bâilla avant de se pencher vers Hermione qui lui répéta précipitemment en plusieurs fou rire ce que lui avait dit Blaise. La serpentarde se redressa ne comprenant rien de ce que venait de lui bafouiller la gryffondore. Elle la regarda en secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers Vincent qui lui faisait remarquer l'état d'Hermione. Gregory écoutait d'une oreille ce que se racontait ses comparses, il gardait ses yeux rivés sur Neville, en cas où il se passerait quelque chose de plus grave qu'un fou rire hystérique. Il était certain de pouvoir se défendre de Draco s'il devait toucher le gryffondor. 

Hlynn était confondue, perplexe, curieuse : nommez-le, elle l'était. Elle se racla la gorge quand Neville commença à reprendre son souffle. 

"Euh...?" fit-elle se tournant vers Dominikc.  
"Neville."  
"Monsieur Neville Longbottom, cela ira ?" demanda-t-elle, en se rappelant de son nom complet.  
"Ou... Désolé, madame... Vraiment... Je ne sais pas..."  
"Ce qui vous a pris ? Bien, votre anomalie, je suppose ?" spécula la femme, poing sous le menton, sourcil levé.  
"Euh... Je crois..."  
"Il devait y avoir un peu de nervosité aussi," marmonna Dominikc notant cette réaction dans son carnet. Il s'attira un mauvais coup d'oeil de la plupart des douze. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de Hlynn.  
"Mmmm ! Bien, durant le dîner -je mangerai plus tard- j'ai lu les rapports de Dominikc et discuté avec lui de vos problèmes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez tous respiré une fumée noire qui serait sortie de l'armoire et aurait envahi rapidement la salle de potion. L'accident aurait été provoqué par Monsieur Draco Malfoy qui aurait glissé sur une brosse non replacée. Je suppose que l'on peut imputer cette faute à Monsieur Severus Snape pour ne pas avoir vérifé si ses étudiants n'auraient rien laissé derrière... Pas vrai ?"  
"..."  
"En-han ! Je vois. Bien, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes le plus atteint physiquement. Vous êtes vraisemblablement une fille et nous attendons les résultats d'ADN et de chromosomes pour savoir à quel point l'accident vous a touché. Vous êtes dans votre premier cycle menstruel, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"..."  
"Euh... Je suis en sourdine ? Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en s'assoyant derrière le bureau assigner aux professeur pour leurs cours. Cela allait être très long. "En parler à voix haute devant du monde rend votre situation plus réelle ?"  
"...Oui."  
"...Oui, vous avez vos règles ? Ou oui, cela rend votre situaion plus réelle ?"  
"..." /Je la hais !\\  
"Des questions sur cette phase uniquement féminine ou vos amies vous ont aidé de leur mieux ?"  
"...Madame Pomfrey a tout couvert avec moi..."  
"Bien. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Monsieur Ron Weasley aurait échangé de voix avec Madame Hermione Granger... C'est vous ? Des problèmes avec vos voix vous deux ? Maux de gorge ?" demanda-t-elle, en mettant la feuille de Harry de côté.  
"Non," dirent les deux adolescents en se jetant un coup d'oeil.  
"Dominikc, aurais-tu vérifié la taille de la pomme d'Adam ?"  
"Oui, c'est écrit en bas."  
"Ouaip, je vois. Bien, faudrait faire des vérifications hebdomadaires."  
"Je prends note."  
"Très bien ! Madame Hermione Granger, vous êtes atteinte la plus gravement à l'esprit, semblerait-il," marmonna Hlynn, mettant sa feuille sur celle de Ron et survolant du regard ce qu'elle avait noté sur les côtés.  
"Pour vrai !" s'écria la gryffondor. "Je n'ai rien remarqué ! Vous avez remarqué quelque chose vous autres ?"  
"..."  
"...Il semblerait que vous autres ne sait pas de qui vous voulez parler, vous autres ne se précipite pas à répondre. Deux plus deux font quoi, mademoiselle ?"  
"Fastoche, quatre !" dit lentement Hermione ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question et pourquoi personne ne lui avait répondu.  
"Très bien. Votre nom est Hermione Granger, j'ai calculé pour vous votre chiffre de coeur qui est égal à quatre. Que veut dire ce nombre en arithmancie ?"  
"Le chiffre quatre repose sur la force et la stabilité. Les personnes qui possèdent ce chiffre aiment à travailler dur et ont les deux pieds sur terre. Ils préfèrent la logique ?"  
"Vous pouvez vous arrêter là. Mmm ! Savez-vous qui fut Grindelwald ?"  
"...Qui ?"  
"..."  
"Hey ! Vous vous en allez où avec ces questions ?" gronda Ron, les yeux pétillants de colère.  
"Je ne vous adressais pas la parole à ce moment Monsieur Ron Weasley. Vous ne savez pas qui était Grindelwald, Madame Hermione Granger ?" demanda Hlynn sans changé le ton de sa voix.  
"...Non. Je l'ai connu ?"  
"Si vous l'aviez connu, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde, chère. Pouvez-vous me nommez les Quatre Fondateurs, par contre ?"  
"Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle..."  
"Noms et prénoms, je vous prie."  
"...J'en sais rien... Vous êtes plus amusante !" s'écria la jeune femme fâchée et se retenant de ne pas pleurer de frustration.  
"Les autres professeurs ne la poussent plus depuis vendredi. Ils ont laissé tomber."  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Dom. Elle semble comme tout adolescent égocentrique de son âge..."  
"Elle t'aurait donné la réponse à la question d'arithmancie et t'aurait expliqué les opérations en détails. Elle t'aurait nommé les années marquantes de la vie de Grindelwald depuis sa naissance à sa mort sans battre un cil. Et t'aurait donné un cours d'Histoire sur les Fondateurs, tout en soulevant quelques hypothèses pour expliquer plus en profondeur la discorde entre les quatre légendes. Donc, cela aurait pris un minimum de trente minutes pour tout cela. Quand tu auras le temps, lis la thèse qu'elle avait commencé peu avant l'accident sur les raisons de ne pas se battre durant un cours de potion."  
"...Alors ?"  
"...Elle m'a bouché plusieurs coins... J'y repenserai à deux... non cinq fois avant d'entrer dans un de **tes** labos. Te connaissant..."  
"Wow ! Tant que ça ? Je suis impressionnée de voir que cette jeune fille t'es marqué de la sorte. Je comprend la notice urgente, maintenant. Je me pencherai sur son cas plus à fond. Merci, Madame Hermione Granger, vous me fûtes d'une grande aide."  
"Oui ?" s'illumina la fille, redressant la tête pour offrir à la ronde un sourire fendant son visage. Hlynn avait misé juste avec son commentaire.  
"Bien. Monsieur Seamus Finnigan souffrez de mutisme ?"  
"..."  
"Je vois."  
"Tu veux sûrement dire que tu n'entends pas..."  
"..."  
"Ah ! Je suis tellement certaine que tu mourrais d'envie depuis une semaine de la faire cette blague."  
"Je sais, c'est terrible... J'avais cru qu'Heolstor la mettrait en marche, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Trop préoccupé !" marmonna Dominikc, rictus amusé en coin.  
"Incorrigible," pouffa la femme, en secouant la tête.  
"Mouais..."  
"Donc, comme pour nos deux précédents, aucun mal de gorge, Monsieur Seamus Finnigan ?"  
"..."  
"Parfait ! Tu as vérifier son larynx et tout. Rien."  
"J'ai toujours été perdu avec les méthodes moldues, mais non, rien. Devrions-nous préparé une visite à St-Mungos dans... disons un mois ?"  
"S'il y a complications et résultats des tests préléminaires... Bien, Monsieur Dean Thomas, votre anomalie est... encore plus visible que celle de Monsieur Harry Potter. Mmm ! Avez-vous essayer une permanente ?..."  
"Je suis plutôt concerné par ses réactions à quelconque produit..."  
"Magique ! Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié tes avertissements, mais nous devrons tenter quelque chose de moldue."  
"Pour une sang pure, tu aimes un peu trop leurs produits."  
"Hey ! Si c'est plus facile ! Donc, je vais vous prendre un rendez-vous chez un coiffeur moldu de ma connaissance pour la fin de semaine prochaine... Un problème ?"  
"Non. Vous croyez vraiment que cela servira à quelque chose ?" demanda Dean, brisant le dialogue qui semblait s'installer seulement entre les deux adultes.  
"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !"  
"..."  
"Mmm ! Oh ! Des maux de têtes, pellicules, plaques rougeâtres, pertes de cheveux ?"  
"Non, rien. Ils sont assez résistants par contre."  
"Nous avons des longues mèches, nous expérimenterons. Tu n'as noté que leur douceur ?"  
"Hey ! Il a dit ne rien mettre dans ses cheveux, un homme s'étonne."  
"Je suppose. Notre dernier chez les gryffondors et semble-t-il le plus affecté en un tout. Vous étiez dans le placard avec Severus lorsque Monsieur Draco Malfoy vous est rentré dedans. N'est-il pas ?" demanda la femme, sans se soucier de se répéter.  
"Oui."  
"Vous avez des réactions physiques, ajoutons aussi peut-être émotionnelles, inusités et inattendues. Vous ne pouvez être aux alentours de jeunes âgés entre dix et vingt ans sans créer une émeute... Meurtrière ?... Faut pas exagérer..." marmonna à elle-même la femme, ne se souciant pas du reniflement irrité de Dominikc. "Et il souffre de somnambulisme ? Dom ?"  
"C'est ce qu'Heolstor m'a rapporté avant-hier. Il l'avait trouvé sur les marches de l'escalier près du deuxième étage," soupira Dominikc avant de secouer la tête exaspéré. "Cette rencontre lui a redonné espoir de revoir son frère..."  
"Quoi ! Mais..."  
"Le môme lui aurait dit de faire attention à ne pas devenir comme son père."  
"Pff ! Monsieur Longbottom rêvait."  
"Il l'a appelé Heol-Éos. Même moi, je ne l'appelle pas de cette manière."  
"..."  
"Tu vois. Il doit avoir perdu la tête de chagrin," marmonna le grand homme toujours en anontant son calepin. "Et j'en ai discuté avec monsieur Longbottom, aucun souvenir... C'est écrit."  
"Je vois... Hum ! Serait-ce tout ce que tu as relever du jeune homme ?"  
"Moui! Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus intéressant à part son contrôle émotif et physique sur monsieur Malfoy."  
"Quoi ! Il n'a aucun..." tonna Draco.  
"Tu m'avais averti... Étranglé, hein ?"  
"C'était pas aussi... Qu'est-ce que l'on t'a dit sur ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"Oh ! La vérité, tu as succombé sous la force de Monsieur Draco Malfoy."  
"Quoi !... Sous son poids, oui," murmura un Dominikc rouge de honte et ne levant pas les yeux.  
"Pff ! Est-ce pour cela que tu dis qu'il faut faire quelque chose presto avant que cela n'empire ?"  
"C'est soit cela ou l'hermitage. Et les deux costauds me briseront en deux si je le suggère à Dumbledore."  
"Si forts que cela ?"  
"Si déterminés que cela."  
"Bien. Passons aux serpentards. Madame Millicent Bulstrode, vous avez perdu en trois secondes beaucoup de poids." "Oui."  
"Pas de peau pendante ?"  
"Quoi ?... Non !"  
"Un changement dans vos habitudes alimentaires ?"  
"Euh, non..."  
"Je vais devoir surveiller votre alimentation. Nous ne voulons pas que vous deveniez un squelette."  
"..."  
"Je vais vous commander une balance et vous donner une fiche à remplir chaque matin. Compris ?" "Ou... Oui, m'dame," dit tout bas la grande fille, quelque peu pâle.  
"Bien, Monsieur Blaise Zabini, pleurez comme une Madeleine. Et c'est le cas de le dire. Congestion nasal ?"  
"Non."  
"Déshydratation à la fin de la journée ? Bouche sèche ?"  
"Non."  
"Yeux, nez rouges ? Mal à l'arrière de la tête ? Mal aux yeux à la lumière vive ?"  
"Non."  
"Et bien, c'était ennuyant. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il aurait pu retrouver les autres étudiants. Son cas n'est pas si urgent."  
"Effet d'association ? Dumbledore allait seulement écarter Longbottom, mais les autres ont montré une solidarité étrangère à leur maison. Aussi bien dire que leur interaction est anormale."  
"Une anomalie commune ?"  
"Ou bien, ils sont en train de former leur propre petit groupe de marginaux. C'est à la mode à cet âge."  
"Vrai."  
/Mais, ils nous font quoi ?\\ s'écria Blaise, outragé.  
/Déjà qu'on l'aimait pas beaucoup, cet imbécile !\\ se dit Harry avec une moue, toujours en colère pour les questions indiscrètes de la femme.  
/Dumbledore va en entendre parler ! Où il l'a sortie celle-là !\\ fumait Draco attendant son tour avec une légère peur.  
/Avec Noyr, ça allait. Au moins il n'était pas condescendant, mais elle ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Hermione. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça,\\ se dit Ron, en se laissant choir sur son siège, ne se souciant pas des regards curieux qu'il récolta.  
/Je n'ai pas été le pire. J'ai pas hâte de voir ce qu'elle va poser comme question à Draco,\\ soupira Neville, l'esprit légèrement au loin. Il essayait de se rappeler de cette nuit où Heolstor l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Vincent et Gregory s'étaient tout de suite réveillés en sentant un étranger entrer dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Neville avait remercié l'homme et était retourné dans son lit Il ne se souvenait plus s'il y avait eu occurence.  
/...Je dois aller voir madame Pomfrey... Je ne vais pas attendre cette commande !\\ se hurlait, horrifiée, Millicent qui gardait un sang-froid extraordinaire pour la serpentarde qu'elle était. Elle n'allait pas craquer. /Pas devant eux !\\  
/Je devrais leur en parler, non. C'est vrai que les cas d'Hermione et de Neville semblent urgents, mais... et moi ?\\ pensa Pansy, fronçant des sourcils devant son égoïsme. /Il y a plus d'une semaine, je m'en serais foutu de leur cas...\\  
/Pourtant, il a raison. Une anomalie commune. Il y a une semaine, nous nous battions. C'est pour cela que nous sommes dans ces tracas-là,\\ s'exclamait Dean, en retirant son bandeau et en le remettant plus serré à la nuque. /Je me demande ce qui va se passer lorsqu'on sera guérit. Est-ce que l'on va faire comme si de rien n'était et se remettre à se battre ?\\ Il savait que c'était à cause de son anomalie, mais il se sentait quand même malade à cette pensée.  
/Je me demande ce qu'elle va poser comme question à Vincent et Gregory. Ils sont toujours aussi stoïcs. Ils ne laissent rien passer. J'ai hâte de voir leurs réaction. S'ils attaquent Noyr, je ferais semblant de tomber sous un de leurs coups pour qu'ils puissent continuer,\\ se dit Seamus avec malice. 

Les deux colosses essayaient de ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait se dire par la suite. Ils se préparaient mentalement à frapper les points faibles de l'homme qui se tenait toujours debout. Hermione regardait son livre d'arithmancie, avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle avait bien répondu à la question de la femme et se sentait plus que fière d'elle-même. Son sourire pâlit en se rendant compte qu'elle ne se rappelait que de la signification du chiffre 4 qui revenait deux fois avec son nom. 

"Bien, Madame Pansy Parkynson, vous..."  
"Une minute ! J'ai failli oublié," s'écria Dominikc, en levant son poignet et minutant sa montre précipitemment. "Merlin, quel ahuri ! Assoyez-vous, jeune femme."  
"Oh, merci ! Oui, madame, je perds connaissance soudainement, sans explications, à chaque... TOCK !"  
"Aïe ! Elle aurait dû se coucher... Mais cela ne faisait que quinze minutes depuis que Monsieur Blaise Zabini l'ait réveillée !"  
"_Enervate_ ! Je sais. Je suis en train de démistifier toute cela. Je crois pouvoir lui donner un horaire à suivre dans au moins trois jours... Tiens ?... **_Enervate_** ! Je n'ai pas dû bien le prononcer," marmonna l'homme, les sourcils froncés, mais le notant quand même.  
"Je te laisse faire, Dom. Tu es meilleur que moi avec les chiffres..." dit Hlynn, attendant un moment que la jeune fille retrouve ses sens. "À part le mal de tête que vous êtes en train de ressentir, aucun effet secondaire à cette anomalie ?"  
"Non. Au début, j'avais cru l'avoir minuté à trente minutes, mais..."  
"Ne vous inquietez pas, monsieur Noyr y verra."  
"Oh !"  
"...Bien, Monsieur Draco Malfoy vous êtes découvert du talent pour le dessin et pour Monsieur Neville Longbottom."  
"Pff ! Elle est bonne !"  
"Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention !" s'écria la femme, sans montré aucun signe de regret pour le jeu de mot. "Alors ?"  
/Salope !\\ "...Si on veut !" grincha finalement le blond.  
"Donc, cette jalousie mène-t-elle à quelque chose de plus... pur, amoureux ?"  
"Quoi ?... Pas question ! O... On est juste... ami ?" tenta Draco sans chercher confirmation du côté de Neville qui s'était mal senti au récrie du blond.  
"Oh ! Quelque chose de sensuel, sexuel, alors ?"  
"..."  
"Ils ont quel âge ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé la taille de son pénis me semble !"  
"Aristocrate et leur fausse modestie ! Très prude, tu devrais le savoir."  
"J'ai eu une mère plus libérale que les parents de Severus. Il m'a toujours surprise avec son ignorance."  
/Oh Merlin !\\ grogna Harry, se sentant mal. /Il y avait des choses qui pouvaient rester disparu avec Snape, non ?\\  
/Wow ! Avais-je vraiment besoin de savoir ça ?\\ s'écria Dean, bouhce-bée.  
"Alors, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, est-ce que votre anomalie vous fait éprouver une attirance sexuelle envers Monsieur Neville Longbottom ?"  
"Non !" cingla Draco, les joues clignotant du pâle au rouge, comme une lumière.  
"Sans hésitation, très bien. Et... c'est tout ? Un Picasso et Cro-Magnon ? Bien, très bien. Bon, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas frères, mais vous vous ressemblez mentalement. Vous êtes toujours ensemble et vous avez les mêmes attitudes. Que diriez-vous si je vous disais que durant l'accident vous avez absorber l'intelligence dissipé de Madame Hermione Granger ? Et que peut-être vous continuez à le faire ?"  
"..."  
/Ça c'est vache !\\ s'écria Ron, en se mettant debout, les yeux brillants d'outrage. Mais le calme des deux adolescents le calma rapidement.  
"Je vois. Vous êtes appelés chevaliers et champions. Vous êtes les gardiens du groupe que vous formez. La couleur de vos yeux ont changé et... il faut porter des verres fumés pour fixer votre peau ? Dominikc..."  
"..." "Et vous êtes du genre silencieux, à moins que l'on menace vos compagnons ou qu'ils menacent eux-même leur propre santé physique et mentale. De vrais anges-gardiens."  
"..."  
"Okay, c'était instructif... Bien, nous avons une potion qui pourrait redonner un corps masculin à l'esprit de Monsieur Harry Potter. Dominikc Noyr l'avait en sa possession depuis trois jours."  
"Vous plaisantez !" cria Harry, titubant de colère. Blaise le rattrapa par le bras, mais Harry voyait rouge.  
"...**VOUS !**" tonna Vincent, craquant des poings et faisant un pas dans la direction de l'homme qui ne s'émut pas du tout, mais qui écrivit un mot.  
"Je n'arrive pas à vous croire. Vous aviez donné votre parole à Dumbledore et monsieur Snape de nous aider, mais tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est de vous moquer de nous et nous examiner comme les moldus font avec des insectes rares ? Préparez-vous Noyr à recevoir la..."  
"Très bien !" s'écria la femme, faisant sursauter Vincent et Gregory hors de leur rage. Elle acquiesça de la tête tout en disant :"Je vous rappellerai que nous avons toutes les raisons de croire à une très mauvaise réaction magique si l'on vous donnait quoi que ce soit d'ensorcellé. Nous allons attendre d'en savoir plus. Donc, nous allons continuer à vous observer comme des moldus le font avec des insectes rares. Mais au contraire d'eux, nous voulons **votre** bien, sincèrement. Cela prendra plus de temps, si vous nous êtes autant hostiles. Lorsque monsieur Noyr vous a posé des questions, ces derniers jours, avez-vous répondu sincèrement, clairement et honnêtement à toutes ses questions ?"  
"..."  
"Ce que je me disais, aussi. Donc, je suis là maintenant, nous reprendrons, à nous quatorze, tout depuis le début. Bien ?"  
"..."  
"Très bien. Bon, j'ai pris l'heure qui m'était allouée. Nous nous reverron demain, donc. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici pour vous aider, alors passez-nous voir si vous avez des questions ou si vous remarquez un changement, peu importe lequel. Bien..."  
"Madame ? J'ai remarqué des changements," murmura Pansy, les yeux fixés, déterminée, sur Hlynn Fontaine. 

Surprenant, hein ?" dit Sirius, avec le plus de sympathie qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix en discutant de Severus Snape. 

Remus ne répondit pas. Il préparait sa classe pour son dernier cours de la journée, il aurait une classe de sixième : Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Il avait passé toute la journée dans un état second, dans une sorte de brouillard. Il ne voyait pas où il allait et ne se rappelait surtout pas de quoi il avait parlé aujourd'hui. Il espérait qu'il 'avait pas fait un fou de lui devant ses élèves. Et Sirius n'aidait pas son humeur distraite en ramenant constemment sur le tapis Hlynn Fontaine, ex-fiancée de Severus Snape. Il semblait la trouver de son goût. /Ce doit être pour cela qu'il est si scandalisé que Severus ait pu être fiancée à elle...\\ se dit Remus lamentablement en cessant tout mouvement. 

Il se tourna vers son ami qui était accotté à son bureau, les bras croisés et une mauvaise curiosité plantée au visage. /Il veut sûrement savoir jusqu'où ils sont allés... Il n'est pas le seul... Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais, je ne suis rien... plus rien pour Severus. Pas comme si...\\ 

"Arrête de faire une tête pareille, Remmie. Tu ne peux plus rien faire de toute façon. Snape est..."  
"Retourne à ta forme animagus Siri, les élèves vont bientôt entrer."  
"Pff ! Tu va avoir besoin d'un psy, si tu continues à renier la vérité, Rem," dit fermement Sirius avant de partir.  
"...Je sais, je suis stupide et irrationnel... Je sais..."

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Imperceptible**

Severus roulait sur le bureau de Remus de rire. Il trouvait sa situation tellement comique qu'il s'en donnait mal au ventre. Deux rangées de larmes roulaient sur ses maigres joues. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé par l'arrivée, répugné de son état ou fâché de voir sa vie tourner en roman-savon. 

Il reprit son souffle et se remit à quatre pattes, essuyant ses joues d'une main. Il venait d'apprendre par une dispute entre Remus et Sirius qu'une autre connaissance de son passé refaisait surface. Il avait trouvé la déception de Remus poignant et la dérision incrédule de Sirius rageant. /Comme si j'étais tellement affreux que je ne pouvais avoir une vie amoureuse. J'espère que tu sais que tu viens de parler de toi-même au passé...\\ Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le plateau de Remus qui avait décidé de ne pas dîner dans la Grande Salle où se retrouverait sûrement la femme. Sirius l'avait traité de poltron et Severus, avec grand chagrin, était tombé d'accord avec le maraudeur. 

Il avait trouvé cette jalousie tardive flatteur, mais elle était tout à fait inutile. /Hlynn et moi avons eu une enfance tumultueuse, mais amicale. Parle pas comme si vous aviez fait plus que vous bécoter et vous toucher.\\ Depuis hier, Severus s'était ordonné de ne pas répondre à la voix. Peut-être partirait-elle d'elle-même. 

Il se retrouvait encore assis dans la chambre de Remus. Ce qui le frustrait de moins en moins. De toute façon, il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir se transfigurer en moustique pour pouvoir découvrir ce qui se tramait dans la vie de ses ennemis. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était rien passé d'intéressant. /Enfin... Aujourd'hui semble être une journée marquant le début de futurs chambardements. Nous ne pouvons avoir Dominikc et Hlynn ensemble sans qu'il y n'ait pas de problèmes. Il ne manquerait qu'Heolstor,\\ marmonna Snape, en roulant des yeux, en se rappelant de sa pré-adolescence cauchemardesque à cause de ce trio. /Si je pouvais me déplacer rapidement, je pourrais assister à une première confrontations dans au moins quinze jours entre Hlynn et Lupin. Lupin de nouveau, hein ? Tsk, tsk, tsk !\\ Severus ricana en se servant dans le restant de poudding, secouant la tête à la réplique de son subconscient. 

Par contre, il avala de travers et s'étouffa profondément lorsqu'un énorme nez en forme de tomate apparu devant lui. Il poussa un hurlement lorsque le "sol" sous lui se mit à trembler. Il courut vers le bord et sauta hors du cabaret qui s'élevait dans les airs. Il fit un boulé, en atterrissant, et s'arrêta sur le dos, regardant, hébété, l'elfe de maison disparaître dans un pop ! L'homme cligna des yeux un moment avant de se redresser péniblement. Il avait entendu un vibrant -crac !- à son dos, justement. Il devait s'être étiré quelque chose. Il se traîna dans un coin retenant ses gémissements de douleur à grand peine. Il poussa un soupir en passant une main tremblante toujours d'effroi sur son visage. Il pouffa de rire soudainement. /Je dois cesser d'attendre et partir. Cela fait seulement une semaine et je suis en train de perdre la tête... Et des parties de mon corps deviennent amorphes,\\ gricha Severus, en exhalant de nouveau. 

Il serra ses maigres bras autour de ses genoux noueux et fixa droit devant lui. Il se faisait un plan de l'intérieur du château. Il devait prendre le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Il estimait, avec sa taille et les pas de fourmi qu'il prenait, à un minimum de deux mois pour rejoindre la tour du directeur. /Je suis dans la merde ! Tu l'as dit ! Alors aussi bien profiter de la vision de Remus s'habillant et se déshabillant avant de se coucher, non ?\\ 

"Non..."

* * *

**Notes de l'Auteure :** Vraiment rien à dire ! J'ai pas lu les commentaires du chapitre 8, je vous répondrai au chapitre 10, okay ! Je peux tout simplement vous laisser avec le titre du prochain chapitre, pas vrai ! _Chapitre 10 : Premiers baisers..._ Ceux qui sont contents, levez la main ! 


	12. 10

**Chapitre 10  
Premiers baisers...**

Harry se ressassait leur rencontre avec Hlynn Fontaine. Il était vingt heures passées et le garçon était toujours sous le choc. Il avait rendez-vous demain avec la femme pour discuter seuls de son anomalie. /Comme si on en avait pas assez discuté devant tout le monde !\\ grincha Harry qui rougissait toujours de ses réactions. Il se consolait par contre, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait mal cette pensée : Draco et Hermione l'avaient eu plus difficile. Et Ron en était toujours fâché. Vincent et Gregory fumaient de rage pour le coup qu'elle leur avait fait avant de partir. Millicent était enfermée dans le dortoire des filles, Pansy leur avait dit qu'elle vérifiait ne pas avoir de peau tombante et d'avoir la même taille qu'au soir de l'accident. 

"Elle est devenue paranoïaque à cause de cette femme," marmonna Blaise qui n'avait cessé de regarder Draco depuis le départ des adultes. Et cela agaçait le blond au plus haut point.  
"Bah ! Elle m'a l'air compétente, du moins," répondit Pansy vaguement, nez dans un magasine.  
"Je ne savais pas que tu avais remarqué autant de changements chez nous," dit Dean assis devant une lettre de son coiffeur qui lui demandait une nouvelle fois la source de ces cheveux. Les autres avaient appris pour sa nouvelle source d'argent de poche, il y a deux heures.  
"Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, ici. J'observe à gauche et à droite," répondit la jolie fille, tournant une page, sans s'émouvoir.  
"Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui dire qu'Hermione était devenue plus... lente !" siffla Ron, s'attirant une moue d'Hermione qui lisait une bande dessinée moldue de Dean.  
"Désolée, mais ils vont prendre son cas plus au sérieux que ces professeurs qui ne font rien et qui espèrent que tout s'efface de notre système avec le temps. Je veux dire que... mon... Mon cas empire, bordel !" lâcha-t-elle finalement, les lèvres tremblantes, fermant les yeux.  
"Nous savons, Pansy. Calme-toi !" s'écria Blaise. "Seamus écrit que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et c'est..."  
"C'est pas vrai," s'effondra pour la première fois en une semaine la serpentarde. "Nous avons tous des anomalies différentes, ayant chacun un élément dangereux si cela empire. Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée pour aucune raison. Et... Cela a pris deux fois à Noyr pour me ramener. Et si mon anomalie se dirigeait vers le sommeil permanent, hein ?"  
"..." 

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur le bureau lorsque Pansy éclata en sanglots, visage dans ses mains. Draco pinça des lèvres et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui assurant que cela n'arriverait pas. Tout le monde put entendre l'incertitude dans sa voix. Vincent cessa de faire les cents pas soudainement et les regarda avec désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, Harry voyait le doute flotter sur les visages de leurs "champions". /Si eux-même commencent à avoir peur...\\ 

"Vous savez quoi ?"  
"Oui, Hermione ?" demanda Ron doucement s'assoyant à ses côtés. Il savait que ce qu'elle allait soulever n'aurait aucun rapport à ce qui venait de se dire.  
"Je me demande ce que Dumbledore et Hooch vont faire pour la saison de quidditch."  
"..." 

Harry frappa son front de la main, sourire en coin. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par leurs problèmes, qu'il en avait oublié le quidditch. Il fallait dire que leurs problèmes étaient plus importants à ses yeux, en ce moment. À la fin de l'année, ils allaient devoir lancer les compétitions pour trouver les remplaçants de Fred, George, Katie, Alicia et Angelina qui graduaient cette année. Il leur faudrait aussi un nouveau capitaine puisque Fred avait été choisi l'année dernière par l'équipe. Il se demandait finalement qui l'équipe allait choisir pour le remplacer cette année pendant le temps de son absence. Il se disait qu'au moins les gryffondors n'auraient qu'à se chercher un remplaçant pour un attrapeur. Les serpentards devraient se trouver trois joueurs pour attrappeur et batteurs. Il croisa le regarda de Draco qui ne fit qu'hausser des épaules. /Hey ! Finalement nous pouvons jouer. Nous les quatre moins affecté physiquement, émotionnellement et mentalement. J'ai juste à trouver un... moyen pour... un moyen pour mes...\\ 

"Je suppose qu'on le verra le mois prochain lorsque la saison commencera," marmonna Hermione en se tirant la lobe d'oreille, tournant la page de la bédé. Elle avait oublié l'urgence de cette conversation, tout d'un coup.  
"Mouais !" murmura Pansy, essuyant ses larmes, repoussant Draco de l'autre main, remettant prestemment son masque du même coup.  
"Je vais voir, Miss Pomfrey !" hurla Millicent en passant en un coup de vent, faisant sursauter tout le monde, en claquant la porte. 

Pansy secoua la tête et marmonna, contrariée, que la grande fille devait sûrement être allée se faire peser à l'infirmerie. Blaise grinça des dents, inquiet pour Millicent. Il pencha la tête, observant Neville qui dormait sur son bureau et sur son livre de Potions. 

Le gamin, tout de suite après le départ des deux adultes, s'était laissé tomber à genoux au sol, mains tentant de toucher le milieu de son dos. Draco avait accouru à ses côté lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Neville avait secoué la tête et s'était redressé soudainement. Le mal partit d'un coup. Il avait timidement remercié Draco qui avait grincé des dents, irrité par Blaise qui lui faisait des minouches dans le dos de Neville. Après cet incident, ils s'étaient tous mis à la lecture du livre de potion pour la cocoction qu'ils allaient préparer demain. 

Blaise regarda sa montre sorcière et siffla. Millicent n'était toujours pas de retour et cela faisait une heure, maintenant. 

"Tu penses que nous devrions aller la chercher ?" demanda Harry, sans lever la tête de la partie d'échec qu'il jouait avec Ron.  
"Nannh ! Quand elle arrivera, nous discuterons. Qui mène ?"  
"Ron !" s'écria Hermione, avec un large sourire, faisant balbutier le rouquin. "Il est le meilleur. Il a gagné trois parties sur quatre."  
"C'est... très bien."  
"Blaise ! Ne dis plus jamais ces mots ensemble, s'il vous plaît !" s'écria Pansy, en frissonnant.  
"C'est vrai que si cela n'avait été du reste, j'aurais cru qu'elle n'avait aucun vocabulaire," ricana Dean, en se faisant une tresse.  
"Je crois plutôt qu'elle faisait cela pour nous énerver. Ce qui marchait à merveille," grinça Draco, visage pincé au dessus de son dessin.  
"Je continue à croire qu'elle n'est pas si terrible," répéta Pansy, elle se manicurait les ongles de pieds. Plus personne ne pouvait voir qu'il y a une heure, elle avait craqué sous la terreur.  
"Mouais !" murura Blaise, dubitatif. "Draco, réveille Neville. Il va avoir un torticoli si on le laisse dormir là."  
"Tu es plus proche," marmonna le blond beaucoup trop concentré sur son oeuvre d'art.  
"Je n'ai pas de règle pour le toucher, vieux. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu lèves les yeux au mauvais moment," souria le noiraud, empêchant de la main Seamus d'utiliser son ardoise. 

Draco roula des yeux, énervé pour ce dérangement inutile. Il déposa sa plume et se leva. Avant de pouvoir réveiller Neville, Blaise lui attrapa le bras et murmura tout bas : 

"Je viens d'avoir une idée pour répondre à la question que se pose toujours cette femme."  
"De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi murmure-t-on ?"  
"Tu veux que les autres entendent mon joli et embarrassant plan ?"  
"...Embarrassant ? Blaise, va préparer tes coups tordus avec Pansy ou Dean, laisse-moi tranquille," cingla le blond, attirant finalement les regards curieux des deux nommés.  
"Pff ! Tu meurs de curiosité, dans le fin fond... Réveille Neville et aide-le au dortoire. Dès que la porte se ferme, jete-toi à l'eau et embrasse..."  
"BLAISE ! MEURS !" 

Harry sursauta tellement qu'il renversa plusieurs pièces de son bras. Ron qui était en train de perdre -et Harry ne se doutait de rien- poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout bas et demanda une autre partie. Le garçon dans le corps d'une fille plissa du front, il y avait anguille sous roche. Vincent et Gregory s'étaient tout de suite mis debout pour arrêter Draco, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait que fusiller son meilleur ami du regard. Hermione avait froncé des sourcils et allait sermonner les garçons pour avoir dérangé la partie de jeu d'échec de Ron et d'avoir réveillé aussi abruptement Neville. Pansy et Seamus aidaient justement le gryffondor à se remettre sur pieds. Il s'était cogné le coude au sol et se le massait, fâché après lui-même. Dean remarqua, amusé, le rouge aux joues de Neville. Ce dernier avait cru que Draco était encore dans une crise de rage à cause de lui. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu tes cris de l'autre bout du couloir," dit Millicent qui était appuyée sur la porte sourire satisfait sur ses minces lèvres.  
"Rien," gronda Draco ne détournant pas les yeux de ceux amusés de Blaise.  
"Oh, Draco ! Ne me fais pas à croire que tu n'y avais pas pensé depuis hier après-midi !"  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zabini !"  
"Tu veux que je te l'épelles, peut-être ? Oh, un dessin à la place ?" s'irrita le noiraud, roulant des yeux, main aux hanches.  
"J'ai l'impression que je ne veux pas savoir," dit Neville frottant toujours son coude gauche. "Comme je ne suis pas responsable de ta colère Draco, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, tout le monde !"  
"Bonne nuit Neville !" cria Hermione oubliant très vite son irritation pour la partie gâchée.  
"Ouaip !" murmura Blaise, les yeux plissés dans la concentration. 

Il regarda la porte se refermer et un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il accourut à la porte du dortoire, attrapant doucement le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Il avait refusé de reprendre une partie et avait décidé d'aller se coucher. 

"Euh, tu me cherches aussi, Blaise ?" demanda Harry, pinçant des lèvres, suspicieux.  
"Ah... Harry ! Je ne veux pas te fâcher, mais j'ai besoin de découvrir quelque chose."  
"Pff !" fit Harry, en haussant des épaules.  
"Draco, c'est maintenant ou jamais !"  
"Jamais... Blaise, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je peux donner des coups de poing."  
"Je le sais, tu sais ! Je t'ai vu faire en troisième. Mais je m'en fous. Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu ne veux pas découvrir si ce que tu ressens pour lui aurait évolué ?"  
"N..."  
"C'est soit cela ou... ou... Grrr !"  
"Tu n'as aucune idée de chantage en tête ?" demanda soudainement Harry.  
"Harry ?" s'écrièrent les deux serpentards, surpris. 

Leurs yeux descendirent là où la main de Blaise tenait toujours le bras du gryffondor. Harry n'avait rien dit, il profitait du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçu de sa présence à leurs côtés -trop concentrer sur eux-mêmes- pour récolter de l'information. Blaise rosit légèrement et lâcha Harry, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il s'excusa et Hary ne fit qu'hausser des épaules non préoccupé. Il leur demanda plutôt pourquoi ils se chamaillaient devant tout le monde. 

"Ah... C'est parce... Dean ! N'entre pas dans ce dortoir. Draco a l'intention d'embrasser Neville ! Il leur faut de... Aaaaargh !... l'intimi... Aaaaahhh ! Drak... !" 

Le serpentard venait de passer rapidement ses doigts autour de son fin cou. Harry, Dean, Vincent et Ron se jetèrent sur les deux adolescents qui se battaient : le premier pour tuer l'autre et le second pour sauver sa peau. 

Pansy renifla de dédain. Elle ne comprendrait jamais les garçons. Elle pouvait comprendre une guérilla avec un ennmi, mais entre amis ? Elle remit ses chaussures, elle haussa un sourcil en se souvenant qu'elle devrait les ôter pour aller se coucher. Elle se secoua de ses pensées lorsque Millicent prit la parole d'un ton ennuyé. 

"Tu devrais le faire. Je veux dire où est le mal. Tu sais parfaitement que sans l'accident tu ne serais pas attiré par lui et tu sais aussi que lui ne l'est pas. Tout ce que tu veux savoir, c'est si ton anomalie à empirer. Nous ne voulons pas savoir dans quelques jours que tu l'aurais violé tant ta passion aurait grandi sans que personne ne s'en soit douté, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"...Mi..." couina DRaco, devenant plus pâle que les cheveux de Dean.  
"J'ai un poids de cent vingt livres, juste. Tu peux te douter que demain à la même heure, j'irais voir madame Pomfrey pour une pèse. Elle était vindicative, insensible, mais Fontaine a très bien fait passé son message. Elle a mi la peur en moi. La peur de disparaître, un jour. Je ne prenais pas mon anomalie sérieusement, j'étais plutôt heureuse d'avoir perdu ce poids, pas question que je revienne à cette ligne de pensée," souffla tout bas la jeune fille. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et Pansy sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas la pesée qui avait pris du temps. Millicent devait s'être cachée dans une toilette pour pleurer tout son soûl.  
"Millicent..." murmura Blaise, en lâchant les bras de Draco qui le lâcha aussi. "Tu as raison... Je ne pensais pas non plus au développement de mon anomalie parce que je ne me sentais pas plus changer... Et j'étais certain comme les professeurs que d'ici une semaine ou deux, cela disparaîtrait d'elle-même."  
"Moi aussi," dit Draco. "Je... Avant-hier, j'ai très mal réagi à un rêve de Neville. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela..."  
"Surtout aussi que Neville n'avait jamais exprimé désirer quelqu'un," dit Pansy avec un rire dans la voix.  
"..."  
"Quoi ? Nous lui avons posé des questions hier," expliqua Millicent. "On ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était sorti après ce qui lui était arrivé lundi. J'ai été un peu sèche avec lui et Vincent l'a convaincu de tout nous expliquer."  
"Oh !" fit Dean avec une moue moqueur, sans jeter un coup d'oeil au serpentard. Il savait déjà que l'autre garçon était rouge comme une tomate. "Alors, Draco ?" 

Le blond ne fit que soupirer. Il n'avait pas peur d'embrasser un garçon, il se doutait que cela serait comme embrasser une fille. Non, il avait juste peur de ce que lui révélerait un baiser de Neville Longbottom. Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille, les yeux rivés sur la porte du dortoire : 

"Si jamais tu ressens quelque chsoe, ce ne sera qu'à cause de l'accident. Pas vrai ?"  
"...Blaise, tu t'amuses à mes dépens."  
"Qui ? Moi ?" s'écria avec flamme Blaise, main à la poitrine, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il était blessé par une supposition pareille. 

Draco le poussa, irrité par les rires silencieux de son meilleur ami. Il carra ses épaules et ouvrit la porte. Il grinça des dents et claqua la porte derrière lui en entendant Blaise dire à la ronde : 

"Cinq chocogrenouilles qu'il flanche !" 

Neville se redressa en sursaut. Il ne dormait pas, mais il était quand même près d'y arriver. Il jeta un coup d'oeil irrité a Draco, mais fronça des sourcils d'inquiétude devant le visage sombre et taciturne de l'autre garçon. Il lui demanda s'il allait bien et Draco ne fit que secouer la tête, tout en haussant des épaules, évasif. 

"Blaise te met sur les nerfs ?" tenta le petit gryffondor.  
"...On peut dire... Neville ?"  
"Oui ?" murmura en retour le gryffondor en faisant de la place sur son lit pour Draco. Le serpentard s'assit, mais garda les yeux sur ses mains. "Draco ? Tu... Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ?"  
"N..." grincha Draco, mettant tout de suite mal à l'aise l'autre blond.  
"Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Quand je suis allé les voir après le dernier cours, j'ai supplié madame Fontaine pour me donner une potion pour dormir sans rêve, mais toujours la même rengaine. J'ai dû leur expliquer pourquoi j'en avais de besoin par contre..." balança d'un go Neville, les yeux rivés sur son lit.  
"Neville ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Je suis déjà assez nerveux comme ça... Tais-toi, veux-tu..." murmura Draco, avant d'approcher son fin visage de celui rondelet de Neville, caressant ses lèvres des siennes. 

Les pupilles de Neville se dilatèrent à l'extrême de surprise. Il fronça des sourcils et leva les mains aux épaules de Draco pour le repousser, mais le garçon poussa un soupir d'aise, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serrant plus fort contre lui. Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et passa timidement le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre surpérieure de l'autre garçon. Neville hoqueta de surprise face à l'insistance de Draco et, malgré lui, entrouvrit plus grand la bouche, en frissonnant de plaisir. Il pencha la tête pour mieux recevoir son premier baiser. Ses paupières papillotèrent rapidement avant de se décider à rester clos. Ses bras se levèrent d'eux-même, finalement, pour entourer le cou et les épaules de Draco. 

Les deux garçons approfondirent leur baiser, fiévreusement. Ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le lit du gryffondor, Draco sur lui. Le serpentard avait pris plus de courage et se mit à caresser les épaules et la poitrine du gryffondor Neville hoquetait de plaisir entre deux baisers et bouffées d'air. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le dos et la nuque du garçon sur lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors il ne les bougeait pas. Ce qui ne dérangeait en rien Draco qui glissa ses doigts sur les côtes et l'abdomen de Neville qui gémit, son corps se pressant contre les mains chaudes, cajolantes de son compagnon. Neville détourna la tête mordant ses lèvres déjà sensibles presqu'au sang lorsque Draco entreprit de faire connaissance avec le cou et la pomme d'Adam du garçon. Mains jouant dans les cheveux de Draco, Neville entrouvrit les yeux, son corps frissonnant et vibrant au rythme des baisers du garçon. 

Il voyait trouble, mais il était certain que le plafond n'était pas aussi loin au-dessus d'eux. Il se dit que ce devait être une réaction à ce que lui faisait Draco à la clavicule. /Une minute ! Quand est-ce qu'il a ouvert ma che... Oh ! Oooooohhh !\\ Draco venait de passer le plat de sa langue sur un mamelon brun. Neville couina, lorsqu'il sentit son membre prendre vie, mais sa voix se coinça dans la gorge au visage qui passa devant ses yeux. 

"M...sieur... Lupin... ?"  
"..." 

Draco se raidit, bouche entourant toujours le mamelon, en question. Neville se mordit la langue d'horreur lorsque sa vision redevint claire. Ce n'était plus une longue chevelure blonde cendrée, mais une courte, blonde platine qui était toujours au niveau de sa poitrine. 

"...D... Draco !" 

Le serpentard se redressa vivement et sortit du lit comme s'il venait de voir un serpent venimeux. Neville se remit en position assise, se souciant peu de son état vestimentaire, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer. /J'ai eu une vision pardi ! Je ne pensais même pas à m'sieur Lupin jusqu'à présent !\\ 

"Drac..."  
"Chuuut !" fit doucement DRaco, sourire désabusé au lèvres, les mains sur la tête.  
"Non ! Écoute !" 

Draco ne le laissa pas finir, il partit en courant, oubliant de refermer la porte. En prenant la fuite, il bouscula Harry, renversant la dernière partie d'échec, qu'avait promise le gryffondor à Hermione, au sol. Blaise se leva d'un bond pour suivre son ami, mais s'arrêta à la sortie de Neville qui serrait le cadre de porte des doigts, le visage pâle, les lèvres rouges et tremblantes. /Merde ! J'ai perdu mon pari !\\ s'écria Blaise, en regardant l'allure échevelée du gryffondor. /Dean et Vincent vont se partager la cagnotte !... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?\\ 

Sirius était couché comme toujours en publique aux pieds de Remus. Cette fois-ci, il riait dans sa barbe. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle des professeurs et Hlynn et Dominikc s'y retrouvaient aussi. Remus n'avait pas voulu rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il les avait vu en ouvrant la porte. Il y avait été tenté par contre. Il s'était donc raidement assis sur son siège à ne pas écouter la conversation des deux amis. Sirius, lui, passait son temps à réfléchir, à tenter de comprendre comment et pourquoi cette jolie personne avait pu accepté d'épouser Snivellus. /Au moins, elle est revenue à ses sens et a refusé à la fin... Si c'est bien elle... Que de questions sans réponses et je ne pourrais jamais essayer de les poser à la femme... Merci beaucoup Peter !\\ Sirius entreprit d'éviscérer le traître dans son esprit en attendant que Remus juge qu'il puisse partir sans paraître être en colère après qui que ce soit. 

"Je propose St-Mungos. De toute façon, d'après Lilianna, ils vont tout publier, demain."  
"Ben, pas tant que Monsieur Albus Dumbledore sera là-bas tentant de mettre une injonction en route contre tous journaux sorciers européens. Il ne faut pas qu'ils écrivent sur ce qui se passe ici avant que l'on trouve une solution," marmonna Hlynn, replongeant dans sa salade de fruit.  
"Pff ! Cela pourrait nous aider, non ? J'aimerais savoir avec quel argument Albus pourra les convaincre," murmura Dominikc, en se servant une pointe de tarte au sucre.  
"Il va sûrement mentionner le danger que pourrait encourir les enfants si Tu-Sais-Qui venait à le savoir."  
"Hun... Voldemort ?"  
"Aïeuh ! Crie le plus fort !"  
"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, toi qui vivait plus souvent sur le continent ces vingt dernières années, aurais peur d'un stupide nom !" s'écria Dominikc exaspéré, roulant des yeux.  
"Dominikc, tais-toi, voyons ! Les murs ont des oreilles et Tu-Sais-Qui, des espions."  
"Il était pas sensé être mort de toute manière," demanda Dominikc, sachant pertinement quelle sera la réplique de la femme.  
"Je vais te frapper. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit croire en Severus à ce propos !"  
"Ouais, ouais... Mais avoue que ce silence est louche."  
"Justement ! Il doit être en train de placer ses pions sur l'échiquier pour donner un grand coup. Alors, j'espère que Monsieur Albus Dumbledore convaincra les Jurés du Silence. Il ne faut pas que cette histoire touche aux oreilles démoniaques de Tu-Sais-Qui. Déjà que la moitié des douze est serpentarde."  
"...Généralisation ! Je croyais que tu détestais cela," fit surpris l'homme, stoppant la progression de sa fourchette à sa bouche.  
"Bien... Je sais... Passe-moi, la tarte !"  
"Hum ! Tu viens de manger une pointe, t'es enceinte ?" plaisanta-t-il, en lui tendant le plat.  
"Je me prépare à l'être !" s'écria-t-elle, en souriant. Ce qui le fit secouer la tête.  
"Je croyais qu'après ta fausse c... Oh... Euh, oups ?" 

Dominikc leva des yeux désolés vers la femme qui haussa des épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui notait les travaux de ses élèves et à Minerva qui lisait un livre. Les deux professeurs avaient cessé de travailler à la mention de "Tu-Sais-Qui". Minerva prit un air compatissant et Remus pâlit légèrement aux implications, son coeur battant la chamade. 

"Oh ! Ne vous en allez pas pour cela," s'écria la femme, en voyant Minerva et Remus rammasser leurs affaires. "Cela ne me fait plus grand chose d'en parler."  
"Était-ce celui de Severus, ma chère enfant ?"  
"Hum ! Je... dois y aller... Bonne nuit, tout le monde !" dit Remus, en se précipitant dehors. 

Sirius laissa échapper un aboiement de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva seul soudainement. Il courut à la porte et grogna quand il la trouva fermer. Dominikc lui ouvrit et souffla tout bas pour que sa fine ouïe puisse l'entendre : 

"Juste lui dire que, non, ce n'était pas de Severus." 

Sirius figea devant l'entrée de la salle des professeurs. Dominikc lui offrit un sourire en coin et referma la porte. Sirius se précipita pour rattraper Remus. À son arrivée, l'homme était déjà dans ses appartements, il avait ouvert une bouteille et se préparait à la boire en son entier, ce soir. Sirius bloqua la porte et lui arracha la bouteille des doigts. 

"Sirius !"  
"Remus !" répliqua sur le même ton l'animagus.  
"Donne... la moi !"  
"Non... Remus, ce n'était pas de lui. Ce n'était pas de Snape !" s'écria rapidement Sirius.  
"Quoi ?" trembla l'homme, main à la bouche.  
"L'enfant n'était pas de lui," souffla Sirius en rangeant la bouteille de vodka. /Tiens ! Je la cherchais, celle-là !\\  
"...Oh..."  
"Remus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu allais tenter de noyer tes incertitudes dans de la boisson... C'est moi qui fait ça !" finit-il en blague.  
"..."  
"Oookay !" soupira Sirius, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire devant un Remus aussi dépressif. "Assieds-toi... Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud... Tu aimes le chocolat, non ?"  
"..."  
"Ouaip ! Ton péché mignon, hein ? Il faut dire qu'au nombre de fois que tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie ce doit être normale. Pourtant, jaurais cru que tu t'en serais dégoûté, mais non, trop c'était comme pas assez, avec toi, hein ! Lorsque tu devais nous donner un coup de main dans nos études, il nous fallait te payer en chocolat... Comment t'aimais ça déjà ? Bah ! Je te mets un cube et une larme de crème. Tiens ! Fais attention, c'est chaud... Attends, je vais voir si je peux t'ajouter... Quel homme sensé n'a pas de guimauve avec son chocolat chaud ? Il va falloir que tu y remédies plus tard en regarnissant tes tiroirs. Je ne pourrais accepter cela pour notre prochaine..."  
"Sirius... Tu n'a pas besoin de combler le silence," soupira Remus, lentement, tenant sa tasse pour réchauffer ses doigts glacés.  
"..."  
"J'ai réagi comme un gosse !" "Au moins, tu ne lui as pas fait un "Draco Malfoy". Cela aurait été hilarant !" murmura Sirius, en lui souriant largement, même s'il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie.  
"Tu n'es pas drôle, Sirius. Lui au moins à l'excuse d'avoir un problème..."  
"Parfait ! Je m'avoue vaincu," marmonna Sirius, perdant son faux sourire, levant les yeux au ciel.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Je m'avoue vaincu. Je vais te dire c'est quoi ton problème. C'est ton loup qui a trouvé son compagnon de vie, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais révélé. C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas admettre qu'il est mort, que tu réagis avec jalousie en présence de ta rivale. Pfff ! Elle a pas lieu d'être ta rivale, de toute manière ! C'est son **ex**-fiancée, pardi ! Alors, veux-tu te calmer et laisser mes oreilles traquilles de tes lamentations !"  
"..."  
"Je ne me pose que deux questions, par contre."  
"Mmm ?" gromela Remus, les yeux sur sa tasse.  
"Pourquoi es-tu en vie ? Je croyais que les loups-garous ne pouvaient vivre très longtemps sans leur moitié ?"  
"Nous... Nous ne sommes pas liés. Pour que cela fonctionne comme tu le penses, il faut qu'un, ce soit réciproque, et que nous fassions une cérémonie de liage."  
"De corps et d'esprit ?"  
"Oui.."  
"Comme un mariage, donc," spécula l'animagus légèrement curieux.  
"Hum ! Pas besoin d'invités et de témoins. La lune, les étoiles et le silence sont suffisants."  
"Oh ! Faire l'amour à la belle étoile ?... Euph ! Merde, une image dont j'aurais pu me passer..." grinça Sirius, en prenant une autre gorgée comme pour se nettoyer la bouche.  
"..."  
"...Ben... Euh ! Ma deuxième question sera peut-être répétitive, mais je ne comprends pas comment ?"  
"Sirius..."  
"Non, je sais que tu l'aimes et tout et tout... Mais comment est-ce arrivé. Tu n'arriveras **jamais** à me faire à coire que c'était le coup de foudre à première vue. Je me souviens de ta face lorsque tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois !"  
"Il venait de me bousculer dans le train et je n'étais pas d'humeur à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi malpoli. C'était quelque jours après la pleine lune... Il ne s'était même pas excusé," marmonna à la défensive le loup-garou.  
"D'accord, d'accord !"  
"Et de toute façon, cela s'est opéré graduellement à force de le rencontrer et de lui parler. Même si c'était des conversations où je parlais le plus souvent. Je me suis pris d'affection pour lui et je tentais de voir comment je pourrais établir une trève entre vous..."  
"Quoi ! Le pauvre type était un imbécile, jamais j'aurais..."  
"Sirius..."  
"Je me tais. Continue..." bouda l'ex-convict, continuant sa diatribe dans sa tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'avait voulu faire Remus.  
"Et bien... Je voulais réellement être son ami... au début..."  
"Cela a évolué comment... Passé de l'amitié à l'infatuation ? Tu es mon ami et je ne couche pas avec toi pour autant !"  
"C'est de ta faute, aussi !"  
"Quoi ? De... De quoi tu parles ? hurla Sirius, ses joues blêmes prenant des couleurs.  
"Euh ! Sirius ? Je voulais dire... C'était à cause d'un baiser."  
"Hein ?"  
"Mon coeur a chaviré pour un baiser. C'était mon deuxième, mais cela aurait pu très bien être le premier parce que je me souviens mieux de celui-là que de celui échanger avec Sabrina Ai Pellemuâh."  
"Oh... Je me souviens de cette jolie serdaigle. En troisième, hein, le jeu de bouteille ? Bah, j'suis sorti avec elle l'année suivante... Mmm ! Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu et je ne vois pas ce que ce sal ver... Ce qu'il a avoir avec ces jeux d'adolescents." /Pff ! N'importe qui aurait préféré avouer un crime au lieu d'embrasser cette mer...\\  
"Sirius ! Ton visage est un livre ouvert !" dit Remus avec un petit sourire, avant de prendre sa première gorgée du chocolat tiédi. "Mmmm !"  
"C'est bon, hein ?"  
"Commence pas à te vanter..."  
"Allez, Remmie. J'ai déposé ma tasse et je n'ai encore rien mangé. Vas-y, explique-toi, je ne risque pas de me vômir dessus."  
"Je ne te trouve pas hilarant, pas du tout !... Hum ! Je n'avais rien ressenti en embrassant Sabrina, à part de l'embarras. Vous étiez terribles derrière nous avec vos bruits exagérés. Je n'y ai plus réfléchi pendant des semaines. C'est en travaillant avec Severus sur une simple potion de mémoire que j'avais échoué en classe la veille que cela m'ait revenu. Il mangeait des Déliclean..."  
"Oh !"  
"Je sais. Tu en raffolais, tu as autant la dent sucrée que moi... Pour en revenir à mon histoire, je ne me souciais pas vraiment de la potion, surtout qu'à un moment, il fallait brasser la mixture pendant une vingtaine de minutes ! J'ai laissé mon esprit vaquer et mes yeux se sont posés sur ses lèvres et sa..."  
"Compris ! Tu le regardais lui au lieu de te concentrer sur ta potion, j'ai capté... Je sens mon dîner me monter à la gorge et ça fait des heures..."  
"Psshh !" siffla Remus, revenant abruptement de ses souvenirs. "Bon, bon ! Alors... Euh !... Oh ! Oui, il m'a proposé un bonbon et c'est là que j'ai décidé que je devais savoir si ses lèvres étaient aussi délicieuses qu'il n'en paraissait à mes yeux," murmura Remus avant de prendre une autre gorgée pour faire descendre la boule d'émotions qui s'était installée dans sa gorge. Il ignora les bruits de déglutissement hors de proportions de Sirius. "J'ai trébuché en me levant pendant que lui se penchait pour me tendre la friandise. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent pendant deux clignement d'yeux."  
"Wow ! Que c'est romantique !" s'écria Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts, sarcasme moqueuse plein la voix.  
"C'était voulu..." fit le loup-garou en roulant des yeux.  
"...Hein ?" demanda distraitement Sirius en nettoyant sa tasse avec la baguette de son ami.  
"Je l'ai fait exprès."  
"...Remus, tu n'as aucun talent d'acteur. Snape a dû remarqué quelque chose." /Ce doit être pour ça qu'il a commencé à nous suivre un peu partout... C'était bien en troisième que cette manie a commencé, non ?...\\  
"Je n'en sais rien, mais sa réaction fut tellement hostile !"  
"Je vois..."  
"Aux yeux de l'enfant que j'étais, c'était la plus rude des rebuffades. Maintenant que j'y repense... Ce devait être de la surprise et de la gêne."  
"Attend ! C'est d'un bécot que tu te souviens, mais celui plus profond de la jolie serdaigle, c'était quoi ? Du beurre ?"  
"Oui."  
"...Tu es bizarre, toi !" 

Remus ne lui répondit pas. Il était ailleurs. Sirius fit une grimace et attendit trois minutes avant de sortir son ami du passé pour qu'il aille leur chercher à manger. Remus l'obligea. Il était près de vingt-deux heures. Il irait se coucher après avoir pris un petit quelque chose aussi. En s'approchant de la porte, il entendit clairement les pas de course de quelqu'un dans le corridor. Il ouvrit la porte pour intercepter cette personne pour lui demander l'urgence, mais un souffle chaud de couleur verte le renversa au sol, le frappant de plein fouet. Sirius se remit sous forme humaine et sauta sur la baguette de Remus qui se secouait la tête, couché au sol. L'animagus allait jeter un sort de stupéfaction à l'attaquant, mais ce fut lui qui figea en voyant Draco Malfoy, baguette tendue, la rage aux yeux, les lèvres rouge vif et les cheveux en broussailles. 

"JE VOUS DÉTESTE !" hurla le serpentard levant sa baguette et visant. 

Avant de jeter un sort fatal, il se calma soudainement. Son hurlement semblait l'avoir sorti de sa rage meurtrière. Il regarda les deux hommes accroupis au sol avec condescendance avant de tourner des talons et prendre les jambes à son cou. 

Sirius était toujours à genoux, au sol, baguette tendue quand Dominikc, Hlynn, Minerva et Albus firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Remus se mit debout en tremblant et aida Sirius à faire de même. L'ex-convict se raidit en se rendant compte, trop tard, qu'il venait d'être reconnu par Hlynn Fontaine et que Draco Malfoy pouvait se rappeler de sa présence. 

"Ne nous dîtes rien, vous venez de recevoir la visite de Draco Malfoy ?" demanda Dominikc rictus en coin.  
"Vous l'avez entendu de vos appartements ?" béguaya Sirius s'arrêtant net aux regards des adultes qui ne fixaient que Remus. Il se tourna et figea à nouveau, choqué au silence.  
"Oh ! Remus, c'est juste écrit en vert fluo sur votre front :«Neville est à moi !»"

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Microscopique**

"Alors, là. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela n'avait pas été un accident." 

Severus écoutait avec attention ce que révélait Remus à Sirius devant des tasses de chocolat chaud sans guimauve... Le maître de potion se récriait : il en apprenait des bonnes dans sa position de microbe. /Bon, le fait que Black aimes ses chocolats chauds avec de la guimauve m'est tout à fait inutile, de même pour la dent sucrée de Lupin... Quelle coïncidence, de toute façon ! Je pensais justement, il y a quelques minutes à ce... cet "accident"\\ se dit l'homme en noir, passant la main dans ses cheveux gras. 

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, il avait ressenti un effleurement sur ses lèvres et dans son cou. Il avait pensé sèchement à ce moment à son manque de partenaire et à ses stupides rêves. Il avait été de très mauvaise humeur au moment de ses sensations étranges dans leur érotisme pourtant non-voulues. Sa mauvaise humeur était dûe à la faim. Il avait attendu pendant des heures -les deux hommes avait dîné dans la Grande Salle- le retour des deux hommes pour leur casse-croûte de nuit, mais Remus éait entré en coup de vent. Il s'était redressé de curiosité seulement quand le bruit de verre et de bouteille s'entrechoquant se fit entendre. Sa mâchoire s'était affaissé à ses pieds en voyant le loup-garou prendre la bouteille de vodka qu'il cachait de Sirius, depuis cette nuit étrange en confessions en retard, et se servir un verre. Les yeux du loup-garou lui avait fait craindre le pire. Il s'était bizarrement senti soulagé quand Sirius fit son entrée deux ou trois minutes après celle de Remus. 

Ce fut durant la préparation des chocolats chauds qu'il ressentit les baisers sur lui. 

"Pff ! Je n'étais pas hostile, ni gêné, Remus. Surpris, peut-être, mais surtout curieux de voir jusqu'où tu irais," dit le sorcier en secouant la tête. /Bah ! C'est lui qui s'est reculé aussi rapidement. Une chance qu'il l'ait fait, finalement... S'il avait tenté de me presser, je lui aurais peut-être jeté un mauvais sort,\\ s'avoua le sorcier, les bras croisé, les pieds pendant dans le vide. 

Il se disait qu'à ce moment de son adolescence, il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être à nouveau utiliser. Par qui que ce soit. Pour quoi que ce soit. 

/S'il te plaît ! Tu as été violé dans ton enfance, peut-être ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! À treize ans, j'aurais cru qu'il n'était pas sincère. Et il ne l'était pas. Pas vraiment... Baah ! Je déparle... J'ai faim...\\ gémit le sorcier avant de se mettre prestemment debout en voyant les deux hommes se relevés. Ils allaient chercher à manger. 

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Remus s'écroula au sol dans une mince fumée verte. Il poussa un cri, tentant de voir si le loup-garou était blessé gravement. Il lança des encouragements à Sirius qui s'était mis en position de défense. Le cri du sombre sorcier se finit dans un étranglement en voyant l'attaquant. Il failli tomber en bas du bureau lorsque Draco hurla après un Remus étourdi et qu'il se prépara à lui jeter un mauvais sort. /Seigneur ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?\\ s'écria Severus, en tremblant. Il se rassit péniblement, mais ne perdant pas de vue Remus qui se redressait lentement et en tremblant aussi. Il sursauta lorsque la porte se rouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Dominikc, Minerva, Albus et Hlynn. Noyr referma la porte derrière Albus. Des explications étaient dûes, mais Severus n'avait qu'une pensée en regardant dans le vide. /Je suis sauvé ! Je dois déguerpir, au plus vite !\\

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :** -Sniff !- Pas vraiment fière de la partie de Snape. Une chance que je le remets en route pour le prochain chap, ce sera plus amusant(-croise des doigts-). Bon, je ne sais pas si je voulais le dire, maintenant ou à la fin de la série, mais bof ! Je sais maintenant où se dirige cette histoire, puisque je sais qu'il y a 26 chapitres et que j'ai les plans depuis un bon bout ! La nouveauté ? J'ai déjà trois chapitres pour la suite de l'histoire, mais je me suis arrêtée pour mettre sur papiers le plan de chaque chapitre, j'en ai 12 pour le moment. Devinez quoi d'autres, comme je sais(à peu près) la fin de la suite d'_Anomalies_, j'ai le synopsis de la troisième partie et un début de plan pour la quatrième. Allez dîtes-le : JE SUIS FOLLE DINGUE ! Mon psy n'arrive pas à me croire et il est un grand fan de mon imagination ! Et moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à me croire, des fois ! Pour vous donnez une idée, je vous laisse avec les titres des séries : _Anomalies_, _Anormale_, _C'est pas normal, ça_, _Normal, vraiment ?_(celui là, j'suis pas sûre). Maintenant que je lis cela, ça ne vous donne aucun indice sur ce qui va se passer, hein... Tant mieu ! Donc, vous verrez les douze pour un bon moment. Enfin, si vous êtes toujours là... Mmm ! Ce qui veut dire que je devrais passer à une vitesse supérieure ?(-soupir-)   
Oh, ce sera nouveau, ça : prochain chapitre > _Chapitre 11 : Confrontations..._

**HPF/ORG**

**pottypotter76 :** Hello ! Super ? C'est déjà très bien ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu peux baisser la main, maintenant, hein ? Merci d'être encore là. On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! 

**asuka snape :** Merci ! Ha ! L'on apprécie pas mes persos originaux, j'sui saux anges. Je la voulais détestable, pas parce qu'elle est méchante, j'veux dire comparée à Snape ou Umbridge... Mais, c'est bon. Son air hautaine et ses manières directes sont ce qui la rendent détestable et appréciable quand même... J'espère... Vous verrez pour les prochains chap, je suppose. Merci, encore ! 

**FFN/NET**

**lilyunatat :**Salut à toi ! N'hésite jamais à m'écrire car comme tu le dis ça fait plaisir. Pour le mini spoilers... ce sera au chap 14, 21 et 23... Tu comprends pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci ! 

**Frudule :** Pour les reviews, il n'y a jamais de retard... Enfin, c'Est ce que je me dis lorsque j'en envoie quelques mois après avoir lu une fic' finie. lol Ha ! Pour Severus-Neville, c'Est voulu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on envoie le pauvre chou à l'hôpital psychiatrique quand même. Qui aurait envie d'être dans la tête de l'ex-mangemort ? Quand j'étais au secondaire, mes amies(école de filles) et moi, on faisait des paris sur tout et sur rien, mai son préférait jouer à Vérités ou Conséquences... Pour DRaco ? On verra cela au fil des chapitres, veux-tu ? Hlynn Fontaine est une mini-bombe, je la décris pas assez physiquement pour cela. Mais je suppose qu'aux yeux de toute le monde, n'importe qui serait une bombe aux côtés de Sev... J'suis méchante ! Merci, encore ! 

**TWWO/COM**

**Diamanter :** Hey ! Cela fait toujours du bien des flatteries ! Continue à les envoyer J'ai entendu ton cri, voilà ! Merci, pour la review ! 

**quelq1 :** Merci pour la review ! Euh ! Ta question c'est si Harry va rester en fille ? Si son ADN aura été changé complètement ? Parce qu'il a déjà les formes rondes d'une fille. Quant aux deux questions que j'ai mise... Hey ! Tu verra dans les prochains chapitres, hun ? 


	13. 11

**Chapitre 11  
Confrontations...**

/Deux semaines depuis l'accident ! Et une semaine depuis l'idée stupide de Blaise et mon insistance pour l'accomplissement de cette idée,\\ se disait Millicent, debout sur sa balance moldue. Elle remplit sa fiche : elle pesait 109 livres. En une nuit, elle avait perdu près de 14 livres. Elle pinça des lèvres avec détermination, elle allait les reprendre aujourd'hui. 

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle jouait à ce manège, depuis qu'elle avait reçu la balance et ses fiches des mains de Hlynn Fontaine. À chaque soir, avant de se coucher, elle se pesait et le compte était toujours entre 120 et 125 livres. Le matin venu, elle remarquait perdre du poids, la balance indiquait entre 105 et 115 livres. La première fois, elle avait paniqé et s'était jetée, incontrôlable, sur la nourriture au déjeuner, au dîner et au souper. Ce fut Pansy, lorsqu'elle en fit part à Hlynn, hier matin, qui réussit à empêcher la jeune femme de tomber dans une crise boulimique. Le professeur de potion avait mis à part la jeune fille et avait longuement discuté avec elle. 

"Millicent, cesse de de t'admirer dans le miroir et sors de la toilette, voyons !" cria Pansy de l'autre côté de la porte.  
"Je m'habille ! Encore, trois minutes !"  
"Mouais," gromela la serpentarde en bâillant bruyamment. 

Millicent sourit en s'habillant. Dominikc Noyr et Hlynn Fontaine avait demandé au directeur une permission spéciale pour pouvoir sortir les enfants des murs de l'école avant qu'ils ne deviennent fous. Tous les mercredis soir, ils pourraient se retrouver sur le terrain de quidditch pour souper et prendre de l'air. Cela commençait ce soir et monsieur Remus Lupin avait été voté par les professeurs pour les surveiller. /Tiens, en pensant à lui... Il faudrait que je force Harry à lui dire que ce bandeau ne lui va pas du tout !\\ 

Harry observait Blaise observer Draco. Il voyait bien que le joli garçon se sentait toujours coupable pour ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière. Même si Neville n'était pas entré dans les détails, Harry avait compris que cela avait eu rapport avec Remus. Surtout que le lendemain, ce dernier avait commencé à porter un large bandeau rouge sur son front. /C'est aussi jeudi passé que Draco a commencé à être plus insolent que d'habitude envers lui. Et Sirius ne s'est pas pointé devant les autres depuis ce jour, aussi... J'ai beau lui poser des questions, mais il semble toujours préoccupé par quelque chose et se raidit au nom de Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu leur faire en sortant d'ici, mercredi dernier ?... Il ne parle à personne et lance des regards assassins à Blaise ou Neville s'ils tentent de lui parler,\\ se résuma morosement Harry, moue aux lèvres. Il était ennuyé plus qu'autres choses par les évènements des derniers jours. 

Pour des changements chez leurs anomalies, il y en avait. Harry se sentait comme le seul qui les remarquait, il mettait Dean et Seamus avec lui. Les autres semblaient préoccupés par la situation Draco vs Neville vs Remus ou semblaient s'en foutre comme Hermione -et ce n'était pas de sa faute- Ron -il était préoccupé par son amie- Vincent et Gregory. 

Premièrement, Harry n'avait rien remarqué chez lui. Seul le fait que ses cheveux poussaient plus rapidement et semblaient plus malléables qu'avant lui donnait mal au ventre d'angoisse. 

Deuxièmement, Pansy lui avait fait remarqué hier que la pomme d'Adam de Ron semblait s'amenuiser. Il en avait fait part à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué. Le rouquin lui avait promis d'aller en discuter avec Noyr et Fontaine, après leur premier cours. Harry allait le lui rappeler quand il sortirait de la chambre pour déjeuner. 

Troisièmement, l'état d'Hermione s'était aggravé, lui avait dit Blaise, lundi matin. Elle oubliait des choses et pas seulement académiques. Elle ne se rappellait plus où elle plaçait ses affaires et ne répondait qu'après avoir été appellé trois fois. Dominikc était venu la voir pour examiner son ouïe la même journée, en soirée, mais n'avait rien découvert de problématique. Il avait discuté avec la jeune fille, dans un coin, et était reparti sans rien dire aux autres. 

Quatrièmement, Dean avait commencé à aiguiser ses ciseaux depuis, hier matin. Les lames ne semblaient pas pouvoir couper ses cheveux. Il avait dit en riant qu'on allait devoir l'appelé Rapunzel, bientôt. Après ses paroles, il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes. Harry n'avait rien entendu de suspect en collant son oreille à la porte. Le noir en était ressorti une heure plus tard avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. La fille non-voulue cherchait encore aujourd'hui ce qui avait pu l'amuser. 

Cinquièmement, Seamus était dépressif. Le joyeux garçon n'écrivait plus sur son ardoise et ses yeux semblaient plus ternes. Dean et Blaise avaient tenté de le faire rire à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Il se tenait à l'écart et battait de la bouche comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un. Harry était reconnaissant lorsque Noyr lui pormit de venir le voir après dîner. Il allait l'exempté de leur cours de potion. 

Sixièmement, Neville était mélancolique. Il ne faisait qu'observer Draco de loin. Ce dernier l'ignorait tellement qu'il manqua les deux fois où Blaise fit exprès de passer son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon. Pourtant, Harry avait remarqué, après que Blaise laissait retomber son bras, Draco se levait et retournait dans leur dortoire. À chaque fois. Le garçon se disait qu'il devait avoir appris à mieux se contrôler et/ou devait passer sa rage sur quelque chose, loin de leurs yeux. Et Neville rentrait de plus en plus en lui. 

Pour passer à la sept, Pansy était plus heureuse depuis dimanche. Noyr avait enfin décrypter la suite qu'était ses moments d'évanouissement. Elle avait toujours cinq minutes d'avance pour se placer. Par contre, cela leur prenait trois fois maintenant pour pouvoir la réveillée. Personne n'avait trouvé le courage de le lui dire et un accord silencieux leur faisait taire cela aux deux adultes. Pourtant, Harry savait bien qu'ils allaient devoir leur en parler. Et bientôt. 

En huitième, Blaise pleurait moins souvent, mais une légère toux occasionnelle s'était ajouté à ses problèmes. Fontaine avait fait la panoplie de test pour savoir s'il n'avait pas tout simplement un rhume pour l'envoyer à madame Pomfrey. Rien. Blaise n'était pas atterré par cela, il était juste de mauvaise humeur pour ses problèmes avec Draco. Ce dernier préférait changer de place plutôt que d'être proche de lui. 

En neuvième et dixième, Vincent et Gregory avaient changé pour le pire. Harry croyait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. /Finalement, je vais accompagner Ron pour sa visite chez Fontaine après le cours de Défense,\\ se dit avec fermeté le noiraud. Les deux colosses avaient, depuis hier, les yeux bleus qui pâlissaient un peu plus lorsqu'ils se concentraient en pratiquant leur magie lors des cours. Le Survivant en avait été terrifié la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait bien vu. Les deux "anges-gardiens" étaient rendus plus vifs, aussi. Ils ne le montraient pas aux professeurs, ne répondant pas à leurs questions en classe. Pas après ce que leur avait dit Fontaine mercredi dernier. 

Ensuite venait le cas de Millicent en onzième. Il avait eu envie de vômir après l'avoir vu engloutir plats après plats avant-hier. Il avait hésité une seconde en trop laisant Pansy être celle qui avertit leurs responsables. Le garçon leva la tête pour saluer justement la fille costaude qui s'assit à ses côtés. Il se prenait encore à observer ce qu'elle mangeait pour l'avertir de se calmer si elle exagérait. 

En dernier, pour Draco... Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas vu sa progression en dessin. Et son visage fermé ne le laissait pas approcher pour remarquer quoi que ce soit de nouveau. 

Justement, Draco était assis en face de lui, mangeant lentement avec toute la dignité Malfoy qu'il avait acquise. Harry gonfla ses joues, irrité devant le snobisme de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami, il y avait seulement une semaine. /Il ne fallait qu'un accident pour qu'enfin et inconsciemment j'accepte la main tendue de ce snobinard !\\ se dit avec humour le garçon en saluant de la tête Neville et Seamus. 

"Hey ! Si on organisait un match de quidditch entre nous ?" demanda soudainement Dean. Comme Vincent et Gregory, il s'était levé à l'aube, pour se couper les cheveux.  
"Pas mal ! Je suis pour !"  
"Tu es toujours pour, Harry, lorsqu'il s'agit de quidditch," lui dit Blaise, sourire en coin. "Comment fait-on les équipes ? Ce sera trop insjute si c'est gryffondors-serpentards. Nous avons déjà trois joueurs faisant partie de l'équipe de l'école," continua le serpentard dans un marmonnement.  
"On tire les noms dans un chapeau... Les six premiers : équipe A, les six autres : équipe B... Merde ! Il va manquer deux joueurs en..."  
"Thomas, qui a dit que je voulais jouer ?" grincha Draco sans lever les yeux de son Daily Prophet.  
"Wow !" s'exclama sarcastiquement le noir sans se tourner vers lui. "Moi qui croyait que tu avais soudainement développé la même anomalie que Seamus."  
"..."  
"Donc, il va en manquer trois. Non, Neville. Je n'accepte pas que tu te désistes."  
"Oh ! Jamais été bon sur un balai, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire."  
"Ce sera pour le plaisir pas pour la compétition. Je préfère le soccer quant à moi, mais je vais pas me priver d'une chance de m'amuser avec mes amis pour ça."  
"..."  
"Ça, c'était gentil, Dean !" s'écria Hermione.  
"Ouais," souffla Pansy, un sourcil moqueur levé lorsque Dean roula des yeux avant de vivement jeter un coup d'oeil désolé à Hermione qui n'avait rien remarqué.  
"De toute façon, de quoi parliez-vous ?" marmonna Ron, s'installant à côté d'Hermione comme d'habitude.  
"De quidditch. Dean propose une partie entre nous," expliqua Vincent.  
"Draco ne veut pas jouer et nous croyons qu'il restera enfermé toute la soirée," continua Gregory.  
"Pour les trois joueurs manquant, nous devrons nous y faire. Ou nous pourrons demander à Monsieur Lupin d'entrer dans la partie," marmonna Millicent.  
"Nous verrons plus tard... Ron ! Je vais t'accompagner après le cours de Remus voir Noyr."  
"Ah, bon ! Tu as remarqué quelque chose de changer chez toi ?"  
"Si on veut..." dit Harry n'offrant rien de plus.  
"Okay !" soupira le rouquin avant de se plonger sans grande joie dans son déjeuner. 

"Tu sais, Dom... Après les trois premières fois, il n'y a plus grand raison de glousser à la vue de Monsieur Remus Lupin."  
"Je sais, je suis terrible ! Pardonnez-moi, Remus. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir, Neville et vous ?"  
"Vous auriez fait quoi ?" grincha Sirius.  
"Un, rire un bon coup. Deux, discuter avec Malfoy. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait aussi violemment réagi si je lui avais parlé et fait croire que ce n'était qu'une autre anomlie pour le gryffondor."  
"Vous ne croyez pas que ce soit une anomalie ?"  
"Non, monsieur Snuffles. Le jeune homme m'a avoué ne plus avoir rêvé de vous, Remus. Il a eu juste la malchance d'avoir une vision de vous à un très mauvais moment... Pour vous trois."  
"Ssshhh ! Aïeaïeaïeaïeuh !" siffla Remus tentant de reculer son visage des mains sévères de Hlynn qui lui frottait le front avec un linge imbibée de la dernière potion solvante qu'elle avait préparée.  
"Arrêtez de faire le bébé ! Et cesse de te moquer de lui, Dom !"  
"J'y arrive pas. Depuis que je sais que c'est lui, je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est le grand méchant loup que détestait tant Severus !"  
"L'on déteste et craint ce que l'on ne comprend pas," marmonna Hlynn renversant un peu de solvant sur la petite serviette, manquant les yeux baissés de honte et tristesse de son patient.  
"Oh, là, tu essaies d'expliquer la folie fanatique qu'avait Sev de tout chercher à savoir sur les loups-garous avant sa défection des rangs de Volde..."  
"_Tu-Sais-Qui_ !" siffla exaspérée la femme.  
"Ouais, lui. Bon, ta théorie fonctionnerait bien ici. Ce salopard a toujours détesté avoir peur."  
"Dom, si tu ne veux pas que je suggère à Heolstor de te retirer de l'affaire, tu auras plus de respect pour Severus."  
"Pfff ! Même si tu le suggérais, il ne voudrait pas que je parte. Tant qu'il a dans la tête que je puisse retrouver son stupide frère. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un chasseur de fantôme ?"  
"D'accord. Là, ça suffit !"  
"Tu as toujours été plus proche de lui que de moi. Et pour être franc, j'ai jamais compris ton attirance pour lui."  
"Bien, je crois en avoir assez entendu. Tiens, va me chercher cette fiole dans mon labo."  
"Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne passerais plus la porte d'un de tes labos ?"  
"Va !" 

Sirius et Remus avaient écouté les échanges avec consternation et dégoût, pour le premier, et choc et jalousie, pour le second. "Bien fait pour lui" ne cessait de tourner dans la tête de l'ex-convict en regardant par la fenêtre, ne sachant pas de qui il voulait parler. Remus déposa le bout de ses doigts avec attention sur son front sec et brûlant. 

Depuis mercredi dernier, l'homme se sentait honteux. Et ce sentiment doublait chaque fois que quelqu'un toisait le bandeau autour de son front qu'il portait depuis l'attaque de Draco. De plus, ce dernier croisait les bras sur la poitrine et ne faisait que fixer son front pendant les heures de cours que Remus n'avait pas pu remettre entre les mains d'Albus. Ce dernier avait refusé et Sirius lui avait hurlé de faire un homme de lui. Il trouvait cela tout de même pénible. Il gardait quand même la tête hors de l'eau : gardant son sourire sur ses lèvres, sa gentillesse dans les yeux. Même si parfois, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de balancer son énorme livre de professeur de plus de 800 pages par la tête du snob héritier. Lorsque leur regard se croisait, c'était avec grand effort que l'adulte ne détournait pas la tête. Et il en était fatigué. Il ne pourrait continuer à éviter les questions de Harry et Neville encore bien longtemps. 

Il était stressé, mal dans sa peau et cette femme continuait sans cesse, à chauqe visite, de discuter avec Dominikc de l'homme dont il ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler. Sutrout pas d'elle. 

"Oh ! Vous avez mal à la tête ? Monsieur Sirius Black, pourriez-vous aller quérir de Dominikc une potion contre les maux de tête, s'il vous plaît ?"  
"Mph !" renifla Sirius en se transformant. 

Elle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle avait été renversé lorsque son cerveau avait fait -clic !- et avait enfin compris qui était l'homme mal rasé, en noir, ressemblant à un criminel debout à côté de Remus. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour hurler à la mort, mais Dominikc lui avait mis la nain sur les lèvres et secoué la tête, sourire supérieur en coin. Elle avait compris à ce moment que tout le monde était au courant depuis un bout. Dominikc lui avait, par la suite, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous deux dans sa chambre, demandé si elle ne se rappelait pas du Sirius Black, frère de Regulus dont leur avait parlé Severus. Il n'avait compris que très tard, il y a trois ans qui était Snuffles et comment Sirius Black avait fait pour passer les murs d'Hogwarts après les explications, rageuse de Severus par cheminette. Il séjournait chez Heolstor quand il avait appris pour Severus perdant la face devant le Ministre lorsque l'animagus avait réussi à s'enfuir. Et cela, personne ne leur avait expliquer comment et Dominikc avait avoué n'avoir aucune idée sur ce tour à la Houdini. 

Pour tout, elle avait été légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir capté, elle qui se disait intelligente. Elle se tourna enfin vers le loup-garou et lui offrit un sourire sincère. 

"Pourquoi me détestez-vous, autant ?"  
"Hein ?..." s'écria Remus levant les yeux du petit miroir qu'il avait en main pour observer son front.  
"Bien, je me suis débarrassée des oreilles indiscrètes, nous pouvons nous parler franchement, maintenant. Je ressens chez vous de l'antipathie à mon égard. Depuis le premier jour de mon arrivée, en fait."  
"Pourquoi me souriez-vous en posant une question pareille ?" s'exclama Remus consterné par la candeur de la femme devant lui.  
"Bien... Je n'aime pas trop froncer des sourcils, cela va me rider le visage plus rapidement," plaisanta-t-elle.  
"...Vous... êtes étrange !" murmura le loup-garou, maintenant fasciné.  
"Ben, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous me détestez, Remus. Sinon, il vous faudra m'apprivoiser pour vous débarrasser de cette haine, hein !"  
"Je ne vous hais pas..."  
"Oh ?"  
"Je... Je n'ai jamais su que Severus avait eu une promise !" précipita-t-il avant de perdre courage.  
"Hein ?... Une minute, vous voulez dire que... que... Que voulez-vous dire ?"  
"J'étais tout simplement choqué d'apprendre que Severus avait été fiancé," dit-il se disant que ce n'était pas un mensonge, il l'avait été.  
"Bien... Vous ne me dîtes pas tout, par contre... C'était un mariage arrangé entre nos familles avant notre naissance. Je me souviens, lorsqu'on l'a appris, nous nous sommes légèrement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais Dominikc, malgré son dégoût, et Heolstor nous ont remis sur la route de l'amitié que nous partagions depuis notre enfance. Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyiez avoir eu comme relation avec Severus lorsque vous étiez à Hogwarts ensemble. Je peux comprendre que vous soyiez choqué de l'avoir appris aussi bizarrement, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Severus, il ne vous aurais jamais -oh grand jamais- dévoilé quelque chose de personnel."  
/Remuez le fer dans la plaie plus sauvagement ! Elle me lance cela au visage avec tant de candeur et un sourire sur les lèvres,\\ se dit remus, la regardant avec un visage neutre. "Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de croire d'avoir été si proche de Severus pour devenir son confident par le passé."  
"Bien, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de toute façon !"  
/Quoi ! Mais de quoi je me mêle !\\  
"Pas après le coup que vous lui avez fait en automne '76."  
/Je ne poserais aucune question en relation à cette nuit sinistre...\\ pensa rageusement Remus, tentant de garder un visage calme et serein, mais n'y réussissant pas vraiment.  
"Ben, n'ayez pas cet air outragé. Il nous en a parlé qu'après la mort des Potter. Il a tenu sa promesse faite à Dumbledore de n'en parler à personne. Mais comme votre petit groupe venait de se dissoudre de la plus stupide des façons... Et je n'en reviens pas que ce fut Peter le traître !... Il a décidé d'enlever un peu de poids sur sa poitrine en se confiant à nous quelques mois avant notre mariage. Ben, il faut dire que c'était éprouvant pour tous, surtout son rire satisfait à votre douleur et misère," dit-elle, en sortant un autre produit, fronçant des sourcils aux souvenirs désagréables.  
"Il a ri... de la mort de James et Lily ?"  
"Mmmm ? Si on veut..." /J'appellerais pas ce son un rire...\\ "Je veux dire, vous croyiez que c'était si amusant de mettre la vie d'un adolescent mal dans sa peau en danger de mort."  
"C... Je... C'était stupide, mais pas..."  
"Ben, oui ! Un erreur de jeunesse ! Tout le mone a le luxe de se dire cela... Très bien, passons à l'essai deux de trois d'aujourd'hui, voulez-vous ?"  
"Ai-je le choix de refuser ?" demanda sarcastiquement le loup-garou, laissant passer ce changement de sujet.  
"...Voulez-vous vous promener avec ce bandeau à vie et risquer d'être découvert pour détournement de mineur ? C'est toujours un crime passible de prison, ici ?"  
"Vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai rien fait !"  
"Bien entendu ! Mais qui de l'extérieur de ces murs voudront écouter les dires du grand méchant loup ?... Attention, cela va chauffer... un peu."  
"Ssshhhh ! Aïe... Quand est-ce que ce fut une expérience plaisante ?"  
"Ne vous inquietez pas, Monsieur Remus Lupin, comme pour nos enfants malades, nous trouverons quelque chose."  
"Si vous ne l'aggravez pas entre temps," sortit Remus entre des dents serrées, de douleur.  
"Comment cela peut-il être pire ?... Oh, merci, Monsieur Sirius Black, Dom !"  
"Cela pourrait se propager sur tout son corps," marmonna Sirius, en s'assoyant sur le lit, après avoir remis la fiole à Fontaine. "Voilà comment cela pourrait être pire, Hlynn."  
"Un rêve... Pff !" renifla Dominikc en se postant devant la fenêtre derrière le bureau de Remus. "Il prend cela trop à coeur !"  
"C'est son anomalie qui veut ça."  
"Ne lui trouvez pas trop d'excuses accomodantes, Remus. Il devrait avoir plus de contrôle que cela. Son anomalie est bénigne comparée à certaines autres."  
"Ne dîtes pas cela, Dominikc. Ne prenez pas cela à la légère. J'ai peur qu'à la prochaine contratiété..." dit Remus, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se regardant dans le petit miroir.  
"...Remmie ?"  
"Quoi, Monsieur Remus Lupin ?"  
"J'ai peur qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle, qu'il n'aille trop loin et ne tue quelqu'un..." 

Draco arrachait le gazon qui formait le terrain de quidditch sous sa main. Il regardait les autres adolescents s'amuser avec Hooch et Lupin qui étaient venus s'ajouter à leurs équipes. Vincent, Ron, Seamus, Pansy et Hermione étaient dans l'équipe de Remus. Tout le monde avait grogné lorsqu'à la première pige, Hoock avait eu un coup de bolle : Vincent, Harry et Gregory. Blaise fut le premier à crier à l'injustice. L'équipe de Remus n'aurait rien pu faire contre ces quatres athlètes. Ils étaient tous tombés d'accord pour une repige. Ils avaient dû pigé à nouveau, par contre, quand Remus, mal à l'aise, avait lu le nom de Neville à voix haute. Hooch avait demandé à voix haute quel était le problème lorsqu'un lourd silence s'était soudainement écrasé à leurs pieds. Tant que le gamin n'était en contact physique tout irait bien, non ? 

À ses yeux, Remus avait semblé pâlir et sa main droite avait légèrement hésité à se lever. /Comme s'il voulait toucher quelque chose... Peut-être retirer ce stupide bandeau qui lui donne l'allure d'un pirate,\\ s'était dite l'originale femme en pigeant un deuxième joueur d'une équipe d'Hogwarts. Tout le monde avait essayé, avec très peu de succès, de retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque les adultes eurent à repiger. Yanna Hooch était, de ce fait, réellement intriguée, cette fois. 

Draco avait observé assis sur l'herbe les piges. Il avait largement souri quand Blaise, Neville, Millicent, Harry et Remus avaient tenté de lui jeter un coup d'oeil discret lorsque le loup-garou utéra le nom de sa malédiction. Dorénavant, Neville ne serait que cela à ses yeux : une malédiction. Il frappa le sol du poing, de colère. Il croyait qu'après une semaine, il aurait moins mal, mais non. Il pinça des lèvres en portant la main à sa portrine lorsque celui-ci se serra en voyant les manoeuvres maladroites du garçon. 

Tout le monde croyait qu'il les ignorait. Oh ! Comme il souhaitait le pouvoir ! Ses sens étaient tirés inconfortablement vers ses compagnons d'infortunes -il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à les appeler amis, pas après qu'il eut fait pleuré Blaise de stress et frustration, pour de vrai. En pensant à lui, le blond était en colère. Tout le monde croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il avait vu la tentative de Blaise à le faire sortir de ses gonds, les deux fois. La paume de sa main pouvait en témoigner. Il s'était retenu de sauter sur son meilleur ami et de le tuer. Il avait préféré détruire les lits des garçons dans le dortoire et les réparer avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. 

Il poussa un soupir dégoûté de lui-même. Son père le déshériterait s'il apprenait comment il se comportait. /Bah ! C'est pas de ma faute, mais celles de mon anomalie et de Lupin...\\ Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait mettre la faute de ses réactions sur le dos du loup-garou, mais il s'en foutait. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, clébard ?"  
"..."  
"J'espère que tu ne me pensais pas tellement atteint que j'aurais oublié qui tentait de protéger le loup. Sirius Black. Vous devriez avoir commencé à penser à quelque chose d'intéressant pour mon silence !"  
/Peuf ! Un vrai serpentard...\\ aboya rageusement Sirius.  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici et pourquoi vous n'avez encore rien tenté contre Harry. Pas que vous pourrez quelque chose maintenant."  
/K... ! Il veut me faire à croire qu'il n'est aucunement au courant des circonstances de la mort de James et Lily ? Son père a dû lui en parler !\\  
"Juste vous avertir tout de suite que le prix de mon silence sera assez élevé ! Surtout que je me suis retenu de révéler à Nev... Longbottom que l'amour de son coeur convolait avec un criminel. J'aurais aimé voir son visage..." /Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Un amour non réciproqué est tellement plus douloureux que de la haine... Ha ! Écoutez-moi parler, comme si j'étais réellement amoureux !\\ s'esclaffa amèrement le jeune homme, lançant une poignée de terre dans la direction de Snuffles. 

Sirius-chien esquiva la terre en aboyant hautainement. Il renifla et tourna le dos au jeune homme, se couchant et admirant le vol de son... /Harry a des problèmes ?\\ 

"Hey, Harry ! Tout va bien ?" hurla Blaise inquiet par sa façon de tanguer.  
"Concentre-toi sur le vif d'or, toi !" lui renvoya le jeune homme en tenant plus fermement la batte. 

Il était plus habitué à la vitesse casse-cou qu'à cette position d'attaqueur-défenseur. /Dean a vu juste en choisissant nos positions. Vincent a beaucoup de difficulté à suivre le vif d'or... Nous traînons de vingt-cinq points, rien d'insurmontable par contre. Millicent possède un bon tir de poignet et Dean arrive à se jouer des autres en volant erratiquement. Je suppose que le «dribble» au basket et soccer doit l'aider à cette avenue... Ooooh non ! Pansy... Désolé, mais tu... vas. lâcher...\\ "ÇA !" cria le noiraud en frappant le cogneur qu'avait envoyé Ron pour déstabilisé Blaise dans sa course après le vif d'or. 

Le cogneur fila à toute vitesse et passa à trois pieds de Pansy qui regarda le ballon passé avec amusement. Harry se frappa le front, fâché de son manque de visou. Gregory qui était au sol secoua la tête. Harry faisait de son mieux, mais ses bras étaient trop petits pour mettre de la force derrière ses coups. Et il ne visait pas très bien. /Bof ! Pas comme si nous étions meilleurs. Il nous faut trop de temps pour intercepter le cogneur. Nous ne nous entraînons qu'à frapper dur. Je vais devoir revoir nos séances d'entraînement,\\ se disait le colosse en penchant la tête sur le côté lorsque Neville faillit s'écrasser sur un des buts. Mais il avait marqué. 

"Pff ! Monsieur Lupin a dû être trop surpris par le vol de Neville pour arrêter le souaffle," dit Dean, au costaud en atterrissant. "Tu peux prendre ma place comme poursuiveur chez Hooch. Je vais chercher la place d'Hermione ou de Harry dans peu de temps. Tiens."  
"Merci !" 

Dean suivit le vol de Gregory et observa un moment le jeu de ses amis. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et se tourna vers Draco qui tuait des yeux le chien de Remus. Le noir haussa des sourcils et retroussa des lèvres, contrarié. Il carra des épaules et se dirigea vers les deux êtres en colère. /Un chien en colère après Draco... Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui faire ?\\ 

"Yô !"  
"..."  
"Je sais, et c'est compréhensible, que tu es toujours fâché après nous pour avoir insisté que tu ailles emb..."  
"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Thomas."  
"Mmm ! On revient à s'appeler par nos noms de famille, Draco ?" fit le garçon, appuyant sur le prénom exprès, cachant sa peine de cette façon.  
"..."  
"Draco," soupira Dean en s'assoyant en face du serpentard. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du chien, lui caressant la tête, il manqua le coup d'oeil que leur jeta Draco. "Pour aérer cette situation, le seul moyen que tu as est d'en discuter avec monsieur Remus et Neville."  
"Je ne veux pas."  
"Tu fais la baboune pour rien !" s'exclama le noir irrité, un moment avant de siffler entre ses dents et souffler la mèche de cheveux qui lui tomba entre les deux yeux. "Je... fuh !... veux dire que... fuh-fuh !... ce serait la mei...fff... Raaah !" cria-t-il, exaspéré. 

Draco éclata de rire en se penchant par en avant. Dean figea et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et étonné quand l'autre garçon plaça la mèche derrière son oreille avant lui. Le visage de Dean se fendit d'un large sourire. 

"Dis-moi que vas au moins recommencer à adresser la parole à Blaise. Il dort très mal, la nuit."  
"Ah, bon ?"  
"Oui, il faut qu'il discute pendant au moins une heure avec Harry pour qu'il réussisse à s'endormir... Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?"  
"Non !... Je... J'ai remarqué que Neville dormait mal..."  
"...Oh, bien sûr !... Euh... Draco ?"  
"Mmmm ?"  
"Est-ce que cela ne t'ait jamais traversé l'esprit que tu pouvais être réellement amoureux de Neville ?"  
"..."  
"Euh... Draco ?..."  
"Je ne sais rien de lui !" hurla le blond en se levant. "T'es complètement malade, Dean."  
/C'est ceux qui ont la réfutation facile et la crie haut et fort, hein !\\"On revient aux prénoms ?"  
"Dean..."  
"Quoi ? C'est une possibilité. Pourquoi serais-tu encore froissé par ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière ?"  
"Par... Parce. Que !"  
"Quoi ?"  
"..."  
"Tu sais ? Ce que tu pourrais faire pour t'aider et pour te calmer, c'est de sonder ton coeur. Mais... Je te parie 10 chocogrenouilles que c'est l'amour, mon vieux !"  
"T'as pas fini de faire des paris ?"  
"Non, vous êtes tous trop amusants."  
"Hein ?"  
"Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, tu veux entrer dans le pari avec nous ?"  
"Sur moi-même et mes sentiments ?" nargua incrédule le blond.  
"Non. Ron, Vincent, Pansy, Gregory, Millicent, Seamus et moi-même sommes en train de parier sur Harry et Blaise."  
"Hein ?"  
"Oui, je dis que d'ici troi smois, Blaise, pas Harry, confrontera notre Survivant avec ses sentiments."  
"Quoi ?... Tu déparles !"  
"C'est ce que m'ont dit Ron et Seamus lorsque je leur en ai fait part la semaine dernière. Vincent et Gregory sont d'accord avec moi par contre. Pansy et Millicent trouvent cela amusant."  
"B... C... C'est impossible ! Harry n'est pas le genre à..."  
"Oh ! Tu veux lancer une gagure ?" dit Dean, intrigué, mais ne lançant pas plus loin.  
"Euh ! Je peux avoir plus de temps ?" demanda Draco en regardant Harry qui venait de rater un cogneur. Il tourna les yeux vers Blaise. Non, il ne voyait rien, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se concenter sur eux. Cela lui changerait les idées.  
"Non. Je ferme les livres ce samedi, c'est la fin du mois de septembre."  
"Je te verrai à ce momment et, bien entendu," fit le blond en se tournant vers le chien, "tu n'en touches mots à personne, clébard."  
"..."  
"Euh, tu vas bien, Drake ?"  
"Comme sur un balai !... Une minute, «vous êtes trop amusants» ? Vous continuez à faire des paris sur Neville et moi ?"  
"Ouaips !"  
"Les enjeux, les gagures ?"  
"Tu ne penses pas que je vais te le dire pour que tu favorises Blaise, hein ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"J'ai gagné notre dernier pari et celui d'avant était nul, donc il ne comptait pas."  
"Bien sûr !" siffla Draco avec sarcasme en se souvenant des garçons qui pariaient pendant que Neville faisait son rêve. "Et je suppose que c'est toi qui as décidé de cela."  
"C'est moi qui tiens les livres !"  
"Keuf !" fit Draco sourire en coin. "Bon ! Y..."  
"Oui, il y a de la place pour toi et moi dans ce jeu. Nous joueons dans l'équipe de Remus."  
"Pas..."  
"Tuuut-tut-tut ! Je prendrai la place de Seamus qui ira battre dans l'autre équipe."  
"Toi..."  
"Les balais supplémentaires sont là, va te mettre à la batte, je te rejoins tout de suite," fit Dean, retirant pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la partie son bandeau et rattachant ses cheveux. 

La partie repris de plus belle. Dean et Draco était batteurs pour l'équipe de Remus Lupin, Harry et Seamus pour celle de Yanna Hooch. Ron avait rejoint Pansy et Neville, tout comme Hermione, Gregory et Millicent comme poursuiveurs, les premiers pour Hooch, les seconds pour Lupin. Blaise, pour Yanna, et Vincent pour Remus étaient tout deux attrapeurs. Les adultes étaient finalement gardiens de but. La partie finit à 325 a 275 pour l'équipe de Remus, malgré le fait que ce fut Blaise qui avait attrapé le vif d'or. 

Les adolescents atterirent en riant, la sueur ruisselant sur leurs corps, fatigués, mais de très bonne humeur. Ils recommenceraient mercredi prochain. Ils se le promirent. Ils pique-niquèrent sur le terrain, discutant à voix haute, et par ardoise, entre eux. Blaise ne laissa pas Draco se défiler et le coinça entre lui et Dean. Remus remercia Yanna pour avoir accepté de jouer avec eux. Elle le remercia plutôt de le lui avoir demandé et les laissa pour leur dernière heure dehors. Il était passé vingt-et-une heures. Le loup-garou s'était assis à l'écart et leur donnait le dos. Il retirait son bandeau pour le ressérer sur son front moite. Sirius-chien surveillait les enfants pour lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Remus se retourna pour manger. Il ne montra pas sa surprise et son malaise, avec grand effort, quand Draco se leva. Le jeune homme leva la main pour calmer Blaise et Dean qui se préparaient à se mettre debout aussi. Il leur dit que ce ne serait pas long. 

"Je prend ton conseille à la lettre, Dean."  
"Hein ? Lequel ?"  
"Tu verras bien," fit le blond en se tournant résolu vers Remus.  
"Draco !" cria Pansy, se mettant debout, mais Vincent lui mit la main sur le pied sans bouger et secoua la tête.  
"Laisse-le faire. Il n'est pas stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec ce chien protégeant monsieur Lupin."  
"Mais... Il a déjà tenter quelque chose, non ? Remus ne porte pas ce bandeau pour rien... non ?" s'inquiéta Harry.  
"Et de plus, il perd tout contrôle de lui et a une plus grande force lorsque la jalousie le frappe..." marmonna Millicent, fronçant ses épais sourcils.  
"Je lui fais confiance."  
"Dean ?" questionna Blaise.  
"De quoi vous parliez de toute façon, tout à l'heure..." demanda Neville sans lever les yeux de son verre.  
"De tout, de rien, mais surtout de lui... Oh ! Tu nous observais, Nev ?" fit Dean lançant un sourire satisfait dans la direction de Blaise. Ce dernier lui fit de gros yeux, contrarié.  
"Non, pas... pas vraiment..." rougit le gryffondor, ne levant toujours pas la tête.  
"Oh, tu nous regardais, tout simplement, alors ?"  
"Dean, laisse Neville tranquille" réprimenda Ron, retenant un pouffement de rire.  
"..."  
"Lupin. Black," salua Draco en s'assoyant devant eux, les yeux jaloux.  
"Monsieur Malfoy," murmura fermement Remus, fronçant doucement des sourcils au nom de Sirius.  
"Oui, je me souviens de lui. Comment réagirais le monde sorcier s'il se savait qu'un loup-garou cachait un criminel dangereux et recherché à ses côtés ? Juste un mot à mon père et vous vous en allez pour Azkaban."  
"..."  
"Mais j'ai fais travailler mon cerveau et quelque chose cloche dans ce tableau. Vous semblez très ami avec Harry, Lupin. Alors pourquoi traînez-vous ce malotru quand vous savez ce qu'il a fait aux parents d'Harry ? Je me dis finalement qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus dans ce tableau qu'il n'y paraîtrait... Et maintenant que j'y pense, Harry est très lié à ce chien, comme s'il savait que ce n'en était pas un... Intéressant ! Je lui poserai des questions sur ses liens avec le meutrier plus tard."  
"...Est-ce tout ?" demanda Remus, ne s'émerveillant pas du tout des pouvoirs de déduction du jeune homme.  
"Non. Neville..."  
"Est à vous ? Ha ! Je ne sais pas pour combien il s'est vendu, mais il s'est fait voler, peu importe la somme."  
"...Vous... Ah !" s'esclaffa sèchement le blond, levant un regard meurtrier à celui impassible de Remus. "Vous n'avez pas le droit de le toucher."  
"Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne toucherai jamais un élève. Neville n'a fait qu'un rêve... qui pourrait très bien être relié à son anomalie," mentit Remus. Il n'allait pas lui avouer que cela n'avait rien avoir selon les experts.  
"Mais..."  
"Pour ce qui lui est arrivé pendant que vous l'embrassiez, lui avez-vous seulement demandé ce qui lui passait par la tête ?"  
"Vous lui êtes passé par la tête !" grincha Draco se retenant de crier, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.  
"Cela ne veut rien dire !" s'exclama Remus, jetant un vif coup d'oeil aux mains du garçon, mais revenant à ses yeux. "Il faut que vous lui en parliez. Vous ne serez certain qu'à ce moment."  
"..."  
"Monsieur Malfoy, Neville ne ressent rien pour moi. C'est trop soudain pour que ce soit de la romance de toute façon. Il n'a jamais rien tenté à mon encontre, je n'ai jamais vu d'intérêt chez lui pour moi et je n'ai rien fait dans sa direction."  
"L'on ne peut tout mettre sur l'accident. S'il rêve de vous et qu'il vous imagine l'embrassant tandis que c'est moi qui lui donnait ce plaisir, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose !"  
"Vous croyez ? Vous ne lui laissez pas le temps de s'expliquer et..."  
"Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Par deux fois, ce fut votre nom !"  
"Parfait ! Disons que Neville éprouve quelque chose pour moi, qu'allez-vous faire ? Faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Me tuant et lui briser le coeur, si vraiment il ressent quelque chose pour moi... Vous l'aurez que pour vous. Ou travaillez à lui faire oublier mon existence en le romançant du mieux que vous pouvez. Voulez-vous mon avis ?..."  
"Non. J'aime bien la pierre pour deux coups, mais je vois un autre coup que le coeur brisé de Neville."  
"Donc, vous admettez qu'il ne ressent rien d'amoureux pour moi."  
"..."  
"Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous de la sorte ? Vous savez parfaitement que je dis vrai."  
"..."  
"Ah !" soupira le loup-garou se frottant les franges qu'il avait laissé tomber sur son front pour lui épargner les regards curieux."  
"Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour votre front..."  
"Mmm ?" rougit Remus, son coeur s'attendrissant malgré lui devant la mine penaude qu'arborait Draco. Sirius ne le vit pas d'un très bon oeil et aboya pour montrer qu'il ne se faisait pas avoir aussi facilement par le gamin.  
"Calme-toi Snuffles !"  
"Ouais, pitou ! Couchez !"  
"Monsieur Malfoy..."  
"Je ne dirai plus rien. Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vous porte à nouveau dans mon coeur."  
/À nouveau ?\\ se demanda le loup-garou avec étonnement. "Tout d'abord, vous devez discuter avec Neville..."  
"Je... Ouais..." balbutia le jeune homme avec une moue chagriné. /Je ne crois pas du tout en être capable... mais je... Oh, Salazar ! Dean avait raison, je suis tombé amoureux de Neville Longbottom ?... Maintenant, hum !... Trouver un moyen pour que Blaise gagne ce pari, si je savais quels étaient leurs gagures aussi... S'il gagne, il serait obligé de me donner une part..."

* * *

**Chapitre Snape  
Homuncule**

Severus passa son bras sur son front, essuyant la sueur y roulant à profusion. Il regrettait amèrement son idée de frôler les murs. Pourtant, cela avait du mérite. Cela lui éviterait qu'un jour de ne pas se réveiller, de se retrouver écraser sous la semelle d'une chaussure quelconque. Il prenait la route la plus courte, en ce moment, et passer devant la cheminée de Remus était la route la moins longue à la porte. /S'il y a éclatement de bois, à nouveau, je ne serais pas aussi chanceux, je vais être réduit en cendres ! Oui, mais l'on pourra voir une mini flamèhce flotter au sol, tu serais sauvé... Enfin, tes cendres pourront être identifié et remis à ta famille. Je n'arrive pas à croire ma malchance ! Elle est devenure plus irritante que jamais !\\ grincha Severus, parlant de la voix qui lui tenait compagnie dans sa tête. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel et essuya à nouveau son front. Cela faisait depuis cinq jours qu'il parcourait la chambre de Remus. Il avait des provisions pour encore trois. /Peut-être cinq si je me sers la ceinture. Encore ! Il ne restera plus que les os, déjà que tu n'étais pas très gros...\\ Et il se donnait deux jours pour sortir de la chambre du loup-garou. Il avait pensé à sauter sur Sirius-chien, pour aller plus vite, mais il ne voulait pas de douche aux pesticides et ne voulait pas faire de rencontre du troisième type. Il s'était donc résolu à parcourir ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de kilomètres. /Vive la relativité !\\ se dit-il avec dérision, devançant sa compagne. 

Aujourd'hui, d'après ce qu'avait dit Remus à Sirius, c'était jeudi le 5 octobre. L'accident avait eu trois semaines avant-hier. Il avait décidé de se bouger après avoir entendu pour la énième fois parler de la progression des anomalies des jeunes par Hlynn et Dominikc. Les deux adultes venaient presque tous les jours chez Remus pour tenter d'effacer la marque que Draco Malfoy avait placé sur son front. Il n'avait pas remarqué de changement chez lui et il avait pris peur. Il ne pouvait rester assis à ne rien faire : même s'il arrivait à manger trois fois par jour et qu'il pouvait avoir Remus devant lui 24h sur 24 sans se mettre directement sur la défensive. 

En pensant à Remus, Severus ne trouvait plus amusant le prédicament du loup-garou. Tout comme Sirius, Hlynn, Dominikc et Remus, il se demandait quand est-ce que Draco allait faire ses premiers pas dans la direction de Neville. Le sombre sorcier était certain que la phrase en vert sur le front de Remus disparaitrait lorsque Draco ne ressentirait plus d'incertitude à propos de sa place dans le coeur de Neville et que la haine de son présumé rival n'est plus aucune raison d'être. Severus avait souri quand Hlynn avait soulevé cette hypothèse quelques heures après lui. 

Quant aux douzes enfants, il s'inquiétait. Cela allait en empirant pour tous d'après le rapport qu'avait lu Remus à voix haute pour Sirius. D'après aussi les visites de Harry, Neville et Draco. Les garçons passaient assez souvent chez le loup-garou, ces deux dernières semaines. Le premier cherchait du réconfort auprès des amis de son défunt père. Le second aimait à avoir un adulte conciliant à qui parler. Et le troisième venai tout simplement parce qu'il savait que Neville était venu. Il repartait en rappelant les promesses qu'il avait faites au loup-garou, à propos de leur point commun et avec quelques rires et fausses menaces en direction de Black. 

Severus ne trouvait plus rien d'amusant. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol dur. Comme pour la première fois, à son réveil de l'accident, il se promenait entre les dalles et il y rencontrait beaucoup d'obstacles, d'où sa lenteur de progression. Poussières et détritus qui avaient créé des amoncellements un peu partout, des restes d'insectes et des cheveux qui s'accrochaient au bas de sa robe, etcetera. Il sortit un morceau de riz et prit une bouchée avant de le remettre dans sa poche. S'il avait eu un bocal, il aurait pu garder le manger beaucoup plus frais, plus longtemps. Il fit une grimace en avalant. Ce n'était plus très bon. Il allait devoir quand même les garder, il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il allait se trouver de la nourriture lorsqu'il serait rendu hors de la chambre de Remus. 

Cela lui prit finalement une journée et demi pour arriver à la porte. Il avait alterné entre le jogging et la course, après son réveil, se sentant un regain d'énergie soudainement. Il se prit à glousser de temps en temps et cela lui fit peur, mais il se dit qu'après avoir fait la conversation à une dague et à un être dans sa tête, il devait bien avoir basculé. Il se dit aussi que lorsqu'il serait sauvé Albus devrait payer pour ses prochaines consultations psychologiques. 

En passant sous la porte, après avoir pris un respire pour le courage, il remarqua quelque chose avant de trébucher et se frapper le genou au sol, dans sa surprise et sa hâte. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant parce qu'il s'inquiétait trop de sa situation et de ce qui l'entourait, mais il n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser sa dague pour grimper hors des sillons du plancher. En tendant simplement, les bras, il pouvait se hisser. Finalement, il y avait des changements chez l'homme. Il grandissait.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :** Ben, je n'ai aucune excuse... En fait, si. J'ai déménagé et pendant plus de deux semaines, le "gars du cable" ne pouvait avoir un horaire qui coincidait avec le mien ou celui de ma mère pour me remettre sur le monde du net. Et ensuite, ce tas de m d'ordi flanche et ne me laisse pas travailler dessus, pendant près d'un mois ! Je croise toujours les doigts d'avoir assez d'économies en octobre pour m'en offrir un autre. Bah ! Trève de plaisanterie, je dois passer au chapitre 12 ! 

**baboune :** C'est québécois pour moue. 

**HPF/ORG**

**pottypotter76 :** Salut ! Euh, j'me disais aussi que cela voulait dire ça. Ben, je vais me grouiller cette fois pour le chap 12. (mais ptdr, vive boris ?- pas pigé, celle-là ! .) 

**remus :** Merci, beaucoup ! D'un coup ? J'adore avoir cet effet-là sur quelqu'un. Merci. J'espère qu'on se re(lira) dans les prochains chapitres ! 

**lea black :** Merci et voilà ! 

**FFN/NET**

**Lilyunatat :** Merci et nan, tu ne m'énerves pas du tout. Ce mois-ci et le prochain a été et va être, les plus durs de cette année. Je vais petre stressé comme pas possible, mais je sais que retourner à cette histoire va me remonter le morale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas l'abandonner. 

**Frudule :** Merci, pour la review ! Ah ! Ne pleure pas, dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura beaucoup de baiser... infructeux ?.. peut-être, peut-être pas... Blaise, je n'avais pas lu le tome 6 quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre et il n'est pas question que je me base sur le peu que miss JK nous donne sur Blaise pour écrire mes prochains chapitres. Peut-être dans une autre histoire ! Snape, sera-t-il sauvé pas le "pouvroi" Albus, ou non ? Telle est la grande question, hein ? Vous verrez ! Merci, encore ! 

**TWWO/COM**

**quelq1 :** Merci, pour la review. Désolée pour l'attente, je me jette sur le chapitre 12 tout de suite. Et quant à Neville et Lupin.. Ah ! Un quadrilatère amoureux ! 

**Diamanter :** Triple Bizzz, chère. Les reivews me font toujours plaisir. Discuter pour rien, aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire. Ben, au prochain chap ! 


	14. 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Anormalités…**

"Hey !"

"Salut !"

"De quoi tu voulais me parler, Drake ?"

"De... Neville... Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention vers moi, Harry."

"Euh ! Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? J'aurais cru que Blaise aurait eu de meilleurs conseils pour t'aider à séduire Nev," marmonna Harry avec embarras, regardant autour de lui.

"Je ne veux pas trop de son aide. Surtout que depuis ce matin, il ne semble pas m'entendre quand je l'appelle..." réfléchit le blond, avec une moue profonde face à cet affront.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire dans ce domaine, Draco. Que veux-tu de moi exactement ?"

"J'aimerais en savoir plus à son sujet. Des choses dont il ne voudrait pas que des serpentards sachent, quoi !"

"Je te rappellerai que tu fais parti des serpentards."

"Je suis anormale, vieux... Une nouvelle maison à Hogwarts, tu te souviens !"

"Ha ! Elle est bonne... Mais plaisanterie à part, pour te dire vrai, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, à part pour ses parents."

"Euh ! À St-Mungos ? Je le sais. Mon père... m'en a parlé. Cela a fait la une, paraît-il... Au même moment que... En tout cas, tu ne trouverais pas cela étrange que je l'aborde avec un sujet pareil ?"

"Mouais !... Euh ! Les plantes !"

"Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose, Potter ?" s'indigna rapidement l'aristocrate en se redressant sur sa chaise.

"Non ! Tu n'avais jamais remarqué que Neville était excellent en herbologie ?"

"Oh ?... Oooh ! Je crois avoir une idée."

"Nanh ! Trop simple, lui offrir un bouquet de plantes mortes ne marchera pas," avertit le noiraud avec certitude.

"Euh, des roses arc-en-ciel sortant de Sibérie ne lui ferait pas plaisir ? T'es malade ! Tu sais à quel point c'est cher ?"

"Pff ! Tu lui balances ton argent de la sorte et tu ne seras pas plus avancé qu'au moment de ta réaction à sa bévue lors de votre premier baiser. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, si elles ne sont pas dans de la terre, ce sont des plantes mortes..." expliqua Harry, en haussant des épaules.

"Mmm ! Vrai. Alors quoi ?"

"Tu es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?" s'écria Harry, roulant des yeux, déposant la joue sur la paume de sa main relevée.

"Pff ! Tu m'insultes ? Quelle est cette manière d'aider les gens ?..." grinça Draco, irrité. Il fronça des sourcils et se mit à réfléchir, mais son idée vint très rapidement. "Je... Je te propose un marché... Hum ! Tu m'aides à attirer l'attention de Neville et je vais t'aider pour ta situation stagnante avec Blaise."

"B... P... Q... Quouu... QUOI !" babultia Harry, se disant qu'il devait avoir mal entendu.

"S'il te plaît ! Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai remarqué comment tu le regardais. Et c'est vrai que c'est un beau gosse." /De plus, si je t'aide, je pourrai haut-la-main gagner ce pari. Tu vas voir, Dean, cela ne sera pas Blaise qui fera les premiers pas !\\ pensa le blond sourire sur les lèvres, satisfait de ses plans pour ramasser la cagnotte de bonbons. "Alors ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

Harry porta la main à ses lèvres jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde, embarrassé du son strident qui sortit de sa bouche. Il replaça ses lunettes fumées sur son nez. Les clients du Trois Batôns les regardaient curieusement après l'exclamation du noiraud. Draco ne s'en formalisait pas, il ne faisait que percer du regard son compagnon.

Dumbledore leur avait donné la permision de sortir avec les autres élèves pour Hogsmeade, le mois dernier. Par contre, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Neville, donc le jeune homme n'avait que leur mercredi soir sur le terrain de quidditch pour sortir avec ses amis. Le garçon ne s'était pas récrié de ce traitement, il savait le danger qu'il pouvait encourir à l'extérieur de leur pièce protégée. Et il ne voulait surtout pas être la cause d'une bataille générale et d'une crise apopleptique pour Draco.

Donc, ce samedi 18 novembre, seuls Draco et Harry avaient décidé de sortir prendre l'air et rattrapé le temps perdu avec leur camarade de maison. Avant de partir, Harry avait demandé l'aide de Millicent pour bander sa poitrine. Il était en train d'étouffer, mais il n'allait le retirer qu'à son retour à Hogwarts. Il avait une robe de Vincent sur le dos, donc il ne paraissait pas du tout fille. À moins que l'on ne s'approche de lui pour voir son fin visage.

Ce fut en attendant dans la file aux côtés de Ginny que Draco vint inviter Harry à le rejoindre aux Trois Bâtons pour discuter, plus tard dans la journée. La rouquine s'était récriée auprès de son ami après que celui-ci eut promis au serpentard de le rejoindre après quelques commissions qu'il devait régler pour Ron, Dean, Seamus et Sirius. Il la calma rapidement et pendant ses emplettes, il lui expliqua ce qui leur arrivait. De toute façon, le lui rappela-t-elle, elle était déjà au courant par les lettres que son frère et Hermione lui envoyaient de temps en temps. Elle laissa tomber le sujet et l'aida plutôt à faire ses courses. Ils ne revenaient toujours pas que son parrain lui avait demander de lui acheter deux sacs de guimauves sauterelles. Ils se demandaient bien à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir et cela allait tellement pas avec l'image qu'ils avaient de lui.

Harry laissa retomber sa main sur la table, entourant tout de suite le lait chaud qu'il avait commandé. Il laissait Draco réfléchir à ses prochaines tentatives de séduction et il se donnait du temps pour se ressaisir. Il s'était cru discret, en plus. Le noiraud soupira et fit une grimace lorsque le bandeau pinça sa peau.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Draco avait déclaré à Remus d'avoir Neville pour lui tout seul, le blond se l'était promis avec ferveur. Il allait effacer de la mémoire de Neville le souvenir de Remus. Ce dernier lui avait souri et encouragé à persévérer, ne pas abandonner, malgré qu'il avait toujours l'attaque de Draco sur le front. Il lui avait même demandé s'il ne voulait pas de son aide, mais s'était rétracté au coup d'oeil soupçonneux, jaloux et possessif que lui avait jeté son élève. Par contre, en cinq semaines, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pas. Neville et lui étaient revenus en des termes plus amicaux, mais sans plus. Depuis que Neville avait appris que c'était à l'insistance de Blaise et Millicent que Draco l'avait embrassé, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés seuls, ensemble.

Draco n'abandonnerait pas pour autant, il avait une vingtaine d'esquisses de dessins à compléter lorsqu'il aurait reçu les pots de peinture et les pinceaux magiques que sa mère lui avait commandé. Il lui avait demandé de les chercher au Japon, il voulait les meilleurs sur le marché et les plus chers. Il pensait impressionner Neville de la sorte, mais, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en face d'Harry, il avait des doutes. Il avait toujours cru que le nom 'Malfoy' lui ouvrirait toutes les portes et son grand-père lui avait promis que cela lui ouvrirait toutes les cuisses aussi. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment compter sur cela pour l'aider avec Neville et il ne voulait sûrement pas que l'autre garçon le regarde pour cette raison.

Le jeune aristocrate fronça des sourcils et discuta de ses plans artistiques pour Neville avec celui qu'il pouvait dorénavant considérer comme un ami.

"Mmm ! Bien sûr qu'il sera impressionné. Avant de se rappeler que ce n'est qu'une de tes anomalies !" sourit le transexuel.

"Oh, vrai !" murmura Draco désenchanté.

"Mais il se doutera que cela vient du coeur, t'en fais pas et quand cette histoire ridicule sera finie, si tu ressens toujous la même chose pour Neville, prend des cours de dessin. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait au moins une once de talent naturel," marmonna Harry, en sirotant sa tasse de lait.

"Huf ! Vous êtes tellement certains qu'il ne restera aucun vestige de nos anomalies ! Je suis du même avis que Dean et Pansy..."

"Vous êtes tout simplement pessimistes à vos heures," lui rétorqua Harry du tac-au-tac, ne démordant pas de ses croyances.

"Bon, plantes... Suis-je obligé de... je ne sais pas moi... d'être allié à sa... monstreuse chose ?"

"Hein ?"

"Trébors... ? Tudor... ?"

"Trevor ?"

"Hum, ouais !"

Harry éclata de rire devant la grimace dédaigneuse du garçon. Draco haussa une épaule et avala d'un trait sa bièreaubeurre. Il déposa son menton sur la paume de sa main et contempla son futur amoureux. Il n'y avait qu'un mot qui lui traversait l'esprit pour le décrire : glauque. /Je suis foutu ! Aucunes de me tentatives de conversation n'ont porté fruit. Cette situation va me rendre fou... et cette stupide jalousie me fera tout passer sur Lupin,\\ s'énerva le blond.

"Quand est-ce que tu as confessé tes sentiments à Neville ? Il n'a pas l'air de réagir.. pas pour te vexer Draco !" précipita Harry avec une moue spéculative.

"Confessééé ?"

"Oui... Lui avoué que tu crois être réellement amoureux de lui... Tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Bien sûr que non. Pour qu'il me vire de bord et déclare que ce n'est que nos anomalies communes qui interagissent ?" s'écria Draco, trouvant la consternation de Harry ridicule.

"Interagissent ?" murmura le Survivant, perplexe. "Draco, je crois que tu y penses un peu trop. Prend un peu de recule, veux-tu ?"

"Harry, c'est ce que j'ai fait ces dernières semaines ! Il est temps que je passe à l'action."

"Draco..."

"Je ne vais pas le forcer à rien, ne pars pas en peur..."

"Humpf !" souffla Harry dubitatif et légèrement inquiet.

"Quoi ! Pour vrai ! Je ne ferai rien... Pas comme si je pourrais tenter une attaque avec vous tous entre nous !"

"Désolé de vivre dans la même pièce que vous deux !" nargua son ami, roulant des yeux devant son absurdité.

"Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est frustrant qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un quand je m'apprête à être sérieux avec lui."

"...Il fait exprès, hein ?"

"Oui," soupira Draco, rageusement. "Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire en parole. Il croit tout d'abord que c'est de sa faute. Ensuite, il a la ferme conviction que mes sentiments sont dûs à notre accident."

"Je vois. Le meilleure moyen est d'agir même s'il y a témoins."

"Q... P... Pas question !"

"Pas de gêne à avoir ! Il verra bien que tu es assez sincère pour supporter les railleries que tu risques de rencontre de notre part après ton geste, peu importe lequel..."

"Raillereis... Tu prévoies déjà te rallier à Dean et Blaise pour vous moquer de moi !"

"Bien sûr !" s'écria Harry candidement comme s'il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. "De toute façon, tu vas faire quoi ? L'embrasser ?"

"Cela fait quand même deux mois... La dernière fois, je veux dire."

"Plus d'un mois... Draco..."

"Je sais... Stupide, Noyr !"

"Euh, tu sais que dis comme cela quelqu'un pourrait vraiment le prendre hors-contexte... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"Il ose me refuser la potion contre les rêves..."

"Contre les... Oh ! Encore mieux !" s'écria Harry, tapant dans ses mains, excité.

/Oh Salazar ! J'avais cru entendre les couinements de Pansy quand elle discute avec sa bande de filles !\\ se dit avec horreur Draco. /Son anomalie est même en train de changer sa voix... J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'était l'adéhène, mais j'espère que le test ira en faveur de sa masculinité. Nous n'avons pas besoins de plus de complications... Pas Blaise, en tout cas.\\

Le jeune serpentard savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami était plus attiré par les garçons que les filles. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été surpirs par ce que lui avait dit Dean du pari le mois passé. Cela montrait peut-être que Blaise était attiré par Harry depuis longtemps avant l'accident. Ou cela prouvait que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le sexe de la personne. Et cela s'appliquait à lui-même, aussi. Il s'était toujours cru attiré par les filles. Il était en amour avec la personne qu'était Neville, donc. Un point c'est tout. Le blond sortit de ses pensées pour revenir à l'exclamation et le sourire de Harry.

"Ne te moque pas de..."

"Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est seulement que Dean vient encore de gagner un pari. Enfin, lui et Millicent."

"Vous..."

"Ouais ! C'est ennuyant... Je n'ai encore rien gagné et ma garnison de bonbons diminuent trop rapidement."

"Je..."

"Millicent avait parié qu'à force de frustration -dû par les refus constant de Neville de te prêter plus attention- tu rêverais de lui."

"Elle..."

"Ce n'était qu'une question de date. Dean qui avait discuté avec toi de cette passion était celui qui était le plus proche."

"Il..."

"Millicent disait t'avoir assez bien observé pour tomber d'accord avec Dean. Et ils ont eu raison, en moins de deux mois, tu te mets à rêver de lui. J'avait dit que ce serait plus tard. Je te croyais plus solide que cela !"

"T... Tu...!"

"Mais bon. Seamus et Blaise étaient plus pervers, ils disaient qu'en dedans de trois semaines après le baiser..."

"Q..."

"Je crois plutôt que tu étais à 'nous', à 'ils' au pluriel ou à 'elle' au pluriel."

"..."

"Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tout ira pour le mieux, je vais t'aider. Allons chez le fleuriste."

"...Merci... Blaise est une salope pour le fondu au chocolat."

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'hurler de rire lorsque Harry trébucha contre la patte de leur table et s'étala au sol de tout son long.

Millicent étudiait le graphique que Blaise lui avait dessiner des résultats de sa charte de poids qu'elle remplissait assidûement depuis un mois. Ses résultats jouaient aux montagnes russes. Dominikc les lui avait empruntés, ce matin, pour l'étudier aussi. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il en avait retiré comme conclusions. La grande fille soupira, la tête penchée sur le côté, joue gauche sur son poing. Elle déposa le parchemin et se mit à observer ses compagnons.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry et Draco étaient revenus de leur sortie à Hogsmeade. Les deux garçons étaient à couteau tiré. Enfin, Harry jetait des regards sombres dans la direction de Draco qui riait dans sa barbe. Et personne n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit. /En tout cas, Draco a l'air de meilleur humeur, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose !\\ se dit la costaude fille en se souvenant de la mélancolie de ses dernières semaines qu'avait porté Draco comme un manteau. Elle sourit en coin, elle se disait qu'il devait avoir un plan d'attaque. Elle croisa des doigts. Il ne restait plus que les gagures de Dean, Ron et Blaise et d'elle-même dans la course aux bonbons. Et la période de temps qu'elle avait donné approchait. /Allez, Drake fais ta déclaration dans au maximum un mois pour que je gagne. S'il vous plaît, Merlin, faîtes au moins que ce soit lui !\\ Blaise était mordicus que Neville se tannerait et flancherait. Que ce serait lui qui ferait les avances à Draco. Dean avait fortement reniflé, mais ne s'était pas moqué. Le noir attendait que tout Hogwarts soit recouvert de neiges pour festoyer.

En pensant à Dean, la serpentarde remarquait qu'il ne se coupait plus les cheveux devant eux. Lorsqu'il jugeait que ses cheveux avaient assez poussé, il se levait et allait se terrer dans les toilettes du dortoir des garçons. Ce que lui avait écrit Seamus. Blaise avait posé des questions au garçon, mais celui-ci avait haussé des épaules. Il n'y avait rien de plus bizarre qui lui arrivait, les avait-il rassurés. Ce qui fit l'effet contraire. Seamus ne cessait de le tourmenter de ses questions et Vincent voulait aussi des réponses. Gregory avait opté pour le laisser tranquille. Il leur avait dit que Dean parlerait lorsqu'il le voudrait.

/Mouais ! Avant c'était Draco, ensuite Dean et maintenant Blaise... Ils sont tous tombés amoureux de quelqu'un ou quoi ? Bon, nous sommes à peu près tous au courant pour Blaise et Harry, mais Dean ? Qui cela peut-il bien être parmi nous. Il ne lui reste que Pansy, Hermione -mais je ne crois pas qu'il veut se risquer, s'il veut survivre à la colère de Ron- Seamus, Vincent et Gregory... Mmm ! Je vais éliminer Hermione tout de suite. Il sait parfaitement que Ron en est amoureux... Alors... Non, pas Seamus, ils sont de très bons potes, mais sans plus... Comme Draco et Blaise, Harry et Ron ou Vincent et Gregory... Vincent et Gregory sont à rejetés aussi. Je n'ai rien remarqué de changer dans son interaction avec nos deux champions. Finalement, avec personne, si je me base sur ma dernière conclusion. Il n'est pas changé avec Pansy. Que lui arrive-t-il ?\\ se demanda la jeune fille.

Elle gonfla des joues et soupira. Elle leva les yeux dans la direction de la place vide de Blaise. Le beau garçon s'était enfermé dans le dortoir. Il leur avait dit ne pas se sentir bien, il y a trois heures. Elle haussa des épaules, comme tout le monde, elle avait remarqué des changements -ou étaient-ce des ajouts- à son anomalie. Il avait cessé de tousser, il y a moins de quatre semaines. Tout le monde avait retenu leur souffle en pensant qu'il était guéri, il ne pleurait que lorsque sa gorge le démangeait. Deux jours après le début de cette infime lueur d'espoir, Draco remarqua que Blaise ne pouvait pas tenir sa plume. Le noiraud avait levé des yeux larmoyant dans la direction de madame Sprout pour lui demander la permission d'aller voir Noyr et Fontaine. La pauvre femme avait tout simplement coupé court à leur cours et avait appelé elle-même les deux experts. Ces tremblements avaient une durée de deux, trois minutes, mais Noyr n'avait pas pu calculé la fréquence que cela disparut deux semaines après la première panique.

Ensuite vint la perte de voix. Deux jours après la disparition de ses tremblements, sa voix se coupait nette pendant qu'il lisait un exposé en Transfiguration. Minerva ne prit même pas la peine de l'envoyer chez Fontaine, elle l'appella et, elle aussi, coupa son cours pour permettre aux deux chercheurs de porter aide au pauvre enfant. Pendant les jours qui suivit ce cours, Blaise devait faire comme Seamus pour que les autres comprennent ses murmures. Dominikc les avait sermonés lorsqu'un incident magique s'était produit après que Blaise eut réussi à convaincre sa mère de lui envoyer un amplificateur de voix magique se portant comme un collier. Les douze avaient trouvé cela assez drôle d'entendre la voix de Blaise répercuter dans toute l'école. Blaise avait été gêné au début d'apprendre que tout le monde à Hogwarts pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il s'était amusé à dire des bêtises, par la suite. Hlynn et Dominikc ne l'avaient pas trouvé drôle et y mirent un terme assez rapidement.

/Cela a fait deux jours ce matin qu'il a retrouvé la voix. Je me demande ce qu'il a maintenant,\\ se demanda la jeune fille, les yeux levés au plafond, écoutant d'une oreille ce que se disaient Vincent et Gregory.

Les deux garçons étudiaient. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient entrepris de se mettre à des cours avancés. Leur intelligence avait maintenant, et aucun d'eux n'avait eu besoin de la confirmation de Noyr et Fontaine, dépassé le niveau d'Hermione et de Blaise. Ce dernier leur avait prêté avec plaisir son bouquin d'arithmancie et les professeurs à qui ils n'avaient pas réussi à cacher leur intelligence grandissante leur donnaient des devoirs sur des sujets plus avancés que les autres élèves. Ils se tenaient entre eux le plus souvent, maintenant. Cela ne paraissait pas trop mais, ils faisaient un gros effort pour détacher la corde qui les reliait et se tourner vers les autres. Seamus leur donnait un coup de main, il leur lançait de la craie quand il voyait que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils se tenaient entre eux deux.

Millicent se redressa et se tourna vers le duo qu'elle considérait comme un couple, malgré l'anomalie de la première. Ron aidait Hermione à répéter ses exercices de mémorisation. Le rouquin avait grandement changer la perception que la serpentarde avait de lui. Elle l'avait toujour trouvé grande bouche, bruyant et insouciant. Il était toujours aussi bruyant quand quelque chose ne marchait pas avec lui. Il ne fallait que le voir sur son balai pour savoir qu'il était toujours aussi insouciant et grande bouche. Par contre, il s'était ajouté l'attention et la galanterie, même si ce n'était qu'auprès d'Hermione. Leurs conditions vocales n'avaient pas changé, leur voix était toujours échangé. Hermione ne se rendait plus compte que la voix qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres n'était pas la sienne. La jeune fille était devenue encore plus lente que le mois dernier. Les filles ne le savaient pas, mais Ron discutait toujours avant de s'endormir du cas d'Hermione et des moyens de l'aider avec les autres. Un accord tacite avait passé entre eux pour ne jamais raconté qu'il avait pleuré de désespoir avant-hier.

Millicent se leva pour réveiller Pansy, mais Neville lui fit signe que non. Elle approuva et se rassit. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que la petite serpentarde dormait mal la nuit. Elle avait une peur bleue de fermer les yeux et de ne plus se rèveiller. Neville lui rendait service en laissant à son corps de rattraper le repos que sa maîtresse lui refusait. /Je ne la blâme pas par contre. Si mon estomac me le permettait, je ne ferais que manger toute la journée en attendant que Noyr et Fontaine trouvent une solution à mon problème,\\ se morfonda Millicent, en se concentrant sur Neville. Elle trouvait ses hésitations lassant. Pour celui qui se concentrait à voir, Neville semblait douter de sa décision d'ignorer les avances de Draco. Il lui jetait de brefs coups d'oeil quand ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il fronçait des sourcils, semblant concentré sur quelque chose de profondément existentiel. /Enfin, c'est ce que je crois... Pas que je ne veuille pas ton bonheur, mais attend encore un peu, Neville. Je veux que ce soit Draco qui fasse les premiers pas... Allez, mon vieux, du courage ! Et peut-être qu'il acceptera finalement ses avances lorsqu'on sera guérit. Alors, vivement que Fontaine et Noyr nous guérissent,\\ soupira-t-elle, en roulant le graphique que lui avait fait Blaise. /Ils en mettent du temps, aussi.\\

Les deux adultes se l'avouaient et le disaient aux autres adultes -pas aux enfants de peur de les démoralisés- ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse. Plusieurs résultats arrivaient par les hiboux et ils étaient en train de les analyser. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'un seul résultat : aucun des chercheurs moldus et sorciers ne savaient quoi faire et leurs résultats ne trouvaient rien d'anormale dans les systèmes magiques et biologiques des enfants.

"J'ai envie de tout lâcher !"

"Ne perdons pas trop vite espoir, Dominikc, cela ne fais que deux mois," dit Hlynn ne réussissant même pas à se convaincre elle-même.

"Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, ma vieille."

"Je sais, j'ai lu ton rapport. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la débilisation totale de Madame Hermione Granger et juste un peu plus avant le sommeil éternel de Madame Pansy Parkynson. Nous devrions penser à préparer les familles de ces jeunes filles et poster Albus pour annoncer cette triste nouvelle aux enfants."

"Hein ?"

"Quoi ? Tu veux te porter volontaire, tu veux leur dire que nous allons échouer ?"

"Pas vraiment... Non... Je n'arrive pas à le coire : moi, avoir peur de quelques gosses !" souffla l'homme en s'écrasant sur un siège devant le bureau de la femme. Il regardait avec lassitude les montagnes de papiers de recherches, de livres, d'éprouvettes et de mini-chaudrons qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre de Hlynn. La sienne n'était pas en meilleur état. "Nous allons devoir brisé notre voeu bientôt, si nous voulons qu'elles survivent."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Les potions antiplaque et dopactiV pour les jeunes filles."

"Nous ne pouvons risquer une catastrophe magique. Je ne veux pas, Dom."

"Nous n'aurons bientôt plus le choix. Et je pensais pour Pansy, surtout à une drogue moldue... La..." marmonna-t-il, en tournant les pages de son carnet. "La cocaine, celle utilisée par les péruviens. Une dose infime donc, mais on peut toujours rester avec la drogue magique, dopactiV."

"Pff ! Que dirons-nous aux parents de son accrochage à de la drogue ?" s'écria Hlynn, perturbée par cette idée dangereuse.

"Que cela nous aura permis de gagner plus de temps pour trouver une solution à son problème. Et de plus, nous avons des techniques de désintoxication magique extrêmement efficaces," s'entêta Dominikc.

"Les coupes et les permanentes moldue n'on pas fonctionné pour Monsieur Dean Thomas. J'ai l'impression que ce sera la même chose pour une drogue. N'oublions pas que les corrélations magicomoldues sont rares, pour ne pas dire inexistentes," répliqua Hlynn, en pivotant son siège pour regarder le grand homme dans les yeux.

"Bah ! Arrête-moi ton barratin... Tu sais très bien que les réactions dont tu parles dépendent surtout du types d'activité entrepris."

"Et pour la médecine, il y en a rarement."

"...Et... C'est surtout de cela dont il est surtout question, ici, hein ?" soupira Dominikc laissant l'hameçon se casser. "Je... D'après mes calculs, Pansy a encore deux mois avant de tomber dans un profond coma et trois semaines de plus avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir... Pauvre fille !"

"Et Madame Hermione Granger ?"

"Quantifier l'intelligence est difficile, injuste et trop variable, mais pour l'aperçu que j'ai eu... Un minimum de un mois avant qu'elle ne soit rendue à l'état d'un bambin nouveau-né, peut-être trois, si tu continues à lui donner ses excercices, mais c'est le maximum que je peu lui donner. Ha !"

Un rire cynique sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Hlynn attendit, mais ne reçut pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. Elle savait que cela ne tarderait pas trop avant qu'il ne donne voix à ses idées lugubres. L'homme sérieux et jovial avait disparu pour laisser place à un homme sérieux, dans son désespoir, et miné par sa peur de l'échec et pour les conséquences que cela occasionneraient sur d'êtres innocents. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait laissé tomber le cas de Severus pour se concentrer sur les cas graves et réels des douze. Heolstor ne le savait pas, bien entenduu. La jolie femme se retrouvait à mentir avec Dominikc devant le visage inquiet, mais gardant l'espoir, de leur ami d'enfance. Elle se sentait mal à chaque fois, mais les deux chercheurs devaient user de leur énergie pour sauver les vivants et non chercher un fantôme. Depuis un certain temps, devant un miroir, elle essayait d'expliquer à un Heolstor absent pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'abandonner la piste qu'il avait donné à Dominikc. Elle ne faisait que béguayer devant son propre reflet.

"Les deux costauds pourront peut-être réécrire la théorie de la relativité !" s'exclama tout d'un coup l'homme faisant se raidir Hlynn qui n'aima pas ce ton.

"Ton sarcasme ne sera bientôt plus le bienvenue chez moi, Dom."

"Soyons positifs ! La lumière apparaîtra au bout du tunnel ! Tu ne cesses de me répéter ces niaiseries. C'est fini, je n'arrive même plus à leur dire quoi que ce soit à ces mômes. Cette conversation m'a rendu dépressif, je retourne chez moi."

"Rassieds-toi, Dom. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter des tentatives que tu veux faire."

"À quoi bon ! Nous avons trop peur de réactions étranges pour tenter quoi que ce soit, tu te rappelles ?"

"Ah !" souffla Hlynn, prenant une décision, malgré son haut-le-coeur. "Donne-nous un mois. Mettons les bouchées double pour trouver des solutions magiques ou moldues qui n'auront pas d'effets pervers. Si rien ne fonctionne, nous commencerons par Monsieur Harry Potter, Mesdames Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkynson et Millicent Bulstrode."

"Parfait avec moi !"

"Commençons par des doses très légères."

"Bien entendu."

"L'un de nous, toi de préférence, devra rester plus de douze heures avec eux pour les observer."

"Bien sûr, tu as des cours à donner, je le ferai. Hum ! Je n'ai pas envie que ce qui ne recevront rien le sachent par contre. Ils voudront savoir pourquoi nous ne leur donnons rien, et ils seraient dans leur droit de me le demander. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'essayer de leur répondre."

"J'ai une idée. Nous donnerons à tous des solutions. Seuls les quatre nommés auront les solutions véritables pour les aider."

"Placebo, solutions sucrées ? Je te suis, chère."

Les deux chercheurs se mirent à calculer les doses qu'ils devraient donner aux quatre enfants comme dernier recours. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tout mettre sur papier, ils ressortirent les dossiers épais qu'ils avaient accumulés sur les enfants et se remirent au travail. Ils avaient un mois avant que tout ne commence à s'aggraver et que cela ne soit trop visible aux yeux des élèves et des autres professeurs

"Oh ! Et pour Monsieur Remus Lupin ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?" demanda la femme s'impatientant.

"Nous devons faire quelque chose pour lui ?... Euh... Il est atteint de quelque chose autre que la lycanthropie ?" répliqua Dominikc, complètement perdu.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !"

"J'aimerais mieux me pencher sur le cas de la pomme d'Adam diminuante de Ron Weasley, Hlynn, pas des sentiments amoureux posthume de monsieur Lupin."

"Ah-ha ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ! Son problème à mon encontre est tout simplement qu'il avait des vues sur Sev et que je détruis l'illusion des chances qu'il s'était imaginées en croyant Sev homosexuel."

"Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de femmes hétérosexuelles qui s'intéressent aux affaires de mâles homosexuels ?" demanda-t-il, rhétoriquement.

"J'en sais rien ! C'est un récent phénomène dans le monde de la magie. Veux-tu savoir avec qui Monsieur Lucius Malfoy a été mis en couple le plus souvent dans certains clubs de lecture et d'écriture ?"

"Je sens que je vais être malade. Je ne veux pas... De quel club... Où as-tu trouvé le temps de t'inscrire dans un club d'écriture en Angleterre depuis ton arrivée !"

"Voyons, Dom ! J'ai besoin de relaxer les dimanches. Je ne savais pas la vie professorale si exténuante pour l'esprit ! Mais revenons à notre porblème !"

"Je ne comprends pas, moi non plus, ce qui arrive aux yeux de Vincent et Gregory, mais j'en ai parlé à certains chamans d'Afrique de l'Ouest et d'Amérique du Sud. J'aurais peut-être des..."

"Tu le fais exprès ! Le coeur brisé de Monsieur Remus Lupin !"

"Oh !" s'irrita le noiraud avec une grimace. "Tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit c'est de lui présenter mademoiselle Brooke Sadidas."

"Dominikc ! Il n'a pas besoin d'une thérapie. Bien, c'est vrai qu'il ne semble pas s'admettre la mort de Severus et qu'il garde espoir que nous le retrouvions... J'appelle cela de la dévotion romantique !"

"J'appelle cela un problème psychiatrique. Son cas est léger comparé à Heolstor, mais tout deux pâlissent aux côtés des maux de tête que sont les problèmes des douze. Alors s'il te plaît, peut-on se concentrer sur leur cas ?"

"...D'accord," soupira la jolie femme gonflant des joues, désenchantée. /Severus ! Tu en aurais secoué la tête de consternation. C'était réciproque ! J'aurais dû lui botter les fesses plus fort pour qu'il recherche Remus. Imaginez où il serait aujourd'hui s'il avait eu le beau loup-garou à ses côtés... Mmmmm !\\

Dominikc roula des yeux en voyant que Hlynn semblait être partie dans un songe. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il retourna à ses dossiers avec un reniflement sonore pour montrer son irritation

**Chapitre Snape**

**Invisible**

Severus était en train de secouer la tête, pas de consternation, mais de dégoût. Il se retrouvait sur la troisième marche des escaliers mouvants de la partie nord de l'école. Enfin, il le croyait... Et se demandait quoi faire.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été un véritable enfer. Il n'avait dormi que d'un oeil, avait failli se faire écraser une centaine de fois, avait fait des rencontres insectoïdes à vous faire pisser dessus et avait failli mourir de faim deux fois. Oh ! Comme il ne s' était pas douché depuis celle partager à son horreur avec Sirius, il ne sentait pas la rose et ses cheveux pourraient permettre la cuisson de plusieurs déjeuners occidentaux pour le taux de gras à s'y être accumuler. En ce moment, il se contrefichait un peu de sa toilette personnelle, il voulait savoir où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait monter au troisième ou descender au deuxième.

Il ginça des dents et entrepris de grimper au troisième étage où il se dirigeait de toute façon. Il leva la tête et constata, non pour la première fois, la hauteur de la marche d'escalier. C'était vrai qu'il avait commencé à grandir, pas assez pour que Miss Teigne le remarque par contre, ce qu'il aurait au moins souhaité. /À moins que cette vieille chatte ne soit pas aussi intelligente qu'elle ne laisse paraître et ne me mange...\\ se dit maussade l'homme. Et grimper -et le terme était bien choisi ici- ces marches seraient un travail de plusieurs heures. L'homme soupira aigre-doux, en glissant la main sur une crevasse dans la pierre de la marche.

Cela lui prit environ trois heures pour se laisser choir sur le palier du troisième étage, le corps couvert de sueurs et le souffle court. Il se roula, sans force, sur le dos et observa le ciel en attendant que son coeur se calme. C'était la nuit, il pouvait voir le ciel étoilé d'une fenêtre, mais il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé à courir partout. Il était quand même certain d'une chose, et cela le réjouissait, il ne pouvait plus circuler entre les crevasses du sol. Il exécuterait bien un pas de danse, mais il avait trop faim pour cela. Il avait fini son dernier morceau de muffin avant-hier et n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis. Il se sentait étourdi, mais gardait -et cela devrait être classer dans un livre de record quelque part- l'espoir de tomber sur de la nourriture bientôt.

"Bon, je suis au troisième et je ne sais pas vraiment quelle direction prendre. Longer le corridor par la droite ou la gauche ?" marmonna l'homme les idées embrouillées par la faim et la soif.

Pas comme s'il était l'être le plus sociable du monde, mais c'était réellement la première fois qu'il souhaitait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Il se sentait invisible et détestait cela au plus haut point. Il décida de prendre la droite et de passer sous la première porte qu'il rencontrerait. C'était de cette façon qu'il tombait sur de quoi se nourir. Par contre, le muffin au bleuet avait été de la chance. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec une montagne de manger mouelleux brun, froid, et à l'odeur exquise à ses narines. Il mangea tout son saoûl, se remplit les poches pour décider de finalement camper jusqu'à ce que Rusard passe le balai. Malencontreusement, ses illusions disparurent rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des pas de course sonnant étrangement, non loin. C'était comme s'il entendait un animal à plusieurs pattes. Son cerveau qui était en train de passer lentement la vague de sucre qu'il avait ingurgité presque d'un coup ne comprit que trop tard ce dont il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il fit le tour du mont Bleuet, il faillit se faire renverser et écraser par une fourmi. L'homme se retint de hurler, ne se posa pas une seule question et prit la poudre d'escampette, mains retenant le bas de sa robe, quand plusieurs fourmis se dirigèrent vers lui -ou plutôt le mont Bleuet.

Il s'était arrêté de courir comme un fou seulement quand il faillit passer tête première dans le vide et s'écraser sur la marche des escaliers menant au premier. C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était senti sauvé. Il était dans le bon escalier pour se rendre auprès d'Albus.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la première porte du troisième qui s'offrit à lui et lâcha un juron sonor. Il n'allait pas manger de sitôt. Il était rendu trop grand pour passer sous la porte, même coucher à plat ventre dans une crevasse.

"Je dois continuer le chemin... Merde ! C'était bien le moment de grandir !..."


	15. 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Effervescences**

Sirius fronça des sourcils en regardant son jeu de cartes. Il n'avait rien à mettre sur la table. Il leva les yeux et scruta le visage plus jeune de Dominikc et celui candide de Hlynn. Dominikc ne lui laissait pas savoir si le jeûnot avait de bonnes ou mauvaise cartes. La femme lui faisant face devait avoir un excellent jeu. Elle ne pouvait avoir ce sourire pour rien. Sirius était mal parti,. Devrait-il passer son tour et laisser la bataille se dérouler entre les deux amis ? Telle était sa grande question. Il émit un grognement avant de déposer ses cartes sur la table et les repousser loin de lui. Le rictus de Hlynn se prononça, mais rien ne passa sur le visage de Dominikc qui tourna tout simplement ses yeux vers la femme.

Sirius se leva et alla se chercher à boire dans le cabinet d'alcool du jeune détective. Dominikc ne réagit pas. Il continua à garder une face de poker et la sueur commençait à perler sur le fin visage de Hlynn. Sirius observa leur jeu de chat et de la souris. En silence. Il approuva de la tête quand après trois relancements de Noyr, Fontaine lui laissa le magôt au centre de la table.

"Et en plus, je n'avais aucunes cartes gagnantes," s'écria Dominikc en montrant son jeu.

"Wow ! Je suppose que pour le métier que tu fais… Ha !" soupira Hlynn regardant Dominikc empocher l'argent. Elle accepta avec gratitude le verre de brandy que lui tendit Sirius. "Cela doit t'aider. Je n'avais rien vu. Alors, Monsier Sirius Black, vous allez nous révéler pourquoi vous passer votre soirée avec nous ou vous voulez une autre partie de poker !"

"…Rien du…"

"Une autre partie, ce sera," s'écria à nouveau Dominikc, content de pouvoir gagner une quatrième fois de suite. "Ah ! Si vous voulez repartir à zéro, nous pourrons diviser en trois l'argent qui était sur la table ?"

"…"

"Fais pas cette tête, Hlynn. Ce doit être en rapport avec Remus… ou Harry. C'est toujours pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Je suppose que ce qui se passe ici ne lui laisse pas le temps de penser à monsieur Pettigrew."

"Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires."

"Voulez-vous que je lui présente Madame Brooke Sadidas ?" demanda Hlynn, le regard vif.

"Qui… Quoi ? Il n'est pas question que…"

"Une psychomage. Nous ne voulons pas lui offrir un rendez-vous gallant !"

"Dominikc a raison, nous aurion jamais osé lui faire un coup pareil surtout que si le cas est grave, son âme est lié à Severus… Pas le contraire, sinon je l'aurais su…"

"Sev n'en a parlé à personne… Alors il a fini seul comme le crétin qu'il… A IEEEUH !... La… Ma parole… Pourquoi la gifle ?"

"Tu insultais notre ami devant un étranger… imbécile!"

"Hey ! C'est vrai. Il n'a rien fait de sa vie. Il est mort seul et l'on ne peut rien y faire. Pas la peine de me gifler pour cela," siffla Dominikc évitant la suivante.

"Remus et Heolstor doivent le comprendre," continua Hlynn, lui tournant le dos pour faire face à Sirius, mais sans manquer de lui promettre par les yeux de la douleur plus tard. "Madame Brooke Sadidas sera là pour cela."

"Cela ne changera pas. Remus est…"

"Un loup-garou. On le sait," grogna Dominikc, cherchant quelque chose à boire dans son cabinet. "C'est triste qu'un homme aussi intelligent et beau que lui soit ancré sur un homme intelligent, certes, mais aigre et méchant tel que fut Severus."

"…"

"Quoi ?" demanda l'homme bouteille de cognac et verre en mains, les yeux grands ouverts. "Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier la beauté d'autrui ? Ce n'est qu'une constation !"

"Mouais… Pour en revenir à cette Brooks Adidas…"

"Brooke Sadidas," corrigea Hlynn.

"Euh ! C'est ce que j'ai dit… Enfin, comment pourra-t-elle le rendre moins coupable et nostalgique. Il passe ses journées à soupirer et tombe trop facilement dans la lune. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit sur ses sentiments. Mes oreilles commencent à en avoir ras-leur-bol," finit Sirius, en regardant son verre.

"Mmmm ! Voulez-vous une séance avec elle ? Cela vous aiderait pour ses frustrations que vous occasionnent les réactions de Remus à la disparition de Severus."

"Non, merci ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je veux dire que cela fait plus de trois mois près de quatre, maintenant. Il devrait se remettre, non ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous le voulez que cela se fera. Chacun approche le deuil différemment, Sirius," commenta Dominikc. "Maintenant que nous discutons de temps… J'aimerais vous avertir, nous en avons déjà discuté avec Albus, nous allons administrer aux enfants des doses journaliers de potions magiques différentes reliées à leur anomalie."

"Quoi ?"

"Ce seront des doses minimes pour tenter de raréfier les réactions excessives," continea Hlynn, fâchée de l'initiative de l'homme, mais ne lui faisant toujours pas face. Il en entendrait parler plus tard.

"Quand est-ce que vous prévoyez commencer à leur donner ces médications ?"

"Nous nous sommes entendus pour le début décembre," dit Dominikc, les yeux fixant son verre.

"Oh ! Pourquoi attendre deux semaines, donnez-les leur tout de suite… Vous… Harry, Ron et Draco ne vous ont pas parlé de leur inquiétudes pour Pansy et Hermione ?"

"Oui… Et nous avons remarqué les changements drastiques chez les 12," commença la femme les sourcils froncés.

"Mais nous attendons les résultats de deux autres tests magiques avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, Sirius," fit le noiraud, les yeux tournés vers l'âtre de la cheminée cette fois."

"Je vois. Puis-je leur dire que leur traitement va changer ?"

"Oui. C'est surtout pour cela que nous vous en parlons. Nous serons moins envahi de questions de cette manière. Et… Nous aurons besoin de votre collaboration pour évaluer leurs réactions."

"Pas de problème, Dominikc. Je resterai chez eux jusqu'à la fin du traitement."

"C'est bien. Vous ne mourrez pas de faim, comme quatre d'entre eux savant qui vous êtes…"

"Trois, Hlynn. Hermione ne sait pas qui est Sirius Black," marmonna Dom, secouant la tête.

"Pardon ?..."

"Ron et Harry lui ont posé des questions a mon propos quand ils ont remarquv qu'elle me traitait comme... un chien ordinaire," expliqua Sirius, désabusé.

"Ne paniquez pas. Nous prenons leurs problèmes très aux sérieux," se précipita de le rassurer Hlynn.

"Je le sais."

"Merlin !" soupira Dominikc, doigts sur les yeux. " Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, maintenant ?"

"OUH ! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !"

"Qu… Aïïïï-ya-yaille !"

"Nev…"

"Keshekishpashe ?..."

"Qui…"

"Neville !"

Tous les cinq garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut à l'hurlement de Neville. Harry sauta aux côtés de Blaise qui avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et qui pleurait de douleur. Avant de pouvoir lui demander s'il arrivait à l'entendre de nouveau, le Survivant se raidit quand Neville se mit à gémir, mains aux oreilles roulant sur son lit prit de douleurs atroces. Draco accourut au lit du petit gryffondor. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, mais Neville le repoussa avec un cri d'horreur. Il l'avait poussé tellement fort que le blond ne put se retenir et tomba du lit. Dean regarda impuissant, car il nageait dans un fleuve blanc, Ron et Vincent aider Draco à se relever, blessé profoundément au coeur. Le rejet semblait évident, à nouveau, et plus que jamais. Le noir fronça des sourcils quand Neville se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui.

Gregory, voyant des traces de sang aux oreilles de son ami, s'approcha lentement de lui, mais :

"RECULE ! Tu t'approches, je te jettes un sort !" hurla le blondinet sans me lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, baguette en main. "Lumos !"

La porte du dortoire des garçons s'ouvrit, amenant une plus vive source de lumière et surprenant la plupart –ils n'avaient pas remarqué le d epart de Seamus. Hlynn, Dominikc, Remus, Snuffles et Albus, tous en pyjamas, passèrent la porte. Neville leur hurla la même chose.

"Ne vous app… AH !" hurla-t-il, encore.

Les filles, qui avaient entendu toute la commotion de leur chambre, étaient aux côtés des garçons demandant des explications. Dominikc allait ajouter cette folie à ses notes quand Hlynn parla.

"Monsieur Neville Longbottom, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une excellentre raison pour nous avoir fait sorti…"

"Monsieur Snape !"

"Kh ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, voyons ! C'est pas vrai, me faire r…" dit fortement Dominikc, frottant encore le sommeil de ses yeux.

"NON… Oups ! P… Pardon !" murmura l'enfant tout bas, le visage, aussi blanc qu'un drap, près des ses mains. Le visage défiguré par la peur, il leur dit: " Regardez !"

Neville tendit ses mains devant lui. Hlynn, le regard plein de tristesse, mais l'obligea. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la paume de ses mains. Elle cligna des yeux, croisa le regard désespérv et déecontenancé de l'enfant, retourna aux paumes. Un long moment passa en silence avant qu'elle ne se redresse.

"Oh !.. C'est…Mmm !" fit-elle, les sourcils froncés dans la réflexion. "Oh... Mouais… Sev…"

"HLYNN !" s'e cria Dominikc, finalement réveillé lorsque la femme s'écroula au sol.

Neville regardait ses mains ahuris. Severus était sans connaissance le visage blème, du sang s'écoulant de ses oreilles. Le petit adolescent se mit à ricaner. Albus cligna des yeux et attrapa les mains de Neville. Il avait tellement peur qu'il n'écrase le pauvre infortuné. Avant de pouvoir constater de lui-même de la présence d'un de ses professeurs, il entendit qu'un seul cri avant que tout ne vira en enfer.

Dean roula des yeux, lorsque Draco se jeta au bras d'Albus et mordit le vieillard qui poussa un cri, avant de hurler lui-même de douleur quand Seamus s'emmêla dans ses cheveux et faillit les lui arracher du crâne. Dominikc laissa tomber son fardeau pour aider Vincent et Remus à porter secours au vieil homme. Neville sauta du lit protégeant son professeur lilliputien., piétinant au passage le loup-garou qui bondit de douleur et se cogna la tête première contre celle de Gregory qui s'approchait. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, sonnés.

Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Snuffles et Millicent étaient debout observant la cacophonie de loin, ayant trop les jetons pour s'approcher Hermione, fatiguée des exercices mnémoniques que lui donnait Dominikc les après-midi, dormait à poing fermé en travers du lit de Ron. Neville continuait à observer ce qu'il avait dans les mains avec une lueur d'hystérie dans le regard. Il sourit lorsque le minuscule être entre ses doigts se mit à remuer. Il regarda l'homme dont il avait le plus peur après Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Veut-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Sinon-Il-Perd-Conscience. Il le regarda cligner des yeux, égaré. Il le vit se lever en titubant, porter la main droite à sa tempe, se secouer légèrement la tête et, finalement, lever les yeux.

"Monsieur Snape !... Oh… Pardon… Non ! Restez avec nous…" souffla-t-il, lorsqu'il le vit près de perdre à nouveau connaissance. "Je… Wow ! Monsieur Heolstor avait vraiment raison !"

"…" lui cria l'homme avant de se laisser choir, mains sur la t ete.

" Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je ne peux pas bien vous entendre, monsieur…"

"Mon… Monsieur Neville Longbottom… Donnez-le moi," gémit Hlynn, main caressant une bosse qu'elle avait à l'arrière de la tête. Elle demanderait à Dominick pourquoi personne ne l'avait attrapé, plus tard, l'important maintenant était Severus.

Neville leva les yeux, le calme avait repris. Albus se tenait le bras avec délicatesse gardant avec le plus de dignité qu'il lui était possible de trouver le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il allait faire passer ses larmes de douleur pour celles de bonheur pour les retrouvailles de Severus si on lu posait la question. Draco était sans connaissance au sol, un oeil virant au bleu. Dominikc allait plus tard jurer que le gamin avait reçu son poing au visage accidentellement, dans le feu de l'action. Noyr avait des lacérations aux joues et semblait ne pas pouvoir mettre tout son poids sur le pied droit. Remus se retenait contre un mur, mains au ventre. Il avait envie de vômir tellement il avait mal au crâne, il s'excuserait auprès de Gregory quand sa gorge se débloquera et que ses yeux auront cessé de picoter.

Gregory était maintenu debout par Vincent qui lui caressait le front qui avait malencontreusement rencontré l'arrière de la tête de Remus. Le valeureux garçon se retenait de pleurer. Un vide s'çtait crçe autour des deux chevaliers, personne n'osait s'approcher d'eux pour diverses raisons, mais surtout de peur de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière le bleu de leurs yeux qui avait entièrement disparu pour ce blanc laiteux qui avait fait peur à Harry plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Le Survivant tenait Pansy par un bras, Millicent la retenait de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient être celui à prononcer un son après cette paguaille. Blaise regardait autour de lui avec un sourire perdu en coin. Son ouïe était en train de lui revenir, pour la deuxième fois depuis l'accident. Seamus était assis derrière Dean lui passant une brosse dans les cheveux pour les démêler, il allait les lui couper ensuite. Sirius-chien était assis et ne perdait pas des yeux le spectacle muet qui s'offrait à lui.

"Aaaaaye ! Mmm… Hun ?... Qu… Quoi s'être passer ?"

Hermione venait de se réveiller.

Hlynn regardait son ami d'enfance avec étonnement. Elle ne croyait pas s'en remettre de sitôt. Elle avait placé une loupe géante devant Severus pour le voir et, maintenant, qu'elle le scrutait, elle remarquait qu'il avait dû avoir un pénible périple. Elle mit la main sur son coeur, l'autre sur la joue -les larmes aux yeux, en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu endurer ces trois derniers mois.

"Oh, Severus !" souffla-t-elle.

"..."

"Ce type est increvable !" déclara Dominikc, d'un go, en claquant la porte. "Il ne nous a encore rien raconté, mais je vous par tout ce que vous voulez qu'il a vécu un enfer."

"Poppy, que pouvez-vous faire ?" demanda Albus.

Les adultes, avec l'addition de Minerva McGonagall, se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Les douze avaient voulu venir, mais Dominikc les en avaient empêché. Il leur avait dit qu'il les tiendrait au courant. Albus avait un petit bandage autour du bras, Dominikc avait les joues enduites d'un produit malodorant -il avait le visage figé dans une grimace- Remus portait un bandeau trempé dans une potion. Il avait dû retirer son bandeau rouge, il avait été réduit à supplier du regard l'infirmière, mais rien à faire. Au moins, elle avait caché la phrase maudite de Draco. Hlynn avait un bandeau aussi, l'infirmière leur avait promis qu'ils pourraient les retirer demain, avant que les cours ne commencent. Poppy poussa un soupir et se tourna vers le directeur pour répondre tristement :

"Tout d'abord, lui donner à manger. Merlin, seul, sait quand fut son dernier repas. Regardez-le, il n'a que la peau sur les os."

"Pff ! Il a toujours été ainsi," dirent Sirius et Dominikc, en même temps. Ils s'offrirent un sourire en coin avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

"Silence, Dom. Et toi, reste poli tout de même," s'écria Hlynn, au doigt d'honneur qu'offrit Severus à la ronde. "C'est pas parce que tu es minuscule.. Hey ! Je suis de ton côté, tu n'as pas besoin d'être vexant !"

"Un bain... Merlin, seul, sait..."

"Oui, Poppy, nous comprenons. Mais je vous parlais de ce qui semblerait le plus urgent," expliqua Dumbledore, les yeux battant un record de pétillement. Il était heureux des dénouements de cette histoire qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Cela lui donnait de l'expoir pour les enfants.

"Je crois que nous devrions laisser cela à madame Fontaine et monsieur Noyr. J'ai bien une potion qui pourrait le faire grandir... Le problème... C'était une potion que j'avais gardé lors de son utilisation pour Honoré Beaugrand."

"Hein ?"

"Vous n'étiez pas là. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient essayé un bonbon de leur confection sur un enfant de troisième en début d'année. Il était de la taille d'un nain," expliqua Sirius, sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait réellement ces gosses. /Ils iront loins dans la vies, ces deux-là !\\

"Oui et je ne sais pas si nous pouvons tenter quoi que ce soit de magique..." continua la femme potelée, en haussant des épaules, contrite.

"Vrai. Il semblerait que vous ayez un nouveau patient, monsieur Noyr, madame Fontaine," dit Albus.

"Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir préparer une chambre dans mon petit espace."

"Expliquez-vous, Noyr. Ce ton que vous prenez est d'une telle méchanceté, vu la taille de monsieur Snape," cingla lentement Minerva.

"Je ne parlais pas de ce Snape-là, mais de Heolstor. Dès que je lui annonce la nouvelle, il se pointera, c'est certain."

"Même son père et son travail n'arriveront pas à l'empêcher de venir," acquiesça doucement Hlynn, haussant un sourcil devant l'air agité de Severus. br.

"Avant de lui donner à manger, nous devrions lui retourner sa baguette. Il pourra performer le sonorus sans que nous ayons à l'enchanter nous-même ou le faire utiliser un objet magique," spécula Dom, faisant fonctionner son cerveau à mach3, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. "Oui, cela nous éviterait d'en payer les conséquences. Et nous pouvons rétrécir sa baguette ?... Euh !..."

"Nous ferons mieux de l'envoyée à Ollivander," dit Albus. "Encore, mieux. Je vais de ce pas lui écrire pour une entrevue."

"S'il ne peut pas se déplacer, peut-être pourrait-il nous recommencer quelqu'un," ajouta doucement Remus, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

"Donc... On pourra entendre ton histoire plus tard. Quand tu auras repris des forces, que tu auras bien dormi, penses-tu pouvoir tenter le sonorus san baguette, Sevy ?..."

"..." acquiesça Severus, mais n'oubliant pas de lever le poing pour le diminutif.

"Bien !" dit Hlynn, tapant dans ses mains, enjouée.

"Pourquoi il est encore fâché le minus ?" grincha Dominikc, échangeant avec lui des coups d'oeil haineux.

"Dominick..."

"Quoi ?" fit-il en se redressant vivement, comme si elle allait le frapper comme l'autre fois.

"Pff ! Allez, Sevy. Monte sur ma main. Tu vas coucher avec moi ce soir."

"Oh ! Pour l'amour, Hlyyyyn !" gémit Dom, livide de dégoût.

"Quoi ?" fit-elle en imitant son intonation d'il y a quelques secondes.

**Chapitre Snape**

**Réduit**

Severus était assis dans une baignoire rétrécit par Dominikc et ne bougeait pas. Il se concentrait pour faire léviter ses assiettes vers lui. Il avait réussi avec son peignoir, mais le monstre qu'était l'ami de son demi-frère l'avait éloigné de ses doigts par magie. L'eau mousseuse avait refroidit et n'était plus mousseuse du tout. Il ne disait rien, de toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à pratiquer sa magie sans baguette et cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait été sauvé.

/C'est de la torture. Ce salaud me paiera cela très cher ! De quel droit ose-t-il essayer de m'humilier ainsi ? Je ne perdrai pas mon calme... Je ne perdrai pas mon calme...\\ pestiféra le mage noir.

Hlynn lui avait fait construire par Sirius Black une petite cabane pour l'abriter du regard et pour qu'il ait l'intimité qu'il avait tant prisé avant l'accident. Elle s'était rappelé des petits objets de bois qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de Remus dont le loup-garou lui avait parlé. L'ancien détenu avait essayé de refuser, mais Albus le lui avait "demandé" comme lui seul savait le faire. Avec l'aide de Remus et Dominikc, il lui avait bati une maison de poupée, avec lit, table et bain. La sculpture du bois était un passe-temps qu'il avait acquéri lors de sa cavale à travers l'Angleterre.

Par contre... Problème numéro un, il n'y avait pas de plancher. C'était la décision qu'avait prise Hlynn. Au lieu de lui crier après et de risquer de le rendre sourd, elle n'aurait qu'à soulever la maison. Donc, tout était déplacable. /Et personne n'a pensé à intégrer une petite sonette à cette maison, nooon... Ce serait trop compliqué pour eux !\\ Et maintenant, Dominikc avait soulevé la maison pendant qu'il prenait son bain, faisant, outrageusement, fi de l'avertissement qui ordonnait à quiconque de passer son chemin et revenir plus tard -en moindre mots. Le jeune homme avait eu l'idée d'accrocher à la porte d'entrée un panneau magique qui dictait -avec la voix du détective-sorcier- ce que Severus écrivait. Puisque c'était assez rudimentaire comme système -réalisé par Dominikc, donc il ne pouvait pas dire ne pas avoir lu ou entendu l'enseigne- le sorcier ne pouvait écrire que des mots : occupé-bain.

"Dominick, mets sa nourriture sur sa table et remet lui sa maison."

"Elle est juste à côté qu'il aille la chercher !"

"..."

"Okay, okay ! Change de regard ! Vous voyez comment elle le gâte, Sirius !"

"C'est outrageant, vrai." acquiesca le nommé sourire amusé en coin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur dans la direction de Severus qui se retint de lui envoyer sa réponse.

"Oh, Sevy ! Quand tu auras fini, je me suis procuré un haut-parleur moldu. C'est un porte-voix électrique. Cela marche avec des piles et ça fonctionne... Tu veux que je l'esssaie ?"

"Dom !"

"Ouais, ouais ! Ses oreilles ! Tu es très chanceux, Severus Snape," plaisanta Dominikc, large sourire sur les lèvres, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

/Toi, tu ne le seras plus quand je reprendrai ma taille normale\\ vilipenda silencieusement Severus, offrant, finalement, aux titans son majeur avant de disparaître en-dessous de sa maison.

"Pff ! L"ingrat. Il devrait être content que je me sois décarcacé pour lui fabriquer cet abri... Connnn..."

"Monsieur Sirius Black. Je vous serai gré de rester poli en ces lieux," interrompit un Hlynn, exacerbée par le comportement des deux hommes.

Severus sourit en l'entendant prendre sa défense. Il décida de prendre son temps avant de sortir, histoire de les faire languir un peu. De toute façon, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait bien un moment de repos. C'était la deuxième journée et il était fatigué d'être scruté comme un insecte sous une loupe //Tiens ! Où ai-je entendu cette expression... Un sentiment de déjà vu... Bah !\\

En mangeant son troisième repas chaud en deux mois, l'homme se rappela avec -et cela était devenu assez récurant comme état d'esprit- bonne humeur sa consternation lorsqu'il avait traversé une porte, suivant l'odeur de manger frais et chaud, et qu'il ait vu le pied nu et pédicuré de Pansy Parkynson. Il ne s'était pas très bien senti en voyant cette bande d'élèves en particulier. Il aurait préféré les jumeaux n'importe quand. Selon lui, à ce moment-là, c'était comme si'il était revenu à la case départ... enfin, presque. Il voyait déjà une catastrophe lui arriver. Il avait entendu les professeurs discuter de leurs cas, mais ne savait pas si cela avait dégénéré durant les mois qu'il avait pris pour parcourir le troisième et le quatrieme étages.

br

Ce fut Neville qui ouvrit la porte. Le mage noir ne s'était pas posé de question sur le pourquoi du geste. Il avait fait le plus rapidement possible pour entrer. Il préférait une catastrophe avec eux que de se retrouver à nouveau seul pour un long moment en cherchant une nouvelle salle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Neville ?" avait demandé Dean qui semblait surpris par le geste de celui-ci.

"J'ai cru que... Non, je fabule, il n'y a persone,"fit le petit gryffondor en refermant la porte.

"Tu as entendu du bruit ?" demandait l'ancienne grosse fille qu'était Millicent. "Je croyais qu'il y avait une barrière ? Dumbledore l'aurait mal installée ?... Lui ?"

"Non... Je n'ai rien entendu... J'ai seulement cruq que... Non, cela ne fait rien. Blaise tu peux m'aider avec notre devoir de potions après diner ?"

"Hein ? Je... Demande à Draco, il est bien meilleur que moi... Euh !..."

"De plus, il doit m'aider avec l'essai en transfiguration," intervint Pansy, rapidement, sourire en coin.

"Oh ! C'est vrai qu'il est long et compliqué ce travail-là," marmonna Neville, les sourcils froncés ne remarquant pas les tentatives des deux serpentards.

"Viens me voir après, Nev," lui dit Blaise, lançant un clin d'oeil à Draco qui roula les siens en réponse.

Severus continua à les écouter un moment avant de passer à l'action, il s'était resolu à braver le danger. Il avait faim, il se préoccuperait de ce que ses monstres pourraient lui faire plus tard. D'abord, nourriture ! Il se rua vers la table à diner des jeunes. Il était devenu bon à grimpe-la-table-pour-ne-pas-mourir-de-faim, cela lui pris une heure tout au plus. Il réussit à se procurer les restants des élèves et entreprenait de sauter dans l'assiette encore pleine de Millicent. Il hésita deux secondes avant de changer d'idée à la vitesse qu'elle angloutissait le tout, il avait peur d'être tué. Il se tourna vers celle de Dean qui avait fini et qui lisait à table, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il ne se posa pas de question sur le fait que Millicent n'avait pas fini, il bondit.

Il vécut avec ces 12 turbulents pendant près d'une semaine. Le temps de constater par lui-même ce qui leur arrivait et de concocter des potions mentalement pour chacun de leurs problèmes, sauf celui de Neville et celui reliant ce premier à Draco Malfoy. Il s'était rendu compte de leur état en grimpant le lit de Neville Longbottom, trop tard pour avoir le goût de redescendre et tenter un lit moins dangereux. De toute facon, quelques minutes plus tard, il se convainquait que rien de grave ne pourrait lui arriver.

/Pff ! C'était ne pas compter sur la couardise du lourdeau... Je lui suis bien reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé et de ne pas m'avoir écrasé, mais pas de m'avoir rendu sourd pour plusieurs heures,\\ se morfonda Severus en se rappelant de sa journée d'hier.

"Bon, je suppose que les ai laissés assez mariner. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre comment fonctionne ce porte-voix, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. En tout cas, tout pour cesser de me parler à moi-même.

"Ah ! Tu es enfin prêt, Sevy ?" lui demanda Hlynn, un fin sourcil montrant sa crontrariété.

"..." Il ne se souciait pas de l'énervement de son ex-fiancée, il attendait après Dominikc.

"Bon, je vais tenir le bouton pressé et tu parles devant... Oui, place-toi là," expliqua Dominikc. "Fais attention ! Tu mesures à peine deux centimetres, je ne voudrais pas t'écraser par inadvertance, okay."

"Allez, Sev ! Dis-nous quelque chose !" murmura avidement son ex-fiancée se penchant vers lui, s'attendant à quelque chose de profond sur la vie lilliputienne.

"Je te donne une semaine pour me ramener à ma taille normale, Hlynn Angela Fontaine !"

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Je suppose que puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit pour ce chapitre, je vais remplir le reste de la page web en explications... S'il y a tellement de retard, c'est surtout parce que mon ordinateur -oui, c'est arrivé, enfin ! Maintenant je suis fixée- m'a larguée totalement. Il est bon pour la casse et je n'avais pas prévu de le remplacer de sitôt. Non plutôt, j'avais décidé de m'inscrire à des cours d'Animation 3D pour jeux videos. Et comme c'est un cours donné dans un collège privé, il me coûte la peau des fesses et j'ai dû travailler temps plein en même temps que mes cours à temps plein. Donc, la semaine, je n'avais que six heures à moi, et ces heures ont servi à mon sommeil. La fin de semaine, je ne faisais rien que me morfondre parce que je suis dans un cours necessitant un ordinateur, parce que c'est vraiment pratique, et je n'avais pas d'ordi pour pratiquer ce que le professeur nous dictait en classe. Vive les amies ! Elles rentraient en ligne de compte lorsque je me sentait dépressive.

Ce régime a duré trois semaines et j'ai pu demander à mon boss de me faire rentrer plus tard. Plutôt, j'avais fait une demande de prêt étudiant -je ne vais pas commencer à discuter de cela, je suis extrêmement en colère. Donc, j'avais trois heures de plus à passer en classe pour travailler sur l'ordi. Lorsque j'en avais le temps, je m'avancais dans ma fanfic

Maintenant, je travaille seulement 16 heures par semaine, je peux rester trois jours sur cinq après les cours jusqu'à ce que je suis fatiguée ou écoeurée de l'écran d'ordinateur. Par contre, il faut que je me trouve un autre travail la fin de semaine, parce que le prêt que le gouvernement m'offre ne me permettra jamais de lâcher le travail pour me concentrer sur mes études si je tiens à garder un toit au-dessus de ma tête, à avoir au moins un repas chaud dans l'estomac et m'acheter -c'est la centième fois que je me le dis en trois ans- des bottes pour l'hiver qui s'en vient.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mais je prends cela avec humour parce que je sais que dès que je sors, je vais entrer sur un marché du travail que je qualifie de palpitant et -kaching- ! (lol) Je vais continuer à écrire, mais ce sera vraiment avec la lenteur de la tortue... J'aurais du me grouiller cet été, aussi. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui attendent après ma fic et de ne pas abandonner sa

lecture. Maintenant, passons aux remerciements, quelque chose qui m'avait manqué ces trois derniers mois. Prochain chapitre : "_Chapitre 14 - Confrontations... prise 2 !_ " Pour l'originalité, on passera, okay ! Mais certaines personnes mettront les points sur plusieurs i. Et au fait, pour ceux qui se le demandaient... Tah-Daaaaaah ! Nous somme à mi-chemin de la fin. Personne de content ?

**FANFICTION/NET:**

**Namyothis**

En passant merci de continuer à me lire. Ouais, pour l'humour, il faut vraiment que je revois. Je n'aime pas écrire des histoires courtes, alors encore moins une histoire sans action. Donc en ce moment l'action prend le dessus sur l'humour. Et j'ai bien peur que le bateau de l'humour ne pourra pas se redresser, la vague action/aventure est trop forte. Mais tant mieux si tu trouves cela plus captivant. Merci, encore.

**lilyunatat**

Merci, chère ! D'abord, Houdini était un magicien (moldu), debut du 20e siècle, je crois. Je ne fais pas la recherche parce que ce n'était qu'une mention pour faire le contraste en les deux types de magie : moldu(illusion) et sorcier. Ahh ! T'en fais pas, j'suis certaine que tu connais encore plus de chose que moi. Je suis trop cloîtrée d'esprit quand je le veux. Je reste toujours sur le même sujet, mais je crois que je suis en train de changer cela, il faut bien, j'suis entourée de 24 gars, nerd et geek à souhait et de seulement deux filles. Il faut que mon esprit s'élargisse un peu plus, au monde du jeux, pour l'instant. Hiiish ! Désolée pour ce chapitre alors, il n'es pas très long, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. / Pour les paris, je voulais ajouter quelque chose d'absolument trivial et de léger. Et je me suis dit que cela en ajouterait encore plus aux histoires d'amours des ados. Et Severus peut toujours servir... Tu as lu le tome 6 ?... Nanh ! Je ne peux pas renter là-d'dans. Pas ici. Merci encore !

**Crazykoreangirl**

Hey ! Je suis allée sur ta fiche ffn... Montréal, ma vieille, Montréal ! Je ne suis pas si certaine que le reste du Canada déteste tellement les Québécois, par contre. J'veux dire, ils le leur rendent bien. Bah ! Un sujet à débattre hors de mes fics. Pour la métropole et les poumons, j'ai pas vraiment pigé, mais... Give me five ! Bon, huh-hum ! Donc... Merci pour la review. Et trop de compliments, vraiment, tu vas réussir à me faire rougir malgré ma peau foncée. Ah, je suis désolée pour les délais, vraiment. Mais j'espère que l'on me comprend quand même. Merci, encore !

**TWWO/NET:**

**quelq1:**

Hey ! Merci ! Euh ! Pour les cas de Sev et les autres, heuh... Ben... Euh... Leurs cas sont différents ! Ouais, c'est cela... Leurs anomalies sont toutes différentes, donc des progressions différentes... Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce que je dis ?... Oui ? Ah, tant mieux... Ha, je peux te le dire. Tout ce dévoilera dans le prochain chapitre, en tout cas une bonne partie. Merci... J'ai envie de dire ma vieille, mais je vais m'abstenir, dans mon ignorence

**HPF/ORG**

**lea** **black :**

La voilà, la suite ! Et non, ils ne sont pas près de voir leur problème régler. J'adore faire souffrir mes personnages un bon moment. Même si je frissonne devant les méchancetés que je peux leur faire subir. (-soupir-) Merci, pour le commentaire, chère.

**pottypotter76 :**

Nanh ! Connais pas Boris, c'est d'un show francais ? Alors, faut dire que je risque pas de comprendre de sitôt, moi qui suis au Québec. Bon... Pour l'attente (-fiou-) si cela ne vous fais pas trop suer. J'essaie réellement d'écrire le plus possible. Et merci de rester à l'affiche, hein. Faudrait juste que je me force un peu plus pour ne pas tous vous perdre, par contre.

**mimy**

Hey ! Une nouvelle tête ! Je fais le plus vite que je peux. Maintenant je comprends les autres auteurs de fics qui sont un peu lents... (-sniff-) Merci, pour la review.

**Kauto-yoyo**

La voilà la suite. Bon, je hais me sentir mal, mais là... Désolée encore pour l'attente. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura une fin. Merci.

**Shuld**

Et une troisième ! Hello ! Pour Severus, je fais de mon possible. J'espère que ce chapitre sera satisfaisant. Pour sa taille ? Mmmm... Le dire ou ne pas le dire... Ne pas le dire, ce serait trop devoilé de mon histoire, enfin selon moi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule impatiente qu'il soit avec Remus, j'veux dire, il me tarde de mettre sur papier les chapitres chauds, mais je ne peux pas le faire avant le reste, je me l'interdis.

Maintenant que j'y pense, la plupart d'entre vous varient entre 13 et 20 ans... En tout cas, tant que vous savez ce que vous faites, hein ? Je ne vais pas donner des leçons à personne, si je l'avais découvert à 11 ans, c'est pas une notice R ou NC-17 qui m'aurait empêché de lire quelque chose. Déjà que j'étais trop précoce sur ce genre de sujet (-whisper- : la sexualité), selon mes amies au primaire. (-roll eyes-) J'veux dire si vous vous trouvez mature... Regardez le monde adulte d'aujourd'hui... C'est à faire pitié...


End file.
